A BAP Chatroom
by endlessong
Summary: Himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? Gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? Hmmm. Pairing: banghim/bangchan, daejae, jonglo. chapter 53: yongnam or yongguk? is up! RnR?
1. a new group!

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member (pairing: banghim, daejae, jonglo... atau mungkin pair lain juga ada? liat aja~)

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya wkwkw

.

strongchan create a group

strongchan invited 5 members to group

.

.

.

strongchan: yoo guys

\- byg joined the group -

\- damchu joined the group -

damchu: selamat pagi hyung~~

\- maknae_zelo joined the group -

maknae_zelo: selamat pagi hyungdeul^^

maknae_zelo: himchan hyung

strongchan: wae?

maknae_zelo: aku laparrrrrr

\- mjup joined the group -

\- yjay joined the group -

\- strongchan changed his name to bangyongguk's -

bangyongguk's: (love)(love)(love)

byg: himchan

yjay: wow himchan hyung lol

damchu: wow himchan hyung lol (2)

byg: kim himchan

bangyongguk's: ndeee bbang? (love)

\- damchu changed his name to daexfood -

yjay: wtf daehyun

daexfood: bisakah kau lebih sopan dan panggil aku hyung?

byg: yong chai jaga omonganmu

yjay: tidak

yjay: maaf yongguk hyung tolong jangan hukum aku ;_;

\- yjay left the chat -

byg: himchan ganti namamu

\- bangyongguk's changed his name to bbang's -

bbang's: sudah^^

byg:

bbang's:

bbang's: (love)

maknae_zelo: aku laparrrr himchan hyunggg

maknae_zelo: bolehkah aku ganti namaku jugaaaa?

\- maknae_zelo changed his name to hungryzelo -

hungryzelo: :((((

daexfood: ya junhong-ah

daexfood: sini ke kamar hyung

daexfood: hyung masih memiliki beberapa potong cheesecake

daexfood: disini ada youngjae juga

daexfood: jangan harapkan himchan hyung

bbang's:

hungryzelo: ayayay captain!

\- hungryzelo left the chat -

mjup: hyung

mjup: aku juga mau mengganti namaku

bbang's: mau menggantinya dengan apa?

mjup: tapi aku tidak tau caranya

\- mjup left the group -

daexfood: mjup pasti salah pencet! lol

daexfood: jadi hanya tersisa aku yongguk hyung and himchan hyung?

byg: aku pergi

\- byg left the chat -

bbang's: :(((((

\- bbang's invited mjup to the group -

daexfood: kau membuat yongguk hyung marah, hyung

bbang's: tapi aku hanya bercandaa!

bbang's: :((((((

\- mjup joined the group -

bbang's: moon jongup!

bbang's: kau kembali!

\- bbang's changed his name to mjup's -

mjup's: (love)(love)

daexfood:

daexfood: hyunggggg

daexfood: ...jika yongguk hyung lihat kau bisa mati

mjup: aku ada dua? wow

mjup's:

mjup: aplikasi chat ini hebat kenapa aku bisa ada dua

daexfood:

\- byg joined the chat -

byg: kim himchan

mjup's:

byg: ya

byg: awas saja kau

\- byg left the chat -

\- mjup's changed his name to yongguk's -

yongguk's: tapi aku hanya becandaaa T_T

yongguk's: yongguk-ah T_T

\- yongguk's left the chat -

mjup: jadi daehyun hyung

mjup: bagaimana cara mengganti nama?

daexfood:

daexfood: cari saja di mbah go*gle

mjup: uh uh hyung pintar sekali!

mjup: aku akan mencari alamat mbah go*gle dan segera bertanya padanya!

mjup: terima kasih hyung!

daexfood:

\- daexfood left the chat -

\- mjup left the chat -

.

keinspirasi banget tiba tiba buat ini karena baca versi bahasa inggrisnya awalnya. aduhh kayaknya awalnya garing bangetsih tapi namanya juga baru kenalan yegak? wkwkwkw. kisah daejae sama jonglo bakalan ada di chapter selanjutnya. sbnrnya bingung juga kenapa bisa left join left join gitu wkwkw anggaplah pas mereka left itu mereka lagi gaikutan di chatnya. jadi kayak ngelogout gitu tapi ditulisnya left biar agak bagusan (oke kecuali di bagiannya jongup yg left group, dia beneran salah pencet wkwkw). ohiya btw love dalem kurung itu tadinya tuh tanda kurang dari sama angka tiga tapi ga kebaca huhu jadinya gt deh T_T

jadi... bisakah aku mengharapkan rnr? bakalan upload chapter selanjutnya kalo banyak yg review krn chapter selanjutnya udah jadi. btw kalo yang mau request pairing atau spesial event juga boleh, just hit my dm~


	2. lol himchan hyung

\- yongguk's joined the chat -

yongguk's: guysss

\- mjup joined the chat -

mjup: himchan hyuuung

yongguk's: jangan bicara padaku

yongguk's: aku tidak mau yongguk salah paham lagi

mjup:

\- byg joined the chat -

\- yjay joined the chat -

\- daexfood joined the chat -

yjay: oh drama hyungnimline belum berakhir?

\- hungryzelo joined the chat -

hungryzelo: hyungdeul

\- hungryzelo changed his name to tallestzelo -

byg:

yongguk's:

yjay: ... sebentar lagi kau akan mati zelo

daexfood: yongguk hyung akan membeli golok sebentar lagi

yjay: untuk memotong kakimu

daexfood: yes babe kau sangaaat benar

yjay:

tallestzelo: tapi memang kenyataannya begini...

\- byg changed his name to himchan's -

yjay: ... yongguk hyung?

yongguk's: OMG

yongguk's: YONGGUK-AH (love)

yongguk's: i love youuu producer bbang! (love)(love)

daexfood: wow yongguk hyung kau kalah taruhan?

tallestzelo: hyung aku lapar lagi:(

yongguk's:

yongguk's: tenang saja maknae

yongguk's: hyung akan buatkan makanan untukmu kali ini

yongguk's: ciaooo~ (love)

\- yongguk's left the chat -

tallestzelo: ayay hyung

tallestzelo: aku akan ke dapur juga :D

\- daexfood changed his name to jae's -

yjay: wtf?

jae's: ganti namamu juga!

mjup: aku juga mau mengganti namakuu!

mjup: aku sudah bisa sekarang

\- mjup changed his name to pikachu's -

tallestzelo:

himchan's: yjay jaga omonganmu-

himchan's: astaga

himchan's: siapa yang mengganti namaku

yjay: kau tidak perlu bertanya hyung

jae's: lol jayoo

himchan's: kim himchan

himchan's: dimana dia sekarang

\- himchan's changed his name to bang -

bang: himchan

bang: himchannie

tallestzelo: himchan hyung ada di dapur

tallestzelo: baru selesai membuatkanku makan

tallestzelo: kita sedang makan bersama sekarang :D

jae's: lol himchan hyung

yjay: lol himchan hyung (2)

pikachu's: lol himchan hyung (3)

tallestzelo: lol himchan hyung (6969)

jae's:

yjay:

pikachu's: :o

pikachu's: junhong :o

bang: junhong

bang: dan himchan

bang: aku akan ke dapur memberi kalian pelajaran

tallestzelo:

pikachu's: O_O

tallestzelo: YONGGUK HYUNG ;_;

tallestzelo: ITU HIMCHAN HYUNG YANG KETIK ;_;

tallestzelo: aku bersungguh sungguh hyung ;_;

tallestzelo: aku tidak berbohong ;_;

tallestzelo: jangan marahi akuuuu ;_;

bang: jelaskan saat aku sampai di dapur

\- bang left the chat -

tallestzelo: ;_;

\- tallestzelo left the chat -

yjay: wawww

jae's: aku akan menyiapkan popcorn dan cheesecake

jae's: ini akan seruuuuu :o

pikachu's: hyungdeul

yjay: ndeee?

pikachu's: ayo selamatkan zelo ;_;

jae's: woww, jonglo?

yjay: woww, jonglo? (2)

pikachu's: ;_;

jae's: tunggu

jae's: aku mendengar sesuatu

jae's: aku mau menonton yongguk hyung memarahi himchan hyung dan zelo!

yjay: aku dibelakangmu!

yjay: kameraku juga sudah siap!

\- jae's left the chat -

\- yjay left the chat -

pikachu's: aku...

pikachu's: sendiriㅜㅜㅜㅜ

\- pikachu's left the chat -

.

himchan ngebajak bajak hp si maknae atau maknae yg udah ga polos hayo? wkwkwkw. yongguk senpai masih belom notice himchan nih sedih. jadi tiap chapter itu mereka udah ganti hari walaupun bahasannya masih nyambung gitu. next chapter udah tersedia kok, mungkin 3 chapter pertama bakal di rilis perhari nih. aku juga masih ngebuka request tema chat mereka per chapter. terakhir, mind to rnr? (nb. review aku bales di kotak review aja yaa. ciaooo~~)


	3. special chap: LOE2016 Seoul Awake!

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

cast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

note: oke ini special chapter yang terinspirasi dari #LOE2016 Seoul Awake! yang baru aja selesai terlaksana. biasalah kalo lagi mood gini. anggep aja ini special buat rilisnya feel so good mv. special chapter ini bisa keluar kapan aja kalo aku dapet inspirasi jadi ga harus nunggu beberapa hari setelah update~~ so, enjoy my 1st special chapter!

.

special chapter: #LOE2016 Seoul Awake!

.

.

.

\- jae's joined the chat -

jae's: guyss

jae's: i feel~ so~ good~

\- yjay joined the chat -

\- tallestzelo joined the chat -

tallestzelo: menyenangkan sekali tadi ^-^

tallestzelo: walaupun lelah tapi aku senang :D

\- yongguk's joined the chat -

yongguk's: yjay

yongguk's: sepertinya kamera mu tadi terbanting dari meja

yongguk's: maafkan aku

\- pikachu's joined the group -

yjay: MWORAGO

yjay: jadi kamera yang sedari tadi kau gunakan itu...

yongguk's: yes babe

yongguk's: itu punyamu

yongguk's: kameraku kehabisan baterai

yongguk's: jadi... aku pinjam punyamu (peace)

yjay: fuck you hyung, kenapa tidak meminta ijin dulu!

jae's:

jae's: chill babe

yongguk's: santai saja

yongguk's: tapi masalahnya kameramu terbanting

yongguk's: dan sedikit... lecet

yjay: FUCK

jae's: kau membuat kesalahan pada benda dan orang yang salah hyung

\- bang joined the chat -

bang: yong chai mind your words

jae's: btw

jae's: himchan hyung

jae's: apa memecahkan kaca dari kamera milik yjay adalah "sedikit lecet" versimu?

yjay: YONGGUK HYUNG T_T

yongguk's: bbang katakan sesuatu agar dia tidak berisik lagi

bang:

yjay: yonggukkie hyung T_T

yjay: tunggu, APA?

yjay: PECAH?

bang: youngjae-

tallestzelo: himchan hyung...

tallestzelo: sungguh kau nyaris memecahkan kacanya...

tallestzelo: ini retak...

tallestzelo: :o

yjay:

yjay: HIMCHAN HYUUUUUNGGGGG (angry)(angry)(angry)

yjay: fucking himchan hyung yang tidak bisa menjaga kameraku dengan baik (angry)

yjay: fucking fansite strong babe yang kau buat itu (angry)

yjay: dasar fanbabo (angry)

jae's: welcome i'm himchan of B.A.P STRONG BABE MASTER LOVE BABY-

yongguk's:

yjay:

pikachu's:

tallestzelo:

jae's: oke maaf itu hanya intermezzo

yongguk's: kata kata itu adalah seni kalian tau

pikachu's: hyungdeul

yjay: strong babe master my ass

bang: youngjae

bang: aku akan belikan kamera yang baru

yjay: aku tau aku tidak boleh cursing tapi-

yjay: JINJJA HYUNG?!

yongguk's: yeoksi, my bbang (love)

bang:

bang: asal kau berhenti cursing di grup

bang: itu sangat mengganggu

pikachu's: hyungdeul?

yjay: YONGGUK HYUNG :'D

yjay: I LOVE YOU (love)

jae's:

bang:

yongguk's: OH MY GOD

yongguk's: YOUNGJAE

yongguk's: JANGAN COBA COBA MEREBUT BBANGKU

yjay:

bang:

jae's:

jae's: wae jongup-ah?

pikachu's: bukankah konser tadi sangat menyenangkan?^^

jae's: ndee jongup-ah, sangat menyenangkan

jae's: aku merasa hidup kembali tadi

yongguk's: apalagi saat aku dan bbang duet menyanyikan S.N.S

yongguk's: just two of us (love)

bang:

yongguk's: BY THE WAY

yongguk's: YOO YOUNGJAE

yongguk's: KAU SEDANG BERSAMA YONGGUK SEKARANG?

yongguk's: JANGAN BERKATA I LOVE YOU PADA BBANG LAGI

bang: wow

bang: chill babe

bang: aku di ruang wardrobe bersama zelo

bang: zelo sedang mengganti bajunya

bang: aku sedang memainkan ponselku

jae's: tadi bang hyung menyebut himchan hyung apa?...

yongguk's: OMG APAKAH KALIAN LIHAT GUYSS

yongguk's: YONGGUK MEMANGGILKU BABE ;_;

yongguk's: aku sudah mengambil screenshotnya! (love)

yongguk's: JUNHONG JANGAN MACAM MACAM BERSAMA BANG DISANA

bang:

yjay: tsk himchan hyung berlebihan

jae's: kapan dia bisa berhenti membuat drama seperti ini

pikachu's: oh!

pikachu's: babe seperti nama film yang mengisahkan tentang babi kecil

pikachu's: karena yongguk hyung memanggil himchan hyung babe

pikachu's: berarti himchan hyung = anak babi

pikachu's: berarti fansitemu strong babe = anak babi yang kuat

yongguk's:

jae's: JONGUPPIEEEEEE LOOLLLL

yjay: NICE THEORY MJUP!

bang:

yongguk's: anak anak kurang ajar

yongguk's: anak anak sialan

yongguk's: anak anak setan

yongguk's: anak anak iblis

yongguk's: anak anak jahanam

bang: himchan

bang: mind your words

yongguk's: mereka membullyku terusss T_T

yongguk's: aku stresssssss T_T

pikachu's: aku benar kan yongguk hyung?

bang:

tallestzelo: UH UH AKU TAU FILM BABE YANG DIMAKSUD PIKACHU HYUNG

tallestzelo: babi kecilnya berwarna pink dan sangat lucuu! :D

tallestzelo: tapikan himchan hyung lebih besar dari babinya...

tallestzelo: dan lebih...

yongguk's: choi junhong jika kau teruskan

yongguk's: aku akan membunuhmu

yongguk's: lihat saja

\- yongguk's left the chat -

yjay: oops maknae

jae's: JUNHONG SELAMATKAN DIRIMU!

tallestzelo: KENAPA AKU SALAH TERUS T_T

yjay: himchan hyung selalu sensi pada junhong

jae's: himchan hyung lagi datang bulan

yjay: lol

yjay: ini semua karena bang hyung

\- pikachu's changed his name to cheeger -

yjay: cheeger?

jae's: cheeger? (2)

tallestzelo: cheese burger? :D

cheeger: cheetos dan burger

cheeger: tapi cheese burger juga boleh

cheeger: bukankah ini keren?

bang:

jae's:

yjay:

tallestzelo:

jae's: yongguk hyung

jae's: ingat himchan hyung sedang ngambek

jae's: kau harus mengurusnya

jae's: hanya kau pawang dari segala yang berkaitan dengan himchan hyung

bang:

bang: oh

bang: terima kasih sudah mengingatkan daehyun

bang: jangan lupa jaga omongan kalian

bang: aku akan mengecek himchan dulu

bang: peace

\- bang left the chat -

yjay: yang terpenting adalah

yjay: bang hyung akan membelikanku kamera yang baru~~

tallestzelo: AAAAAAAAAA

tallestzelo: HIMCHAN HYUNG DISINI DENGAN TATAPAN MENGERIKANNYAAAAA

tallestzelo: AKU SALAH APAA ;_;

cheeger:

jae's:

yjay: chill zelo

yjay: disana ada yongguk hyung

yjay: kau pasti selamat

\- tallestzelo changed his name to scaredzelo -

scaredzelo: ;_;

jae's: lol aku mendengar sesuatu dari ruang wardrobe

jae's: zelo

jae's: live streaming please

scaredzelo: yongguk hyung menyuruhku keluar T_T

scaredzelo: tapi sepertinya himchan hyung sangat kesal di bully

scaredzelo: dia barusan berteriak... frustasi?

yjay: fucking old couple

jae's: the drama queen one

cheeger: junhong-ah sini ke ruang tunggu

cheeger: ada lebihan cheeseburger disini :D

jae's: YAAA

jae's: BERIKAN PADAKU SAJA AKU SUDAH SANGAT LAPAR!

scaredzelo:

yjay:

yjay: huft harusnya kau personal chat saja jongup-ah

cheeger:

jae's: zelo sudah cukup makannya

jae's: dia sudah terlalu tinggi

jae's: aku akan kesana

scaredzelo:

\- jae's left the chat -

cheeger: padahal masih sisa sangat banyak

cheeger: kau tidak akan kehabisan

cheeger: chill hyung =_=

\- bang joined the chat -

bang: youngjae

bang: tolong jaga omonganmu

bang: sebelum aku batalkan pembelian kamera barumu

yjay: :o

yjay: T_T

yjay: mian hyung ;_;

\- yjay left the chat -

\- bang left the chat -

scaredzelo: jonguppie hyung

cheeger: nde?

scaredzelo: ayo bermain game ^-^

cheeger: sini ke ruang tunggu

cheeger: aku bersama dae dan youngjae hyung

cheeger: aku juga menyisakan satu cheeseburger untukmu

scaredzelo: yeeeey! aku kesana hyuuung :D

\- cheeger left the chat -

\- scaredzelo left the chat -

.

#LOE2016 SEOUL AWAKE T_T aku mah fans apa atuh yang cuma bisa streaming suara mereka doang selama konser huhu. btw DI LOE2016 ADA BANGHIM SOLO STAGE LAGI AAKKKKKK MEREKA DUET NYANYI S.N.S (oke ini sebenarnya himchan ft yongguk tapi entahlah, hati ini gakuat). ohiya ini spesial chapter banget terinspirasi dari himchan yg megang kamera dan mulai ngefansite diatas panggung pas mereka perform with you

GIMANA GUYS MV FEEL SO GOOD MATIGASI NGELIAT SISI CHILDISHNYA BAP?

terakhir, rnr? seperti biasa chapter chapter selanjutnya udah siap nih, tapi aku nunggu responnya dulu sebelum di post^^ (nb. review selalu aku bales di kotak review yaa!)


	4. daehyun's cheesecake

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member (and OTPs)

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

.

.

.

\- jae's joined the chat -

jae's: aku marah

jae's: keluar kalian semua!

\- scaredzelo joined the chat -

\- bang joined the chat -

\- yongguk's joined the chat -

bang: wae daehyun-ah?

\- cheegar joined the chat -

jae's: aku marah pada kalian

\- yjay joined the chat -

yjay: =_=

bang: jayo jelaskan

yjay: tidak perlu dijelaskan

yjay: kalian pasti sudah tau

bang: oh

bang: siapapun yang mencuri cheesecake daehyun

bang: mengakulah

yjay: (up)

cheeger: wow yonggukkie hyung daebak

cheeger: seperti peramal :D

bang:

yjay:

jae's: (angry)(angry)(angry)

yongguk's: daehyun

yongguk's: chill

jae's: MENGAKU ATAU AKU AKAN LEBIH MARAH DARI INI

yjay:

cheeger: hyung bukan aku

cheeger: coba periksa sidik jari yang ada di kuenya

jae's:

yjay:

bang: aku belum kembali ke dorm dari tadi malam

yjay: tidak mungkin aku

yjay: aku selalu ada didekatmu

yjay: dan kau tau apa saja yang kulakukan

scaredzelo: ;_;

jae's: JUNHONG

scaredzelo: mianhae T_T

bang: junhong, hyung sudah ajarkan tata krama bukan?

scaredzelo: tapi...

bang: himchan

bang: pelakunya himchan

bang: aku yakin dia meminta junhong untuk mengambilkannya

bang: keluar kau himchan

jae's:

yjay:

yongguk's:

yongguk's: FINE

yongguk's: AKU YANG MAKAN

yongguk's: tapi hanya sedikit!

scaredzelo: tapi aku yang mengambilkan untuk himchan hyung ;_;

yongguk's: tsk, tidak usah diperjelas

cheeger: bagaimana yongguk hyung bisa tau

cheeger: yongguk hyung benar benar peramal :o

bang:

jae's: KIM FUCKING HIMCHAN

yjay: KIM LEMAK HIMCHAN

cheeger:

bang:

jae's: awas saja kau

bang: no cursing people

jae's: AKU BARU MEMBELINYA KEMARINNN

jae's: apa kau tidak bisa membaca tulisan didepan kulkas

yjay: "jangan sentuh cheesecakeku -damchu"

jae's: (up)

yongguk's: aku hanya mengambil sepotong

yongguk's: itu masih ada 9/10 seloyang bodoh

jae's: tunggu

jae's: kau tidak hanya makan satu potong

jae's: KAU MAKAN SETENGAH LOYANG HYUNG

yongguk's: chill dower

yongguk's: aku berani bersumpah aku hanya makan satu potong

yongguk's: tanya zelo

scaredzelo: ndeee aku hanya memotong satu potong untuk himchan hyung ;_;

jae's: LALU SIAPA YANG MENGAMBIL POTONGAN YANG LAINNYA

yjay: himchan-ssi berhenti berbohong

jae's: himchan-ssi berhenti berbohong (2)

yongguk's: ya

yongguk's: aku seriusssss

bang: zelo?

cheeger: oh aku jadi teringat sesuatu

cheeger: tadi junhong memberikanku sepotong kue

cheeger: dan rasanya enak :D

bang:

yjay:

jae's:

jae's: CHOI BUNONG

scaredzelo: apa aku akan dikeluarkan dari bap karena ini? ;A;

yjay:

cheeger:

yongguk's: aku sudah bilang bukan aku yang ambil

jae's:

bang:

bang: tidak junhong

bang: jelaskan

scaredzelo: anjingku terlihat lapar...

scaredzelo: dan aku membawakannya cheesecake ;_;

scaredzelo: tapi dia tidak suka dan malah pergi ;_;

scaredzelo: dan aku mengambilkan untuk jongup hyung juga ;_;

scaredzelo: dan untukku ;_;

scaredzelo: karena kami bertiga belum makan dari pagi ;_;

yjay: wow jonglo lagi?

jae's:

bang: junhong

bang: anjing tidak makan cheesecake

scaredzelo: jangan usir anjingkuu ;_;

jae's:

jae's: karena junhong dan kepolosannya

jae's: dan karena aku kasihan padanya karena belum makan dari pagi

jae's: junhong (dan anjingnya) termaafkan

cheeger: junhong tidak dimarahi kan? :D

scaredzelo: jinjja dae hyung? T_T (love)

jae's: ndee junhongie

jae's: jangan menangis :D (love)

yongguk's: YA

yongguk's: DOWER

yongguk's: KENAPA GILIRAN AKU YANG MAKAN KAU SANGAT MARAH

bang: itu karena lemakmu memenuhi dorm

bang: makanya dia marah

cheeger: ._.

scaredzelo: .-.

jae's: LOOOOOOL

yjay: yeoksi, bang hyung paling mengerti kita

yongguk's: mati kau bang yongguk

\- yongguk's changed his name to chan -

chan: i hate you bang yongguk

chan: jangan harap kau tidur denganku malam ini

bang: aku memang tidak pulang malam ini

yjay: lol bang hyung memang yang terbaik

jae's: (laugh)(laugh)(laugh)

bang: tapi

bang: walaupun kau membenciku

bang: aku tetap mencintaimu

bang: peace

\- bang left the chat -

chan:

chan:

chan:

scaredzelo: ._.

yjay: duh

jae's: bang hyung...

jae's: jangan buat himchan hyung menjadi-

chan: ASTAGA GUYS

yjay: dia akan mulai lagi

yjay: =_=

chan: KALIAN LIHAT BANG BILANG APA TADI

chan: AAAAAAAAAAAA ;AAAAA;

jae's:

yjay: himchan hyung jadi berisik sekali di dorm

jae's: dorm kita gempa

jae's: sepertinya himchan hyung loncat loncat di atas kasur

yjay: bunyi per nya sampe kamar kami

chan: BANG YONGGUKKK OMGGG AEFEUFBSDUWDIHWHDIWIHDW

cheeger: himchan hyung terpeleset?

cheeger: kenapa dia berteriak seperti itu?._.

chan: AAAAAAAA YONGGUKKIEEEEE (love)

yjay: bukan jonguppie

yjay: himchan hyung sedang sakit jiwa

cheeger: :o

jae's: sadar diri

jae's: kau juga seperti itu

jae's: saat aku mengatakan i love you padamu pertama kali

yjay:

yjay: well

yjay: setidaknya aku tidak senorak chan hyung, dower-ssi

yjay: himchan hyung selalu begini pada bang hyung

yjay: KAPANPUN

chan: YONGGUK-AHHHHHHH

scaredzelo: apa yang salah dengan mengucapkan i love you?

scaredzelo: aku mencintai jonguppie hyung :D

yjay: :O

jae's: :O

chan: OMGGG AKU SENANG SEKALI (love)

cheeger: o_o

cheeger: jangan ucapkan disini junhong

scaredzelo: wae? T_T

cheeger: aku malu ._.

jae's: ._.

cheeger: tapi, i love you too junhongie :D

scaredzelo:

scaredzelo: (shy)

scaredzelo: (dead)

\- scaredzelo left the chat -

yjay: tsk tsk

yjay: inilah percintaan antara 2 anak remaja dan 2 anak tk

chan: AKU MENJADIKAN CHAT YONGGUK YANG TADI SEBAGAI WALLPAPERKU

\- chan sent a picture -

chan: (love)(love)

jae's: himchan hyung tolong stop

cheeger: himchan hyung berisik sekali

yjay: (up)

yjay: kau berlebihan himchan hyung

jae's: lemakmu juga berlebihan himchan hyung

yjay: (up)

chan: ha

chan: aku tidak peduli dengan kalian

chan: aku mau pergi ke studio yongguk dulu

chan: ciao~~~

\- chan left the chat -

cheeger: oh aku ada janji mau ke studio dance

cheeger: aku akan mengajak junhong juga

yjay: wow kalian akan kencan?

jae's: kencan di studio dance?

cheeger: tidak, kami mau bertemu dengan dancer hyung

cheeger: membicarakan dance untuk perform kita :D

jae's: oh

jae's: hati hati dijalan

cheeger: oke hyung

\- cheeger left the chat -

jae's: jadi babe

jae's: hanya tinggal kita berdua

yjay: ugh

yjay: aku mau membuat makanan saja

yjay: ada saran?

jae's: buatkan cheesecake ya?

yjay:

yjay: dasar dower rakus

yjay: yang di kulkas masih ada

jae's: tetap saja aku suka buatanmu babe (love)

yjay:

yjay: btw dower

yjay: UNTUK APA KITA CHAT DISINI

yjay: KITA ADA DI RUANGAN YANG SAMA

yjay: =_=

yjay: sangat tidak intelejen

\- yjay left the chat -

jae's: berlebihan sekali

\- jae's left the chat -

.

makin garing aja wkwkwkw. makin kesini kok pairingnya makin ga ada ya kayaknya malah lebih ke friendshipnya mereka awaw. makanya di chapter ini aku kasih pairing dikit nih biar ada loveu loveuuu in the airnyaa. dan gatau kenapa kok aku lagi fall in love banget sama duo polos jongup sama zelo ;_; huhuhu mana si youngjae daehyun kompak banget lagi kalo urusan ngebully himchan lol. ohya, ini aku bikin pas lagi di kampus tengah tengah nunggu dosen. jadi maklum aja kalo emg makin gajelas(?)

btw aku masih buka request kok. yang mau request plot bisa langsung review yaa. nanti yang review aku bales di kotak review juga, di cek cek aja yaww:3

terakhir, rnr?^_^


	5. cheetos, zelo, and 69 theory

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

.

.

.

\- scaredzelo joined the chat -

scaredzelo: hyuuung

\- yjay joined the chat -

\- jae's joined the chat -

\- bang joined the chat -

scaredzelo: hyuuung

jae's: ndee?

\- chan joined the chat -

scaredzelo: hyuuuung

yjay: ndee junhong?

scaredzelo: hyuuuuung

\- cheeger joined the chat -

bang: nde junhong?

scaredzelo: hyunggg~

cheeger: ndee junhongie?

scaredzelo: HYUNGGG

chan: oh tuhan

chan: SEBUT NAMA HYUNG YANG KAU MAKSUD

chan: DI SINI KAU MEMANGGIL KAMI SEMUA DENGAN SEBUTAN HYUNG

cheeger: ._.

chan: wtf

bang: himchan

bang: omonganmu

scaredzelo: aku hanya absen saja :D

chan:

chan: ndee bang chill

chan: aku hanya berusaha menarik perhatianmu (love)

bang:

\- chan changed his name to handsome -

yjay:

scaredzelo:

cheeger:

jae's:

bang:

handsome: ya

handsome: aku visual kalian

handsome: display nameku sangat sesuai denganku

jae's: tapi kau tidak lebih tampan dari aku!

yjay: kalian berdua juga tidak lebih baik dariku!

handsome: pffttttt selca saja tidak bisa

jae's: pffttttt selca saja tidak bisa (2)

yjay:

yjay: poop kalian semua

handsome: aku dan daehyun adalah duo poopies tampan yang bisa selca ^^

jae's: (up)

jae's: trueee

yjay: oh jadi sekarang kalian sekongkol membullyku?

yjay: fine

handsome: damchu mari selca bersama

handsome: hasilnya akan sangat bagus!

handsome: kita duo tampan dari bap B)

jae's: kita?

jae's: (ew)

jae's: aku yang tertampan dibandingkan kalian semua!

jae's: tidak ada kata "kita" jika membahas tampan

jae's: muahahahahaha (evil)

handsome:

handsome: sialan

handsome: awas kau

yjay: lol

jae's: mau bagaimana pun aku tidak akan memihak padamu himchan hyung

yjay: (up)

jae's: (love)

handsome:

handsome: okay

handsome: bagaimana kalau kita ganti topik

handsome: ayo bicarakan betapa tampannya diriku

handsome: B)

\- bang left the group -

yjay: LOL BANG HYUNG

jae's: LOL BANG HYUNG (2)

yjay: bang hyung sepertinya sedang sekarat di studio sekarang

jae's: bang hyung sedang muntah darah karena kelakuanmu

handsome:

handsome: sialan kalian

handsome: bang yongguk juga sialan

\- handsome invited bang to the group -

yjay: pasti yongguk hyung akan lama menerimanya

jae's: ayo taruhan kapan bang hyung akan menerima undangan chan hyung!

handsome:

scaredzelo: hyungdeul

scaredzelo: bolehkah aku bertanya?

yjay: ndee junhong-ah wae?

scaredzelo: ummm

scaredzelo: apa arti dari 69? :D

jae's:

yjay:

yjay: ugh

cheeger: :o

yjay: tanya himchan hyung

jae's: tanya himchan hyung (2)

cheeger: tanya bang hyung saja

yjay:

jae's: jangan, nanti akan semakin rumit

handsome:

\- bang joined the group -

handsome: bang

handsome: junhong bertanya apa itu 69

handsome: haruskah kita mempraktekannya?

bang:

bang: junhong

scaredzelo: nde?...

bang: kau tau dari mana tentang itu?

scaredzelo: tau dari...

cheeger: :o

yjay: sepertinya aku tau-

scaredzelo: daehyun hyung :D

jae's:

bang: jung daehyun

jae's:

cheeger: uh sepertinya aku tauuu

cheeger: 69 seperti yin dan yang

cheeger: saling menyempurnakan :D

cheeger: dan menjadi satu keseimbangan

cheeger: karena ketika disatukan menjadi sebuah lingkaran (circle)

yjay:

jae's:

yjay: ya mjup

yjay: tingkahmu mendadak terdengar seperti si botak avatar aang tau

handsome: lebih mirip seperti momo

handsome: peliharaan avatar aang

yjay: lol

cheeger: aku lebih suka pangeran zuko hyungdeul :D

yjay:

handsome:

bang: daehyun ke studioku

bang: sekarang juga

bang: ini perintah

yjay: mampus kau

handsome: mampus kau (2)

bang: himchan juga

handsome: OHHHH TUHANKU

handsome: SALAHKU APA LAGI BANG?

yjay: kau selalu salah hyung

yjay: dalam keadaan apapun

handsome:

bang: datanglah

bang: tidak usah banyak tanya

jae's: hyung

jae's: mianhae ;_;

bang: ke studio sekarang atau aku akan memisahkan kau dengan yjay

bang: aku serius

yjay: ANDWAEYOOOO

yjay: T_T

scaredzelo: ...aku salah ya? ._.

jae's:

jae's: fine aku kesana

jae's: tapi

jae's: setelah siaran di sukira selesai

yjay: ;_;

bang: oh kalian masih di sukira

yjay: nde hyung jadwal siarannya mundur setengah jam

bang: baiklah

bang: himchan

handsome: yes babe chill

handsome: aku sedang memilih baju dan berdandan

jae's

yjay:

yjay: hyung kau akan dimarahi untuk apa berdandan

bang:

cheeger: hyungdeul

yjay: ndee cheetos?

cheeger: apa teoriku tadi benar?

bang:

yjay: jongup-ah

yjay: jangan bertanya hal aneh

yjay: nanti kau dimarahi yongguk hyung juga

bang: youngjae

bang: datang ke studioku juga setelah kau selesai dari sukira

bang: bersama daehyun

cheeger: .-.

yjay: oh shit jung daehyun

yjay: im blaming you for this

\- yjay left the chat -

scaredzelo: hyungdeul belum menjawab pertanyaanku ;A;

bang: nanti hyung akan jelaskan di dorm

bang: hyung janji

scaredzelo: OKAY ^-^

\- scaredzelo left the chat -

handsome: otw babe

\- handsome left the chat -

jae's: aku dan youngjae akan disana 45 menit lagi

jae's: kami siaran dulu

jae's: ciaooo

\- jae's left the chat -

bang: cheetos

cheeger: ndee?

bang: hyung akan menjawab pertanyaanmu juga nanti

bang: tentang teorimu yang tadi

cheeger: okay hyung :D

\- cheeger left the chat -

\- bang left the chat -

.

.

.

diruang chat lain

\- bang invited handsome, yjay, and jae's to multiple chat -

bang: ya

bang: jangan ada yang berkata aneh aneh didepan junhong

handsome: tsk

handsome: kau memang sangat menyayangi zelo

yjay: hyung chill

yjay: kita sudah mau otw

yjay: kita bisa bicarakan di studiomu nanti

yjay: sangat tidak intelejen

bang:

bang: aku memperingatkan kalian

bang: jangan racuni junhong

handsome: ugh jangan lupakan jongup

bang: oke ralat, cheetos dan junhong

jae's: oh kau mau mencari jawaban tepat dari pertanyaan cheetos dan zelo dengan kami hyung?

bang: (up)

bang: benar

handsome: chyeah aku tidak dimarahi

bang:

yjay:

jae's: hufttt aku selamat

bang: dan aku juga akan memarahimu juga jung

bang: bagaimana bisa junhong tau dari kau?

jae's: oh shit

jae's: ceritanya panjang dan sangat sepele

handsome: itu karena jung daehyun menonton film biru

handsome: dan "bermain" didepan laptop!

yjay:

bang:

jae's: jika yongguk hyung percaya dengan perkataan himchan hyung

jae's: aku akan keluar meninggalkan bap

jae's: sungguh

yjay: (up)

bang: himchan diamlah

handsome: well, chill

handsome: itu intermezzo

bang: semua tiba disini pukul 22.00

bang: untuk menjelaskan dan membantuku menjawab pertanyaan maknae line

bang: awas kalau ada yang terlambat

.

.

.

hufttt chapter ini faaaail men! tugas makin hectic dan aku bikin chapter ini super cepet banget. okaaay aku udah dapet beberapa request nih yang bakal aku berusaha penuhi nanti. yang mau request juga masih open kok silahkan request plot yaa~

btw pada inget ga di salah satu wawancara, aku lupa siapa yang bilang pokoknya di grup chat mereka itu yang rame ya himchan, daehyun sama youngjae dan sisanya cuma sider aja wwkwk. aku udah berusaha banget bikin ketiga sider itu jarang muncul biar feelnya dapet, makanya kadang sidernya aku munculin dikit dikit aja gt. btw yongguk kek satpam bangetgasi kerjaannya cuma marahin yang cursing doang lol

terakhir, rnr?^_^


	6. fanboying?

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

note: di harapkan setelah selesai baca, baca cuap cuapku juga dibawah yaa. karena note di bawahnya itu penjelasan dari chat geje mereka yang kali ini wkwkw. enjoy;)

.

\- handsome joined the chat -

handsome: GUYSSSS

handsome: LOLLL

handsome: OTL

\- handsome sent you a link -

handsome: kalian harus membacanya!

\- bang joined the chat -

\- yjay joined the chat -

yjay: LOL AKU JUGA LIHAT ARTIKEL ITU!

yjay: "hani exid ternyata punya kembaran dari bap"

\- jae's joined the chat -

\- scaredzelo joined the chat -

bang:

handsome: lol

\- cheeger joined the chat -

jae's:

scaredzelo: biar aku baca dulu artikelnyaaaa

cheeger: dae hyung disamakan dengan hani nuna?

handsome: lol iya

handsome: padahal mereka sangat berbeda

handsome: kalau diibaratkan

handsome: yang satu offside cantiknya

handsome: yang satunya

handsome: offside juga

handsome: tapi bibirnya, bukan tampannya

yjay: HIMCHAN HYUNG OTL

jae's:

\- jae's changed his name to preciouslips -

yjay:

handsome:

preciouslips: bibirku tebal dan indah!

preciouslips: ini bukan offside!

cheeger: tapi onside :D

yjay:

scaredzelo:

bang:

yjay: lol

handsome: lol (2)

yjay: tapi aku tidak habis pikir

yjay: apa samanya mereka berdua?

scaredzelo: mungkin tatapan mereka, seperti yang dikatakan artikel itu :D

bang: dan softlensnya

cheeger: nah bang hyung benar!

yjay:

preciouslips: KALIAN PASTI SIRIK KARENA AKU DISAMAKAN DENGAN DIA

preciouslips: KAMI KEMBARAN JAUH YANG TERPISAH YOHOOO

handsome: kembaran my ass

yjay: kembaran my ass (2)

yjay: artikel itu sampah (ew)

preciouslips:

handsome: wait

handsome: BBANG

handsome: BAGAIMANA KAU BISA TAU HANI MENGGUNAKAN SOFTLENS

handsome: apa kau sebegitu memperhatikannya?

preciouslips:

yjay: tsk tsk hot pink hyung

yjay: kau ketauan

preciouslips: (hot pink hyung)

handsome: ;AAAAAAAAA;

bang:

\- bang left the chat -

handsome: well

handsome: ambil sisi baiknya

handsome: aku senang jung tidak disamakan dengan salah satu member twice

scaredzelo: BETUL HYUUUUNG

scaredzelo: aku juga senanggg

scaredzelo: karena twice sangat lucu :3

scaredzelo: sedangkan dae hyung...

preciouslips: APA? AKU KENAPA?

scaredzelo: ehehehe tidak jadi hyung

scaredzelo: peace ^^

handsome: omg

handsome: aku sangat setuju dengan junhong kali ini

cheeger: aku juga setujuuuu!

yjay:

preciouslips: o k a y

handsome: ooh-ahh ooh-ahh~~~~~

handsome: omgggg kenapa mereka sangat lucuu (love)

preciouslips: saat acara boss is watching

preciouslips: reaksi kalian bertiga sangat berlebihan terhadap twice

yjay: sampai sampai saat acaranya broadcast kemarin

yjay: hanya kalian yang di shoot saat twice bernyanyi!

preciouslips: tsk tsk dasar fanboys

scaredzelo: tapi mereka memang sangaaaaaaaat lucu ;A;

cheeger: aku bahkan hafal fanchant mereka :D

yjay: wow cheeger :o

preciouslips: jongup dan junhong sangat senang saat itu

preciouslips: tapi

preciouslips: himchan hyung lebih terlihat seperti om om pedo

preciouslips: yang sedang memilih mangsanya

yjay: lol daehyun

handsome:

handsome: fuck you

handsome: sialan kau jung

\- bang joined the chat -

bang: no cursing please

bang: pinkeu pinkeu hot pinkeu

bang: iphone 6s 128 gb-

handsome:

yjay:

preciouslips:

handsome: BBANG

handsome: tolong stop

handsome: kau sudah ucapkan itu terus

handsome: dari saat kau membeli iphone barumu

handsome: aku lelah mendengarnya!

yjay:

scaredzelo: .-.

bang:

bang: ugh okay

bang: sorry

\- bang left the chat -

yjay: ugh

preciouslips: ugh (2)

handsome:

handsome: btw

handsome: aku otw ke supermarket

handsome: ada yang mau titip sesuatu?

preciouslips: CHEESECAKE

scaredzelo: hyung belikan aku cheery tomato ;_;

scaredzelo: yang banyaaaaak ;_;

handsome: okay bunong

preciouslips: CHEESECAKEEEEEEE

handsome: daehyun

handsome: tidak ada cheesecake di supermarket

preciouslips: TAPI BAHAN BAHAN MENTAHNYA ADA!

preciouslips: CHEESE CAKE!

preciouslips: CHEEEJI CAKEUUU!

handsome:

handsome: BERISIK

handsome: AKU TIDAK MAU BUATKAN

preciouslips: CHEESECAKEEEEEEEE ;A;

yjay: handsome hyung

yjay: aku titip iPad mini 3 yang gold ya? :D

handsome:

handsome: youngjae

handsome: aku hanya akan ke supermarket

preciouslips: CHEESE CAKEEEEEE

handsome: BUKAN KE IBOX

handsome: DAN BUKAN KE TOKO KUE JUGA JUNG

preciouscake: ;A;

handsome:

handsome: huh

handsome: aku akan hanya belikan pesanan junhong

handsome: jangan ada yang protes!

\- handsome left the group -

scaredzelo: himchan hyung baik sekali^^

preciouslips: dasar pelit

yjay: pffttt

yjay: seperti baru kenal himchan hyung kemarin saja

scaredzelo: youngjae hyung

scaredzelo: ayo ke ruang tamu lanjutkan gamenya

yjay: oh ya aku harus menang!

yjay: wait junhong!

\- yjay left the group -

scaredzelo: ._.

\- scaredzelo left the chat -

cheeger: aku otw dari studio dance

cheeger: jangan main tanpa akuu!

preciouslips:

\- cheeger left the chat -

preciouslips: huh

preciouslips: terserah

\- preciouslips left the chat -

.

WKWKWKW PEACE

udah pada liat kah reaksinya bap pas nonton twice nyanyiin lagu trot di boss is watching? sumpah kocak bangettt gemes sama reaksi junhong sama jongup:3 himchan juga seneng bangeeet kayaknya ngeliatinnya dan emang kameramennya itu nyorot bap terus pas twice nyanyi karna reaksi mereka lucuuu banget wkwkw. fyi, di wawancara apa gt himchan pernah bilang kalo gb yang menarik perhatian mereka akhir akhir ini itu twice. tapi aku rasa itu himchan keceplosan krn semua member mukanya jadi paniq semuaa pas dia blg "twice" gitu xD aduh dasar mamih himchan, kalo ngomong gada saringannya emang wkwkw. ohya yang hani mirip daehyun itu juga emang ada artikelnyaaa katanya mata mereka besar, indah dan keduanya memiliki tatapan yang sama. lol kembaran yang hilang :'D

yuk request masih open! semua request sedang dalam pengerjaan ya. maaf kalau terlambat update juga, soalnya tugas sama organisasi udah mulai menuntut banyak nih ;_;

terakhir, rnr?


	7. drunk junhong

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

.

\- scaredzelo joined the chat -

scaredzelo: HIMCHAN

scaredzelo: ASDFGHJJLINI himchan

\- yjay joined the chat -

yjay: wow bunong chill

scaredzelo: ASDFGHJKLAKOQJOJO

\- preciouslips joined the chat -

preciouslips: ?

\- handsome joined the chat -

handsome: sungguh maknae

handsome: jangan sampai bbang lihat

yjay: (up)

scaredzelo: HIMCHAN

preciouslips: apa itu bang hyung yang menggunakan ponsel junhong?

scaredzelo: HIMCHAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN

yjay:

handsome:

scaredzelo: FUCK YOU HIMCHAN

scaredzelo: sok tampan

scaredzelo: padahal kau gendut

scaredzelo: fucking two years old hyung

scaredzelo: immature hyung

scaredzelo: ㅗㅗㅗㅗㅗㅗ

yjay: maknae chill

handsome: astaga CHOI JUNHONG

handsome: KAU SUDAH KETERLALUAN SEKARANG

\- cheeger joined the chat -

scaredzelo: GENDUUUUTTT

yjay: junhong kau baik baik saja kan?

handsome: SIAPAPUN BUNUH JUNHONG SEKARANG JUGA

preciouslips: jongup-ah

preciouslips: ada apa dengan junhong?

scaredzelo: himchan jelek berisik

handsome: TIDAK ADA CHERRY TOMATO UNTUKMU BULAN DEPAN

scaredzelo: yang terpenting

scaredzelo: AKU AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN ANJINGKUUUUU :3

scaredzelo: ATAU DENGAN JONGUP HYUUUUNGGG

scaredzelo: ATAU DENGAN CHEERRY TOMATOO DI KULKASS

scaredzelo: wohoooooooo

yjay:

preciouslips:

scaredzelo: yEAaAaAHHHH

\- bang joined the chat -

bang: siapapun harus bisa menjelaskan ini

bang: junhong pasti mabuk lagi

scaredzelo: YA!

scaredzelo: DAEHYUN DOWER

scaredzelo: BIBIRMU JELEK SEKALI

bang:

preciouslips:

preciouslips: fuck you maknae

bang: dae

scaredzelo: FUCK YOU TOO DAE

\- scaredzelo changed his name to ㅗ -

ㅗ: ㅗㅗㅗㅗㅗㅗㅗㅗ FUCK YOU ALL

handsome:

bang:

yjay: astaga siapapun yang sedang bersama maknae

yjay: tolong hentikan dia

bang: (up)

cheeger: aku sedang berusaha hyung ;_;

cheeger: junhong memegang ponselnya dengan sangat erat..

ㅗ: AKU BARUSAN MEMBUANG CHEESECAKE DAE SELOYANG HEHE

preciouslips:

bang: jung daehyun please calm-

preciouslips: FUCK YOU MAKNAE

preciouslips: AKU SANGAT KESAL

preciouslips: YANG ITU HARGANYA MAHAL

preciouslips: DAN KAU MEMBUANGNYA

ㅗ: iya?

preciouslips: IYA

preciouslips: SIALAN KAU

ㅗ: BODO ^_^

preciouslips: ASSHOLE

preciouslips: FUCK

bang: DAEHYUN

bang: CUKUP

bang: jangan melayani orang mabuk

handsome:

preciouslips: ;AAAAAAAAAA;

handsome: aku sedang dirumah temanku

handsome: siapa yang sedang di dorm bersama junhong?

cheeger: dia hanya bersamaku ;_;

bang: junhong

ㅗ: ndee hyung?

yjay: pftt

yjay: jika diajak berbicara yongguk hyung tetap saja dia masih sopan

yjay: walaupun dalam keadaan mabuk

bang:

bang: stop junhong

handsome: jongup jelaskan

preciouslips: JUNHONG SIALAN

cheeger: tadi junhong minum jus jeruk ;_;

cheeger: aku melihat warnanya

cheeger: dan mencium aromanya...

cheeger: sepertinya itu minuman beralkohol :(

cheeger: bukan jus jeruk...

handome:

ㅗ: KAU JUGA SIALAN JUNG

ㅗ: ㅗㅗㅗㅗㅗㅗㅗㅗㅗㅗ

bang: oh tuhan

bang: siapa yang meletakkan minuman beralkohol sembarangan di kulkas

yjay: apa itu vodka?

yjay: soju?

ㅗ: ITU BUKAAAAN VODKAAAAAA

ㅗ: BUKAN SOJUUUU YJAY

ㅗ: itu wine :D

bang: kim himchan

handsome: oh crap

handsome: tapi itu cuma wine!

bang:

bang: awas kau nanti saat aku sampai di dorm

yjay:

preciouslips:

ㅗ: GUYSSSSS

ㅗ: AKU MENCIUM MOON JONGUP BARUSAN

handsome: O_O

bang:

yjay: what

preciouslips: ...

ㅗ: DI PIPINYAAA

ㅗ: AKU MAU MENCIUMNYA LAGIIII

ㅗ: MUMUMUMUMUUMU

ㅗ: DIBIBIRNYA MUMYMUMUMUMU

yjay:

handsome: junhong jangan

handsome: aish

yjay: jongup tolong

yjay: aku dan dae masih di sukira

cheeger: aku takut dicium lagi ;_;

cheeger: dia sempat berusaha meraih bibirkuuuu tadi ;_;

cheeger: aku menguncinya di kamar sekarang T_T

bang:

handsome:

handsome: jongup-ah

handsome: apa kabar pipimu?

cheeger: baik hyung

cheeger: tapi aku merinding

cheeger: sungguh:(

bang: otw dorm

\- bang left the chat -

preciouslips: YA JUNHONG

precipuslips: KEMBALIKAN CHEESECAKEKU

preciouslips: SIALAN KAU

ㅗ: BERISIK KAU JUNG!

\- ㅗ deleted preciouslips from the group -

yjay:... lol?

handsome: kenapa kita tidak lakukan ini dari dulu?

yjay: daehyun sedang kaget disini

yjay: dia tidak berhenti marah marah daritadi

yjay: karena cheesecakenya dan karena dirinya di kick dari grup

yjay: tapi aku suka moment ini ^_^

ㅗ: !

\- cheeger invited preciouslips to the group -

handsome: JANGAN DIUNDANG LAGI!

\- handsome cancelled preciouslips's invitation to the group -

yjay: hehehehe himchan hyung

yjay: i see what you did there :D

handsome: selain berisik

handsome: pertikaiannya dengan zelo akan semakin parah

cheeger: okay hyung .-.

yjay: lain kali kita harus melakukannya lagi lol

yjay: mengkick daehyun adalah hal yang menyenangkan

yjay: apalagi jika dia sedang berisik

handsome: lol okay yjay ingatkan aku untuk melakukan ini lagi!

yjay: ok!

\- bang joined the chat -

bang: junhong sudah tidur

\- ㅗ changed his name to junhong -

bang: aku sudah memegang ponselnya

bang: dan kim himchan

bang: awas kau

handsome: KENAPA KAU MENYALAHKANKU

handsome: LAGIPULA ITU HANYA WINE

handsome: DAN AKU HANYA MELETAKKANNYA DIDALAM...

yjay: didalam?

handsome: ohiya..

handsome: aku meletakkan di..

handsome: botol kemasan jus jeruk...

yjay:

bang:

cheeger:

bang: stupid

yjay: semua ini salah himchan hyung

cheeger: o_o

bang: bukankah kau biasa meletakkan wine di kamar kita?

bang: dan untuk apa kau mendinginkan wine?

handsome: SUKA SUKA

handome: TAPIKAN WARNANYA BERBEDA DARI JUS JERUK

handsome: seharusnya junhong melihatnya dulu...

yjay: junhong kan ceroboh hyung

yjay: dia pasti tidak melihatnya dan langsung meminumnya

bang: (up)

bang: aku pergi

bang: junhong ingin tidur denganku

\- bang left the chat -

handosme: WAIT BBANGGGGGGGG!

handsome: fucking junhong mengambil bbangku!

handsome: ARGHHHH

handsome: aku otw dorm!

\- handsome left the chat -

yjay:

yjay: aku dan dae otw pulang sebentar lagi

yjay: bagaimana keadaan disana?

cheeger: aman hyung

cheeger: yongguk hyung tidur dengan zelo sekarang

cheeger: ^^

yjay: okay good

\- yjay left the chat -

\- cheeger left the chat -

.

aku menyerah bikin pairingan bap. kayaknya aku lebih suka brothership mereka deh wkwkwkwk. btw kok himchan alay banget ya naro wine didalem botol, didinginin pula-_- layalay wkwkwkw

okay my 1st request dari dearest cloudy vi maaf banget kako pendek dan ga sesuai ekspetasi ;_; karena udah mulai hectic tugas sama kegiatan kampus huhu. tapi aku masih taking request kok:3 kutunggu yaaa~

terakhir rnr?


	8. whats wrong with bang?

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

.

\- handsome joined the chat -

handsome: eodini? mwohani?

\- yjay joined the chat -

yjay: neon jaljinaeni?

\- cheeger joined the chat -

cheeger: aku di dapur himchan hyung

cheeger: sedang membuat roti bakar :D

handsome: oh buatkan aku jugaa

yjay: aku juga!

cheeger: =_=

cheeger: okay wait hyungdeul

yjay: oh kita nyaris melupakan seseorang

\- yjay invited preciouslips to the group -

\- preciouslips joined the group -

preciouslips: halo gaezzz

preciouslips: merindukanku?

\- handsome deleted preciouslips from the group -

yjay: lol

yjay: kau terlalu cepat melakukannya hyung

handsome: aku hanya ingin mencobanyaa kkkk

\- handsome invited preciouslips to the group -

cheeger: hyungdeul ke dapur makanan kalian sudah siap

handsome: antarkan ke kamar hyung

yjay: antarkan ke kamar hyung (2)

cheeger: pfft okay hyungdeul

\- preciouslips joined the group -

handsome: hai dower

handsome: apa kabar ^_^

\- preciouslips deleted handsome from the group -

yjay: lol ini lebih baik!

preciouslips: yeah, memang

preciouslips: himchan hyung pasti mencak mencak sekarang

\- bang joined the chat -

bang: selamat pagi semua :D

yjay:

preciouslips:

yjay: sejak kapan kau sangat ramah hyung

cheeger: (up)

preciouslips: seseorang harus melihat ini!

\- preciouslips invited handsome to the group -

\- handsome joined the group -

handsome: sialannn kauu jung-

bang: himchan tidak boleh cursing :D

handsome: what the fuck

handsome: bbang?

bang: ndee himchan?

bang: bukankah cuaca hari ini sangat indah guys?

handsome:

yjay:

preciouslips:

bang: :D

yjay: aku benci mengatakan ini

yjay: tapi aku tidak suka yongguk hyung versi ini

preciouslips: aku lebih suka yongguk hyung yang memarahi himchan hyung setiap saat

preciouslips: bang hyung terlihat lenje

cheeger: bang hyung terlihat seperti junhong

handsome:

bang:

bang: aku bukan junhong cheeger

yjay: atau bang hyung sedang mabuk juga?

bang: aku tidak mabukkk yong chai

handsome: kau bukan bbang

bang: hey aku leader kaliaaann!

yjay:

preciouslips:

cheeger: bang hyung

cheeger: junhong mana?

bang: junhong masih tidur tadi

handsome:

handsome: ya

handsome: ini siapa?

yjay: iphone pink kebanggaan yongguk hyung dicuri?

preciouslips: sepertinya begitu...

cheeger: kamarku dan junhong terkunci...

bang: kalian kenapasih?

bang: aku ini leader kaliaaan!

bang: bagaimana cara aku membuktikannya ;A;

handsome: post a picture?

yjay: pap?

preciouslips: pap? (2)

cheeger:

\- junhong joined the chat -

handsome: oh junhong sudah bangun

handsome: kau masih mabuk tidak?

cheeger: bukakan pintunya junhongiee

junhong: ponselku dan junhong tertukar

junhong: ini bang yongguk

yjay:

preciouslips:

handsome:

cheeger:

bang: ehehehe peace hyungdeul ^^

junhong: junhong

junhong: kau akan hyung hukum

junhong: lihat saja nanti

bang: kenapa aku dihukum terus ;_;

bang: aku senang menjadi kau hyuung ;A;

bang: ini salah satu impiankuuuu ;_;

handsome:

preciouslips:

junhong:

junhong: tapi tidak dengan menukar case ponsel kita

yjay: lol

preciouslips: lol (2)

yjay: number one bang hyung fans

handsome: NOPE YJAY

handsome: AKU SELALU MENJADI FANS NOMER SATUNYA!

yjay:

preciouslips:

handsome: nyaris tadi aku personal chat

yjay: aku sudah melakukannya tadi

yjay: dan hanya dibalas dengan emot ":D"

handsome: -_- junhong bodoh

handsome: kau benar benar tidak terlihat seperti bbang

yjay: (up)

bang: yongguk hyung marah padaku? ;A;

junhong: aku otw dorm untuk menukar ponsel

junhong: dan memberikan pelajaran pada junhong

\- junhong left the chat -

handsome: mati kau junhong

bang: ;AAAAAAAAAA;

bang: padahal aku suka menjadi bang hyung T_T

bang: dia sangat kereeeeeen

handsome: i knowww

handsome: dan dia hanya milikku seorang (love)

yjay:

preciouslips: ughhh

yjay: wow banghimlo?

preciouslips: wow banghimlo? (2)

bang: tapi aku takut bang hyung akan menghukumkuu ;_;

handsome: dia memang akan menghukummu

cheeger: ._. awas junhongie

bang: ;AAAAAAAAAA;

yjay: pfftt

bang: ohya

bang: hyungdeul

yjay: ndee junong?

bang: sebelum aku dihukum

bang: mau aku perlihatkan screenshot chat bang dan himchan hyung? :D

preciouslips: MAUU!

yjay: YEAAAAAH!

handsome:

handsome: fucking junhong

handsome: jangan macam macam

cheeger: kata bang hyung membaca chat orang itu tidak sopan

handsome: (up)

handsome: junhong jangan

handsome: BBAAANG CEPAT KESINI!

\- bang sent you a photo -

\- bang sent you a photo -

\- bang sent you a photo -

yjay: PFFTTT SAMPAH

preciouslips: PFFFTTT KASIHAN HIMCHAN HYUNG

yjay: kau dari dulu sudah gendut

yjay: senpai belum menoticemu himchan hyung

preciouslips: aku tau bang hyung memang tidak pernah peduli terhadapmu

handsome:

handsome: ;A;

\- handsome left the chat -

yjay: pfft ambekan

preciouslips: pfft ambekan (2)

\- junhong joined the chat -

junhong: semua berkumpul di ruang tengah dorm

junhong: kalian semua butuh pendisiplinan

junhong: jika tidak cepat awas saja

junhonh: 5 menit lagi aku sampai

\- junhong left the chat -

yjay: mampus kita

preciouslips: otw dari toko kue ke dorm

\- preciouslips left the chat -

yjay: aku akan pura pura tidur saja

bang: ;_;

cheeger: junhong buka pintu kamar kita!

cheeger: aku mau bersembunyi

bang: baik hyuung T_T

\- bang left the chat -

\- yjay left the chat -

\- cheeger left the chat -

.

kira kira isi chatnya yongguk dan himchan yang di share junhong apa ya?

handsome: bbang

handsome: bang yongguk

handsome: yongguk ah

handsome: yongguk oppa

bang:

bang: berisik

bang: wae?

handsome: aku takut

bang: waeyo?

handsome: aku semakin gendut akhir akhir ini

bang:

bang: aku tidak peduli

handsome: kau jahat

bang: aku memang begitu

handsome: untung kau leader kami

handsome: jadi termaafkan

bang: kalaupun kau tak memaafkanku

bang: aku tidak peduli

handsome: (angry)(angry)

handsome: dasar jelek

bang: you're nothing better chan

handsome:

handsome: aku selalu kalah darimu

handsome: tapi tak apalah

handsome: i will always love you bbang! (love)

bang:

bang: i will always love me too, himchan

handsome: ...

handsome: (flips table)

.

WKWKW ANJAS APA INI. junhong kenapa makin nakal sihh semakin kesini aw aw aw. btw ini sebenarnya draft lama dan baru diterusin kemaren bareng sama chapter drunk junhong. alay abis apalagi bagian banghimnyaa adoohh. apalah daya aku cuma bisa nyerempet bikin yang percouple karena emang gabisaaa ;_; jadi kadang bisa jadi banghim, banglo, himup, daejae, jonglo, daelo dllnya lah (?). kalo ditanya lagi ngeshipperin siapa aku ga tentu sih, ultimate biasku banghim (GABISA PILIH SATU, MEREKA SEPAKET WKWKW), tapi aku suka bgt sama daelo, tapi kadang melenceng ke bangdae, banglo, daejae, jonglo atau younglo. ah susah dah wkwkw. intinya aku sukaaaa mereka semua~

terakhir, rnr? atau ada yang mau request? kutunggu~~


	9. special chap: banghim and their problem

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

.

.

.

\- handsome joined the chat -

handsome: brrrr (snow)(snow)(snow)

handsome: salju turun deras hari ini

\- yjay joined the chat -

yjay: yoo hyung

yjay: aku merasa hari ini sangat dingin

handsome: yeah yjay kau sangat benar

\- bang joined the chat -

bang: himchan

bang: maafkan aku

bang: buka personal chatku

\- preciouslips joined the chat -

\- junhong joined the chat -

junhong: yongguk hyung membuat kesalahan pada himchan hyung?

yjay: o_o

preciouslips: o_o (2)

\- cheeger joined the chat -

handsome: mati saja sana kau bbang

bang: himchan

preciouslips: ada apa dengan kalian?

yjay: ada apa dengan kalian? (2)

bang:

bang: aku minta maaf himchan

cheeger: tadi aku mendengar teriakan himchan hyung

cheeger: katanya yongguk hyung melupakan janjinya

cheeger: junhong juga menchatku seperti itu._.

cheeger: junhong bingung mau melakukan apa disana..

junhong: (up)

junhong: aku tidak suka keadaan ini ;_;

yjay: janji apa?

handsome: hmm

bang: aku termaafkan, kan?

handsome: tidak

bang: tapi aku akan termaafkan, kan?

handsome: entahlah

bang:

junhong:

cheeger:

yjay:

yjay: hyuuuuung..

yjay: kita masih ada rekamann

yjay: cepat selesaikan masalahmu

handsome: bbang

handsome: jika kau tidak kesini sekarang

handsome: aku tidak mau rekaman

\- handsome left the chat -

preciouslips: bang hyung...

yjay: bang hyung... (2)

bang: nde?..

yjay: sepertinya himchan hyung di ruang tunggu

yjay: aku masih dimobil fan mencari gadgetku

preciouslips: bersamaku

yjay: (up)

junhong: himchan hyung bersamaku di ruang make up

junhong: cepat kesini hyuuuung!

yjay: datangi sekarang juga hyuung!

preciouslips: datangi sekarang juga hyuung! (2)

cheeger: semangat yongguk hyung!

bang: baiklah

bang: aku kesana

\- bang left the chat -

cheeger: sebenarnya

cheeger: walaupun terlihat dingin

cheeger: bang hyung sangat peduli pada himchan hyung :D

yjay: well

yjay: kita semua sama sama tau

yjay: kalau yongguk hyung sangat menyayangi himchan hyung

yjay: hanya saja pengungkapannya.. salah?

preciouslips: (up)

yjay: lebih tepatnya

yjay: yongguk hyung tidak menunjukkannya

yjay: sekalinya menunjukkannya

yjay: mungkin himchan hyung menerimanya dengan arti yang berbeda

preciouslips: lagipula mereka adalah dua tipe orang yang sangat berbeda

preciouslips: jadi wajar saja jika mereka sering begitu

cheeger: truee daehyun hyung :D

\- junhong sent you a picture -

junhong: mereka syudah berbaikan :D

yjay: wow aku kadang iri dengan junhong

\- junhong sent you a picture -

yjay: dia selalu ada di setiap banghim moment

preciouslips: (up)

preciouslips: yongguk hyung selalu dapat meluluhkan amarah himchan hyung

preciouslips: setelah dia datang dan melakukan back hug seperti itu

yjay: hanya yongguk hyung yang bisa melakukannya

junhong: awww (love)

yjay: our sweet old couple

cheeger: mereka memang sangat manis :D

junhong: seperti permen kapas ^^

yjay: junhong ceritakan janji yang dimaksud himchan hyung

junhong: jadi sepertinya

junhong: bang hyung menjanjikan sesuatu pada himchan hyung

junhong: tapi bang hyung lupa akan janjinya-

yjay:

preciouslips:

yjay: oke pertanyaanku sebenarnya adalah

yjay: APA JANJI YANG DIMAKSUD MEREKA MAKNAEEE

preciouslips:

junhong: ehehe mian hyung :D

junhong: kalau yang itu aku tidak tauuu ;_;

preciouslips: tsk tsk maknae tetap saja maknae

yjay: anyway

yjay: fansites nuna memberi kita banyak makanan dan americano

yjay: aku dan daehyun otw ke ruang tunggu

yjay: bersama para staff dan makanannya

cheeger: ini akan menjadi perayaan berbaikannya hyungnim line! :D

junhong: yeaaay :D

\- junhong sent you a photo -

junhong: mereka sedang berselca ria sekaranggg

yjay: setelah himchan hyung sangat marah mereka langsung berselca ria?

yjay: yonggukkie hyung memang daebak

preciouslips: aku bangga sekali dengan yongguk hyung :'D

\- handsome joined the chat -

handsome: guys ayo sebentar lagi rekaman

handsome: jangan membuat bbang lama menunggu

yjay: ayay hyung!

yjay: aku dan dae otw ke ruang ganti

\- yjay left the chat -

preciouslips: himchan hyung sudah baikan dengan yongguk hyung?

handsome: kami baik baik saja

preciouslips: tidak mau berbagi?

handsome: nanti saja daehyun-ah

handsome: sudah ayo cepat ganti outfit yang belum berganti

preciouslips: okayyy hyuung!

\- preciouslips left the chat -

junhong: aku mau check mic duluuu hyungdeul :D

\- junhong left the chat -

handsome: jongup-ah

handsome: sudah berganti outfit?

cheeger: sudaah

cheeger: aku juga mau ikut junhong setelah ini

cheeger: untuk check mic! :D

handsome: ah okaay

\- cheeger left the chat -

\- handsome left the chat -

.

terima kasih dearest bbangssang! karena reviewnya aku jadi ada inspirasi nih buat bikin ini. lama lama jahat jugasih kalo yongguk begitu terus sama himchan. padahal AKUNYA BANGHIM HARDBIASED DAN BANGHIM HARDSHIPPER BANGET huhuhuhuhu. ada yang kepo ga sama masalahnya banghim di sini? wkwkw kalo ada yang kepo diupdate nih di chapter selanjutnya. tapi lucu ya tiba tiba jadi keibuan banget si himchan di akhir chat. ahh i love my banghimm~~

ohya maaf belom bisa balesin review nih soalnya reviewnya masuk di email, tapi ga masuk di tab reviewnya ffn jadi gada yg bisa kebaca dari browserku huhu. nanti kalo dah masuk aku balesin deh!

aku masih taking request kok~ ada yg mau request?

jangan lupa rnr nya yaaa kubutuh saran kritik dan semangat dari kaliaaan:3


	10. jonglo and a snack parcel

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

.

.

.

\- junhong joined the chat -

junhong: hyungdeul

junhong: aku mau bertanya sesuatuuu

\- preciouslips joined the chat -

\- yjay joined the chat -

yjay: yoo maknae

preciouslips: waeyo?

junhong: aku mau bertanya

junhong: siapa yang meletakkan parcel snack didepan kamarku?

yjay:

preciouslips: ?

\- handsome joined the group -

junhong: himchan hyung?

handsome: oh waeyoo?

\- junhong sent you a picture -

junhong: apa hyung yang memberikanku parcel snack didepan kamarku?

handsome: aku tidak tau kau akan kecewa atau tidak

handsome: tapi orang itu bukan aku

\- bang joined the chat -

junhong: apakah orangnya bang hyung? :'D

handsome:

bang: apa?

junhong: yang meletakkan parcel snack didepan kamarku? :'D

bang: aku belum kembali ke dorm sejak kemarin

handsome: bang hyung my ass

handsome: jangan harap

bang:

junhong:

bang: himchan omonganmu

handsome: ;_;

preciouslips: chill himchan hyung

yjay: =_=

\- junhong sent you a picture -

junhong: waa ada cocobi didalamnyaaa ;_;

junhong: jangguuu ;_;

junhong: ada cherry tomato juga!

junhong: semuanya favoritekuuu (yeay)

yjay: mungkin manajer hyung yang meletakkannya

yjay: tadi pagi manajer hyung sempat datang ke dorm

preciouslips: hmm bisa jadi

preciouslips: btw

preciouslips: sisakan aku beberapa jugaa!

preciouslips: jangan dihabiskan!

junhong:

yjay:

bang:

\- cheeger joined the chat -

junhong: jonguppie hyung?

cheeger: ndeee?

yjay: nah jongup ah

yjay: apa kau tau siapa yang meletakkan parcel itu?

cheeger:

cheeger: itu... dariku, junhong ah ;_;

handsome: O_O

bang:

yjay: wow

preciouslips: jonglo?

yjay: jonglo? (2)

junhong: :OOOOOOO

junhong: O_O jinjjayo hyung?

cheeger: ndeee aku yang belikan untuk junhong

cheeger: karena...

handsome: karena?

yjay: karena? (2)

preciouslips: karena? (3)

bang: karena? (4)

handsome: lol bbang pensaran juga rupanya

bang:

cheeger: karena sejak memiliki mochi

cheeger: junhong tidak pernah bermain denganku lagi ;_;

cheeger: jadi aku memberikan itu semua

cheeger: agar junhong ingat kalau masih ada aku ;_;

cheeger: padahal aku sudah tulis surat disitu ;_;

junhong: (dead)(dead)(dead)

junhong: ohiya ada suratnya hyungdeul...

yjay: pfft ceroboh sekali

yjay: seharusnya lihat dulu ada suratnya atau tidak junhong-ah

preciouslips: (up)

yjay: oh jongup kau cemburu?

handsome: sebenarnya

handsome: itu yang dia katakan padaku kemarin

cheeger: (heartbreak)(heartbreak)

junhong: jonguppie hyung...

junhong: kau dimana sekarang? ;_;

yjay: jongup ah kau dimana?

cheeger: disuatu tempat

bang: ah

bang: aku tau

bang: studio dance, pojok dekat kaca

handsome:

preciouslips:

cheeger: bang hyung

cheeger: kau memang benar benar seorang peramal ;_;

preciouslips: wow bang hyung (good)

yjay: cenayang

bang:

bang: jongup selalu kesana ketika sedang sedih

cheeger: ;_;

\- cheeger left the chat -

handsome: junhong

handsome: ayo hyung antar ke studio dance

handsome: hyung sudah di bawah

yjay: cepat kesana junhong-ah

preciouslips: aku otw ke studio dance

preciouslips: dari rumah temanku

preciouslips: untuk mengecek jongup

junhong: jonguppie hyuuuuung ;_;

handsome: junhong ayo hyung menunggumu

handsome: cepat kesini

handsome: di parkiran dorm

\- handsome left the chat -

yjay: aku masih di kbs sekaraang

yjay: somebody live report untukku

preciouslips: chill, aku akan melakukannya

preciouslips: temanku mengantarku sampai studio dance

preciouslips: 5 menit lagi sampai

junhong: aku otw bersama himchan hyuuung ;_;

yjay: tumben sekali himchan hyung baik

preciouslips: (up)

bang: himchan takut investasinya sia sia di jongup

yjay: lol yongguk hyung

\- preciouslips sent you a picture -

preciouslips: selca bersama jonguba~

yjay: wow dia menangis?

yjay: matanya bengkak

yjay: dan nyaris hilang..

junhong: JONGUP HYUNG JANGAN MENANGIS ;_;

preciouslips: ya

preciouslips: suruh wanita tua disebelahmu untuk cepat

preciouslips: bawakan makanan juga

preciouslips: jongup lapar

junhong: kami sudah sampai hyungdeul

junhong: aku juga membawa parcel snacknya :D

yjay: yang lapar kau atau jongup, jung?

bang:

preciouslips: mungkin... keduanya? ^_^

\- handsome joined the chat -

handsome: SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG WANITA TUA HAH

handsome: jung daehyun sialan

bang: lol

yjay: wow bang hyung tertawa?

\- handsome sent you a picture -

handsome: aku sudah menjambak si sialan jung

yjay:

bang:

junhong: hyungdeul doakan aku ;_;

yjay: selalu maknae!

\- junhong left the chat -

handsome: okay sekarang jongup mengusir aku dan daehyun

preciouslips: tapi masih ada sedikit kaca di pintu untuk mengintip

yjay: anak bang dan chan hyung sudah besar sekarang :'D

bang:

handsome: jonguppie sudah besar~

handsome: OH JONGUP MENCIUM PIPI JUNHONG!

bang:

yjay:

\- handsome sent you a photo -

preciouslips: hyung ini memang gila

preciouslips: sudah tau kita sedang menguping

preciouslips: dia malah berteriak

yjay: dia bodoh lebih tepatnya

bang: kapan dia pernah pintar

yjay: lol bang hyung

handsome:

handsome: ini sangat seruu!

handsome: aku yakin bbang dan yjay penasaran

bang: tidak juga

yjay: tidak juga (2)

preciouslips:

preciouslips: lol guys

preciouslips: barusan saja ada kejadian lucu

preciouslips: saat junhong membuka pintunya

preciouslips: himchan hyung jatuh tersungkur!

bang: lol?

yjay: LOL HAHAHAHA

preciouslips: ada ikan paus terdampar didepan pintu studio dance

\- preciouslips sent you a picture -

yjay: LOL

yjay: aku menyesal tidak bisa kesana

bang: (up)

preciouslips: himchan hyung terlalu bersemangat untuk menguping

\- junhong joined the chat -

junhong: kami sudah baikan ^_^

junhong: sepertinya aku tidak akan terlalu sering main dengan mochi lagi

junhong: karena aku punya jonguppie hyung :D (love)

handsome: fucking daehyun

handsome: ini sakit tau

yjay: bagus junhong!

bang: nice

bang: jangan patahkan hati moon angel lagi

junhong: ayay siap hyung! :D

junhong: himchan hyung maafkan akuuu ;_;

preciouslips: bang hyung

preciouslips: himchan hyung kesakitan sekarang

bang: urusanku?

yjay: lol

handsome: BBAAAAAAAANG T_T

bang: nde aku otw

\- bang left the chat -

\- handsome left the chat -

preciouslips: aku akan menghubungi delivery pizza dulu

\- preciouslips left the chat -

yjay: perlukah aku kesana setelah dari kbs?

junhong: ndee hyung kemarilah

junhong: daehyun hyung mentraktir kita pizza :D

yjay: okay maknae see you!

\- yjay left the chat -

\- junhong left the chat -

.

terima kasih dearest kensopu! karena reviewmu aku jadi terinspirasi buat jonglo yang super duper imut banget. beda ya sama banghim yang terkesan fluff soft and old gemana gitu kalo jonglo tuh imut imut manis gt~ sebenarnya tuh... kenapa aku ngarepin review soalnya review tuh kadangan bisa bikin aku dapet inspirasi buat bikin chatroom gila nan sengklek lainnya. buat yg penasaran masalahnya banghim tunggu ya, masih dalam proses wkwkw. btw kok ga nemu daejae shipper yak di kotak review? kok ga ada yang request mereka ;_;

maaf terlambat update, ffn sempet ngedown pas aku mau ngupdate ffnya huhu

okeyyy request still open! (dan request lainnya msh dalam pengerjaan). terakhir, rnr?


	11. ambiguous jung

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

.

.

.

\- preciouslips joined the chat -

preciouslips: himchan hyung

preciouslips: lama sekali dia didalam kamar mandi

\- junhong joined the chat -

junhong: himchan hyung tidak pingsan di kamar mandi kan?

preciouslips: oh lol junhongie

junhong: .-.

\- bang joined the chat -

\- cheeger joined the chat -

bang: mungkin

bang: dia sedang bermain dengan hairdryer

preciuslips: LOL

preciouslips: JIKA MENDENGAR HAIRDRYER DAN HIMCHAN HYUNG

preciouslips: BENAR BENAR SANGAT AMBIGU

\- yjay joined the chat -

yjay: jung daehyun

yjay: bungkus makananmu memenuhi kamar kita

yjay: sungguh

preciouslips: itulah tugasmu sebagai istriku untuk merapikannya baby (love)

yjay: istrimu my ass

bang: yjay omonganmu

\- junhong joined the chat -

junhong: COCOBIKU DIHABISKAN DAEHYUN HYUNG TAT

bang:

yjay: dan sampahnya semua ada disini

\- yjay sent you a picture -

junhong: T_T

junhong: tinggal sampahnya T_T

cheeger: tenang junhong, nanti aku belikan lagi :D

junhong: JINJJA?

junhong: gomawo moon hyung (love)

preciouslips: kau tidak mau membelikanku juga?

cheeger:

\- handsome joined the chat -

handsome: kau membuatku terlihat ambigu bang!

handsome: jangan dibahas lagi (angry)

preciouslips: hehe mengeringkan bagian tubuh yang lain hehe

handsome:

bang:

handsome: sungguh

handsome: kau sangat mencemari kevisualanku jung

yjay: lol

yjay: bagian lain tubuhmu sudah kau keringkan hyung?

bang: lol

yjay: bang hyung banyak tertawa akhir akhir ini

handsome: JUNG SIALAN DAEHYUN

cheeger: memang hairdryer bisa mengeringkan bagian lain?.-.

junhong: bagian apa?._.

bang:

handsome:

yjay: mungkin visual-ssi bisa menjelaskan^_^

preciouslips: coba kalian cari tau

preciouslips: bagian tubuh lain yang berambut

preciouslips: selain kepala

bang: jung daehyun

yjay: pfft

yjay: aku sudah mendengar joke itu 3x

yjay: sebelum dia pergi tadi pagi

handsome: no comment

junhong: sepertinya aku tau...

bang: maknae-

junhong: tapi apaya?

cheeger: tidak mungkin bulu kaki kan?

cheeger: mereka akan kering dengan sendirinya tanpa hairdryer._.

bang:

yjay:

cheeger: ._. (peace)

handsome:

handsome: SUDAHLAAAAAAH

handsome: JANGAN DIBAHAS LAGI

preciouslips: oh btw

preciouslips: setelah himchan hyung berangkat ke studio

preciouslips: apakah berarti kau dan bang hyung tidak kembali ke dorm malam ini?

handsome: sepertinya begitu

handsome: bbang minta ditemani sampai lagunya selesai

handsome: akukan inspirasi terbesarnya ;)

bang:

junhong: bagian yang tadi bagian apa hyung ;A;

handsome:

cheeger: atau mungkin bagian yang dimaksud adalah...

cheeger: bagian ituuuu? ._.

handsome:

bang:

yjay:

preciouslips: itu apa?~

bang: jung daehyun

bang: jangan memancing

yjay: pffttt

yjay: ambigu sekali kau jung

preciouslips: hehehehehe

preciouslips: himchan hyung yang memulainya

cheeger: bagian itu kan?

handsome: MAYGAD

handsome: please stop

handsome: yang kau mulai duluan jung!

yjay: harga dirimu runtuh sudah, hyung

preciouslips: bukannya sudah dari dulu?

handsome:

handsome: ;A;

preciouslips: yang mulai duluan di chat tadi bang hyung

preciouslips: bukan aku

bang:

handsome: bbang T_T

preciouslips: tukang ngadu

yjay: tukang ngadu (2)

bang: mulai sekarang

bang: tidak ada kegiatan saling membully dengan 19+ content

bang: atau kalian akan aku hukum

yjay: bang hyung telah bertitah

preciouslips: bang hyung membela himchan hyung

preciouslips: padahal dia sendiri yang mulai

bang:

yjay: siapa yang bilang itu 19+ content

yjay: yang dimaksud daehyun bagian tubuh lain yang berambut adalah...

yjay: bulu ketiak

preciouslips: (up)

junhong: OOOOOOOO TERNYATA BAGIAN ITU :D

cheeger: (up)

cheeger: aku sudah tidak penasaran lagi hyungdeul~

junhong: tapi aneh sekali

junhong: untuk apa mengeringkan bulu ketiak menggunakan hairdryer?

cheeger: nah!._.

yjay: itulah himchan hyung

yjay: aneh bin ajaib

yjay: dan berlemak

preciouslips: lol aku tau itu tidak nyambung tapi nice youngjae!

bang:

bang: aku serius

bang: jangan ada yang membantah

\- bang left the chat -

handsome: sialan kalian berdua

handsome: mati saja kalian!

\- handsome left the chat -

preciouslips: hyungnim line, all kill! (happy)

yjay: yohooo (happy)(evil)

yjay: i love my life~

preciouslips: jadi youngjae

preciouslips: kau sudah berangkat dari dorm?

yjay: sudaah

yjay: 15 menit lalu

preciouslips: kapan kembali?

yjay: jam 7 malam nanti, wae?

yjay: kau merindukanku? (wink)

preciouslips:

junhong: yjay hyung

junhong: nanti saat kau pulang

junhong: mampir studio dance dulu

junhong: jemput aku dan jonguppie hyung:D

yjay: okay maknae

cheeger: kalau begitu kami latihan dulu youngjae hyung

\- cheeger left the chat -

yjay: semangat maknae line!

junhong: ciao :D

\- junhong left the chat -

preciouslips: baby yjay

preciouslips: aku sangat merindukanmuu

yjay: awww

yjay: nanti malam kita akan bertemu di dorm (love)

preciouslips: aku sangat merindukanmu apalagi jika kau...

yjay: jika aku?...

preciouslips: membawakanku kue ikan yang dijual didekat studio dance (love)

preciouslips: hehe

yjay:

yjay: no

\- yjay left the chat -

preciouslips: ;A;

preciouslips: padahal itu sangat enaaaak

preciouslips: dasar pelit!

\- preciouslips left the chat -

.

APAAA INI? duh sumpah bikin ngakak. aku gamaksud bikin ini jadi rated tapi emang daehyun lama lama nurunin emak himchan banget kalo ngomong ga ada saringannya. oke, kalo yg belom liat jd ada interview di kbs dan daehyun blg "himchan hyung mengeringkan "bagian lain" dari tubuhnya menggunakan hairdryer. jadi aku gamau pake hairdyernya" dan semua member (termasuk bbang yang ada disebelahnya himchan) NGAKAK PARAH WKWKWKWKWK. tapi akhirnya di klarifikasi kalo yg dimaksud "bagian lain" itu bulu ketiak katanya. ah tapi masasih? wkwkwk. btw mereka tuh emg friendship goals banget sampe segitunya mereka tau satu sama lain wwkwkwk

dan dann aku mau blg AKU SENENG BANGEEET PARA DAEJAE SHIPPER MENSPAM REVIEWKUUUU AAAAAA. tenang aja daejae sedang dalam tahap pengerjaan karena aku mau dapet feelnya dan harus disesuaiin sama merekanya juga:3 ide udah masuk semua kok~ tunggu mateng ajaa

terakhir, rnr?


	12. daejae series 1: missunderstanding?

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

note: special chapter(s) daejae series buat kaliaan kalian pecinta daejae~ salam cinta dari author dan jangan lupa baca note di bawah yaaa (love)

.

.

.

\- handsome joined the chat -

handsome: GUYS SUDAHKAH KALIAN TAU

handsome: ada yang berselingkuh

\- bang joined the chat -

\- cheeger joined the chat -

bang: ?

\- yjay joined the chat -

handsome: sungguh dia sangat cantikkk!

\- handsome sent you a picture -

bang: oh?

\- handsome sent you a picture -

yjay:

yjay: JUNG DAEHYUN SIALAN

\- junhong joined the chat -

cheeger: wow daehyun hyung?

yjay: katakan kau dimana sekarang hyung T_T

handsome: cafe S tempat biasa aku membeli kopi

handsome: aku sedang menjadi spy disini

yjay: SHIT JUNG DAEHYUN

handsome: DAEHYUN SEDANG MEMEGANG PIPI PEREMPUAN ITU SEKARANG

handsome: bocah ini gila

\- handsome sent you a picture -

yjay: mesra sekali... T_T

junhong: youngjae hyuuuung (hug) ;_;

bang: tapi dia tidak pernah bercerita

bang: tentang wanita itu

yjay: aku menangis sekarang T_T

bang: youngjae

bang: kau dimana?

yjay: di dorm sendirian ;_;

yjay: aku tidak kuat mau kesana ;_;

bang: aku otw dorm

bang: jangan lakukan hal aneh aneh

\- bang left the chat -

handsome: mereka terlihat sangaaaat dekat

yjay: T_T

yjay: daehyun tidak pernah ceritakan tentang dia padakuuu T_T

junhong: hyuuung

junhong: aku di cafe S bersama himchan hyung sekarang

junhong: dan memang benar...

junhong: mereka tampak akrab sekali

cheeger: coba kau menyamar menjadi pelayannya

cheeger: dan antarkan cheesecake kesana

junhong:

handsome:

yjay:

handsome: dude

handsome: mereka sudah menghabiskan minumannya

handsome: dan tidak pesan lagi

handsome: dan sudah pasti dia akan mengenali junhong

handsome: karna hanya dia manusia yang menjulang tinggi seperti tiang listrik

handsome: dengan wajah seimut itu

yjay: cheetos kebanyakan nonton film

handsome: kebanyakan nonton anime yang berbau spy tepatnya

cheeger: bilang saja kalau itu free tester :D

handsome: cheeger

handsome: no

cheeger: aku hanya menyarankan hyungdeul ._. (peace)

handsome: aku sedang menyuruh junhong mendatangi mereka

handsome: junhong akan berlagak tidak sengaja melihat daehyun

junhong: wish me luck hyungdeul!

yjay: ndee maknaee fighting! T_T

\- junhong left the chat -

yjay: bang hyung sudah disampingkuu T_T

handsome: kali ini karena kau sedih

handsome: kau boleh ambil bbangku

handsome: tapi hanya sementara!

yjay:

\- handsome sent you a picture -

handsome: junhong sudah disana!

handsome: tapi

handsome: mereka tampak senang dan membicarakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan

yjay: HIMCHAN HYUUUUUUUNG T_T

\- bang joined the chat -

bang: himchan baca personal chatku

handsome: oh sorry bbang aku belum buka ruang chatmu

handsome: waeyo?

bang : jangan live report dengan bahasa yang menyakitinya

bang: kau ini

handsome: YA KENAPA KAU MEMARAHIKU SIH

bang: kau yang mulai duluan

yjay: HYUNGDEEEEUL T_T

yjay: KENAPA KALIAN MALAH BERTIKAI T_T

bang:

handsome:

\- bang left the chat -

cheeger: himchan hyuuung

cheeger: junhong belum kembali?

handsome: oh yes cheeger

handsome: junhong belum kembali

handsome: mereka malah tampak... akrab?

yjay: T_T

handsome: bagaimana bisa daehyun dekat dengan wanita secantik itu...

handsome: badannya bagus sekali

handsome: dan astaga tertawanya anggun sekali

handsome: daehyun bahkan belum masuk chat daritadi

handsome: daehyun sangat menikmatinya-

yjay:

yjay: BENARKAH? T_T

yjay: padahal dia pernah bilang padaku

yjay: dia hanya menikmati waktu mengobrol bersamaku T_T

cheeger: group hug youngjae hyuuung (hug)

yjay: DAEHYUN MILIKKUUUUU!

yjay: DAEHYUN PUNYAKU

yjay: DAEHYUN IS MINE T_T

yjay: jung.. daehyun... fuck you T_Tㅗ

handsome: youngjae-ah jangan bersedihhh

handsome: (hug)(hug)

handsome: junhong betah sekali disana

handsome: YAH JUNHONG PABOOOO

handsome: DIA MALAH MEMESAN MINUMAN

\- handsome sent you a picture -

handsome: perlukah aku kesana?

yjay: himchan

yjay: jangan aneh aneh

yjay: jangan memancing keributan

yjay: ini bang

handsome: tapi mereka tampak tidak akan mengakhiri pembicaraannyaaaa

handsome: apa jung tidak takut junhong akan adukan hal ini ke aku, bbang atau yjay?

cheeger: memang daehyun hyung takut padamu hyung?.-.

handsome:

handsome: sialan kau

cheeger: peace hyuuung :D

handsome: WAH JUNG DAEHYUN MENOLEH KESINI

handsome: untung dia tidak melihatku

handsome: pfft

yjay: junhong belum kembali juga? T_T

\- preciouslips joined the chat -

preciouslips: tsk tsk banyak sekali chatnya

preciouslips: aku sampai malas membacanya

preciouslips: kalian sedang membicarakan apa?

yjay:

handsome:

handsome: bodoh

handsome: bacalah dari awal!

yjay: i hate you jung!

yjay: jangan pernah berbicara padaku lagi

\- yjay left the group -

precioulips: YOUNGJAE LEFT?

preciouslips: ya baby yoo, waeyo?

handsome: kau bodoh

handsome: siapa wanita itu jung

handsome: aku daritadi memperhatikanmu

handsome: duduk didekat jendela

handsome: di cafe yang sama denganmu

preciouslips: pfft itu kau hyung?

preciouslips: pantas saja cahaya matahari dari luar terhalang

handsome:

\- bang joined the chat -

bang: jung daehyun

bang: kau menghancurkan hati youngjae

preciouslips: woww bang hyung chill

preciouslips: sepertinya ada salah paham disini

\- bang invited yjay to the group -

preciouslips: shit

preciouslips: yjay memblockku

preciouslips: padahal baru saja aku ingin mengundangnya ke group kembali

bang: jelaskan

bang: aku bersama youngjae sekarang

handsome: rasakan kemarahan bbang, jung!

cheeger: daehyun hyung selingkuh huuu

preciouslips: tunggu dulu

preciouslips: kalian pikir aku selingkuh?

preciouslips: pffft HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHA

preciouslips: drama macam apa ini?

preciouslips: pasti himchan hyung yang menciptakannya

handsome: JUNG AKU SERIUS!

bang:

cheeger: ._.

bang: jung, serius

preciouslips: astaga aku tertawa sangat keras

\- junhong joined the chat -

junhong: jangmi noona sangat baik tadi

junhong: dia membelikanku ice americano :D

handsome:

bang:

cheeger: namanya jangmi? ._.

preciouslips: aku akan mengantar yang kalian blg "selingkuhan"ku pulang dulu

preciouslips: aku janji akan jelaskan nanti

preciouslips: hahaha

preciouslips: ciaowww~

\- preciouslips left the chat -

bang: jung gila daehyun

bang: dia tidak tau youngjae sedang menangis disini

bang: bahkan dia mengabaikan personal chatku

bang: awas saja nanti

handsome: jung gila daehyun (2)

cheeger: jadi daehyun hyung benar benar selingkuh?._.

junhong: oh!

junhong: aku lupa memberitau kalian

junhong: jangmi noona itu adalah sepupu daehyun hyung

junhong: seumuran jonguppie hyung

junhong: menyenangkan sekali dia :D

handsome:

bang:

cheeger:

bang: kau serius?

junhong: ndee hyung, tadi mereka sendiri yang bilang

bang: kim himchan

bang: awas kau

\- bang left the chat -

handsome:

cheeger: himchan hyuuuuuung...

cheeger: kau...

handsome: TAPI KENAPA MEREKA BEGITU AKRAB TAAAAT

handsome: LEBIH TERLIHAT SEPERTI PASANGAN ;AAA;

junhong: karena jangmi noona dulu sangat dekat dengan daehyun hyung

junhong: dulu rumahnya bersebelahan

junhong: namun jangmi noona harus pindah ke canada

junhong: jadi mereka baru bertemu setelah 10 tahun berpisah

handsome: well

handsome: seharusnya dia jaga jarak dengan saudaranya!

handsome: aku kesal sekali (grrr)

\- handsome left the chat -

junhong: himchan hyung mengajakku pulang sekarang

junhong: sepertinya himchan hyung dapat pesan dari bang hyung

junhong: dan moodnya langsung berubah ;AAAAAA;

cheeger: jaga himchan hyung, junhong._.

cheeger: atau lebih baik kau saja yang menyetir

junhong: ayay hyung!

junhong: aku akan membawa himchan hyung ke dorm sekarang

junhong: bang hyung juga personal chat barusan

junhong: see you!

cheeger: oke maknae jaga dirimu baik baik! :D

\- junhong left the chat -

\- cheeger left the chat -

.

daejae shipper make some noiseeeeee!

oke thank you to dearest kensopu (lagi) yang ngasih inspirasi aku buat bikin daejae kayak gini ditengah tengah kelas pagi yang berisik di kampus dan special thanks to buat Yamashita657 dan seluruh daejae shipper yang ngespam reviewku (love). oke ini special buat daejae shipper yang dari kemaren sampe sekarang udah ngeheboh di reviewku dan aku masukin ke chapter(s) daejae series~ wohoooo! (party) inget ya, youngjae masih ambek bin kesel sama daehyun dan masih left group. karena masalah daejae ini rumit banget (?) dan satu chapter ga cukup buat ngisahin konflik sekaligus lovey dovey dan sweetnya mereka (kata DSJung sih daejae suka lovey dovey didepan kamera kayak dunianya cuma milik berdua. yegak daejae shipper? wkwkw) daejae series ini bakal dibikin 2 atau 3 chapter kedepan special buat selesein konfliknya daejae dan buat yang minta daejae sweet moment (special to Jung Rae Gun dan daejae shipper lainnya yang request sweet daejae). aslinya aku gabisa bikin ff pairing jadi inilah hasilnya, maaf kalo ada kurangnya yaa daejae shipper *bow* aku masih menerima saran saran juga~

BTW BANGHIM SHIPPER MANANIIII KOK SKRG GADA SUARANYAAA TAAATTTT

terakhir, rnr?


	13. daejae series 2: i miss you, jung!

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

note: aku saranin baca ini pake lagu with you, easy, shady lady sama coffee shop pas bagian daehyun ngejelasin semuanya. gatau kenapa pas bikin ini aku ngereplay empat lagu itu sampe kenyang banget. enjoy!

.

.

.

\- bang joined the chat -

bang: daehyun cepat kembali

\- preciouslips joined the chat -

preciouslips: hyung aku benar benar minta maaf

preciouslips: tapi acaraku belum selesai

preciouslips: dan tidak bisa ditinggalkan

bang: kalau begitu ceritakan dulu

\- cheeger joined the chat -

\- junhong joined the chat -

junhong: aura bang hyung seram sekali hari ini ._.

cheeger: sangat gelap .-.

bang: oh junhong

bang: kau dan himchan sudah sampai mana?

bang: kenapa belum sampai juga?

junhong: kami tadi habis berbelanja hyung

junhong: dan sangat macet

junhong: mungkin masih sekitar dua atau tiga jam lagi ;_;

junhong: sepertinya ada perbaikan jalannnn

bang: oke

bang: daehyun ceritakan

bang: dan jangan ada yang menyela

preciouslips: okay, dia ahn jangmi, sepupuku dari canada

preciouslips: setelah meet up dengan ryeowook hyung

preciouslips: dia menelponku dan mengatakan bahwa dia ada disini

preciouslips: dia disini karena acara keluarga besar kami

preciouslips: dan aku mendatanginya

preciouslips: tapi sungguh hyung, aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti youngjae

preciouslips: walaupun aku terlihat tidak peduli padanya

preciouslips: dan terlihat hanya sebagai teman untuk membully himchan hyung

preciouslips: tapi aku sangat menyayangi youngjae

preciouslips: bisakah dia masuk lagi ke group ini?

preciouslips: karena dia masih memblock ku

\- yjay joined the group -

preciouslips: baby yoo?

preciouslips: kau baik baik saja?

yjay: T_T

preciouslips: baby, mianhae?

preciouslips: jangan menangis lagi okay?

preciouslips: dia hanya sepupuku

yjay: benarkah dia hanya sepupumu ;_;

preciouslips: oh tuhan, youngjae

preciouslips: aku serius

preciouslips: apa kau masih menangis?

bang: sebenarnya iya daehyun

bang: dia masih menangis

bang: sejak tadi siang

bang: lagipula kau juga tau

bang: youngjae adalah soft-hearted person

bang: yang sangat mudah tersakiti

preciouslips: bang hyung mianhae, baby yoo mianhae (sad)

preciouslips: youngjae bisakah kau unblock aku?

preciouslips: atau mengangkat telponku?

preciouslips: aku sangat ingin berbicara denganmu

yjay: jung daehyun cepat pulang aku merindukanmu T_T

preciouslips: i miss you more, baby (hug)

preciouslips: tunggu setelah aku selesai acara keluargaku nde?

preciouslips: ini benar benar tidak bisa ditinggalkan

yjay: T_T

cheeger: hyungdeul kalian manis sekali T_T (love)

junhong: T_T (up)(tears)

\- handsome joined the chat -

handsome: aku minta maaf pada kalian

handsome: dae kau harusnya jaga sikapmu agar kami tidak salah paham

bang: himchan

bang: kau sedang menyetir kan?

bang: tetap fokus menyetir

handsome: jalanan macet bbang, tidak jalan sama sekali

cheeger: oh junhong tidak jadi menyetir?.-.

handsome: nope, aku tidak tega menyuruhnya menyetir

preciouslips: oke aku minta maaf

preciouslips: yang himchan hyung bilang juga benar

preciouslips: aku memegang pipinya karena itu kebiasaanku padanya 10 tahun lalu

preciouslips: serpertinya semua orang yang melihat

preciouslips: pasti akan berpikiran kami seperti sepasang kekasih-

yjay: JANGAN DIBAHAS LAGI... T_T

yjay: kau kan hanya milikku jung T_T

yjay: dan kau hanya suka pipikuuuu! ;_;

preciouslips: ndeee baby yoo

preciouslips: hanya akan ada satu pipi yang menjadi favoritku

preciouslips: dan itu hanya milikmu (love)(chubbycheeks)

yjay: cepat pulanggg ;_;

yjay: aku merindukanmu jung fucking pabo sialan daehyun T_T

handsome:

bang:

junhong: :o

cheeger: besok aku akan membawakan youngjae hyung cokelat

cheeger: karena aku dengar cokelat bisa memperbaiki mood seseorang :D

yjay: sebenarnya aku tidak butuh cokelat cheeger

yjay: tapi...

yjay: AKU BUTUH JUNG DAEHYUN SEKARAAANG T_T

yjay: aku mau daehyun...

yjay: hanya mau daehyun T_T

preciouslips: baby yoooo (hug)(hug)(hug)

cheeger: daehyun hyung tidak dijual di toko hyuuung

cheeger: mianhae ;_;

bang:

handsome:

junhong:

preciouslips:

preciouslips: babyyyy~ (hug)

preciouslips: aku akan segera pulang

preciouslips: tapi jangan menangis lagi ndee?

\- preciouslips sent you a picture -

preciouslips: acaranya sudah selesai

preciouslips: sebentar lagi aku pulang baby yoo

handsome: oke aku benci mengatakan ini

handsome: tapi aku menyesal telah salah paham

handsome: aku minta maaf, youngjae

handsome: dan berentilah menangis (hug)

yjay: gwenchana hyuung T_T

yjay: aku mau jung daehyun sekaraaaaang ;_;

preciouslips: baby yoo

preciouslips: bisakah kau angkat telponnya selama aku otw pulang nanti?

preciouslips: aku mau berbicara padamu sepanjang perjalanan kembali nanti

\- preciouslips changed his name to daehyun -

daehyun: bisakah aku?

yjay: pukul berapa kau akan menelponku jung? ;_;

bang: daehyun

bang: kau yakin akan menyetir sendirian?

bang: ini sudah nyaris tengah malam

daehyun: ndee hyung

daehyun: aku mau pulang secepatnya

daehyun: aku ingin memeluk youngjae

yjay: T_T

yjay: CEPAT PULAAAANG JUNG T_T

\- yjay changed his name to youngjae -

daehyun: babyyy jangan menangis lagi

daehyun: aku sudah dimobil

daehyun: maukah kau angkat telponku setelah ini?

youngjae: ndeeeee aku akan angkat telponmu jung

bang: hati hati dijalan daehyun

handsome: (up)

junhong: jalanan agak macet hyuung

cheeger: jaga jarak aman hyuuung

daehyun: okay terima kasih!

\- daehyun left the chat -

\- youngjae left the chat -

bang: oh mereka sedang otp

bang: youngjae masih menangis

handsome: bbang bisakah kau...

bang: live report?

cheeger: pleasee hyuuuung

junhong: pleasee hyuuuung (2)

handsome: please babeeeee

bang:

bang: oke

handsome: YASSSS

handosme: fucking traffic

bang: jaga bicaramu chan

bang: atau aku batal live report

handsome: ups

handsome: okaaaay captain!

bang: oh

bang: ternyata youngjae menloudspeaker ponselnya

bang: daehyun sedang bernyanyi sekarang

bang: all of me - john legend

junhong: manis sekali ;_;

bang: youngjae sudah tampak tenang

handsome: wow bbang kau keren sekali

handsome: aku tidak menyangka kau punya bakat untuk live reporting seperti ini

bang:

bang: aku senang youngjae sudah bisa tersenyum sekarang

bang: daehyun sedang mengungkapkan betapa dirinya menyayangi youngjae

cheeger: manisss ;_;

handsome: oh tuhan

handsome: sungguh tidak akan ada orang yang dapat lolos dari daehyun versi itu

handsome: daehyun sangat baik dalam melempar kata kata cinta

junhong: tapi kata kata cintanya tidak bohong hyung

junhong: jika daehyun hyung sudah mengatakan suatu hal

junhong: he actually really mean it

junhong: terutama pada youngjae hyung :D

handsome: yup!

handsome: apalagi dengan senyum dan tatapan teduhnya

handsome: memikirkannya saja sudah membuat orang orang menjadi gila

bang: "kau tau baby yoo, hanya kau yang ada di hidupku~"

bang: "aku sangat mencintaimu kau tau~?"

bang: "jangan menangis lagi nde? hatiku sedih ketika mendengar kau menangis"

bang: "hey baby yoo, saranghae~? aku sangat bahagia memilikimu"

handsome: ya bbang

handsome: sudah berapa kantung muntah yang kau siapkan?

bang: sekitar 5?

handsome: lol

bang: ada yang lebih bagus lagi

bang: "aku mencintaimu sebanyak lemak di tubuh himchan hyung"

cheeger: OTL

junhong: AHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHA LEMAK :D

handsome: bbang sialan

handsome: aku yakin daehyun tidak mengatakan itu

bang: aku serius himchan

bang: hal itu yang membuat yoo tertawa

handsome: fucking mood ruiner

junhong: hyuuuung

junhong: kau mau aku mati di mobil? T_T

bang: oh

bang: himchan maafkan aku

bang: tadi katanya kau mau live report?

handsome: tidak jadi

handsome: jalanan sudah lancar

\- handsome left the chat -

junhong: lancar apanya =_=

junhong: mati aku dimobil =_=

bang: junhongie

bang: suruh himchan baca personal chatku

junhong: ndee hyuuung =_=

\- junhong left the chat -

bang: cheeger kapan kembali ke dorm?

bang: atau kau menginap?

cheeger: ndee hyung

cheeger: sepertinya aku akan menginap

cheeger: aku masih membicarakan koreografi bersama dancer hyung

bang: tidurlah secepatnya moon

cheeger: nde hyuung :D

\- bang left the chat -

\- cheeger left the chat -

.

AKU MERINDING BENERAN NULIS INI NGEBAYANGIN SIKAP DAEHYUN KE YOUNGJAE HATIKU LEMAH BANGEEEET

oke, aku suka daehyun versi ini. aku sukaaa banget daehyun yang ngomong kalo dia sayang banget sama youngjae pake tatapan teduh sama senyum manisnya. terus daehyun yang uring uringan pas tau youngjae nangis karena dia. ughh my daejae feels. walaupun ceritanya ini cuma chat tapi aku ngebayangin banget how sweet they're walaupun terpisah jarak antara dorm dan busan (?). mana youngjae yg selama ini jago banget ngebully himchan jadi manja gitu aihh T_T tapi manjanya beda banget ya sama himchan. kalo himchan jatohnya masih nyebelin wkwkwkwk.

tenang, daejae ga berenti sampe sini, masih ada satu atau dua chapter kedepan lagi sampe masalah daejae clear beneran. enaknya abis daejae series bikin apa lagi yaa? ada yang mau request?~

ohya buat banghim dan daejae shipper, aku ada draft beberapa ff sama drabbles nih yang belom pernah aku publish wkwkwkw dan rencananya mau bikin beberapa drabbles juga. ada yang mau bacakah kalau aku upload?;)

terakhir, rnr?


	14. daejae series 3: daejae's date

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

note: sbnrnya ini masih nyambung sama daejae series tp kayaknya chapter ini bakalan jadi chapter lawak himchan main sama zelo+jongup lol. aduh aku gakuat sendiri ngetiknya gakuat ngakaknya. anyway jangan lupa baca notes dibawah juga yaa! happy reading (love)

.

.

.

\- bang joined the chat -

bang: seseorang jelaskan

bang: kenapa aku diculik junhong saat ini

\- cheeger joined the chat -

\- handsome joined the chat -

cheeger: junhong berhasil menculik bang hyung?

handsome: welcome agent bang! (party)

bang:

bang: sudah kuduga

bang: pasti ini suruhan himchan

bang: apa yang kau mau chan?

handsome: hari ini kita akan memata-matai kencan daehyun dan youngjae!

cheeger: yohooooo!

bang:

\- cheeger changed his name to agent_jongup -

agent_jongup: YEAH

bang: oh tuhan

bang: kenapa kalian libatkan aku juga?

bang: lagu kita belum selesai

handsome: banyak tanya kau bbang

handsome: sudah ikuti saja

bang:

\- junhong joined the chat -

junhong: aku sudah sampai

junhong: didepan cafe yang himchan hyung katakan di personal chat

junhong: aku sedang membujuk bang hyung untuk masuk ke cafenya bersamaku

junhong: tapi dia tidak mau ;_;

\- junhong changed his name to agent_zelo -

agent_zelo: B) (gun)

handsome: bbaaaaaaang

handsome: ayolah temani zelo masuk cafe itu

handsome: bbaaaang

handsome: bang yongguk!

bang: ndeeee chan

bang: aku akan temani junhong

bang: kenapa tidak kau saja yang masuk

agent_zelo: himchan hyung takut ketauan hyung

agent_zelo: dan takut salah paham lagi

agent_zelo: tapi dia penasaran ._.

agent_jongup: (up)

bang: -_-

handsome: daehyun dan youngjae sedang otw ke cafe ituu

handsome: aku dan jongup mengikuti mobil mereka daritadi

handsome: lima menit lagi sampai

handsome: fyi, mereka selalu ke cafe itu setiap sedang jalan bersama

handsome: aku juga mau punya tempat favorite seperti itu denganmu bbang ;_;

bang:

\- bang left the chat -

handsome: junhong?

agent_zelo: ndee hyung

agent_zelo: kita sudah turun mobil

agent_zelo: dan sudah masuk ke cafenya

handsome: oh

handsome: mereka juga sudah masuk ke cafenya

handsome: junhong live report!

agent_jongup: semangat junhongie!

agent_zelo: ndee hyungdeul

agent_zelo: youngjae hyung sangat senang sepertinya

agent_zelo: yonggukkie hyung tidak mau menggunakan penyamaran T_T

handsome: pfft old grandpa

handsome: sudah lanjutkan saja

agent_zelo: yjay hyung memesan satu choco lava dan americano

agent_zelo: dan daehyun hyung...

agent_zelo: tiga slice cheesecake dan dua gelas americano T_T

agent_jongup: :o

handsome: pfft dasar jung si tukang makan

agent_zelo: OH OHHHH

agent_zelo: dae hyung mencubit pipi yjay hyung (love)

\- agent_zelo sent you a picture -

handsome: WOWW

handsome: ini akan menambah koleksi foto di ponselku

agent_zelo: mereka berdua tampak senang

agent_zelo: mereka tampak sedang membicarakan hal yang menyenangkan

handsome: hmm menarik sekali

\- bang joined the chat -

bang: aku akan mendatangi mereka

bang: aku bisa mati bosan disini

bang: jika hanya duduk disini sambil meladeni 3 bocah sedang bermain di grup chat

handsome:

handsome: WAIT BBANG

handsome: jangan begitu T_T

handsome: jangan hancurkan segalanya T_T

agent_zelo: HYUNGDEUL

agent_zelo: MEREKA SUAP SUAPAN UWAAAA :'D

\- agent_zelo sent you a picture -

handsome: seperti pengantin baru saja

\- daehyun joined the chat -

daehyun: aku melihat bang hyung dan junhong di dalam cafe

handsome:

agent_zelo:

bang: yoo daehyunnie

agent_jongup: apa kita ketauan? :OOOOO

\- youngjae joined the chat -

youngjae: pasti suruhan himchan hyung

handsome:

agent_zelo: bagaimana youngjae hyung bisa tau :O

agent_jongup: youngjae hyung seorang peramal :OOOO

agent_zelo: :OOOOO

bang: siapa lagi yang suka bertingkah seperti ini

bang: kalau bukan princesshimchan

daehyun: oh apakah dia 11 12 dengan princesssyahrini?

youngjae: oh apakah dia 11 12 dengan princessyahrini? (2)

agent_zelo: MAJU MUNDUR CYANTIKKK~ :D

youngjae:

daehyun:

agent_jongup:

bang:

handsome:

handsome: naega waeeeee

handsome: kalian sama sekali tidak tau cara bersenang senang

bang: seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu

youngjae: seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu (2)

daehyun: himchan hyung

daehyun: bagaimana kau tau kita akan pergi kesini?

youngjae: (up)

handsome: aku mendengar percakapan kalian kemarin

handsome: karena aku tidak mau ketauan dan salah paham lagi

handsome: akhirnya aku menyuruh junhong dan bang kesana

youngjae: walaupun akhirnya ketauan juga

youngjae: dasar tukang nguping =_=

daehyun: (up)

handsome:

daehyun: btw bang hyung

daehyun: lagumu sudah selesai?

bang: nope

bang: dan semuanya karena himchan

handsome:

handsome: SALAHKAN AKU SAJA TERUS

handsome: KALIAN TIDAK ASIK

handsome: TERUTAMA BBANG

\- handsome left the chat -

bang: memang dia salah kan?

agent_jongup: hyungdeul

agent_jongup: aku takut tidak selamat setelah ini T_T

bang: chill jongup

bang: kau dongsaeng kesayangan himchan

bang: pasti kau selamat

agent_zelo: JAGA DIRIMU BAIK BAIK UPPIE HYUUUUNG ;_;

agent_jongup: ;_;

\- agent_jongup left the chat -

agent_zelo: kasihan jonguppie hyung ;-;

bang: daehyun youngjae

bang: kenapa kalian tidak bergabung saja bersama kami?

youngjae: tunggu setelah dae menghabiskan cheesecakenya hyung

youngjae: masih 2 slice lagi

agent_zelo: aku minta satuuuu dae hyuung :D

daehyun: jangan harap, choi!

agent_zelo: ;_;

bang: daehyun

bang: berbagilah

daehyun:

daehyun: ndee ndeee baiklah

daehyun: kemarilah

daehyun: kita makan bersama disini

bang: good

agent_zelo: YEAAAAAAAYYY

\- bang left the chat -

\- agent_zelo left the chat -

daehyun: baby yoo?

youngjae: hmm?

daehyun: sebelum meninggalkan chat

youngjae: ucapkan saja langsung

youngjae: kita kan duduk berdekatan, jung

daehyun: aku hanya ingin-

youngjae: apa?

daehyun: mengucapkan

youngjae: apaaaa?

daehyun: aku sangat menyayangimu, baby yooo~

daehyun: terima kasih untuk kencannya! (love)

youngjae: ...awwww (love)(blush)

youngjae: aku juga menayangimu, jung!

youngjae: dan terima kasih kembali untuk kencannya! (love)

\- daehyun left the chat -

\- youngjae left the chat -

.

PLEASE AKU JUGA GANGERTI KENAPA ADA PRINCESSYAHRINI DAN KENAPA ZELO BISA TAU MAJU MUNDUR CANTIK WKWKWKWKW

sumpah dari semua yg aku buat... ini yg paling bikin ngakak. aduhhh udah gangerti lagideh. harusan ini chapternya daejae tp kenapa jadi himchan zelo jongup yg ngajakin bbang ngespy wkwkwkwkkw maapkeun aku readerdeul, aku lagi stress tugas kuliahku soalnya makin banyaaaak dan numpuk aja huhu *bow* besok besok gakan se ooc ini lagi deh pokoknya wkwkwkk

jadi gimana daejae seriesnya? seru ga? aahhh aku gakuat sama tingkahnya daehyunnnn manis banget. bener kata DSJung, daehyun yang begitu aku yang blushing wkwkwkwk. Anywayyyy, request masih terbuka! yuyuyu yang mau request silahkan~ drabblenya nanti di post ya, enaknya daejae, banghim, apa jonglo duluan nih?~

terakhir, rnr?


	15. banghim series 1: bang's lunch

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

note: FYI, aku udah terbitin drabble daejae, banghim sama jonglo dan semuanya based from some chapters on a bap chatroom (daejae series1&2, jonglo and a snack parcel dan banghim problem). di cek yaa;) btw enjoy my banghim series for all banghim shipper (love)

.

.

.

\- bang joined the chat -

bang: seseorang telah mengambil makananku

bang: aku tidak makan siang sebelum ke studio tadi

\- bang sent you a picture -

bang: siapa yang menghabiskannya?

\- daehyun joined the chat -

\- youngjae joined the chat -

daehyun: apa kau perlu bertanya hyung?

youngjae: apa kami harus menjelaskannya hyung?

daehyun: aku dan yjay di luar dari pagi

daehyun: tidak mungkin kami pelakunya

youngjae: (up)

\- agent_zelo joined the chat -

\- agent_jongup joined the chat -

agent_zelo: :o

\- agent_zelo changed his name to zelo -

zelo: aku tidak memakannya hyuuung

zelo: sungguh ;_;

zelo: aku di studio dance dari pagi ;_;

daehyun: nah

daehyun: bang hyung

daehyun: kau sudah tau kan siapa pelakunya?

agent_jongup: BUKAN AKUUUUU HYUNGDEUL ;_;

daehyun:

youngjae:

bang:

bang: kim himchan

youngjae: akhirnya kau menyebut namanya juga

daehyun: menyebut nama pelakunya lebih tepatnya

\- handsome joined the chat -

handsome: waeyoooo

bang: kenapa kau menghabiskan makananku

bang: aku kelaparan sekarang

handsome: itu karena...

handsome: SEMUA MAKANAN YANG KAU PUNYA TERLIHAT ENAK T_T

handsome: jadi aku mengambilnya sedikit ._.

youngjae:

daehyun:

bang: himchan

bang: apakah menghabiskan satu mangkuk nasi dan lauknya

bang: adalah "sedikit" bagimu?

daehyun: pfffft

bang: dan tolong berentilah mengupload fotoku ke sosmedmu chan

\- handsome changed his name to chan -

chan: OH MY GOD BBANG

chan: APAKAH ITU SEBUAH MASALAH?

youngjae: bang hyung's no 1 fans

daehyun: bang hyung's no 1 sasaeng fans

chan:

chan: AKU JUGA MENGUPLOAD FOTO YANG LAIN BBANG

chan: foto daehyun

chan: foto youngjae

chan: foto babyz

chan: dan foto jieun kemarin

youngjae: aku?

daehyun: aku? (2)

zelo: jieun nuna? :o

chan: aku hanya mengupload 1 fotomu bbang

bang: video aku sedang makan?

chan: oke, 2 dengan yang itu

bang: dan yang kau upload di twitter?

chan: okay, 3 dengan yang itu

chan: TAPI AKU SUDAH MENGHAPUSNYA ;_;

bang: jika aku tidak ingatkan

bang: kau tidak akan menghapus yang itu

bang: sebenarnya itu sangat tidak penting himchan

chan: ;AAAA;

daehyun: tsk tsk

daehyun: hyungnim line bertikai lagi

youngjae: dan lagi lagi karena masalah sepele =_=

zelo: aku rasa bang hyung terganggu dengan sikapmu chan hyung .-.

chan: WAIT

chan: KAU JUGA PERNAH MENGUPLOAD FOTOKU BBANG

bang: iya memang

bang: tapi bersama daehyun juga

daehyun: yang mana?

youngjae: yang mana? (2)

zelo: yang yongguk hyung sedang didalam trolley kah? :D

\- agent_jongup changed his name to cheeger -

bang: true junhong

\- bang sent you a picture -

daehyun: oh

daehyun: screen caps dari mv feel so good?

cheeger: oh yang itu ._.

chan: tapi di foto itu ada aku T_T

chan: DAN FOTO YANG KAU UPLOAD DI TWITTER

chan: YANG KAU MENGATAKAN MATA ANAK ANAK AKAN SAKIT

bang: wajahmu hanya terlihat seperdelapan di foto itu

chan: tapi disitu ada aku juga ;AAA;

daehyun: hyung

daehyun: kau mengupload foto bang hyung yang sedang sendirian

daehyun: yang sedang melakukan kegiatan pribadinya

daehyun: dulu kau pernah mengupload bang hyung yang sedang membuat lagu

daehyun: dan sedang memainkan ponselnya

daehyun: dan sedang mengunyah makanannya-

chan: LALU SALAHNYA DIMANA?

chan: bbang jarang selca

chan: jadi babyz merindukannya

chan: babyz juga suka melihat bbang makan

chan: dan aku juga suka ;_;

bang: kau suka melihatku makan

bang: tapi kau gemar sekali mengambil makananku

chan: tapi makanan yang kau punya terlihat sangat enak ;_;

youngjae: hyuuuung

youngjae: bahkan ketika makanan kita sama semua

youngjae: kau juga hanya mengambil milik yongguk hyung

chan: MEMANG BEGITUUUU

chan: ITU KARENAAAAA..

daehyun: karena?

youngjae: karena? (2)

zelo: karena? (3)

cheeger: karena? (4)

bang: karena? (5)

chan: ...aku suka ketika bbang memperhatikanku ;_;

bang:

bang: tapi bukan seperti itu caranya himchannie

youngjae: wah bang hyung mulai luluh

daehyun: hmm interesting

bang: haruskah kau melakukan itu?

chan: JIKA TIDAK KAU TIDAK AKAN MEMPERHATIKANKU BBANG ;A;

bang: chill himchan

chan: kau tidak akan pernah memperhatikanku

chan: jika aku tidak melakukan suatu hal yang membuatmu kesal ;_;

daehyun: oh

daehyun: aku sudah menarik kesimpulan

daehyun: himchan hyung sedang caper

youngjae: lol

youngjae: to the point sekali

cheeger: himchan hyung memang selalu begitu kan?._.

chan:

chan: aku akan belikan kau makanan bbang

chan: ayo makan bersamaku

chan: aku akan menjemputmu di studio

daehyun: dan sekarang himchan hyung modus

youngjae: dan sekarang himchan hyung modus (2)

zelo: modus .-.

cheeger: (up)

chan: OH TUHAN

chan: aku hanya ingin menebus kesalahanku

chan: agar bbang tidak kelaparan lagi

bang: kau mengajakku keluar?

chan: nde

chan: tapi aku tidak memaksa

youngjae: kami boleh ikut jika bang hyung menerima tawaranmu?

daehyun: (up)

chan: NO

chan: hanya aku dan bang

chan: just two of us

daehyun: pffft modus detected

youngjae: pffft modus detected (2)

chan:

chan: kalian pasti sudah makan tadi

youngjae: apa salahnya jika kami ikut?

daehyun: (up)

cheeger: aku juga mau ikuuut ;_;

zelo: aku jugaaaaaaa

zelo: aku bosan latihan terus T_T

chan:

chan: PFFFT

chan: kalian mengganggu sekali

bang: baiklah

bang: kita ajak mereka

chan: BBANG

chan: NOOO ;AAAAAA;

daehyun:

youngjae:

zelo: ;_;

bang: tapi aku dan himchan satu mobil

bang: sisanya di mobil daehyun

bang: bagaimana?

youngjae: bang hyung?...

daehyun: aku kira bang hyung tadi kesal pada himchan hyung

daehyun: sekarang malah minta semobil

youngjae: HMMM INTERESTING

chan: KALIAN BACA KAN APA YANG BBANG BILANG?

chan: kalian jadi ikut? (wink)

daehyun:

youngjae:

bang: dia mengancamku tidak mau rekaman di personal chat

bang: jika aku mengijinkan kalian ikut semobil dengan kami

chan:

chan: perlukah kau mengatakannya disini?

chan: huh

chan: aku pergi sendiri saja

bang: chan wait

bang: tunggu

chan: ?

bang: aku ikut bersamamu

bang: jemput aku sekarang

bang: kita makan bersama

bang: berdua saja

chan: :O

bang: cepat

bang: atau aku akan delivery makanan

chan: NOOOOO PLEASE DONT BABE

chan: AKU OTW

chan: 15 MENIT

\- chan left the chat -

\- bang left the chat -

cheeger: O_O

daehyun: aku otw dorm sekarang

daehyun: bersama youngjae

daehyun: siapa yang mau ikut aku mengacaukan kencan hyungnim line?

daehyun: aku tau mereka akan kemana

youngjae: (mengacaukan)

zelo: hyung jemput akuuu

zelo: aku di studio dance

youngjae: cheeger?

cheeger: aku di dorm hyuuung

cheeger: aku juga ikutt

daehyun: oke aku dan yjay akan ke studio dance dulu

\- daehyun left the chat -

youngjae: choi bunong

youngjae: 10 menit lagi kami sampai

youngjae: daehyun benar benar mengemudi dengan cepat

cheeger: aku tunggu di dorm hyungdeul!

cheeger: aku akan siap siap dulu

\- cheeger left the chat -

zelo: aku akan turun ke lantai bawah hyuung

youngjae: okaaay choi

zelo: yjay hyung

youngjae: apa?

zelo: apa kalian akan balas dendam pada chan hyung? ;_;

zelo: karena kemarin chan hyung mengikuti kau dan dae hyung kencan? ;_;

zelo: balas dendam itu tidak baik ;_;

youngjae:

youngjae: just for fun maknae

youngjae: kita hanya akan mengikutinya

youngjae: tidak untuk balas dendam :D

zelo: umm

zelo: baik hyung! :D

\- zelo left the chat -

youngjae: hehe nyaris saja ketauan hehe

\- youngjae left the chat -

.

YOW GUYS HOW?

oke karena banyak yg request banghim, 2 atau 3 chapter kedepan bakalan jadi banghim series yeaaay (throw confetti) akhirnya kuat juga hati ini buat bikin banghim huhuhu. kalo ditanya lebih suka yongguk gimana ke himchan, aku suka yongguk kalo nge-ignore himchan kayak gini wwkwkwk maapkeun tingkahku readerdeul. tapi tenang, ini baru chap 1 banghim series, pokoknya tunggu kejutan dari banghim yaaa guys

dan aku gapernah berenti buat ngingetin you can drop your ideas on my review box for the next chapter karena inspirasi terbesarku dari review review readerdeul jugaa:3

terakhir. RnR?


	16. banghim series 2: staek date

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

note: FYI, aku udah terbitin drabble daejae, banghim sama jonglo dan semuanya based from some chapters on a bap chatroom (daejae series1&2, jonglo and a snack parcel dan banghim problem). di cek yaa (love)

.

\- daehyun joined the chat -

daehyun: oke ini lebih baik

daehyun: aku semobil dengan zelo

daehyun: yjay semobil dengan jongup

daehyun: aku akan parkir di parkiran belakang restaurant

daehyun: youngjae akan ada di parkiran depan

\- zelo joined the chat -

zelo: kenapa aku tidak semobil dengan jonguppie hyuuuung ;_;

\- youngjae joined the chat -

youngjae: no maknae

youngjae: nanti kau malah pergi ke game center bersama jongup

daehyun: (up)

\- cheeger joined the chat -

cheeger: ;_; junhongie

daehyun: aku akan ceritakan dulu

daehyun: yongguk hyung memang berencana mengajak chan hyung kencan

daehyun: walaupun caranya... salah

daehyun: dan sedikit bertele tele

youngjae: lol

youngjae: serius yongguk hyung bercerita padamu?

daehyun: yeap

cheeger: :O

zelo: kenapa bang hyung tidak bercerita padaku ;A;

youngjae: kenapa juga dia harus bercerita padamu?

daehyun: (up)

zelo: aku kan selalu bercerita padanya ;AAAAAA;

cheeger: choi bunong

cheeger: jika himchan hyung baca

cheeger: kau bisa mati ._.

zelo: ;AAAA;

daehyun: oke lanjut

daehyun: pertama mereka akan ke restaurant steak ini

daehyun: karena restaurant ini adalah favorite himchan hyung

daehyun: kedua mereka akan ke lapangan basket indoor dekat ts building

daehyun: tempat favorite yongguk hyung

youngjae: mengajak himchan hyung ke tempat seperti itu?

youngjae: untuk membakar lemak himchan hyung?

youngjae: pffft hahaha

daehyun: lol entahlah

cheeger: APAKAH KITA AKAN KESANA JUGA HYUNGDEUL? :D

daehyun: jika mereka kesana

daehyun: tentu jonguba

zelo: YEAAAAAH

cheeger: YEAH :D

youngjae: btw

youngjae: di sangnam fansign kemarin

youngjae: himchan hyung menulis staek

youngjae: padahal yang dia maksud adalah steak

daehyun: lol

zelo: lol (2)

cheeger: lol (3)

youngjae: bodoh sekali bukan?

daehyun: staek

daehyun: hmm sounds good

zelo: rip himchan hyung ;_;

zelo: EH

zelo: MAKSUDKU ENGLISHNYA ;_;

zelo: rip english himchan hyung ;_;

youngjae: OTL MAKNAE

youngjae: (rip himchan hyung)

daehyun: (rip himchan hyung)

zelo: TYPO HYUNGDEUL ;_;

zelo: JANGAN ADUKAN AKU KE CHAN HYUNG ;_;

zelo: AKU MOHON ;_;

cheeger: (rip himchan hyung)

zelo:

zelo: ;_;

daehyun: OKE FOKUS

daehyun: kenapa lama sekali mereka datang

youngjae: jangan jangan bang hyung sedang menyelesaikan lagunya sekarang

youngjae: dan mereka berakhir dengan delivery sesuatu

daehyun:

daehyun: OH

daehyun: ITU HIMCHAN DAN YONGGUK HYUNG

daehyun: mereka baru sampai

youngjae: oh baguslah

youngjae: tidak sia sia kita kesini

\- chan joined the chat -

chan: OH TUHANKU

chan: KENAPA KALIAN KESINI JUGA

chan: BAGAIMANA KALIAN BISA TAU KAMI KESINI

chan: SAMPAI KALIAN BERANI MENDEKAT

chan: AWAS SAJA

youngjae: oh lol?

daehyun: eheheheeh ketauan ehehehe

youngjae: hai himchan hyung

youngjae: bolehkah kami ikut makan juga? :D

daehyun: (up)

zelo: (up)

cheeger: (up)

chan: um

chan: oke

chan: kalian boleh masuk

chan: tapi jaga jarak dan jangan dekat-dekat meja kami

chan: dan jangan hilangkan selera makan bbang

daehyun: hmm interesting

youngjae: jangan hilangkan selera makan bang hyung

youngjae: atau jangan hilangkan mood mu?

chan: ...jangan coba coba lakukan keduanya

daehyun: pasti kau ingin memamerkan kencanmu dengan bang hyung

chan:

youngjae: lol

cheeger: himchan hyuuung

cheeger: aku mau ikut ke lapangan baskeeett

chan:

daehyun:

youngjae:

daehyun: JONGUBAAAA SSSSSSHHHTTT

chan: lapangan basket my ass

chan: aku tidak akan ke tempat seperti itu

chan: aku tidak suka olahraga

zelo: ;AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA;

zelo: jadi

zelo: kita tidak jadi kesana? ;_;

daehyun: bagaimana bisa aku punya dongsaeng bodoh seperti kalian

youngjae: bukan bodoh

youngjae: tapi terlalu polos

chan: kalian bicara apasih?

zelo:

cheeger:

cheeger: OOOOOOOOOOO

cheeger: maafkan aku dae hyung ;_;

zelo: ?

zelo: OOOOOO MAAFKAN AKU JUGA ;_;

daehyun: nde nde gwaenchana maknae line

chan: whtvr

chan: apa yang kalian mau?

daehyun: mengacaukan kencanmu dan bang hyung

youngjae: lol jujur sekali

zelo: bang hyung melarang kita untuk berbohong kan :D

chan:

youngjae:

daehyun:

cheeger: ._.

daehyun: lol true

chan: kami tidak kencan

chan: kami hanya makan bersama

\- chan sent you a picture -

chan: bbang makan dengan sangat baik

chan: :')

daehyun: WAAAAAA SEPERTINYA ENAK

daehyun: BELIKAN AKU JUGA HYUNF

daehyun: *HYUNG

chan: belikan my ass

daehyun: belikan aku atau aku hancurkan kencan kalian :D

chan:

chan: WAIT

chan: JANGAN BEGITU

youngjae: (up) akhirnya dia mengakui kalau dia sedang kencan

chan: oke kau mau berapa? biar aku bungkuskan

chan: cepat

chan: sebelum aku berubah pikiran

daehyun: 5 PORSI HYUNGGGG

youngjae:

zelo:

cheeger:

chan: 5 my ass

chan: kalian pikir staek disini harganya setara dengan mcd cheeseburger

cheeger: MCD CHEESEBURGER?

cheeger: ITU KESUKAANKU ;_;

cheeger: aku mau mcd cheeseburger ;_;

youngjae: STAEK

daehyun: (STAEK)

zelo: himchaaan hyuuung

zelo: yang benar steak bukan staek ;_;

chan: TERSERAH

chan: yang penting kalian menangkap maksudku

youngjae: sangat tidak intelejen

cheeger: (STAEK)

chan:

chan: AAAAA

chan: KALIAN BISANYA HANYA MENGHANCURKAN MOODKU SAJA

daehyun: 5 itu 3 untuk yjay, junhong, dan cheeger

daehyun: dua untukku

chan: kenapa aku harus membelikan dua porsi untukmu?

daehyun: karena jika tidak

daehyun: aku akan menghancurkan kencan kalian :D

chan:

chan: FINE

chan: AKU BELIKAAN

chan: BUNUH SAJA SEKALIAN DOMPETKU

youngjae: hyung jangan percaya

youngjae: mau kau belikan 10 porsi pun

youngjae: dae akan tetap menghancurkan kencanmu

daehyun: jika boleh membunuhmu sekalian

daehyun: aku akan melakukannya sekarang juga hyung :D

youngjae: (up)

chan:

chan: aku benar benar lelah dengan tingkah kalian

\- bang joined the chat -

bang: daehyun

bang: tolong jangan hancurkan mood himchan

bang: aku akan belikan kau tiga porsi steak

daehyun: JINJJA BANG HYUUUUUUNG?

bang: nde

bang: dan tiga mcd cheeseburger untuk jongup

cheeger: TERIMA KASIH YONGGUK HYUUUUNG :D

daehyun: YEAAAAAAH

bang: youngjae zelo personal chat yang kalian inginkan

bang: aku akan belikan juga

chan: bang yongguukkkkkkkkk (love)(love)(love)

youngjae: aku sudah personal chat bang hyung

bang: yjay

bang: kenapa kau minta ipad mini 3 gold?

youngjae: aku kira aku bisa minta apa saja ;_;

bang: -_-

youngjae: oke aku hanya bercanda

youngjae: cek personal chatmu bang hyung

zelo: aku sudaaaaah bang hyung :D

bang: jello

bang: kenapa kau minta aku untuk bercerita padamu?

daehyun: lol?

youngjae: lol? (2)

zelo: karena dae hyung tadi mengatakan

zelo: kalau kau bercerita padanya tentang chan hyung ;_;

zelo: aku juga mau jadi tempat curhatmuuu ;_;

bang:

daehyun: loh banglo?

youngjae: loh banglo? (2)

cheeger: mati kau setelah ini zelo ._.

bang: jung daehyun yoo youngjae

bang: dasar kompor-

chan: OH MY GOD JUNHONG

chan: KENAPA KAU SELALU BERUSAHA MENDEKATI BBANGKU?

chan: KAU KAN SUDAH PUNYA JONGUPPPP

bang:

cheeger:

zelo: :OOOOOO

zelo: apa aku salah? ;_;

daehyun: sebelum himchan hyung kemobilku-

chan: AKU AKAN KE MOBIL DAEHYUN SEKARANG

youngjae: mereka parkir di belakang hyung~

daehyun: youngjae

daehyun: sialan kau

youngjae: peace ^_^v

chan: okay yjay

chan: aku akan memberikan zelo pelajaran

chan: jangan coba coba melarikan diri

\- chan left the chat -

youngjae: mati kauuu zelo

zelo: tapi aku hanya suka pada uppie hyung ;_;

cheeger: :OOO

daehyun: bang hyung-

bang: himchan otw mobilmu

bang: lebih baik jangan kabur

bang: atau akibatnya akan lebih buruk lagi

daehyun: mati aku

zelo: RIP ZELO T_T

bang:

youngjae:

daehyun:

cheeger:

zelo: ;_;

\- zelo left the chat -

bang: youngjae jongup kemarilah

bang: aku sendirian

bang: temani aku makan

youngjae: aku akan parkirkan mobilku dengan benar dulu hyung~

\- youngjae left the chat -

daehyun: AAAAAAAAAA

daehyun: BAGAIMANA BISA HIMCHAN HYUNG TAU MOBILKU

daehyun: KASIHAN BUNONG

cheeger: choi bunong ;_;

bang: celana dalam kalian saja dia hafal

bang: apalagi plat mobil

daehyun:

daehyun: sungguh hyung aku butuh kau untuk menenangkan chan hyung

daehyun: dia nyaris mencekek bunong ;_;

bang: dan melewatkan makan mewahku?

bang: tidak terima kasih :)

daehyun:

daehyun: kadang aku sangat membencimu hyung

daehyun: disaat seperti ini

bang: peace

\- daehyun left the chat -

cheeger: waaaa asik bang hyung memesankan satu porsi lagi

cheeger: aku akan makan dengan baik

cheeger: dan ini lebih enak dari mcd cheeseburger

cheeger: terima kasih bang hyung :D

bang: :D

\- cheeger left the chat -

\- bang left the chat -

.

satu kata: LOL

makasih banget buat my dearest YgHm yang udah nyaranin kencan banghim dibikin kacau sekacau kacaunya kayak gini. dan buat yang request yongguk jangan sangar sangar banget dan inilah yongguk yang gaterlalu sangar banget~ oke sbnrnya kacaunya date mereka ini juga karena kerempongan himchan sendiri sih. btw aku ngakak banget di bagian zelo bilang rip himchan hyung wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk. btw, di sangnam fansign itu aku serius si himchan nulis steak itu staek. aku sampe ngakak bacanya. di banghim series 1, himchan emang upload foto yongguk lagi menipedi di ig sama video yongguk lagi mam, trus himchan juga upload foto yongguk lagi mam di twitter tapi langsung diapus wkwkww. pokoknya semuanya based on true storynya banghim yaa (laugh)

masih ada chapter selanjutnya kayaknya banghim series ini. yang pertama kita gatau himchan ngapain zelo sama daehyun wkwkwk, yang kedua yongguk belum ngajak himchan ke lapangan basket. kira kira mauga ya himchan diajak kesana ama yongguk? pdhl himchan ga demen olahraga banget

terakhir, rnr?


	17. banghim series 3: basketball romance

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

note: aku baru nerbitin banghim ff - a love confession beberapa hari lalu dicek yaap dan jangan lupa cek notes dibawah juga (wink). btw khusus chap ini bacanya harus teliti ya, karena di chap ini mereka tuker tukeran hp wkwkw

.

.

.

\- chan joined the chat -

chan: sundayyyy morning (sun)

\- youngjae joined the chat -

\- daehyun joined the chat -

youngjae: ingat jadwal kita padat di weekend

chan: lalu?

chan: setidaknya biarkan aku menikmati pagi mingguku dulu~

daehyun: chan hyung

daehyun: lebih baik kau olahraga pagi ini

daehyun: yongguk hyung sudah tempat kesukaannya

youngjae: di lapangan basket indoor sepagi ini?

youngjae: kau akan ikut?

\- zelo joined the chat -

zelo: AKU IKUUUUUUTTTTT

daehyun: maknaeeeeee ._.

chan: oh

chan: belum kapok juga?

zelo: aku mau ikut

zelo: chan hyung tidak akan ikut kan

zelo: jadi aku akan menemani yongguk hyung

\- cheeger joined the chat -

youngjae: hmmm

youngjae: something fishy

chan: MAKNAEEEEEEEE

daehyun: yjay personal chat

chan: sungguh kau sangat merusak hari minggu pagiku

cheeger: chan hyung ._.

chan: yes jonguba?

cheeger: zelo otw kesana

cheeger: tadi dia menchatku

cheeger: menyusul bang hyung ._.

chan:

daehyun: himchan hyung

daehyun: ayolah

daehyun: apa salahnya olahraga pagi

daehyun: apalagi bersama bang hyung

\- zelo sent you a picture -

zelo: aku sudah di lapangan basket

\- zelo sent you a picture -

zelo: bersama bang hyung

\- zelo sent you a picture -

zelo: bang hyung selfie menggunakan ponselku (fire)(fire)(fire)

zelo: aku main basket dulu hyungdeul

zelo: bersama bang hyung (yeay)

zelo: (bye)

\- zelo left the chat -

chan: FUCKIN ZELO

chan: PADAHAL KEMARIN SUDAH AKU AMUK DI MOBIL DAEHYUN

daehyun: tolong jangan diingat ingat kejadian malam itu-

chan: AKU KEMARIN SUDAH NYARIS MENCEKIK MU

chan: DAN AKU SUDAH MEMARAHIMU HABIS HABISAN

chan: KAU MEMANG SANGAT MENGESALKAN

chan: AKU MENYUSUL KESANA

chan: DASAR MAKNAE SIALAN

\- chan left the chat -

youngjae: wow

youngjae: himchan hyung mudah sekali terbawa emosi

cheeger: apakah aku berhasil hyungdeul?

youngjae: sepertinya iya cheeger

youngjae: aku saja nyaris tertipu

daehyun: bang hyung memang jenius

daehyun: dia membawa ponsel zelo

daehyun: padahal zelo masih tertidur di kamarnya

daehyun: good job everyone!

cheeger: (yeah)

youngjae: pffft

youngjae: kenapa hanya aku yang tidak tau?

daehyun: karena kau terlambat bangun tadi

daehyun: btw

daehyun: aku daritadi sudah di lapangan basket

daehyun: bersama bang hyung

\- daehyun sent you a picture -

youngjae: FUGH

youngjae: kenapa kalian tidak mengajakku?!

daehyun: ini urgenttt yjayku

daehyun: aku saja dibangunkan dadakan dini hari tadi

youngjae: oke karena ini kepentingan bang hyung

youngjae: kau termaafkan

daehyun: menyusul lah kesini

cheeger: ayoooo ke lapangan baskeeet jae hyung :D

youngjae: kau dimana?

youngjae: studio dance?

cheeger: iya hyuung

youngjae: sepagi ini sudah disana?

youngjae: oke aku akan menjemputmu

cheeger: latihan dance di pagi hari sehat hyung :D

youngjae: ah shit

youngjae: aku lupa aku belum mandi hehe

daehyun:

cheeger:

youngjae: aku akan memberikan ponselku pada maknae

youngjae: barusan maknae bangun dan mencari ponselnya

youngjae: aku mandi dulu

youngjae: ciaooooo~

cheeger: junhong sudah bangun?

daehyun: lol yjay

youngjae: daehyun hyuuuung

youngjae: memang ponselku dibawa bang hyung?

youngjae : -zelo

daehyun: iya maknae

daehyun: tadi yongguk hyung mengambilnya saat kau tidur

daehyun: untuk membuat himchan hyung kesini

youngjae: tapi aku tidak akan dimarahi lagikan karena ini? ;_;

cheeger: selama ada bang hyung

cheeger: kau aman junhongie :D

youngjae: semoga saja ;_;

youngjae: kemarin ada yonggukkie hyung tapi aku tetap dimarahi didalam mobil ;_;

daehyun: himchan hyung sudah disini

daehyun: yeah!

\- daehyun sent you a photo -

cheeger: kenapa himchan hyung tampak begitu kecil ._.

daehyun: aku dari kursi penonton paling atas

daehyun: agar tidak ketauan lagi (laugh)

youngjae: WOWWW HIMCHAN HYUNG TERLIHAT LEBIH KURUS :D

cheeger:

daehyun:

daehyun: maknae

daehyun: aku duduk sangat jauh dari chan hyung

daehyun: jadi dia terlihat kecil dan kurus dari sini ._.

youngjae: ooooo ._.

cheeger: ._.

daehyun: junhong

daehyun: youngjae belum selesai mandi?

youngjae: belummm hyuung

daehyun: okay

daehyun: OHHH

daehyun: SEPERTINYA BANG HYUNG SEDANG MENGAJAK CHAN HYUNG MAIN BASKET

cheeger: chan hyung tidak akan mau

cheeger: karena dia sangat tidak suka olahraga ._.

youngjae: (up)

daehyun: ayooo taruhan maknae line

daehyun: antara chan hyung akan main atau tidak

daehyun: jika aku menang

daehyun: traktir aku makan seminggu full

cheeger: tidak mauu

cheeger: porsi makanmu 4 kali aku dan junhong

cheeger: kita bisa miskin dadakan hyung ;_;

youngjae: (up)

daehyun:

daehyun: kalian tidak asik

daehyun: dan sangat berlebihan

youngjae: yoowww ini youngjae

youngjae: apa yang aku lewatkan?

daehyun: himchan hyung sedang menonton bang hyung

daehyun: yang sedang bermain basket sendirian

daehyun: sepertinya tidak ada niatan untuk ikut main

daehyun: dia hanya duduk di pinggiran lapangan =_=

\- chan joined the chat -

chan: OH MY GAWD

chan: DAMCHU

chan: kau kenapa selalu ada di manapun aju dan bbang beradra?

chan: *aku

chan: *berada

daehyun: lol

daehyun: typo mu hyung

youngjae: lol

chan: whtvr

chan: bbang mengajakku main basket

chan: sebenarnya aku ingin main

chan: tapi aku terlalu lelah karena schedule kita T_T

youngjae: lelah, malas atau tidak bisa?

daehyun: (up)

cheeger: himchan hyung terlalu lelah dan malas

cheeger: sampai sampai dia tidak mau belajar

cheeger: dan tidak bisa ._.

chan:

chan: kurang ajar

daehyun: aku melihatmu dari bangku penonton paling atas hyung~~ (boo)(ghost)

youngjae: kau horor sekali jung

\- chan sent you a picture -

chan: kecil sekali dia dari sini

daehyun: AYOLAH HYUNG

daehyun: HILANGKAN LEMAKMU DENGAN BEROLAHRAGA

youngjae: HILANGKAN LEMAKMU DENGAN BEROLAHRAGA (2)

cheeger: HILANGKAN LEMAKMU DENGAN BEROLAHRAGA (3)

youngjae: HILANGKAN LEMAKMU DENGAN BEROLAHRAGA -zelo (4)

daehyun: KAU AKAN TERLIHAT TAMPAN JIKA LEBIH KURUS

youngjae: YONGGUK HYUNG AKAN LEBIH MENYUKAIMU

daehyun: YONGGUK HYUNG AKAN LEBIH MENYUKAIMU (2)

cheeger: (up)

chan:

chan: FINE

chan: LIHAT AKU AKAN MAIN

chan: DAN MENGEJUTKAN KALIAN SEMUA

\- chan left the chat -

daehyun: SUNGGUH

daehyun: KALI INI HIMCHAN HYUNG BENAR BENAR MAIN

\- daehyun sent you a picture -

youngjae: lol

youngjae: pasti karena kata kata "yongguk hyung akan lebih menyukaimu"

youngjae: aku akan kesana setelah selesai saja

youngjae: aku tidak mau melewatkan live reportnya

cheeger: same hyung! :D

youngjae: teruskan live reportmu babe! (love)

daehyun: anything for yaa (love)(kiss)

daehyun: himchan hyung benar benar tidak bisa main basket

daehyun: teknik bermainnya sangat buruk

cheeger: kan aku sudah bilang chan hyung tidak bisa main ._.

youngjae: lol

daehyun: wow wowww

daehyun: bang hyung mengajari himchan hyung cara lay up dengan benar

daehyun: tapi tapi

daehyun: bang hyung malah memeluknya dari belakang

daehyun: dan menyandarkan dagunya di pundak chan hyung

daehyun: MEREKA MESRA SEKALI _;

\- daehyun sent you a picture -

youngjae: O_O

cheeger: /_\

daehyun: ASTAGA

daehyun: YONGGUK HYUNG MENCIUM PIPI HIMCHAN HYUUUUNG!

daehyun: shit hyungnim line

daehyun: mereka sangat lame tapi sangat manis

youngjae: precious grandpa-guk hyung ;_;

\- daehyun sent you a video -

cheeger: hyungnim line ;_;

daehyun: pfft

daehyun: himchan hyung tampak malu malu kucing sekarang

daehyun: setelah guk hyung menciumnya

youngjae: malu malu anjing maksudmu?

cheeger: lol

daehyun: LOL YJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

daehyun: AKU TERTAWA SAMPAI MENANGIS

cheeger: ._.

daehyun: sepertinya himchan hyung mau pingsan

daehyun: entah karena kelelahan

daehyun: atau karena bang hyung menciumnya tadi

\- bang joined the chat -

bang: daehyun

bang: bermainlah denganku

bang: himchan sudah kelelahan

daehyun: sungguh dia baru bermain 5 menit hyuuung

bang: keberatan badan mungkin?

youngjae: lol

daehyun: lol (1)

cheeger: lol (2)

daehyun: dia hanya terlalu senang karena kau menciumnya hyung

youngjae: bisakah kalian saling mendatangi?

youngjae: kalian kan masih di satu tempat yang sama

youngjae: kenapa harus saling chat?

daehyun: aku malas berjalan kebawah

daehyun: dan malas berteriak

youngjae: sangat tidak intelejen

bang: youngjae ayo kesini

youngjae: maknae sedang mandi hyuung

youngjae: setelah ini kami akan kesana

bang: oke

cheeger: aku menunggu dijemput youngjae hyung :D

bang: LALU KALAU AKU BARU 5 MENIT BERMAIN KENAPA?

bang: -himjjang

daehyun: oh himchan hyung

daehyun: kemarilah

daehyun: naiklah ke atas

bang: keatas my ass

bang: kau saja malas aku juga bisa malas

bang: kau saja yang kesini

daehyun: aku yakin kau dan bang hyung lapar

daehyun: aku bawa cheesecake jika kau mau

daehyun: dan satu kotak honey chicken

daehyun: dan dua cup ramyun yang sudah diseduh

bang:

bang: YA

bang: GARA GARA KAU MENUNJUKKAN CUP RAMYUN DARI ATAS

bang: BBANG JADI NAIK KESANA

bang: DAN DIA MENINGGALKANKU DEMI RAMYUN ;_;

bang: sialan kau jung

daehyun: peace :D

\- bang left the chat -

daehyun: wow bang hyung merampok makananku ;_;

\- daehyun sent you picture -

daehyun: huhuhu

daehyun: aku harus memakan yang lain sebelum kehabisan!

youngjae:

cheeger:

daehyun: aku makan dulu semuanya

daehyun: ciaooo~

\- daehyun left the chat -

youngjae: aku dan zelo akan otw ke lapangan basket

youngjae: karena zelo membutuhkan ponselnya sekarang

youngjae: cheeger siap siap

youngjae: kami akan ke studio dance dulu

cheeger: ndeee hyung

cheeger: ayo beli makan pagi dan kita makan bersama disanaa :D

youngjae: ayay cheeger!

\- youngjae left the chat -

\- cheeger left the chat -

.

SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE;;; semester ini sibuk bangett ;_;

gimana gimana banghim seriesnya? wkwkwwk kacau banget ya?

anyway check my profile yaa! aku taro akun sosmedku biar kalo ada yang request lebih gampang (bcs im still taking request for my next chapter on a bap chatroom/fanfics). sebagai gantinya karena updatenya kelamaan, aku bakalan update cepet chapter selanjutnya buat readers setiakuu (kiss)(kiss)

terakhir, rnr?


	18. special chap: junhong's yaja time

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

note: yaja time itu semacam dia bisa ngungkapin apa aja ke hyung hyungnya pake bahasa informal karena seakan akan junhong yang paling tua dari hyung hyungnya. anyway, enjoy my special chapter~ ini sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf karena kemaren aku updatenya kelamaan huhuhu

.

.

.

\- bang joined the chat -

bang: maknae sepertinya ingin mengungkapkan banyak hal

bang: semua bergabung di chat

\- chan joined the chat -

chan: waeyo bbang?

\- daehyun joined the chat -

\- cheeger joined the chat -

daehyun: kedengarannya menarik

cheeger: jika boleh jujur hyungdeul

cheeger: maknae memang ingin mengungkapkan banyak hal

cheeger: tidak hanya yang dia ungkapkan di kbs movie bank saja ._.

bang: ayo berikan maknae yaja time kedua di sini

bang: karena minggu ini kita belum bisa berkumpul

bang: bagaimana?

\- youngjae joined the chat -

youngjae: aku setuju

youngjae: maknae lebih asik sendiri akhir akhir ini

daehyun: aku juga khawatir dia terlalu memendamnya

daehyun: atau dia memiliki sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan

daehyun: tapi dia takut mengungkapkannya

bang: choi zelo

\- zelo joined the chat -

zelo: ndeeee hyungie?

bang: lakukan yaja time sekarang

bang: untuk semua member yang kau mau

zelo: ._.

zelo: aku baik baik saja hyungdeul

youngjae: lalukanlah

youngjae: seperti yang kau lakukan di kbs movie bank kemarin

chan: maknae ya

chan: apa yang mengganggumu?

chan: katakan pada hyung

daehyun: ndee katakan saja

zelo: gwaenchana hyungdeuuul

bang: lakukan sekarang junhongie

zelo: kalau aku tidak melakukannya

zelo: apa aku akan dikeluarkan dari bap? ;A;

cheeger: :OOOO

daehyun: tidak junong

daehyun: ayo lakukan sajaa

cheeger: ini kesempatanmu junhongie :D

zelo: umm baiklah hyundeul

zelo: tapi sungguh aku baik baik saja ;_;

daehyun: santai sajaa junhongie

chan: coba katakan pada bbang dulu

zelo: ._. aku takut hyungggg

bang: ini yaja time mu zelo

zelo: oh._.

zelo: maafkan aku yongguk-a

cheeger: :OOOO

zelo: :OOOO

daehyun: =_= junhong hyung

cheeger: aku juga harus memanggilnya hyung?

bang: nde jonguba

bang: sejak ini yaja timenya junhong

cheeger: junhongie hyuuuung~

zelo: :O

daehyun: atau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi pada chan hyung?

chan: kenapa aku?

zelo: sebenarnya iya ;_;

chan: ...yasudah katakanlah

zelo: himchan-a

daehyun: lol

daehyun: aku suka saat maknae mengungkapkan keluhnya tentang himchan hyung

bang: daehyun serius

zelo: bisakah kau ..

zelo: jangan memarahiku ketika aku sedang bersama yongguk hyung ;_;

zelo: atau melihatku dengan tatapan sinismu ;_;

chan: YA

bang: himchan

bang: dia hyungmu sekarang

bang: berlakulah dengan sopan

chan: HUFT

chan: fine, bunong hyung

chan: aku akan berusaha untuk tidak melakukannya lagi :)

zelo: terima kasih himchan-a :DDD

youngjae: fake smileuuuu

daehyun: fake smileuuuu (2)

cheeger: senyum bisa dipalsu? :o

chan:

bang:

daehyun:

youngjae:

zelo: benarkah? :o

zelo: dipalsukan menggunakan apa? :o

bang: maknae

bang: pergunakan yaja timemu dengan baik

zelo: uh uh iya hyung ._.

zelo: maksudku

zelo: nde yongguk-a

youngjae: yongguk hyung

youngjae: kau harus memanggil zelo dengan embel hyung juga

bang: oh oke

bang: ayo lanjutkan junhong hyung

zelo: aku deg degan jika kau memanggil ku dengan sebutan hyung ._.

daehyun: banglo bersemi lagi?

youngjae: wow banglo (clap)

bang:

bang: kompor sekali kalian-

chan: JUNHONG HYUNG

chan: JANGAN BERLEBIHAN JUSEYO :)

chan: INI HANYA YAJA TIME :)

zelo: chan hyung menyeramkan ;_;

youngjae: satu satunya yang berlebihan adalah kau hyung

daehyun: lol

zelo: daehyun-a?

chan: oh its jung's turn!

daehyun: nde junhong hyung?

\- bang changed his name to bbang -

chan: BBANG?

chan: MA FUKIN GOD

chan: dia mengganti namanya dengan nama panggilan dariku ;_;

chan: dia pasti sangat menyukainya ;_;

daehyun:

youngjae:

\- chan changed his name to himchannie -

himchannie: (love)

youngjae: kau tidak membajak ponselnya lagi kan?

himchannie: noo yjay

himchannie: aku dirumah sekarang

himchannie: bbang sedang di studio

bbang: lanjutkan zelo

himchannie: (lovestruck)(lovestruck)(lovestruck)

zelo: daehyun-a

zelo: bisakah kau berenti mencuri cocobiku ;_;

zelo: cocobi sudah sangat sulit ditemukan ;_;

daehyun: oh

daehyun: hehehe

daehyun: baiklah junhongie hyung

daehyun: aku tidak akan mengambilnya lagi

zelo: ayayay dae hyung! :D

zelo: maksudku daehyun-a ._.

bbang: ada lagi?

himchannie: ayo katakan sesuatu pada bbang

bbang:

zelo: ._.

zelo: oh youngjae-a

daehyun: wow ternyata selanjutnya yjay

youngjae: ndeee junhong hyung?

zelo: berenti menciumku dan memukul pantatku ;_;

zelo: aku bukan bayi lagi ;_;

bbang:

himchannie:

cheeger:

daehyun:

daehyun: aku kira kau sudah berhenti?

youngjae: ummmmmmmm daehyun

youngjae: aku bisa jelaskan

youngjae: zelo sangat menggemaskan

youngjae: maksudku zelo hyung

youngjae: jadi... hehe

daehyun:

youngjae: yang aku inginkan sebenarnya adalah...

youngjae: ayo jadikan zelo sebagai anak kita jung ;_;

daehyun:

bbang:

himchannie: YES

himchannie: kalau begitu anak ku dan bbang adalah jongup

cheeger: ._.

zelo: :O

daehyun: hmmm yjay

youngjae: baca personal chatku jungg ;_;

youngjae: seriusssssss

daehyun: hmm hmm

bbang: aku maunya zelo

zelo: :OOOOOOOO

zelo: JANGAN MEMPEREBUTKAN AKUUUU HYUNGDEUL :O

daehyun:

youngjae:

himchannie:

bbang:

cheeger: :OOOO

himchannie: no bbang

himchannie: ayo angkat jonguba

bbang: kau akan lebih sering dengan jongup jika seperti itu

daehyun: OH BANG HYUNG CEMBURU?

youngjae: OH BANG HYUNG CEMBURU? (2)

zelo: :OO

himchannie: dan kau akan lebih sering bersama zelo jika kita angkat zelo

youngjae: hyungnim line =_=

daehyun: masalah sepele menjadi sangat runyam

youngjae: dan inipun bukan hal pasti =_=

youngjae: sangat tidak intelejen

zelo: :OOOOOO

cheeger: hyungdeul

cheeger: yaja time junhong hyung bagaimana? ._.

zelo: oh aku nyaris lupaa

bbang: lanjutkan junhong hyung

himchannie: bagaimana masalah tentang anak kita ;_;

bbang:

zelo: himchan-a

zelo: biarkan aku bicara duluuuu

daehyun: lol

youngjae: lol (2)

daehyun: good job maknae!

himchannie: sialan

daehyun: maksudku junhong hyung

zelo: ungg yongguk-a ._.

bbang: yo maknae?

zelo: jadikan aku tempat curhatmu ;A;

zelo: kumohon ;AAA;

zelo: aku selalu curhat padamu tentang apapun ;A;

zelo: kenapa kau tidak seperti itu padaku juga ;A;

bbang:

himchannie: JUNHONG :)

bbang: himchannie diam dulu

himchannie: ;_;

daehyun: sebenarnya hyung

daehyun: junhong sudah mengeluh tentang ini padaku sebanyak 50x

bbang: baiklah junhong hyung

bbang: lain kali kita akan makan bersama

bbang: dan saling bercerita satu sama lain

zelo: AYAY BANG HYUNG :'D

zelo: aku rasa yaja timeku selesai

zelo: karena aku sudah mendapatkan semua jawaban yang aku inginkan :D

daehyun: kau tidak menggunakan yaja time mu ke jongup?

zelo: tidak daehyunnie hyuuung

zelo: jonguppie hyung sudah sempurna bagiku

zelo: dia sudah sangat baik padaku selama ini :D

jongup: :OOOOOOOOOOO (dead)

zelo: (love) :DDDD

youngjae: ugh ugh maknae line

daehyun: lol cheesy maknae bunong

bbang: baiklah

bbang: maknae's yaja time kkeut

\- bbang left the chat -

himchannie: MAKNAEEEEEEE

zelo: ndeeee hyung?

himchannie: jangan dekat dekat bbang

himchannie: aku memperingat kau

daehyun: iyaikan aja biar senang

youngjae: iyakan aja biar senang (2)

cheeger: (up) ._.

himchannie: ;AAA;

himchannie: kalian semua akan aku adukan pada bbang

himchannie: mati kalian semua

\- himchanie left the chat -

cheeger: chan hyung =_=

youngjae: lol

daehyun: btw

daehyun: siapa yang mau ikut aku makan siang?

youngjae: aku masih dirumahkuu

youngjae: aku absen dulu jung

zelo: aku hyungiee

zelo: aku di dorm sekarang

daehyun: okay yjay, junhong

daehyun: cheeger?

cheeger: aku ikut jugaa

cheeger: studio dance

youngjae: oh kebetulan sekali kita semua ada ditempat yang berbeda

daehyun: otw studio dance dan dorm

\- daehyun left the chat -

youngjae: aku akan membantu ummaku memasak dulu

youngjae: ciaoo

\- youngjae left the chat -

cheeger: maknae?

zelo: ndeee jonguppie hyung?

cheeger: kau yakin tidak mau mengungkapkan apa apa padaku?._.

zelo: ndeee

zelo: kau tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan hyung

zelo: satu satunya yang aku ingin ungkapkan adalah..

zelo: aku juga sangat menyayangimu :D

cheeger: aku juga sangat menyayangimu junhong :D

cheeger: :OOOOO (love)

\- cheeger left the chat -

\- zelo left the chat -

.

oke ini singkat banget prosesnya, aku cuma bikin sejam wkwkw

terinpirasi dari yaja timenya zelo di kbs movie bank dan bikin ngakak wkwkwkw. udh gangerti lagi sama himchan disitu pokoknya. anyway jangan lupa baca ff banghimku yang terbaru yaa a love confession (love)

terakhir, rnr?


	19. special chap: we love you, himchan!

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: okey sebenarnya ini terinspirasi dari fanwar yg terjadi karena daehyun sama yongguk blg himchan gendut tapi caranya dinilai salah. aku harap indo-babyz ga ada yg ikutan di fanwar ini ya. special buat keadaan ini, aku bikin chapter yang ngebahas tentang masalah ini dan chapter ini bakalan jd chapter yang menurutku heartbreaking sekaligus sweet karena disini semua member bakal ngomongin sisi baik dan betapa sayangnya mereka sama himchan (dan yang pasti ga ada pairing pairingan lagi disini, kalo ada member yang ngucapin i love you maksudnya bukan dalam konteks cinta pribadi, lebih ke universalnya). ini juga special buat yang gondok karena aku sering ngebully himchan di bap chatroom ini *bow*

anyway, please love our himchannie, he is very beautiful in his own way (lovestruck)

.

.

.

\- daehyun joined the chat -

daehyun: himchan hyung?

\- bbang joined the chat -

bbang: himchannie

daehyun: sungguh

daehyun: kita harus berhenti melakukan ini pada himchan hyung

bbang: aku benar-benar merasa bersalah kali ini

\- youngjae joined the chat -

youngjae: yongguk hyung

youngjae: fans kita marah

bbang: aku tau

bbang: staff memberitauku

bbang: apakah himchan marah juga?

youngjae: entahlah

\- junhong joined the chat -

youngjae: himchan hyung sedang berbicara pada staff

junhong: kemarin himchan hyung berbicara sedikit padaku...

bbang: tentang?

junhong: semua ini

junhong: yang hyungdeul sedang bicarakan

\- cheeger joined the chat -

cheeger: dan ada aku juga waktu itu

youngjae: oke jonguba

youngjae: bisakah kau jelaskan?

youngjae: kau sering keluar bersama himchan hyung kan?

youngjae: junhong juga bisa jelaskan

cheeger: hmmm

cheeger: sebenarnya himchan hyung tidak masalah dengan jokes berat badannya

cheeger: hanya saja...

cheeger: dia merasakan tekanan dari mana mana

junhong: himchan hyung lebih tertekan lagi

junhong: ketika dirinya melihat para babyz bertikai karena hal ini

junhong: himchan hyung juga tertekan dengan keadaannya sekarang

junhong: karena semua orang jadi memaksanya untuk mengurangi berat badannya

bbang: dimana himchan sekarang?

youngjae: masih berbicara dengan staff nuna

youngjae: sepertinya tentang hal ini

daehyun: sungguh

daehyun: aku ingin memeluknya sekarang

bbang: aku juga

daehyun: tapi aku sudah pernah menjelaskan saat vring u

daehyun: aku memang suka melempar jokes pada himchan hyung

daehyun: dan itu semua adalah bentuk sayangku padanya

youngjae: aku sarankan kalian jaga sikap kalian

youngjae: aku sudah sering mengatakannya pada kalian kan

bbang: tapi aku sudah berkata maaf sebelum menyuruhnya diet

youngjae: tapi fans mencintai himchan hyung apa adanya, guk hyung

youngjae: fans kecewa dengan kata katamu

bbang: aku mengaku aku sangat salah kali ini

bbang: aku sangat... menyesal

youngjae: itu kenapa aku hanya berani membully chan hyung dalam hal lain

youngjae: seorang fans juga membicarakan aku saat aku menanyakan berat badannya

youngjae: di movie bank kemarin

junhong: himchan hyung ;_;

cheeger: himchan hyung tetap hyung terbaikku (love)

cheeger: aku akan mengajaknya minum soju nanti malam

bbang: jonguba

\- cheeger changed his name to jongup -

jongup: nde hyung?

bbang: bolehkah malam ini himchan bersamaku dulu?

bbang: aku janji akan membuat himchan lebih baik

daehyun: tidak hyung

daehyun: himchan hyung akan bersamaku malam ini

bbang: daehyun tolong

bbang: kau tau aku tidak pernah berhasil menyayangi dia dengan benar?

bbang: seperti aku menyayangi kalian?

youngjae: jongup

youngjae: kau kan yang terdekat dengan himchan hyung

youngjae: bisakah kau tentukan dengan siapa himchan hyung pergi nanti malam?

junhong: aku sayaaaaang himchan hyung ;_;

junhong: hyungdeul ayo buat himchan hyung baikan lagi ;_;

jongup: aku memilih...

jongup: yongguk hyung

jongup: karena himchan hyung selalu ingin diperlakukan dengan baik olehmu hyung

jongup: walaupun dia tidak pernah mengatakannya

jongup: himchan hyung juga suka karena bang hyung memberikan aura positif untuknya

daehyun: sungguh suasananya sedih sekali

bbang: aku sudah personal chat himchan

bbang: belum dibalas

youngjae: kemarilah hyung

youngjae: ke ts building

youngjae: aku disini bersama himchan hyung daritadi

youngjae: tapi himchan hyung sedang berbicara dengan staff nuna sekarang

bbang: apakah himchan biasanya menscroll chatnya jika dia meninggalkan chatnya begini?

daehyun: kau mau mengungkapkan sesuatu hyung?

bbang: nde

bbang: aku akan mengungkapkannya disini

bbang: agar kalian semua juga tau betapa aku menyayangi himchan

junhong: katakan hyuuung

junhong: mungkin youngjae hyung bisa menyuruhnya untuk melihat chatnya :D

jongup: (up)

bbang: baiklah

bbang: sebelumnya jangan ada yang menyela

bbang: himchan-ah

bbang: kau tau, kau adalah satu satunya sahabatku selama 4 tahun ini

bbang: kau yang mengerti seluruh sisiku dan kau menjadi sisi lainku

bbang: kau selalu membantuku dalam hal hal yang berkaitan dengan member lain

bbang: aku sangat menyayangimu himchannie

bbang: dan aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu

bbang: aku hanya berbicara sebagai leader yang peduli padamu

bbang: aku tidak mau kau terkena penyakit

bbang: atau apapun yang akan menyulitkanmu di masa yang akan datang

bbang: himchan-ah

bbang: kau taukan aku sangat menyayangimu?

bbang: bisakah kau melupakan apa yang aku katakan?

bbang: tetaplah menjadi visual kebangganku, kebanggaan kami

bbang: terima kasih telah menggantikanku untuk berbicara didepan umum

bbang: aku sangat sangat menyayangimu

bbang: kita akan menyelesaikan masalah ini bersama

bbang: aku selesai

daehyun: hyung

daehyun: apa berlebihan jika aku menangis sekarang?

daehyun: aku juga ingin mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasakan

youngjae: aku men-capture chat bang hyung

youngjae: aku akan menunjukkannya pada chan hyung jika dia tidak menscoll chatnya

daehyun: apa ini giliranku?

junhong: yongguk hyuuuung ;_;

daehyun: emosional sekali keadaannya

daehyun: aku benar benar menangis sekarang

daehyun: aku mulai dan jangan ada yang memotong dulu

daehyun: himchan hyung?

daehyun: aku... sangat menyayangimu lebih dari apapun

daehyun: sungguh hyung aku menangis sekarang

daehyun: kau adalah hyung terbaikku

daehyun: dan bahkan bisa menjadi teman sepermainan terbaikku

daehyun: lihat betapa sempurnanya dirimu

daehyun: apakah aku terlalu jahat padamu hyung?

daehyun: aku hanya terlalu exited karena responmu sangat lucu

daehyun: ketika aku melempar jokes padamu

daehyun: tapi aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu hyung

daehyun: himchannie hyung, saranghae?

daehyun: sudah

daehyun: aku benar benar menangis sekarang

youngjae: kau dimana jung?

jongup: hyungdeul

jongup: aku yakin himchan hyung tidak selemah yang kalian kira

jongup: himchan hyung selama ini menerima jokes hyungdeul dengan baik

jongup: hanya saja dia kecewa pada dirinya karena dia yang menyebabkan semua ini

bbang: oh tuhanku

bbang: tolong lindungi himchan

bbang: terkadang dia terlalu sensitif untuk hal seperti ini

youngjae: jung daehyun katakan kau dimana sekarang

daehyun: jangan berbicara padaku dulu

daehyun: aku butuh merefleksikan kesalahanku

\- daehyun left the group -

youngjae: YA JUNG DAEHYUN

youngjae: shit jung daehyun jawab aku!

bbang: yjay

bbang: biarkan daehyun sendiri dulu

youngjae: AKU TAKUT HYUNG

youngjae: AKU TAKUT DAEHYUN MELAKUKAN HAL HAL ANEH

youngjae: YANG DILUAR PIKIRAN KITA SEMUA

bbang: daehyun sudah dewasa

bbang: dia hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri

youngjae: aku menangis sekarang

jongup: aku dan junhong otw ke ts building setelah ini

\- jongup left the chat -

bbang: youngjae

bbang: jangan tunjukkan kesedihanmu didepan himchan

bbang: dia akan semakin sakit

youngjae: hyung aku tidak bisa ;_;

junhong: youngjae hyung...

youngjae: AKU KHAWATIR PADA KALIAN SEMUA

youngjae: DAEHYUN, HIMCHAN DAN YONGGUK HYUNG

youngjae: AKU KHAWATIR

youngjae: aku hanya punya kalian

youngjae: aku-

bbang: youngjae

bbang: tenangkan dirimu

bbang: aku mohon

bbang: dan maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjaga kalian dengan baik

junhong: yongguk hyuuung

junhong: kau sudah menjadi yang terbaik untuk kami

junhong: dan untuk himchan hyung

junhong: hanya saja keadaan ini kebetulan terjadi

junhong: jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri hyung

youngjae: ;_;

\- youngjae left the chat -

bbang: semua berkumpul di ts building

\- himchannie joined the chat -

himchannie: ya

himchannie: siapapun yang membuat youngjae menangis

himchannie: dan membuatnya tidak mau mengaku karena apa

himchannie: mengakulah

junhong: HIMCHAN HYUNG ;_;

himchannie: kalian.. kenapa?

himchannie: kenapa daehyun left group?

\- himchannie invited daehyun to the group -

himchannie: seseorang jawab aku

bbang: himchannie

himchannie: ndee bbang?

bbang: kau baik baik saja?

bbang: apa yang kau bicarakan bersama staff nuna?

himchannie: ahhh~

himchannie: hanya sedikit teguran hehe

himchannie: aku juga menceritakan tentang masalahku

\- bbang sent you a picture -

\- bbang sent you a picture -

bbang: himchannie, saranghae?

himchannie:

himchannie: kalian kenapa..

himchannie: inikah yang menbuat youngjae menangis?

himchannie: astaga aku tidak apa apa guys

himchannie: sungguh aku baik baik saja

himchannie: kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu bbang

himchannie: aku justru berterima kasih padamu karena sudah mengingatkanku

himchannie: maafkan aku karena membuat kalian begini...

bbang: cukup

bbang: jangan salahkan dirimu lagi, himchan

bbang: kau sudah cukup menderita

bbang: setelah ini aku akan otw ke ts building

bbang: dan kita harus bertemu semua

junhong: bagaimana dengan daehyun hyung?

bbang: aku sudah menelponnya tadi

bbang: aku akan menjemputnya

bbang: himchannie

bbang: beritau youngjae

bbang: bahwa daehyun baik baik saja

himchannie: bbaaaang

himchannie: kau harus jaga daehyun baik baik

himchannie: daehyun juga dongsaeng kesayanganku

\- bbang sent you a picture -

bbang: itu dari daehyun

himchannie: daehyun-ah...

himchannie: aku.. juga menyayangimu

himchannie: aku juga menyayangi kalian semua

bbang: jadi malam ini himchan ada milik semua anggota

bbang: kita makan bersama

junhong: aku senang hyuuuung!

junhong: aku mau memeluk himchan hyuuung sekarang ;_;

junhong: aku sangat menyayangimu himchan hyuuung :D

himchannie: aku juga menyayangimu junhongieee (hug)

himchannie: ayoo kita makan bersama

himchannie: dan mabuk bersama

himchannie: aku yang traktir

himchannie: dimana jonguppie?

\- junhong sent you a picture -

junhong: menyetir hyuuung~

himchannie: katakan padanya juga aku sangat menyayanginya

bbang: bagaimana denganku?

himchannie: o_o

himchannie: haruskah aku mengatakannya disini?...

junhong: katakaaaan hyungie :D

himchannie: okay

himchannie: youre the one who i love the most, bbang (love)

himchannie: terima kasih untuk segalanya

bbang: i love you too himchannie

bbang: maafkan aku nde?

bbang: aku sangat menyayangimu

himchannie: sungguh

himchannie: aku bisa pingsan jika kau ucapkan itu terus bbang

himchannie: kau tau berapa lama aku menunggu kau mengucapkan hal hal seperti itu?

bbang: maafkan aku

bbang: lain kali aku akan memgekspresikan diriku lebih baik

bbang: dalam hal menyayangimu

himchannie: glad to hear that

himchannie: and thank you so much, bbang

bbang: aku otw menjemput daehyun

bbang: jaga youngjae baik baik chan

bbang: sekali lagi

bbang: aku menyayangimu

\- bbang left the chat -

himchannie: aku akan menenangkan youngjae dulu

himchannie: kasihan dongsaengku yang satu ini

junhong: himchan hyuuung

junhong: saranghaeee (love)

junhong: jangan mudah stress karena masalah sekecil ini ndee?

junhong: kami sangat menyayangimu (love)

himchannie: terima kasih junhongie

himchannie: hyung juga menyayangimuuu

himchannie: dan yang lain juga

himchannie: sangat (love)(hug)

junhong: (love)

\- himchannie left the chat -

\- junhong left the chat -

.

heartbreaking but sweet banget gasi? hehe

anyway aku banghim biased parah, udah ngeshipperin, ngebias duaduanya. rasanya kalo bisa aku mau nulis ke himchan "youre beautiful, just the way youre chan" gitu ih sumpah. sebenarnya fanwar ini lebih ke international netz sih, di indo ga terlalu ngefek soalnya mungkin bully bully an dah biasa kalo bagi kita kan

\- endlessong, bakalan ada sequel/behind the chatnya ga buat nerusin convos ini? sure! ditungggu aja yaa (love)

\- endlessong, mau request ff official-pairing (terutama daejae) yang school life dong? lagi tahap proses pembuatan. sabar yaaa! (lovestruck)

terakhir, rnr?


	20. youngjae babo

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

.

.

.

\- youngjae joined the chat -

youngjae: seseorang

youngjae: katakan siapa yang mengambil ipad air 2 ku

youngjae: aku menunggu

\- daehyun joined the chat -

\- himchannie joined the chat -

daehyun: kau mungkin lupa dimana meletakkannya yjay

youngjae: aku sudah cari kemana mana jung

youngjae: dan tidak ada ;_;

\- zelo joined the chat -

\- jongup joined the chat -

zelo: ipadmu hilanh lagi hyung?

zelo: *hilang

jongup: tadi pagi aku melihat ipadmu di sofa hyungg

youngjae: sudah tidak ada mjup

zelo: ipad mu tidak hilang dicuri alien kan? :OOO

jongup: :O

himchannie: =_=maknae line

youngjae: himchan hyung

youngjae: kau tidak melihatnya?

himchannie: tidak yjay

himchannie: dari pagi aku bersama bbang di studio

daehyun: oh

daehyun: sebuah studio date?

himchannie: yeaaaaap! (happy)

\- bbang joined the chat -

bbang: sebenarnya himchan yang merengek minta ikut tadi

youngjae: lol

daehyun: leh ugha

youngjae: leh ugha (2)

himchannie: ugh

himchannie: perlu aku ungkit apa yang terjadi di lapangan basket beberapa hari lalu?

bbang: bahas saja terus

himchannie: peace bbang :D

daehyun: btw yjay

daehyun: ipadmu sudah ketemu?

youngjae: nope daehyun

youngjae: aku sedang mencarinya di wardrobe kita

bbang: tidak mungkin ada disana

bbang: sejak kapan kau memilih baju menggunakan ipad?

daehyun: himchan hyung begitu

himchannie: aku hanya berusaha untuk menjadi fashionista kalian guys

himchannie: aku mencari rekomendasi di internet

bbang: oh

bbang: aku tidak terkejut

youngjae: (up)

himchannie: untuk meningkatkan ketampanan bap

daehyun: oh

youngjae: ooh

zelo: oooh ._.

jongup: ooooh :D

himchannie: sialan kalian

bbang: tolong jangan ada yang ganggu himchan

bbang: nanti dia berisik disini

daehyun: lol

daehyun: bukankah dia selalu berisik hyung?

youngjae: BTW GUYS

youngjae: IPADKU BAGAIMANAAAA T_T

zelo: coba cek di kardusnya hyung

zelo: siapa tau tertinggal disana._.

youngjae: maknae

youngjae: tadi masih ada di sofa

youngjae: tidak mungkin ipadnya berjalan sendiri ke kardusnya kan?

jongup: ._.

zelo: maafkan aku hyuung aku tidak tau ;_;

zelo: mungkin ipadnya punya kaki untuk berjalan ._.

jongup: atau ipadnya dipindahkan oleh hantuuu (ghost)

zelo: :OOO

jongup: :OOO (scared)

himchannie:

bbang:

youngjae:

daehyun:

daehyun: coba kau cek di kamar kita

himchannie: atau di toilet?

bbang: yjay ingat kau itu ceroboh

bbang: sudah cek di dapur?

bbang: mungkin tertinggal di sana saat kau membuat sarapan

youngjae: aku sudah cek di kamar, toilet dan dapur

youngjae: dan tidak ada ;_;

daehyun: youngjae babooooo

daehyun: youngjae baboooo~

daehyun: YOUNGJAE BABOOOOO (fool)

bbang: dae jangan mulai

youngjae:

youngjae: kau sangat tidak membantu jung

daehyun: ingat saat dulu kau meninggalkan passportmu?

daehyun: dan ternyata itu tidak tertinggal

youngjae: =_= itu sudah sangat lama jung!

himchannie: coba cek tasmu

youngjae: tidak mungkin disana hyuuung T_T

himchannie: coba cek dulu yjay

himchannie: aku yakin ada disana

himchannie: percaya padaku

bbang: buka tasmu yjay

youngjae: tapi tidak mungkin-

youngjae: ahhhhhhhh ketemu!

youngjae: terima kasih chan hyungggg

youngjae: bagaimana chan hyung bisa tau? :'D

daehyun: himchan umma tau segalanya

cheeger: himchan umma :'D

junhong: HIMCHANNIE UMMA :D

youngjae: TERIMA KASIH UMMA

youngjae: :D

himchannie: pfft

himchannie: aku hafal ulang tahun kalian semua

himchannie: aku juga tau betul kebiasaan kalian semua

himchannie: dan aku sudah terlalu hafal sifat kalian satu satu

bbang: boleh aku panggil umma juga?

himchannie:

himchannie: (dead)(knife)(knife)(knife)

daehyun: banghim bersemi lagi

youngjae: bunga bunga cinta banghim bermekaran~~

jongup: bunga bunga cinta banghim bermekaran~~ (2)

zelo: :DDDD

himchannie: terserah saja bbanggggg

bbang: and

bbang: can i call you mine, too?

himchannie: maygadddd

himchannie: BUNUH AKU SAJA SEKALIAN BBANG

youngjae: btw

youngjae: untuk apa kalian saling chat

youngjae: kalau kalian ada di satu studio yang sama?

bbang: dia sedang membelikanku ramyun sekarang

daehyun: lol pantas saja

himchannie: kalau kedainya tutup aku tetap milikmu kan? (wink)

daehyun: sepertinya jawabannya tidak

bbang: siapa bilang tidak?

bbang: himchan tetap menjadi milikku sampai kapanpun

himchannie: :OOOOOOOO

zelo: :OOOOOOO

jongup: :OOOOOOO

daehyun: ada yang tau siapa yang membajak ponsel bang hyung?

daehyun: atau berapa porsi ramyun yang diminta bang hyung?

daehyun: atau seberapa mahal dan enaknya ramyun yang dibelikan himchan hyung?

youngjae: (up)

zelo: aku tidak tau hyungie ._.

jongup: (up)

himchannie: aku benar benar tidak kuat berdiri sekarang

himchanie: bbang sangat manis akhir akhir ini ;_;

daehyun: berlebihan

youngjae: berlebihan (2)

bbang: kau sudah dapatkan ramnyunnya?

\- himchannie sent you a picture -

himchannie: sudah ditanganku bbang

bbang: (good)

daehyun: himchan hyung terlihat seperti budak yongguk hyung sekarang

youngjae: lol

youngjae: ramyun telah sepenuhnya menaklukkan bang hyung

daehyun: hanya ramyun yang bisa~~~

himchannie:

jongup: hyungdeul jangan begitu

jongup: mungkin memang bang hyung benar benar bermaksud begitu :D

himchannie: itu baru anakku (happy)

daehyun: ya jonguba

daehyun: memang mau mau menjadi anak himchan hyung?

jongup: tidak ._.

himchannie: awas kau jongup

zelo: .-.

daehyun: biar kutebak

daehyun: setelah ini dia akan mengungkit investasinya pada jongup

youngjae: "lihat sudah berapa banyak yang yang aku keluarkan untukmu"

daehyun: "aku sudah membelikanmu banyak makanan untukmu"

youngjae: "lihat berapa banyak uang yang aku investasikan untukmu"

himchannie: TAPI ITU SEMUA KENYATAAN ;_;

bbang: himchannie

bbang: ramyunku

himchannie: oh

himchannie: otw studiomu babe

himchannie: 10 menit

\- himchannie left the chat -

daehyun: bang hyung?

bbang: nde?

daehyun: aku bangga padamu

daehyun: kau benar benar bisa membuat himchan hyung senang

daehyun: setelah kejadian beberapa hari lalu

bbang: ini saran dari youngjae

bbang: terima kasih yjay

zelo: aku senang sekali

zelo: ketika himchan hyung juga senang seperti ini :D

bbang: jongup juga membantu

jongup: hanya sedikit bang hyung

jongup: yang melakukan semuanya adalah kau :D (yeay)

youngjae: bukan masalah bang hyung

bbang: tapi sebenarnya

bbang: ada alasan lain aku melakukan semua itu

bbang: karena..

jongup: karena?

daehyun: karena? (2)

youngjae: karena? (3)

zelo: ._.

bbang: ramyun yang himchan belikan adalah porsi besar

bbang: dan kata temanku sangat enak

bbang: dan himchan rela mengantri demi itu

bbang: padahal antriannya sangat panjang kata temanku

daehyun: hmmm sudah kuduga

youngjae: hmmmmm

zelo: ada udang dibalik batuuu :D

jongup: ._.

youngjae: btw

youngjae: ada yang tau dimana kunci mobilku?

jongup:

zelo:

daehyun: =_=

bbang:

bbang: tanya himchan umma

\- bbang left the chat -

daehyun: youngjae babooooo =_=

youngjae: aku lupaa meletakkannya jung

youngjae: himchan umma belum membalas personal chatku

youngjae: ;_;

daehyun: coba kau cek di tanganmu yoo

youngjae: oh–

youngjae: OHAHAHAHAHA IYA ADA DITANGANKU

youngjae: bagaimana aku bisa lupa

youngjae: akukan mau ke supermarket setelah ini

daehyun:

zelo:

jongup: =_=

\- daehyun left the chat -

\- zelo left the chat -

\- jongup left the chat -

youngjae: maafkan aku semuanya ;_;

youngjae: yang penting sudah ketemu kan ;_;

\- youngjae left the chat -

.

whepp!

akhirnya bs update lagi setelah kelelep sama tugas selama beberapa hari :')

setelah ini aku bakal nerbitin sequel/behind the chat special chap: we love you, himchan! yaa. sering sering liat profileku atau subscribe aja (love)(wink)

terakhir, rnr?


	21. jongup and cheeseburger

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

.

.

.

\- jongup joined the chat -

jongup: hyungdeul

jongup: dan zelo

\- bbang joined the chat -

\- daehyun joined the chat -

bbang: yoo mjup

daehyun: ndeee jonguba?

jongup: aku membaca komentar fans tentang aku

jongup: dan mereka bertanya

jongup: "kenapa semua orang sangat menyayangi jongup?"

daehyun: karena memang kami begitu jonguba (love)

bbang: kau tidak pernah bertingkah aneh aneh

bbang: tidak pernah menyusahkan juga

\- youngjae joined the chat -

youngjae: our jonguba is lovely~

daehyun: (up)

\- himchannie joined the chat -

himchannie: itu karena aku mendidiknya dengan benar

himchannie: aku bangga padamu jonguba

daehyun:

youngjae:

bbang:

\- zelo joined the chat -

zelo: aku setuju dengan kata kata hyungdeul

zelo: kecuali punya himchannie hyung ._.

daehyun: lol bahkan maknae tidak setuju

youngjae: semua orang menyayangimu jonguba

youngjae: bahkan bang hyung juga

bbang: aku memang menyayangi kalian semua

himchannie: semua my ass

himchannie: kau menyayangi semua

himchannie: kecuali aku

daehyun: himchan hyung tidak akan selesai jika sudah membahas ini

youngjae: (up)

zelo: =_=

bbang: aku menyayangi kalian semua

bbang: termasuk kau himchan

bbang: dan jaga perkataanmu, kim

jongup: hyungdeeeul

jongup: apa alasan kalian menyayangiku?

zelo: jongup hyung sangat baik

zelo: dan kami suka :D

bbang: kau juga mendengarkan member lain dengan baik

bbang: kau partner olahragaku moon (boxing)

daehyun: kau juga SANGAT TAHAN menghadapi hyung tertua kedua

daehyun: dan kami merasa sangat beruntung karena hal itu

youngjae: lol baru saja aku ingin katakan

zelo: setujuuuuu :D

himchannie: MEMANGNYA AKU KENAPA?

himchannie: yang ada aku yg harus tahan menghadapi kalian

himchannie: aku terlalu perfect untuk kalian (wink)

daehyun: jangan buat bang hyung meninggalkan grup lagi

\- bbang left the group -

youngjae: lol

himchannie: BANG YONGGUK SIALAN

himchannie: tapi tunggu

himchannie: jika tidak ada yongguk

himchannie: leadernya jadi aku kan?

himchannie: sudah jangan diinvite lagi

himchannie: (cool)

zelo: NOOOOOOOO ;_;

youngjae: leader apanya

daehyun: kita tidak mau memiliki leader seperti dirimu

jongup: aku juga setuju dengan daehyun hyung._. (up)

daehyun: bang hyung tadi mempersonal chatku

daehyun: katanya ponselnya sedikit error

\- daehyun invited bbang to the group -

himchannie: wait

himchannie: KENAPA DIA TIDAK MEMPERSONAL CHATKU ;A;

daehyun: =_=chan hyung

daehyun: tolong jangan diperpanjang

himchannie: ;_;

jongup: hyungdeeeul

jongup: aku serius tadi dengan pertanyaankuu

youngjae: ohiya btw

youngjae: aku penasaran

youngjae: kenapa kau butuh penjelasan atas komentar fans tentang dirimu?

youngjae: tumben sekali

jongup: unggg

jongup: tidak apa hyungdeul

jongup: umma menanyakannya :D

daehyun: umma mu atau himchan umma?

zelo: (himchan umma) ._.

youngjae: (himchan umma) =_=

jongup: ummaku dirumah bertanya hyungdeul

jongup: bukan himchan umma =_=

daehyun: ummamu membuka sosmed?

youngjae: keren sekali

daehyun: bukankah tadi kau bilang kau yang membaca komentar fans?

zelo: ._.

youngjae: hmmmm

himchannie: tunggu dulu

himchannie: kau tidak memakai pujian semua member

himchannie: untuk bertaruh cheeseburger bersama staff kan?

zelo: :OOOOO

jongup:

himchannie: jonguba

himchannie: karena kau tidak membalas dengan cepat

himchannie: kau pasti bertaruh dengan staff

himchannie: sesuatu seperti...

himchannie: jika kau mendapat sekian pujian

himchannie: kau akan mendapatkan sekian cheeseburger

himchannie: mengakulah

jongup: :OOOOOOOO

daehyun: oh

daehyun: benarkah jonguba?

youngjae: wow siapa yang mengajarkannya begini?

jongup: ... aku ketauan T_T

jongup: maafkan aku hyungdeul ;_;

\- bbang joined the group -

daehyun: jika kau mau cheeseburger kau bisa minta pada kami

youngjae: atau minta himchan hyung

daehyun: oh welcome bang hyung

daehyun: jongup melakukan kesalahan

daehyun: dia bertaruh dengan staff

daehyun: untuk mendapatkan cheeseburger

bbang:

jongup: ;_;

bbang: jonguba

bbang: kau tidak boleh bertaruh

bbang: itu tidak baik

jongup: maafkan aku bang hyung ;_;

jongup: aku melakukannya karena...

jongup: jika aku dapat 1 pujian

jongup: aku akan mendapat 1 cheeseburger ;_;

youngjae: woah

youngjae: tebakan chan hyung benar

youngjae: berarti kau sudah dapat banyak

daehyun: mau aku bantu lagi?

daehyun: asal kau membaginya denganku

youngjae: (up)

bbang: youngjae daehyun

bbang: jangan ajarkan yang tidak benar

daehyun: ampunn hyung ;_;

\- daehyun left the chat -

himchannie: huh dasar sesat

himchannie: rasakan kemarahan bbang wahai duo sesat

himchannie: (knife)(knife)(fire)

youngjae:

bbang:

jongup: aku tidak akan dikeluarkan dari bap karena ini kan hyung? ;_;

zelo: kata-kataku ;_; (up)

bbang: tidak jongup

bbang: lain kali jangan begitu lagi

bbang: jika kau mau cheeseburger

bbang: kau bisa minta kami

jongup: ndee hyung

bbang: peace

\- bbang left the chat -

himchannie: dengarkan yongguk, jonguba

youngjae: yongguk hyung selalu benar

zelo: (up)

jongup: ndeee hyuung

jongup: gomawo :D

jongup: tapi sebenarnya...

jongup: pujian yang hyungdeul berikan

jongup: sudah aku kirimkan ke staff hyung

jongup: dan aku akan dapat 8 cheeseburger nanti malam :D

jongup: peace hehe :DD

\- jongup left the chat -

zelo: AKU MINTA JONGUPPIE HYUUUUNG

zelo: ;AAAAAA;

\- zelo left the chat -

youngjae: itulah anak didikmu himchan hyung

himchannie: moon fucking jongup

himchannie: matikau ditanganku

himchannie: dan ditangan bbang

himchannie: dia butuh pendisiplinan dari bbang

himchannie: aku akan mengadukannya (love)

\- himchannie left the chat -

youngjae: pfft masih saja sempat sempatnya modus =_=

\- youngjae left the chat -

.

maaf lama updatee~

tapi aku udah terbitin ff "banghim - easy" dan "behind the chat: we love you, himchan!" dicek yaa. dan untuk easy bakal ada daejae version dengan lagu lain dan sequelnya easy juga yg masih dalam proses pembuatan. request buat bap chatroom sedang dalam tahap proses pembuatan juga. btw readerdeul sadarkah kalau aku udah buat semua member jadi judul dan tinggal jongup yg belom? nah inilah chat yang nampilin jongup jd pemeran utamanya muehehe. lucu ya nakalnya jongup~

terakhir, rnr?


	22. special chap: happy bday bang!

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

.

.

.

\- himchannie invited daehyun, youngjae, zelo, jongup to the chat -

himchannie: GUYS

himchannie: TEBAK HARI APA SEKARANG?

\- youngjae joined the chat -

youngjae: hari kamis?

\- zelo joined the chat -

zelo: KAMIS TANGGAL 31 MARET HYUUUUNG :D

zelo: ULANG TAHUN BANG HYUUUNG :D

himchannnie: YEAAAAAH (party)

zelo: YEAAAAH

youngjae: oh

youngjae: kita sedang dijepang sekarang

youngjae: bagaimana merayakannya?

\- daehyun joined the chat -

daehyun: wow

daehyun: ada convos baru lagi~

daehyun: btw

daehyun: bang hyung sepertinya tidak se-exited zelo dan himchan hyung

daehyun: padahal yang ulang tahun dia =_=

himchannie: AYOOO RAYAKAN GUYS

himchannie: AYO RAYAKAN ULTAH YONGNAM JUGA

himchannie: #happybangsterday #happyyongnamday

zelo: YANG PENTING

zelo: AKU SUDAH MENYIAPKAN KADO :D

\- jongup joined the chat -

jongup: hyungdeul dan zelo

jongup: bukankah yongguk hyung sudah tidur? ._.

youngjae: wow kado apa maknae?

\- zelo sent you a voice message -

zelo: RAP KU YANG BARUUUUU :D

zelo: AKU SENDIRI YANG MEMBUATNYAA~

zelo: bagaimana hyungdeul? :D

daehyun: wow anak didik bang hyung sudah berkembang

youngjae: lte rap junhong sudah kembali

youngjae: itu sangat bagus maknae

daehyun: (good)

jongup: kereen maknae (wow)

zelp: terima kasih hyungdeul :D

daehyun: btw

daehyun: tumben chan hyung tidak berisik

daehyun: biasanya dia akan melarang zelo memberikan kadonya

himchannie: aku sudah punya hadiah sendiri

himchannie: lebih special dari punya zelo

jongup: hyungdeul

jongup: apa mencium yongguk hyung kemarin sudah terhitung hadiah?

jongup: aku bingung mau memberikan apa ;_;

daehyun:

youngjae:

zelo:

himchannie:

himchannie: YA

himchannie: SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG MENCIUMNYA

daehyun: jongup

daehyun: tolong jangan dibahas =_=

himchannie: YANG BOLEH MENCIUM PIPI ITU HANYA AKU

zelo: =_=

youngjae: chan hyung

youngjae: kalau kau yang menciumnya

youngjae: acara live kita akan jadi rated 19+

youngjae: kau akan menciumnya dimana saja

youngjae: dibagian yang kau bisa capai

daehyun: (up)

zelo: termasuk bibir? ._.

youngjae: yes junhong

zelo: :OOOO

himchannie:

himchannie: terserah

himchannie: YANG TERPENTING ADALAH

himchannie: AKU MARAH PADAMU JONGUP

jongup: AKU TIDAK MENYENTUHNYA HYUNG ;_;

jongup: hanya hidungku yang menyentuhnya ;_;

jongup: bibirku tidak ;_;

jongup: sungguh ;_;

himchannie: PEMBOHONG

himchannie: KAU TERLIHAT MENIKMATINYA MOON

himchannie: DAN BBANG JUGA

jongup: ;_;

daehyun: himchan hyuuuung

daehyun: sudahlah =_=

youngjae: jangan dibawa serius

himchannie: TAPI JONGUP MENCIUMNYA GUYS

himchannie: DIDEPAN KAMERA

himchannie: MENCIUM PIPI YONGGUK

himchannie: DI-DE-PAN KAMERA ;AAAAAAAAA;

youngjae: berlebihan sekali =_=

daehyun: btw guys

daehyun: ULTAH YONGGUK HYUNG BAGAIMANA

youngjae: oh kita hampir lupa

youngjae: ayo belikan dia beberapa kardus ramen asli jepang

youngjae: untuk persediaannya di dorm

youngjae: dia pasti senang

youngjae: siapa yang mau patungan?

daehyun: aku ikut patungan yjay

daehyun: tapi aku boleh minta sebungkus kan? :D

youngjae: JUNG =_=

daehyun: okay aku hanya bercanda

zelo: aku ikut hyungdeuul

jongup; aku ikut-

himchannie: jangan ajak jongup

himchannie: diakan sudah memberikan hadiah kemarin

himchannie: dengan ciumannya :)

daehyun: dih?

youngjae: dih? (2)

zelo: dih? (3)

jongup: ._.

daehyun: lagipula hyung

daehyun: dari bagian mananya bang hyung menikmati ciuman jongup?

daehyun: bahkan bang hyung memukul mukul kursi setelah itu

daehyun: bang hyung tidak suka hal semacam itu

youngjae: lol

youngjae: aku sangat geli saat itu

youngjae: apalagi maknae zelo

zelo: aku menggaruk dinding seperti kartun kartun amerika ;_;

zelo: menggelikan sekali ;_;

himchannie: TAPI TETAP SAJA

jongup: sebenarnya

jongup: aku juga tidak mau melakukannya hyung ;_;

jongup: sungguh ;_;

himchannie: PEMBOHONG

himchannie: KAU SENANG KAN MENCIUM PIPINYA

zelo: =_=

daehyun: =_= (2)

youngjae: =_= (3)

himchannie: ;AAAAAA;

youngjae: btw

youngjae: semakin banyak yang patungan untuk ramen bang hyung

youngjae: akan semakin baik

youngjae: jadi kita bisa hadiahkan banyak ramen

youngjae: ke grandpa guk

daehyun: btw guys

daehyun: ayo traktir dia ramen disini juga

daehyun: kita bisa makan bersama dan mabuk bersama

daehyun: mumpung kita di jepang

zelo: aku tidak suka alkohol hyungdeul ;_;

youngjae: kita bisa pesan cola atau jus jeruk untukmu zelo

zelo: yeaaaay :D

youngjae: aku akan meminjam mobil staff

youngjae: atau manajer choi dikamar sebelah

youngjae: ciaooo

\- youngjae left the chat -

zelo: aku akan mengajak jonguppie hyung ke supermarket

zelo: membeli peralatan pesta (confetti)

jongup: aku boleh kan chan hyung ;_;

himchannie: hm karena ini untuk memeriahkan ultah bbang

himchannie: kau boleh pergi dengan junhong

jongup: terima kasih hyung :'D

daehyun: btw himchan hyung

daehyun: aku penasaran

daehyun: kado special apa yang kau siapan untuk bang hyung?

jongup: (up)

zelo: (up)

himchannie: kadonya adalah..

\- himchannie sent you a picture -

himchannie: diriku~

himchannie: eksistensi aku adalah kado bagi kalian guys

himchannie: termasuk untuk bbang (happy)

daehyun:

zelo:

jongup:

\- daehyun left the chat -

\- zelo left the chat -

\- jongup left the chat -

himchannie: ITU KENYATAAN GUYS

himchannie: SIALAN KALIAN

\- himchannie left the chat -

.

happy bangster day, yeorobun!

ahh grandpa guk udah semakin gede ya (apanya yang gede woy) wkwkw. semoga yang disemogakan tersemogakan buat bang leader dan bang yongnam kesayangan babyz. btw itu yg jongup cium yongguk itu beneran ada pas nico nico live special launching their 1st japan album. reaksinya para member bikin ngakak wkwwk. apalagi yongguk yang jijay banget sampe pukul pukul kursi sama zelo yg garuk tembok. mau tau himchan ngapain? dia disebelah yongguk cuma ketawa cantik diem gitu wkwkw ga kayak biasanya banget deh yang tukang drama. banghim/himup feels nih? himchan mah kebanyakan tepetepe jadi pairingannya banyak banget wkwkwkw

anyway, buat ngejelasin juga kenapa aku suka bikin himchan ngedrama. soalnya dia emang rempong dan drama banget wkwkwkw. apalagi pas dulu ywf fanmeet di jepang apaya dia tuh main games dan sok sokan jatoh karena dia gabisa maininnya yaAllah ngakak banget (ini ada di vapp nya bap). jadi berdasarkan itu, ga di sini, ga di easy, himchan ini emang aku buat drama emang. btw easy itu ada sequelnya yg bakal ngejelasin kenapa himchan ngedrama kayak gitu. ditungguyaa

terakhir, rnr?


	23. april failed fools day?

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

note: bacanya yang teliti ya, soalnya ada yang tukeran hp lagi di chap ini hihi. anyway ini sebenarnya special buat april fools day, tapi telat upload karena ketiduran wkwkkw. enjoy!

.

.

.

\- himchannie joined the chat -

himchannie: siapapun

himchannie: ada yang mau bertukar denganku?

\- zelo joined the chat -

\- daehyun joined the chat -

himchannie: aku malas sekamar dengan bang

daehyun: WOW HIMCHAN HYUNG?

zelo: ._. tumben sekali

daehyun: aku boleh tidur dengan bang hyung berarti?

zelo: ;AAAAA; aku mauuuuuu

zelo: tidur dengan bang hyung adalah salah satu keinginanku ;_;

zelo: ayo bertukar himchannie hyung ;_;

daehyun: kau sudah membuat aku tidur terpisah dengan yjay

daehyun: dan seenaknya kau ingin pindah sekarang?

zelo: jadi aku tidak boleh? ;_;

himchannie: siapapun ayo bertukar

\- youngjae joined the chat -

youngjae: zelo

youngjae: maafkan hyung

youngjae: kau dimana sekarang?

zelo: (angry)(sad)(cry)

daehyun: kasus sandal hotel kalian belum selesai?

youngjae: iya ;_;

youngjae: padahal aku hanya meminjamnya untuk membeli minuman dibawah ;_;

zelo: aku marah pada youngjae hyung (angry)

daehyun: junhong-ah

daehyun: kau bisa ambil sandalku

daehyun: kau dimana sekarang?

zelo: sedang mengadu pada manajer hyung ;_;

youngjae: junhooong-ah

youngjae: jangan adukan hyung ndeee?

zelo: aku sudah adukan hyuuuung (evil)

youngjae: astaga

youngjae: itu hanya sandal hotel junong-ah

youngjae: aku sudah bilang aku meminjamnya

youngjae: tapi kau tidak dengar karena masih di kamar mandi

zelo: DIA PUNYA NAMA HYUNG

zelo: DIA BUKAN "HANYA SANDAL HOTEL"

zelo: NAMANYA SLIPPERY ;_;

zelo: slippery hanya milik junhong seorang (me)

zelo: tidak boleh dipinjammmmm (angry)

daehyun: tunggu

daehyun: kau memberi nama sandalmu...

daehyun: dengan nama... licin?

youngjae: sebahagia maknae saja =_=

himchannie: btw

himchannie: siapa yang ingin bertukar denganku?

himchannie: cepat konfirmasi

\- jongup joined the chat -

jongup: ayo hyung tidur bersamaku

jongup: agar bang dan dae hyung dapat sekamar

daehyun: jongup

daehyun: aku tidak akan tidur semalaman jika sekamar dengan bang hyung

daehyun: kami akan main game terus

jongup: tadi katanya kau mau tidur dengan bang hyung ;_;

daehyun: ah itu hanya...

daehyun: untuk memanas manasi himchan hyung :D (peace)

daehyun: lagipula kau ingat kan janjiku padamu?

jongup: ah...

jongup: maaf hyung

jongup: aku tidak jadi bertukar kamar :D

youngjae: janji apa?

himchannie: janji apa? (2)

zelo: janji apa? (3)

jongup: dae hyung akan membelikanku 5 cheesburger

jongup: kalau aku mau tidur dengannya ;_;

youngjae: oh

youngjae: dasar tukang sogok

youngjae: dan sepertinya era daejae sudah berakhir

youngjae: yang ada sekarang adalah daeup dan younglo

youngjae: end of the story

daehyun: tunggu yjay

daehyun: aku bisa jelaskan ;_;

\- bbang joined the chat -

bbang: himchannie

bbang: jangan pindah kamar

bbang: tetaplah bersamaku

daehyun: wow

daehyun: drama lainnya muncul~

youngjae: aku kira himchan hyung sedang senang

youngjae: karena semalam dia memeluk bang hyung 2 kali

youngjae: saat kita melakukan v app

jongup: sama hyung ._.

jongup: himchan hyung terlihat sangat menikmatinya ._.

zelo: tapi tidak dengan bang hyung ._.

daehyun: lol aku sampai berteriak tadi malam

himchannie: apa yang salah dengan itu?

youngjae: guysss

youngjae: apa kalian tidak memperhatikan sesuatu

youngjae: aura himchan hyung terlihat berbeda ._.

bbang: himchan

bbang: jangan pergi dariku

bbang: aku menyayangimu

bbang: sangat

bbang: (love)

zelo: :OOOOOOOOO

jongup: :OOOOOOOO

daehyun: oh

jongup: himchannie hyung

jongup: apa ini salah satu prank yang kau mau berikan pada kami?

bbang: april mop apanya

bbang: aku memang sangat menyayangi himchan

youngjae: lol

youngjae: kenapa ketika yang ditanya himchan hyung

youngjae: yang membalas bang hyung?

himchannie: aku membencimu bang

himchannie: sangat

youngjae: fix april mop

daehyun: fix april mop (2)

jongup: fix april mop (3)

zelo: fix april mop (4)

bbang: kenapa kalian tidak percaya sih?

daehyun: ew

daehyun: himchan hyuung

daehyun: kami tidak akan tertipu dengan april mopmu

youngjae: hyungnim line memang terlalu lame dalam jokes

daehyun: (up)

bbang: FINE

bbang: KENAPA KALIAN BISA TAU KALAU INI AKU?

daehyun: tuhkan =_=

youngjae: pasti ini salah satu bentuk caper chan hyung =_=

himchannie: himchan memaksaku bertukar ponsel

himchannie: dan memprank kalian semua

zelo: ._.

jongup: dari awal aku sudah sedikit curiga

jongup: kalau hyungnim line bertukar ponsel =_=

youngjae: pranknya sama sekali tidak bekerja

daehyun: anyway yongguk hyung

daehyun: happy birthday to you~~~

daehyun: maaf terlambat

daehyun: lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali ^_^

bbang: happy birthday to youuu~~~

bbang: AREUMDAWO NAE SARANG~~~~ (love)

youngjae: =_=

bbang: happy birthday leader bang yongguk!

bbang: areumdawo nae sarang~

bbang: baby only for youuu~~~

himchannie:

himchannie: kembalikan ponselku chan

bbang: tidak sekarang bbang

bbang: aku sedang memprank yongnam sekarang

himchannie: YA

himchannie: JANGAN MACAM MACAM

himchannie: AKU TIDAK PERNAH BERKATA ANEH ANEH PADANYA

zelo: yongguk hyung marah? ;_;

daehyun: :OO

jongup: :OOO

bbang: :OOO

bbang: oops?

youngjae: mati kau chan hyung

himchannie: ponsel himchan sepertinya rusak

himchannie: capslocknya kepencet tadi

daehyun: lol

daehyun: anti klimax sekali

youngjae: (up)

zelo: ._.

bbang: lol

bbang: maafkan ponselku bbang

youngjae: btw chan hyung

youngjae: kau mengirim apa pada yongnam hyung?

himchannie: (up)

bbang: rahasia~ (wink)

bbang: kalau kalian penasaran

bbang: aku ada di kamar staff~

bbang: bersama pinkeu pinkeu hot pinkeu iphone 6splus 128gb milik bang

bbang: ciao~

\- bbang left the chat -

himchannie: himchan sialan

jongup: :OOOO

zelo: cursing legal? :O

youngjae: cursing legal? :O (2)

daehyun: wow guk hyung

daehyun: chill

himchannie: aku mau menyusul himchan

himchanie: dan jangan ada yang cursing

himchannie: tadi tidak sengaja

\- himchannie left the chat -

daehyun: =_=

youngjae: masalah kita belum selesai jung

zelo: masalah kita belum selesai yjay hyung (angry)

daehyun: oh aku hampir lupa

daehyun: jangan marah baby yooo (love)

daehyun: aku bisa jelaskan

zelo: daehyun hyung

zelo: marahi yjay hyung karena sudah memgambil slipperyku T_T

daehyun: wow

daehyun: kenapa masalah ini jadi rumit sekali

zelo: (angry)

jongup: semuanyaa

jongup: siapa yang mau ikut aku beli cheeseburger? :D

daehyun: AKU JONGUP

daehyun: TUNGGU HYUNG DI LANTAI BAWAH

daehyun: HYUNG TURUN SEKARANG

daehyun: HYUNG SANGAT LAPAR

jongup: ayay hyungie!

\- daehyun left the chat -

\- jongup left the chat -

youngjae: DASAR TUKANG MAKAN SIALAN

youngjae: lagi lagi dia mengalihkan masalah karena makanan

zelo: aku masih marah yjay hyuuuuungie (angry)

youngjae: ah!

youngjae: mumpung kita lagi di jepang

youngjae: ayo kita cari cocobi

youngjae: aku yang traktir

youngjae: coba pinjam mobil manajer hyung

youngjae: dan bilang padanya

youngjae: kalau aku akan mengganti slipperymu

youngjae: dengan membelikanmu banyak cocobi

zelo: WAAAAAAA JINJJA?

zelo: AYAY HYUNG :D

zelo: aku sudah bilang pada manajer hyungie :D

youngjae: hyung siap siap dulu

zelo: ayay hyung!

zelo: aku ada di kamar manajer hyung :D

youngjae: okay

\- youngjae left the chat -

\- zelo left the chat -

.

TELAT KELARNYA TULUNNNG

ini sebenarnya special april fools day wkwkwk. btw ini sesuai sama kejadian mereka pas di jepang sekarang. sourcenya dari vapp sama twitter. dari banghim, daeup, younglo sekamar, himchan nyanyi hbd buat yongguk, himchan meluk yongguk (oke part ini himchan kocak banget dan drama banget), sampe zelo marah sama yjay karna sendal hotelnya dicuri wkwkwk. dah pokoknya inilah hasilnya

chapter depan bakalan jadi daejae special chap ya, ditunggu daejae shipper~

terakhir, rnr?


	24. special chap: daejae fight?

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

.

.

.

\- himchannie joined the chat -

himchannie: daehyun youngjae

himchannie: kalian tidak satu kamar kan?

himchannie: tapi kenapa kalian berisik sekali?

\- zelo joined the chat -

zelo: ada masalah keluarga hyung ._.

zelo: daritadi mereka bertikai ;_;

\- jongup joined the chat -

jongup: chan hyung lerai mereka tolong ;_;

himchannie: oh

himchannie: sepertinya salah satu dari mereka pergi

himchannie: ada suara langkah yang menjauh di koridor

\- youngjae joined the chat -

youngjae: daehyun menyimpan rahasia dariku

youngjae: dasar dower sialan

zelo: :OOOOOO

zelo: ada apa ini ;_;

jongup: :OOOO

himchannie: rahasia apa?

youngjae: entahlah

youngjae: aku mau tidur dengan zelo saja selamanya

zelo: aku? ;_;

\- daehyun joined the chat -

daehyun: YA

daehyun: SEKALI LAGI KAU SEBUT AKU DOWER

daehyun: AWAS SAJA

youngjae: YA

youngjae: APA HAKMU MELARANGKU

youngjae: FUCKING JUNG DOWER DAEHYUN

daehyun: KENAPA KAU MENGATAIKU LAGI DENGAN KATA KATA ITU

daehyun: FUCKING YOO SOK IMUT YOUNGJAE

youngjae: AKU MEMANG IMUT (cute)(angry)

himchannie: YA

himchannie: KALIAN KENAPA

jongup: chan hyung tolong ;_;

jongup: ini semua karena convos kita kemarin

jongup: sepertinya dae hyung gagal menjelaskan

jongup: kenapa dae hyung sekamar denganku (cry)

himchannie: yaampun

himchannie: yoo youngjae

youngjae: APA?

himchannie: wow

himchannie: chill yjay

daehyun: yoo youngjae

daehyun: kau dimana sekarang

youngjae: jangan tanya

youngjae: aku tidak akan menjawabnya

zelo: YOUNGJAE HYUNGIEEEE ;_;

zelo: KAU PASTI MEMAKAI SLIPPERY BARUKU ;_;

himchannie:

daehyun:

jongup: junhong ._.

youngjae: oh

youngjae: maafkan aku junhong

youngjae: nanti aku kembalikan

zelo: ;_;

daehyun: YOO YOUNGJAE

daehyun: KATAKAN KAU DIMANA SEKARANG

himchannie: youngjae

himchannie: jangan aneh aneh

himchannie: dimana kau?

youngjae: JANGAN TANYA

himchannie: yjay

himchannie: INI JEPANG

himchannie: BUKAN KOREA

himchannie: jangan macam macam

daehyun: baby yoooo

youngjae: kita berakhir daehyun

daehyun: tunggu dulu yjay

daehyun: aku jelaskan dulu

youngjae: jelaskan yang mana?

youngjae: yang kau mencium jongup di panggung?

youngjae: yang kau menyogok 5 cheeseburger demi sekamar dengannya?

daehyun: kenapa jadi menyerempet kesitu?

daehyun: itu hanya fanservice yjay

youngjae: fanservice my ass

daehyun: kau cemburu?

himchannie: yjay

himchannie: ketika bbang dicium jongup

himchannie: aku biasa saja

daehyun: biasa saja my ass

daehyun: kau juga membuat drama hyung

himchannie: tapi aku tidak semarah yjay

youngjae: ATAU SELCA YANG KAU UPLOAD BERSAMA JONGUP ;_;

daehyun: AKU JUGA MENGUPLOAD BERSAMA BANG HYUNG

daehyun: ASTAGAAAAA YOO

daehyun: MAKANYA DENGARKAN AKU DULU

daehyun: PLEASE

daehyun: kau dimana sekarang?

daehyun: jawab aku

\- bbang joined the chat -

bbang: yjay sekarang bersamaku

bbang: dia mempersonal chatku dan menyusul ku

bbang: apa yang terjadi daehyun-ah

himchannie: YA

himchannie: SEJAK KAPAN BBANG MAU SELCA DENGANMU

bbang: himchan

bbang: diam dulu

himchannie: ya bbang

himchannie: kenapa kau selca dengan daehyun?

bbang: himchan

bbang: jangan bahas itu dulu

bbang: nanti akan aku jelaskan

zelo: aku tidak ikutan dalam masalah ini ;_;

zelo: peace hyungdeul ;_;

\- zelo left the chat -

jongup: masalah keluarga ini rumit sekali._.

bbang: daehyun jelaskan

daehyun: aku tidur dengan jongup karena...

daehyun: tadinya saat april mop aku mau memprank himchan hyung

daehyun: makanya aku tidur dengan jongup malam itu

jongup: ndee betul hyung

jongup: tapi akhirnya

jongup: aku malah memprank himchan hyung sendirian ._.

himchannie: ah aku tau

himchannie: di twitter kan?

himchannie: yang aku harus naikan berat badan itu?

daehyun: sebenarnya rencananya ada banyak

daehyun: tapi yjay keburu marah padaku

daehyun: dan aku membatalkannya...

himchannie: salah sendiri

himchannie: tujuanmu sudah tidak baik di awal

bbang: daehyun jonguba

bbang: minta maaf pada himchan dan yjay

jongup: aku minta maaf chan dan yjay hyung ;_;

himchannie: aku tidak mengambil jokes itu terlalu serius

himchannie: santai saja

daehyun: aku tidak mau minta maaf pada chan hyung

daehyun: hehe (peace)

himchannie:

daehyun: baby yoo

daehyun: aku minta maaf nde?

youngjae: pembohong

youngjae: pasti ada alasan lain yang kau sembunyikan

youngjae: kalau dalam urusan memprank chan hyung

youngjae: kau bisa lakukan denganku juga kan?

daehyun: okay...

daehyun: sebenarnya ada alasan lain

daehyun: yang tidak boleh diceritakan-

youngjae: CERITAKAAAAN ;_;

youngjae: APA ALASANNYA ;_;

bbang: ceritakan saja daehyun

bbang: tidak ada rahasia diantara kita semua

daehyun: ugh baiklah

daehyun: sebenarnya...

daehyun: zelo memohon padaku sebelum ke jepang

daehyun: dia sangat ingin sekamar denganmu yjay

daehyun: dia bilang dia takut pada orang asing di jepang

daehyun: dan hanya kau yang bisa menjaganya

youngjae: ah...

daehyun: dan akhirnya aku menyogok jongup

daehyun: agar jongup mau sekamar denganku

daehyun: intinya aku dan zelo bekerja sama

daehyun: untuk kehidupan maknae yang lebih baik di jepang

daehyun: tapi yang tadi aku ceritakan itu alasan keduanya :D

jongup: :OOOO

jongup: maafkan aku tidak bisa menjagamu junong ;_;

daehyun: gwenchana jonguba

daehyun: anggap saja kita mempergunakan sistem "tiket yjay"

daehyun: untuk menjaga junong seperti dulu lagi

daehyun: junhong tidak berani berbicara langsung padamu

daehyun: jadi dia memutuskan untuk membuat rencana denganku

himchannie: wow

himchannie: aku tidak pernah melihat kau sedewasa ini jung

himchannie: junong harusnya bisa minta hyungnya yang lain

daehyun: dia ingin bersama bang hyung

daehyun: tapi bang hyung selalu sekamar denganmu

himchannie: ah igeo...

daehyun: huuu chan hyung

jongup: huuu chan hyung (2)

bbang: itu bukan himchan yang memintanya

bbang: tapi aku

bbang: kalian tidak akan membayangkan

bbang: jika aku sekamar dengan kalian

jongup: tapi bang hyung pernah dengan yjay hyung kan?._.

bbang: ndee, sekali

bbang: karena himchan mau sekamar denganmu jongup

himchannie: nde...

himchannie: jika sekamar dengan yongguk

himchannie: junong malah akan merasa sendiri

himchannie: seperti aku ;_;

jongup: chan hyung malah curhat =_=

daehyun: =_=

bbang: aku tidak baik dalam mengekspresikan sesuatu

bbang: kalau boleh menyerahkan junong

bbang: aku akan lebih mimilih yjay dibanding yang lain

himchannie: aku juga bisa menjaga junong

bbang:

daehyun: bisa my ass

youngjae: bisa my ass (2)

jongup: bisa my ... (3)

himchannie: AKU BISAAAA ;_;

daehyun: tidak akan hyung

daehyun: kau kan (sebenarnya) membenci junhong

jongup: (sebenarnya) ._.

bbang: jika diibaratkan

bbang: teman dekat junong adalah jongup

bbang: yang bisa menjaganya yjay atau daehyun

bbang: aku kakeknya dan tempatnya bercerita

bbang: dan himchan...

bbang: musuh terselubung junhong

daehyun: lol

daehyun: true hyunggg

jongup: (up)

youngjae: aku bangga padamu jung ;_;

daehyun: jadi kau tidak marah kan?

youngjae: tidaaak~

daehyun: manisnya baby yoo (lovestruck)

jongup: ayey happy ending (happy)(happy)

himchannie: sialan kau bbang

bbang: ayo semua ke kedai ramyun dekat hotel

bbang: aku sedang makan dengan yjay

\- youngjae sent you a picture -

youngjae: bang hyung makan dengan baik~

daehyun: bangjae?

jongup: dae hyung =_=

jongup: jangan membuat himchan hyung panas =_=

himchannie: YA BBANG

himchannie: TADI KATANYA KAU MAU MENCARI UDARA SEGAR

himchannie: KENAPA MALAH MAKAN?

himchannie: jika tau kau makan aku akan ikut tadi

bbang: kemarilah chan

bbang: aku tadinya mau bungkuskan untuk mu

bbang: karna kau terlihat lelah

bbang: jadi aku tidak mengajakmu

himchannie: oh

himchannie: pengertian sekali :'D

himchannie: otw bbang (love)

\- himchannie left the chat -

youngjae: daehyun-ah

youngjae: kau tidak kesini?

daehyun: aku sedang menunggu jongup

daehyun: dia sedang membangunkan zelo

youngjae: ah maknae tetidur?

daehyun: sepertinya dia kelelahan

jongup: hyuuuung

jongup: zelo sudah bangunnn

jongup: aku akan bersiap siap dulu

\- jongup left the chat -

daehyun: naaah

daehyun: setelah mereka selesai aku menyusul

daehyun: tunggu akuu yoo~

youngjae: ya jung

youngjae: aku kira awalnya...

youngjae: aku membuat kesalahan tanpa sepengetahuanku ;-;

youngjae: dan kau tidak mengatakannya padaku...

youngjae: makanya kau mau sekamar dengan jongup

youngjae: dan mengumbar pertemananmu dengan jongup ;_;

daehyun: aniyooo baby yooo

daehyun: jangan berpikir seperti itu lagi ndee?

daehyun: lain kali aku akan bercerita lebih banyak

youngjae: ndee daehyunnie

daehyun: saranghaeee baby yoo~

youngjae: nadoo~ (love)

\- daehyun left the chat -

\- youngjae left the chat -

.

kayaknya ada behind the chatnya nih~ ditunggu yaa

ada yang meratiin gak di vring u kemaren yang di hotel si daehyun blg "perhatikan kata katamu youngjae" gt pas mereka lagi berdua di satu layar? aku ada sedikit daehyun appreciation thread nih~

cerita awalnya, jadi di vring u, himchan berulah dua kali pas baca komen fans dan lumayan bikin heboh wkwkw yg pertama doi ga sengaja nyebut "banghim, banghim, ah maaf" yg kedua yg lagi making photo album carnival si himchan blg "fucking handsome" pdhl kata kata fucking itu kan kasar. lucunya lagi, di kedua scene itu himchan lagi sama daehyun dan daehyun kayak "aku udah usaha banget hyung ga ngomong hal aneh aneh didepan kamera dan hyung... astaga" gt

personally, aku suka cara daehyun ngingetin member lain buat hati hati baca komen di vapp. pokoknya daebak banget lah si daehyun ini. kalo diperhatiin, daehyun kalo lagi baca komen fans di vring u itu serius banget krn doi milah milih mana yang harus dibaca atau engga. ah jinjja, aku bangga banget sama doi (love)

btw buat yang lagi un semangat yaa, kita sama sama semangat karena aku lagi uts jugaa (love)

terakhir, rnr?


	25. himup my ass

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

note: terinspirasi dari jongup yang get annoyed karena himchan nginseigin dia pas fansign wkwkw. aku suka brother-relationship mereka. friendship goals banget lah himup ini (love)

.

.

.

\- jongup joined the chat -

jongup: HIMCHAN HYUNG

jongup: KELUAR KAU

\- himchannie joined the chat -

himchannie: apalagi sih

himchannie: kau masih mau membahasnya?

himchannie: dan menyalahkanku di grup?

himchannie: sialan kau

jongup: HARUSNYA AKU YANG BERKATA BEGITU

jongup: KAU YANG SIALAN HYUNG

himchannie: YA

himchannie: DASAR SAITAMA SIALAN

jongup: kalau aku saitama memang kenapa?

jongup: DASAR GENDUT SIALAN

himchannie: (mad)(mad)(fire)

himchannie: SIALAN KAU

himchannie: LALU KENAPA KALAU AKU GENDUT

\- daehyun joined the chat -

daehyun: wowowwow chill semuanya

daehyun: ada apa ini?

daehyun: tumben sekali mjup marah seperti itu

\- youngjae joined the chat -

jongup: KAU YANG SIALAN HYUNG

youngjae: himup fight?

himchannie: HIMUP MY ASS

jongup: HIMUP MY ASS (2)

youngjae: ._.

himchannie: moon fucking jongup

himchannie: KEMBALIKAN SEMUA INVESTASIKU

himchannie: asshole

jongup: BAIKLAH AKU AKAN KEMBALIKAN SEMUANYA

jongup: BERIKAN NOMER REKENINGMU SEKARANG

youngjae: wow chill jongup

youngjae: kalian kenapa?

jongup: DASAR TUKANG MAKAN

jongup: DAN TUKANG MENGHABISKAN MAKANAN ORANG

\- zelo joined the chat -

zelo: jonguppie hyung ;_;

himchannie: DASAR WAJAH FLAT SIALAN

himchannie: LALU KENAPA JIKA AKU TUKANG MAKAN

daehyun: kemana bang hyung

daehyun: kita sangat membutuhkannya sekarang

jongup: DASAR TUKANG MODUS AKUT BANG HYUNG

himchannie: DASAR TUKANG SOK POLOS DEPAN KAMERA

jongup: ya himchan

jongup: sialan kau

jongup: WAJAHKU MEMANG SEPERTI INI

daehyun:

youngjae:

zelo: :OOOOOOOOOOOO

zelo: jonguppie hyuuung

zelo: itu tidak sopan TT_TT

jongup: dia tidak pantas dipanggil hyung (mad)

daehyun: lol

daehyun: sebenarnya kau ada benarnya jonguba ._.

youngjae: (up) ._.

himchannie: sialan kalian

youngjae: tapi

youngjae: terkadang aku ingin menjadi himchan hyung

youngjae: karena pasti dia akan mengetahui semua masalah member lain

himchannie: YA KAU PANGGIL AKU APA TADI

himchannie: SIALAN KAU MOON

himchannie: AKU SELESAI DENGANMU MOON JONGUP

daehyun: hyuung=_=

daehyun: kau tidak sedang berpacaran dengannya sekarang

youngjae: the drama queen (crown)(clap)

himchannie: AKU TIDAK MAU BERTEMU KAU LAGI

himchannie: berlebihan sekali

himchannie: itukan hanya masalah sepele

himchannie: fuckin asshole

zelo: :O

youngjae: :OO

daehyun: :OOO

zelo: hyungdeul

zelo: tolong berhenti bertikai ;_;

youngjae: sungguh dimana bang hyung

daehyun: himchan hyung

daehyun: jelaskan apa yang terjadi diantara kalian

jongup: aku juga tidak mau bersamamu lagi (no)

zelo: =_=

\- bbang joined the chat -

bbang: jongup himchan

bbang: berhenti menyepam chatku

bbang: aku bukan tempat pengaduan

bbang: personal chatku penuh dengan kalian berdua

youngjae: hyung ceritakaaaan ;_;

daehyun: ah bang hyung

daehyun: kemana saja kau

jongup: PFFT HIMCHAN HYUNG

jongup: DASAR TUKANG NGADU

himchannie: YA

himchannie: KAU JUGA PASTI MENGADU PADA BBANG-

bbang: JONGUP HIMCHAN CUKUP

himchannie: tapi bbang

himchannie: dia sangat menyebalkan dan berlebihan ;_;

jongup: himchan hyung yang mulai duluan ;_;

daehyun: astaga

daehyun: TOLONG JELASKAN KENAPA KALIAN SEPERTI INI

daehyun: tolonglaaaaaah

youngjae: lama lama aku pusing jika kalian terus terusan begini

bbang: kalian sudah mengadu di personal chat

bbang: dan mengadu lagi disini?

bbang: himchan dewasalah

himchannie: AKU SUDAH DEWASA BBANG

jongup: DEWASA MY ASS

bbang: sekali lagi ada yang berani cursing

bbang: aku akan memecat kalian berdua dari bap

jongup: ;_;

zelo: JANGAAAAN ;_;

himchannie: ya

himchannie: tuan bbang

himchannie: sok perfect sekali kau

himchannie: ingat apa yang kau lakukan jika kau sedang stress

himchannie: kau juga banyak cursing

jongup: ;_; bang hyung tolong aku

\- bbang deleted himchannie from the group -

daehyun: lol?

youngjae: lol bang hyung

zelo: ._.

zelo: kenapa himchan hyung di kick? ._.

bbang: kompor itu perlu di keluarkan sebentar

bbang: jonguba

bbang: maukah kau memaafkan himchan?

bbang: aku minta maaf

bbang: atas nama himchan

jongup: kau tidak perlu minta maaf bang hyung ;_;

youngjae: yongguk hyuung

youngjae: bisakah kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi?

bbang: drama ini dibuat oleh himchan

jongup: aku tidak mau memaafkannya hyung ;_;

jongup: himchan hyung jahat ;_;

bbang: himchan mencuri cheeseburger milik jongup

bbang: 5 cheeseburger

bbang: dari 7 yang dia beli

daehyun: oh

daehyun: jika dia melakukan hal seperti itu

daehyun: biasanya dia hanya caper

daehyun: jadi maafkan saja

jongup: tapi dia ambil lima hyung

jongup: lima dari tujuh ;AAAA;

bbang: aku akan mengganti semuanya

bbang: asal kau memaafkannya

jongup: jinjja bang hyung? :o

youngjae: aku juga akan belikan

youngjae: berapa yang kau mau?

daehyun: untuk apa kau marah hanya karena hal ini jonguba

daehyun: kau bisa minta sebanyak yang kau mau

daehyun: pada kami semua

youngjae: kalaupun chan hyung mengambil semuanya

youngjae: aku bisa belikan sebanyak yang kau mau

zelo: jonguppie hyuuung ;_;

zelo: kau bisa ambil cocobiku jika kau mau ;_;

jongup: ah

jongup: terima kasih hyungdeul dan zelo

jongup: himchan hyung sangat mengesalkan

jongup: sebelumnya dia juga mencuri kopeter ku ;_;

jongup: sudah dua hari dia hilang ;_;

zelo: uuu kopeter ;A;

daehyun: jonguba

daehyun: himchan hyung hanya caper

daehyun: santai saja

daehyun: kopeter tidak akan hilang

\- bbang sent you a picture -

bbang: kopetermu ada di studioku

bbang: sepertinya tadi himchan meninggalkannya disini

bbang: karena kopeter sudah ketemu

bbang: kau bisa memaafkan himchan kan?

jongup: KOPETER ;_;

jongup: nde hyung ;_;

jongup: aku memaafkannya :D

\- bbang invited himchannie to the group -

bbang: jangan berisik lagi

bbang: lagu kita belum selesai

\- bbang left the chat -

daehyun: dasar drama queen

youngjae: kita membuang waktu kita hanya untuk ini?

zelo: ;_;

\- himchannie joined the group -

himchannie: aku minta maaf jonguba

himchannie: aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi

himchannie: kita teman selamanya ^_^

jongup:

\- jongup left the chat -

youngjae: lol

youngjae: jongup telah lelah dengan dramamu hyung

daehyun: youngjae kita harus pergi sekarang

daehyun: bersiaplah

daehyun: aku otw

\- daehyun left the chat -

zelo: youngjae hyung daehyun hyung mau kemana? ._.

youngjae: mau belanja bulanan~

youngjae: mau ikut?

zelo: ndeee

zelo: jemput aku di studio dance :D

youngjae: ayayay zelo

\- zelo left the chat -

himchannie: kalian tidak mengajakku?

youngjae: no

youngjae: aku tidak mau kalau saat kita belanja

youngjae: akan ada drama episode baru lagi

\- youngjae left the chat -

himchannie: sialan

\- himchannie left the chat -

.

lol aduhhhh

gatau kenapa aku suka banget himup kalo jongup lagi annoyed sama tingkahnya himchan atau lagi pas berduaan. intinya aku suka sama semua pairing di bap dari banghim, daejae, himup, himdae, jonglo, daelo, daeup, younglo, bangdae, bangup wakaka yanjay banyak banget yaa. tapi banyak pairingan ini secara ga langsung nandain kalo mereka emang dekeeeet banget satu sama lain. aku sukaaa (love)

terakhir, rnr?


	26. special chap: flashback

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

.

.

.

\- himchannie joined the chat -

himchannie: bbang belum kembali?

\- daehyun joined the chat -

daehyun: kalau belum ada di kamarmu

daehyun: berarti belum hyung =_=

\- youngjae joined the chat -

youngjae: himchan hyung pabo =_=

himchannie: ya

himchannie: bisa saja dia tidur di sofa

\- zelo joined the chat -

zelo: HOLA HYUNGDEUL :D

youngjae: maknae sedang bersemangat

daehyun: lucu sekali maknaee

himchannie: tapi aku merindukan maknae yang dulu ;-;

himchannie: dulu maknae sangat lucu dan menggemaskan

daehyun: dan pelukable

zelo: ? ._.

zelo: hyungdeul tetap sering memelukku sampai sekarang =_=

zelo: dan memukul pantatku ;_;

youngjae: aku jadi teringat sesuatu

youngjae: aku sangat merindukan tadah its bap

youngjae: karena daehyun sama sekali tidak berbicara

youngjae: aku rindu silent daehyun

himchannie: lol

himchannie: aku juga!

daehyun: ITU TUNTUTAN SKRIP

youngjae: kau jelek sekali tau

youngjae: jelek tapi tidak berisik

youngjae: dan aku suka :D

daehyun: sialan kau

himchannie: saat itu yongguk juga sangat berbeda

himchannie: dia sangat berusaha untuk terlihat tidak takut kmaeda

himchannie: *kamera

himchannie: dan dia sangat sering memanggilku ;_;

daehyun: yep

daehyun: tapi sebenarnya

daehyun: yongguk hyung agak merusak imejnya di awal debut

youngjae: tapi semakin kesini imejnya membaik jung

youngjae: daripada himchan hyung

youngjae: "ketika mulutnya berbicara, ketampanannya hilang"

youngjae: -stylist hyung

zelo: (up) ._.

himchannie: YA

himchannie: MEMANGNYA KENAPA

\- jongup joined the chat -

jongup: yoww hyungdeul

jongup: salam dari planet studio dance :D

jongup: beep beep beep

daehyun:

youngjae:

himchannie:

zelo:

himchannie: hanya jongup yang tidak berubah

himchannie: pikirannya masih sulit dipahami

zelo: bahkan kadang aku sulit memahaminya ._.

daehyun: pfft

daehyun: anak didik chan hyung

youngjae: anak didik chan hyung (2)

zelo: anak didik chan hyung (3)

jongup: aku anak didik orang tuakuuu hyungdeul ;_;

himchannie:

daehyun: ingat saat jongup membuat greeting kita?

youngjae: lmaoo

youngjae: tolong jangan membuatku mengingatnya

himchannie: aku benci mengatakan ini

himchannie: tapi itu norak sekali

jongup: itu akan menciptakan imej kuat bap ;_;

daehyun: sebahagiamu saja jonguba

youngjae: sebahagiamu saja jonguba (2)

himchannie: ingat saat youngjae sangat chubby?

daehyun: LOL

daehyun: chubby dengan perut yang menyembul

daehyun: dan jangan lupakan "youngjae babooooo~~"

himchannie: chubby dengan perut yang menyembul (2)

youngjae: sialan kau hyung

youngjae: daripada kau dulu kurus sekarang gendut

youngjae: membuat dorm terasa sangat sempit

jongup: SETUJUUUU YJAY HYUNG :D

himchannie: setuju my ass

himchannie: yang penting aku tetap visual kalian (cool)

zelo: aku tidak mau flashback lagi ;_;

zelo: jika flashback aku teringat...

zelo: betapa seramnya bang hyung dulu ;_;

daehyun: oh

daehyun: maknae dulu pernah dimarahi karena membolos

himchannie: bbang mendisiplinkanmu dulu junong

himchannie: terima sajaa

zelo: tapi aku dimarahi habis habisan dulu

zelo: padahal bang hyung tidak pernah marah ;_;

youngjae: tapi itu memang menyeramkan ._.

youngjae: seharusnya kau tidak membolos maknae

zelo: tapi waktu itu aku lelah hyungie ;_;

zelo: latihan bang x zelo selesai sangat larut ;_;

\- bbang joined the chat -

bbang: dulu aku tidak suka jika kau membolos junong

bbang: maafkan hyung nde? (love)

himchannie: YA

himchannie: KAU TIDAK PERNAH MEMBERIKAN EMOT CINTA PADAKU

youngjae: chan hyung =_=

daehyun: bang hyung =_=

zelo: :OOOO

zelo: gwenchana hyung

zelo: itu sudah sangat lama :D (love)

himchannie: BBANG TIDAK PERNAH MEMBERIKU EMOT LOVE ;AAA;

daehyun: (love)(lovestruck)(love)(lovestruck)(love)

daehyun: itu aku berikan hyuuuung~

youngjae: (love)(love)(poop)

youngjae: aku beri bonus hyungku sayang~

himchannie: sialan kalian

daehyun: bang hyung

daehyun: bolehkah aku menggantikan chan hyung sebagai visual?

zelo: daehyun hyung =_=

jongup: ._.

himchannie: YA

himchannie: ENAK SAJA

youngjae: jika himchan hyung bukan visual kita lagi

youngjae: apa gunanya dia disini?

jongup: BISAKAH KITA MEMBUANGNYA? :D

himchannie: MEMBUANG MY ASS

himchannie: sialan kalian

himchannie: asshole

himchannie: terutama jongup

jongup: ehehe peace hyung ._.v

daehyun: lol

youngjae: daripada daehyun

youngjae: lebih baik aku saja visualnya

bbang: himchan tetap jadi visual kita selamanya

himchannie: (UP) ^_^

daehyun: bang hyung tidak asik =_=

daehyun: ingat saat kita konser dan...

daehyun: himchan hyung berkata "aku yang paling tampan di bap"

daehyun: dan aku menimpali "aku yang lebih tampan dari himchan hyung"

daehyun: dan youngjae "aku yang tertampan dari mereka berdua"

youngjae: lol aku ingaat!

youngjae: persaingan visual di bap tidak main main

zelo: BAGAIMANA KALO VISUALNYA AKU?

zelo: :D

himchannie: kau? visual bap?...

zelo: bukankah aku tampan juga? ;_;

youngjae: yeap kau tampan maknae

youngjae: tapi sayangnya

youngjae: kau masih bayi zelo

daehyun: kau masih bayi zelo (2)

bbang: kau masih bayi zelo (3)

jongup: kau masih bayi zelo (4)

himchannie: bayi bongsor kami~

zelo: memang kenapa kalau aku masih bayi? ;_;

himchannie: btw

himchannie: hanya aku yang pernah metelakkan bbang di urutan terakhir

himchannie: kalau ditanya tentang ranking apperance

daehyun: lol

daehyun: bang hyung terlihat marah waktu itu

youngjae: aku tidak akan berani melakukan itu ._.

bbang: aku selalu menganggapnya visual

bbang: tapi dia selalu menganggapku sampah

himchannie: YA

himchannie: KAU YANG MENGANGGAPKU SAMPAH

himchannie: lihat di lagu mana yang bagianku banyak?

youngjae: *mendengarkan lagu easy*

youngjae: *mencari bagian chan hyung*

daehyun: otl yjay

himchannie: yjay sialan

jongup: bagianku juga sedikit ;_;

zelo: tapi kita membuat dance jonguppie hyung :D

youngjae: dan ingat lagu take you there adalah lagu emasmu

youngjae: aku sangat suka suaramu disitu

daehyun: dan jangan lupakan lagu solomu di loe (love)

zelo: jigeuuuuuuuummmmm :D

himchannie: aku juga punya solo sendiri di loe

youngjae: solo tapi ft bang hyung

daehyun: manja

daehyun: aku bernyanyi shady lady dan menyanyikan rapnya sendiri

zelo: aku juga punya soloku sendiri dae hyung :D

daehyun: yeap

daehyun: kau keren maknae (love)

bbang: ya himchannie

bbang: di ywf bagian semua member aku bagi rata

bbang: di body n soul bagianmu juga emas

bbang: bahkan aku mengajak kau bernyanyi Q bersamaku dulu

bbang: jangan membuatku menjadi seperti orang jahat

himchannie: ...bbang

bbang: hm?

daehyun: tumben bang hyung menanggapinya

himchannie: kenapa setiap loe

himchannie: kita... selalu duet?

himchannie: sexy clap, Q dan dan terakhir S.N.S?

bbang: ah itu...

youngjae: lol

youngjae: bang hyung kehabisan kata kata

daehyun: bang hyung kehabisan kata kata (2)

himchannie: see?

himchannie: indeed, yongguk sangat menyayangiku (love)

zelo: uuuuu aku juga mau bang x zelo kembali ;_;

himchannie: JANGAN HARAP MAKNAE :)

zelo: senyum seram itu lagi ;AAAA;

bbang: himchan jangan menakuti maknae

bbang: kapan kapan kita akan kembali jello-ah

bbang: tenang saja

zelo: AYEYYYY :D

himchannie: ;AAAAA;

daehyun: sebenarnya

daehyun: aku rindu i remember

daehyun: sepertinya grup collab aku x bang hyung akan sangat keren

youngjae: aku benci mengatakan ini

youngjae: tapi aku yakin itu akan sangat keren

bbang: aku juga ingin melakukannya lagi daehyunah

bbang: jika ada waktu ayo bercollab

daehyun: ayay hyung!

daehyun: rapmu sangat keren

bbang: suaramu juga sangat indah daehyun (good)

zelo: AKU INGIN BANG x ZELO DULU HYUUNGIEE ;_;

bbang: baiklah kalau begitu

bbang: setelah bang x zelo

bbang: baru bang x damchu

bbang: aku akan berusaha membuat lagu yang terbaik

himchannie: pfttt

himchannie: semua mau collab dengan bang

himchannie: padahal akan lebih baik jika kalian collab denganku

youngjae: denganmu my ass

daehyun: denganmu my ass (2)

bbang: siapa yang mengajari kalian cursing terus?

youngjae: ehehehe maaf hyung :D

daehyun: mami himchan :D

himchannie: kapan aku mengajari kalian begitu?

youngjae: tidak pernah

youngjae: tapi kau mengajarkan bahwa memakai msg dimasakan itu tidak baik

youngjae: karena lebih baik membeli makanan beku instan di supermarket

youngjae: lalu memasaknya

daehyun: lol yjay

daehyun: chan hyung pecinta makanan beku instan

bbang: dia berbohong tidak memasukkan msg di makanan kalian

himchannie: sialan kalian

himchannie: AKU TIDAK BERBOHONG BBANG

himchannie: msg tidak baik untuk anak anak (angel)

jongup: ingat ketika chan hyung diet

jongup: dan marah ketika salah satu dari kita makan ramyun di dorm? ._.

daehyun: lol

daehyun: yang paling tersiksa adalah bang hyung

youngjae: apa haknya chan hyung marah marah begitu =_=

himchannie: harusnya kalian menghargai aku ;_;

bbang: kapan dia tidak menyiksaku?

himchannie: sialan kau bbang

youngjae: ingat ketika bang hyung memakai baju maid karena chan hyung?

zelo: ._.

jongup: ._. (2)

daehyun: ._. (3)

bbang: itu kenapa aku benci himchan

daehyun: lol

himchannie: ITU UNTUK MENGHIBUR BABYZ

himchannie: kapan lagi babyz melihatmu begitu?

bbang: tapi aku sangat malu

bbang: bawa saja nama babyz terus

daehyun: bang hyung bt~

youngjae: bang hyung bt~ (2)

himchannie: maafkan aku bbang ;_;

bbang: santai chan

bbang: sudah biasa

daehyun: btw ayoo makan bersama

daehyun: di restauran 's'

daehyun: aku ingin hanwoo~

daehyun: kita bisa nostalgia sampai pagi disana~

bbang: aku ikut

bbang: aku meluncur dari bang's studio

\- bbang left the chat -

daehyun: yang lain bagaimana?

daehyun: apa ini akan menjadi bangdae date?

himchannie: BANGDAE MY ASS

himchannie: aku otw

\- himchannie left the chat -

jongup: junong-ah

jongup: aku otw ke dorm

jongup: aku akan menjemputmuu

jongup: junong?

jongup: junoooong! ;_;

jongup: JUNHONGIEEEE ;_;

jongup: JUNOONG JAWAB AKU ;_;

jongup: p

jongup: p

jongup: p

jongup: p

jongup: p

daehyun: lol jonguba

youngjae: dia panik

youngjae: teman planetnya tidak merespon

zelo: ayay hyung!

zelo: aku habis dari kamar mandi tadi ;_;

jongup: okeee!

\- jongup left the chat -

zelo: uwuwuw aku akan siap siap dulu

zelo: ciaooo~ :D

\- zelo left the chat -

daehyun: yjay?

youngjae: aku akan kesana jung

youngjae: tapi sepertinya terlambat

youngjae: aku masih ada acara keluarga

daehyun: okay

daehyun: kutunggu yjaykuuu

daehyun: saranghae~~~~ (love)

\- daehyun left the chat -

youngjae: jung daehyuuun =_=

\- youngjae left the chat -

.

yohooo how how?

utsku belum kelar jadi maaf updatenya lama. btw yang aku tulis diatas semua beneran kenyataan terutama yg ada tulisan "ingat ketika/saat" didepannya. dari yang member bilang dulu maknae lucu, stylist hyung bilang kalo himchan ganteng kalo ga ngomong, kasus himchan sama msg, zelo yg blg jongup susah dipahamin (pdhl mereka deket yak wkwkwkw) sampe yongguk yang pake baju maid, dllnya lah. anggep aja ini chapter flashbacknya bap gitu~ sisanya... isinya dramanya mami himchan semua lol

yang minta banglo, daelo sama bangdae udah aku selipin yaaa. disini lebih keliatan friendshipnya sihh dan aku sukaaaaa (love)

btw ff yang lain lagi ngadet banget ni proses pembuatannya soalnya masih uts. nanti setelah uts aku kelarin yaaaa

terakhir, rnr?


	27. himchan's little drama

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

note: bacanya yang teliti ya. ohya kata kata 'seobang' itu sengaja aku ganti jadi 'seobbang' karena... hmmm aku gabisa kasih hint karena nanti pasti ngerti apa yang terjadi pada mereka di disini wkwkw. ohya tiap emot (shy) yang himchan keluarin itu sebenarnya artinya tanda "tanda lebih besar" "tanda '/' banyak" "tanda lebih kecil" yaa. emot shy shy cat gitu pokoknyaa soalnya emotnya ga kebacaaa huhu

.

.

.

\- himchannie joined the chat -

himchannie: semuanya

himchannie: aku bosaaaan

himchannie: ayo bermain drama dramaan di chat

\- zelo joined the chat -

zelo: drama apa hyuung ._.

himchannie: drama keluarga~

himchannie: bbang sudah menyetujuinya

\- bbang joined the chat -

bbang: dia memaksa di personal chat

himchannie: dimana daehyun jongup dan youngjae?

\- daehyun joined the chat -

daehyun: hadir hyunggg

daehyun: bukankah hidupmu sudah penuh drama =_=

bbang: aku sudah katakan itu padanya

himchannie: AYOLAAAAH

himchannie: sekali ini saja

\- youngjae joined the chat -

youngjae: tidak ada salahnya mencoba

youngjae: ayo bermain drama disini

youngjae: agar hidup himchan hyung jadi drama pangkat dua :D

himchannie: drama pangkat dua my ass

himchannie: dimana jongup?

youngjae: aku sedang membangunkannya

youngjae: aku dan mjup ada di dorm

himchannie: okaaay

himchannie: drama ini akan diperankan oleh kita semua

himchannie: aku akan berperan sebagai orang tertampan di sini

himchannie: seorang appa yang bertanggung jawab atas keluarganya

youngjae: kenapa tidak jadi umma saja?

daehyun: kenapa tidak jadi umma saja? (2)

bbang: kenapa tidak jadi umma saja? (3)

himchannie: AAAA BBAAAAAAANG (shy)(dead)(knife)

himchannie: jika aku jadi ummanya

himchannie: maukah kau jadi appanya? (shy)

youngjae: lol

daehyun: bang hyung tidak akan mau hyung

zelo: AKU MAU JADI APPA

zelo: PILIH AKU SAJAA CHAN HYUNG :D

himchannie: kau masih bayi junhong-ah

himchannie: tidak cocok jadi appa

zelo: tapi aku mau jadi appanya bang hyung ;_;

bbang: yasudah zelo saja

bbang: zelo mau-

himchannie: NOOOO BBANG

himchannie: sudah diputuskan aku ummanya, kau appanya

himchannie: omg ini akan sangat menyenangkan (shy)

daehyun: bang hyung salah mengcopas chat

bbang: -_-lakukan saja sesukamu chan

himchannie: YEAAAAAAAAAH

himchannie: seobbang?~ (love)

bbang: ndee baby~ (love)

himchannie: AAAAAAA BISA MATI MUDA AKU JIKA BBANG BEGINI (shy)

youngjae: chan hyung =_=

daehyun: aku tertawa keras sekali di busan

daehyun: aku rasa satu busan mendengar tertawaku

daehyun: berlebihan sekali kau hyuuung

bbang: aku benci mengatakan ini

bbang: tapi aku juga tertawa sangat keras di studio

zelo: kalau begitu

zelo: aku mau jadi kakek bang hyungiee

zelo: bolehkah? :D

himchannie: tidak zelo

himchannie: kau akan menjadi anak dari daehyun dan youngjae

\- jongup joined the chat -

jongup: bermain drama di chat hyung?

himchannie: ayay jonguba

jongup: BOLEH AKU JADI OLAF? :D

himchannie: jongup

himchannie: kita mau main drama keluarga

himchannie: bukan memarodikan frozen

jongup: TAPI AKU MAU JADI OLAAAAF ;_;

daehyun: yasudah kita bermain drama frozen saja

daehyun: jongup akan jadi moon olaf

daehyun: dan himchan hyung jadi kim anna

youngjae: lmao

youngjae: kim anna yang penuh drama

daehyun: bang hyung akan jadi... cinta sejati kim anna

daehyun: aku lupa namanya

zelo: BAGAIMANA DENGANKU HYUNGIEEE :(

daehyun: kau bisa jadi choi elsa atau choi hans

bbang: kau dan yjay?

daehyun: kami tidak ikutaaan~

bbang: sudah kuduga

himchannie: SIALAN

himchannie: TIDAK ADA YANG BOLEH MENGATUR DRAMA INI

himchannie: aku akan sebut peran masing masing

himchannie: aku ummanya, bbang appanya

youngjae: aku kira cara daehyun akan berhasil =_=

himchannie: daehyun dan youngjae akan jadi tetangga sebelah rumah

himchannie: daehyun appa dan youngjae umma

youngjae: AKU? UMMA?

himchannie: yes yjay

himchannie: jongup akan jadi anakku

bbang: aku maunya zelo

zelo: :OOOO

himchannie: ya bbang

himchannie: aku maunya jongup

bbang: zelo

bbang: atau kita tidak main

daehyun: MAIN APA HYUUUUNG? hmmm (sexy)

youngjae: hmmmm tidak main apa hmmmm (sexy)(love)

himchannie: AKU MAUNYA JONGUP ;AAA;

zelo: JADIKAN AKU ANAKMU CHAN HYUNG :D

bbang: zelo

himchannie: aku bilang aku maunya jongup

jongup: .-.

bbang: zelo

himchannie: JONGUP

bbang: ZELO

himchannie: JONGUPPPPPP-

daehyun: belum mulai appa dan umma sudah penuh drama =_=

youngjae: hyungnim line penuh drama sekali =_=

himchannie: fine

himchannie: aku ambil jalan tengahnya

himchannie: aku mau daehyun jadi anakku

himchannie: kita jadikan youngjae jadi anak jonglo

himchannie: ceritanya kita akan menjodohkan daehyun dan youngjae

daehyun: wow sepertinya menarik

daehyun: aku setuju

daehyun: ayo mulai

bbang: yeobo

bbang: aku lapar

himchannie: OMG (dead)(rip)

himchannie: yeo-yeoboooooo (shy)

daehyun: lol aku tertawa sangat keras lagi sekarang

youngjae: ya jung

youngjae: ayo terlihat seperti seorang kekasih

youngjae: ceritanya kau akan membawaku ke rumahmu

youngjae: untuk mengenalkanku pada ortumu

daehyun: ah boleh jugaa

jongup: aku jadi appa youngjae hyung? ;_;

jongup: tidak boleh jadi olaf? ;_;

zelo: aku orang tua yjay hyung? ._.

himchannie: atau kalian mau jadi anakku dan bbang juga?

bbang: kapan drama ini akan berakhir kalau tidak dimulai mulai -_-

himchannie: ehehe sabar seobbang~ (love)

himchannie: oke aku sebutkan lagi

himchannie: aku ummanya, bbang appanya

himchannie: daehyun anakku

zelo: aku mau jadi kakek bang hyung ;_;

bbang: baiklah

bbang: kau boleh zelo

zelo: YEAAAAAH :D

himchannie: fine

himchannie: zelo jadi kakek bbang

jongup: lalu aku? ;_;

himchannie: pilih saja jonguba

himchannie: jadi anakku atau jadi appa youngjae

youngjae: jadilah appaku moon! :D

daehyun: jadilah appa youngjae moon! (yeah)

jongup: baiklah daehyun hyung dan youngjae hyung :D

jongup: aku menjadi appa youngjae hyungie

daehyun: yeaaah

daehyun: appa mertuaku mjup! (happy)

himchannie: okay drama dimulai

himchannie: dengan cerita youngjae tadi

himchannie: seobbang~ (love)

bbang: hm?

himchannie: daehyun akan membawa pacarnya kesini~

himchannie: enaknya aku masak apa?

bbang: masak apapun yang kau bisa yeobo

bbang: masakanmu selalu yang terenak bagiku

himchannie: SUNGGUH GUYS

himchannie: AKU BISA MATI MUDA KALAU BBANG SEPERTI INI ;AAA;

bbang: ya pabo

bbang: kau merusak dramamu sendiri

daehyun: lol

daehyun: sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi

daehyun: tukar saja aku akan jadi suami chan hyung

bbang: nah jika begitu

bbang: aku akan jadi kakek daehyun

bbang: zelo menjadi pacar youngjae

himchannie: TIDAK ADA YANG BOLEH MENGUBAHNYA LAGI

himchannie: (inhale)(exhale)

himchannie: oke aku siap

zelo: yongguk-a

zelo: istrimu pagi pagi sudah berisik sekali ._.

youngjae: LOL

youngjae: AKU TERTAWA SANGAT KERAS

jongup: maknaeeee ._.

daehyun: LMAO

daehyun: ZELO HALABEOJI IS THE BEST

daehyun: AKU SUKA GAYAMU MAKNAE-

bbang: oh tuhanku

bbang: kapan ini akan berakhir kalau kalian tidak serius

daehyun: AKU SUKA PERAN INI

daehyun: AYO LANJUTKAN

youngjae: mulailah plotnya jung

daehyun: baiklah!

daehyun: baby yoo~

daehyun: kau maukan kerumahku untuk menemui appa dan ummaku?

daehyun: aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada mereka~

youngjae: apa mereka akan menyukaiku jung?

daehyun: tentu saja baby yoo (love)

daehyun: kau maukan?

youngjae: nd-ndee baby jung~~ (love)

daehyun: zelo, chan hyung, bang hyung giliran kalian

himchannie: tanya aku bbang

bbang: oke

bbang: yeobo

bbang: kau jadinya masak apa?

himchannie: belum tau seobbang~

himchannie: bagaimana kalau aku masak cintamu saja?

himchannie: karena cintamu terlalu banyak untukku~

bbang: ganti plotnya

bbang: aku mau muntah distudio

youngjae: LOL BANG HYUNG

youngjae: REAKSIMU MEMBUATKU TERTAWA SANGAT KERAS

jongup: AKU JUGA TERTAWA HYUNG (laugh)

zelo: AKU JUGA (lol)(laugh)

daehyun: LOL ASTAGA

daehyun: himchan hyung benar benar di reject cintanya

himchannie: SIALAN KALIAN

himchannie: aku hanya berusaha menjadi istri yang baik ;_;

daehyun: dasar pencari kesempatan didalam kesempitan

youngjae: dasar pencari kesempatan didalam kesempitan (2)

zelo: dasar pencari kesempatan didalam kesempitan (3)

jongup: dasar pencari kesempatan didalam kesempitan (4)

himchannie: SIALAN KALIAN

himchannie: sudah ayo lanjutkan

zelo: gilirankuuu :D

zelo: ummm

zelo: yongguk-a, himchan-a

zelo: halabeoji mencium bau sedap

zelo: halabeoji mau makaaaan :D

himchannie: aah ndee

himchannie: tunggu sampai matang dulu halabeoji

bbang: junong halabeoji

bbang: pacar daehyun akan datang nanti

bbang: mau kah kau menemuinya?

zelo: daehyun? siapa daehyun? ._.

youngjae: LOL MAKNAE MENGHAYATI SEKALI

youngjae: HALABEOJI PIKUN

youngjae: DAN AKU SUKA

daehyun: sialan

daehyun: cucu tampan begini dilupakan

zelo: ehehe peace hyung ._.v

bbang: aku lanjutkan

bbang: daehyun itu cucumu

zelo: aa-ah

zelo: dimana dia sekarang?

himchannie: mereka sedang perjalanan kesini halabeoji

himchannie: giliran daehyun dan yjay

daehyun: baby yoo~ kita sudah sampai~

youngjae: apa orang tuamu akan menerimaku, baby?

daehyun: tentu saja

daehyun: selama kau tidak hamil anakku

daehyun: kau pasti diterima

youngjae: HAMIL ANAKMU MY ASS

youngjae: MENGGELIKAN SEKALI

daehyun: HAHAHAHA (happy)

bbang: ayo cepat selesaikan dramanya

youngjae: ah ndee bang hyung

youngjae: oh!

youngjae: appaku menelpon!

youngjae: yeoboseo appa

youngjae: appa?

youngjae: appa?!

youngjae: YA MOON SIALAN JONGUP

youngjae: DIA MALAH MAIN GAME DI RUANG TENGAH DORM

\- youngjae sent a picture -

daehyun: lol dramanya gagal lagi~

himchannie: =_=

jongup: ah maaf

jongup: aku kira bagianku akan di akhir hyungdeul

jongup: jadi aku main dulu-

bbang: lanjutkan jonguba

bbang: cepat

jongup: ah ndee

youngjae: yeoboseyo, appa?

jongup: ndee yeoboseyo

youngjae: aku dirumah daehyunnie sekarang~

jongup: ah jinjja? bertingkahlah yang baik disana

jongup: nanti jika bertingkah baik

jongup: appa belikan boneka olaf untukmu :D

youngjae: sungguh guys

youngjae: INI AWKWARD SEKALI

youngjae: aku ada di satu ruangan bersama jongup

youngjae: dan kita saling chat

jongup: ._.

bbang: lanjutkan saja yjay

youngjae: unggg oke hyung

youngjae: ah~ baiklah appa!

jongup: appa menyayangimu youngjae :D

himchannie: oh apa itu mereka didepan pintu?

bbang: biar kubukakan untukmu baby

himchannie: a-aahh

himchannie: ndeee seobbang (shy)

daehyun: appa~

daehyun: aku membawa pacarku, namanya youngjae

bbang: ah youngjaeya kau cantik sekali

bbang: umma lihat betapa cantiknya-

himchannie: YA

himchannie: YANG TERCANTIK HARUSNYA AKU

youngjae: =_=

youngjae: chaaaan hyung

bbang: -_-

daehyun: ingat

daehyun: ini hanya drama

himchannie: oh yaa

himchannie: aku lupa (haha)

himchannie: eooo neomu yeoppo~

daehyun: nah ini bang appa, ini himchan umma

youngjae: terima kasih telah menyambutku eomonim, abonim

bbang: hilangkan keformalannya

bbang: kami juga calon ortumu youngjae

youngjae: aah~ ndee appa

himchannie: umma sudah menyiapkan makanan~

himchannie: ayo masuk~

himchannie: OMGG GUYS

himchannie: BUKANKAH INI MENYENANGKAN? :D

himchannie: AKU SUDAH TIDAK BOSAN LAGI~

youngjae: jadi kita menyudahinya?

daehyun: begini saja?

bbang: ketika aku mulai menikmatinya

bbang: dia menghentikannya

himchannie: kau menikmati saat saat menjadi suamiku? (shy)

bbang: kau memainkan peranmu dengan sangat baik

bbang: jangan bikin aku gemas padamu

himchannie: AAAAA BBAAAANG (shy)(dead)

jongup: jadi bagianku hanya di telpon saja? ;_;

zelo: halabeoji belum berbicara banyak ;_;

daehyun: aku benci mengatakan ini

daehyun: tapi aku menikmatinya

youngjae: aku juga

youngjae: ayo buat drama sungguhan di dorm

youngjae: besok kita harus berkumpul bersama

youngjae: mumpung schedule kita kosong

bbang: call

daehyun: setuju!

zelo: sepakat!

himchannie: yeaaah!

himchannie: aku bilang apa tadi

himchannie: ini akan menyenangkan

jongup: BOLEH AKU JADI OLAF NANTI? :D

daehyun:

youngjae:

zelo:

bbang:

\- daehyun left the chat -

\- youngjae left the chat -

\- zelo left the chat -

\- bbang left the chat -

himchannie: jongup

himchannie: sekali lagi ini drama keluarga

himchannie: bukan parody frozen

\- himchannie left the chat -

jongup: AKU DITINGGAAAAAAL ;_;

\- jongup left the chat

.

THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I THINK MUAHAHAHA

ini sih fix ada after the chatnya. fix banget. btw lucu juga liat bbang gemay sama himchan ya wkwkww. aku yang nulis aja sampe ngakak sendiri gakuat sama mas mas bap ini. ini chapter yang terkoplak dan terabsurd banget pokoknya

terakhir, rnr?


	28. duh chan hyung

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

.

.

.

\- himchannie joined the chat -

himchannie: bbang

himchannie: bang yongguk

\- bbang joined the chat -

bbang: waeyo?

himchannie: aku mau meminta sesuatu

himchannie: bolehkan? :D

bbang: sesuatu apa?

\- daehyun joined the chat -

\- youngjae joined the chat -

himchannie: tapi bolehkan?

bbang: katakan dulu sesuatunya himchan -_-

daehyun: lol

daehyun: kita lihat apa yang akan dilakukan chan hyung kali ini

youngjae: aku menunggu~

bbang: aku benci mengatakan ini

bbang: tapi aku penasaran

daehyun: aku juga penasaran

\- zelo joined the chat -

zelo: himchan hyung mau minta apa?._.

youngjae: jika permintaannya aneh

youngjae: nanti akan kita bantu

bbang: ah...

bbang: baiklah

bbang: katakan apa yang kau mau himchan

himchannie: YEAH

himchanie: tapi boleh kan?

bbang: katakan dulu chan

bbang: nanti akan ku pertimbangkan

himchannie: ah okay

himchannie: bbang

himchannie: ungg

himchannie: hmmm

bbang: cepat katakan kim

himchannie: oke

himchannie: ayo

himchannie: kita

himchannie: angkat

himchannie: seorang

himchannie: anak

himchannie: di

himchannie: dorm

himchannie: ;AAAAA;

bbang: yatuhan

bbang: di dorm sempit ini

bbang: kita sudah punya 3 manusia dan satu jongup

bbang: kau masih mau menambah orang lagi?

daehyun: lol

daehyun: (dan satu jongup)

youngjae: (dan satu jongup)

youngjae: aku menarik perkataanku hyung ._.

youngjae: aku tak bisa membantumu ._.

himchannie: AKU MAU ANAK KECIIIIL BBANG ;_;

himchannie: ku mohoooon ;_;

zelo: chan hyung abis kesambet apa? ._.

himchannie: kesambet my ass

himchannie: aku hanya...

himchannie: teringat himchan kecil

himchannie: si bocah kecil yang dibawa fans ke fansign kita dulu

himchannie: fansite mengambil gambarku saat aku menggendongnya

himchannie: DAN ITU SANGAT LUCU ;AAA;

bbang: himchan

bbang: jika kita angkat seorang anak

bbang: dia tidak punya keluarga disini

himchannie: tentu saja dia akan punya

himchannie: aku bisa jadi appanya

daehyun: appa?

zelo: appa? (2)

youngjae: appa? (3)

\- jongup joined the chat -

bbang: appa? (4)

jongup: appa? (5)

himchannie: FINE

himchannie: aku bisa menjadi... ummanya

zelo: hyungdeul kalah denganku

zelo: aku sudah punya anak duluan :D

jongup: :OOOOO

daehyun: :OOOOO

daehyun: siapa yang mengajarkanmu menghamili anak orang?

youngjae: lol to the point sekali

jongup: siapa anakmu junong? ._.

zelo: MOCHII~ :D

zelo: tapi sekarang mochii ada di junseo hyung~~~ (puppy)

himchannie: huftt

himchannie: kukira kau menghamili anak orang choi

bbang: aku lega mendengarnya

daehyun: btw

daehyun: chan hyung

daehyun: aku juga ingin punya anak

daehyun: TAPI TIDAK SEKARANGGGG (huh)

bbang: (up)

bbang: aku ingin punya anak 10

bbang: dan semua perempuan

himchannie: sepuluh?...

himchannie: kau gila?...

himchannie: pasti akan lelah sekali...

himchannie: bagaimana jika tidak dapat perempuan?...

himchannie: apa kau akan memaksa untuk membuat lagi?...

bbang: dengan istriku dimasa depan chan

bbang: bukan denganmu

youngjae: LOL

youngjae: REAKSI CHAN HYUNG LUCU SEKALI

daehyun: TANGGAPAN BANG HYUNG LEBIH LUCU LAGI

daehyun: DUH CHAN HYUNG

daehyun: DUH BANG HYUNG

youngjae: DUH HYUNGLINE

daehyun: DUH

jongup: daehyun hyung kesakitan? ._.

daehyun: DUH JONGUP

jongup: ._.

himchannie: TAPI ITU AKAN LELAH SEKALI

himchannie: bayangkan saja

himchannie: 10 anak perempuan...

daehyun: lelah apanya hyung? (hmm)

youngjae: lelah apanya hyung? (hmm) (2)

himchannie: LELAH MENGURUSNYAAAAAA

himchannie: ah lupakan

jongup: himchan hyungie benar juga ._.

zelo: (up) ._.

himchannie: ya bbang

himchannie: coba bawa anak sponsoranmu main ke dorm

bbang: membawanya ke dorm?

bbang: tidak

bbang: aku tidak mau merusak masa depannya

daehyun: lol true hyung

daehyun: apalagi setelah bertemu chan hyung

daehyun: akan lebih rusak lagi masa depannya

zelo: rusak seperti mataku? ._.

youngjae: masa depannya akan suram~

himchannie: sialan kalian semua

himchannie: TAPI AKU SERIUSS

himchannie: ayo angkat seorang anak ;AA;

himchannie: anaknya bap (love)

youngjae: kau yakin kau bisa mengurusnya hyung?

himchannie: bukan hanya aku yang mengurusnya

himchannie: tapi kita semua

youngjae: DIH

daehyun: DIH (2)

zelo: DIH (3)

jongup: DIH (4)

bbang: kita my ass

zelo: :OOOOOOOOO

zelo: BANG HYUNG CURSING :OOOOOO

zelo: AKU MENSCREEN-SHOOTNYA :OOOOOO

daehyun: CURSING LEGAL GUYS

youngae: THANKS TO CHAN HYUNG (fuck)(fuck)(ass)

jongup: :OOOOOOOOOOO

jongup: HEBOHNYA SEPERTI ADA KEBAKARAN :OOOOO

youngjae:

daehyun:

zelo:

bbang: tidak boleh

bbang: aku kelepasan-

youngjae: ㅗㅗㅗㅗㅗㅗㅗㅗfuck himchan hyung

bbang: SIAPAPUN YANG BERANI CURSING SETELAH INI

bbang: awas saja

youngjae: peace hyung ._.v

youngjae: jangan pecat aku ;_;

daehyun: hebat sekali chan hyung

daehyun: bisa membuat malaikat seperti bang hyung cursing

bbang: capslocknya kepencet

youngjae: ._.

daehyun: lol bang hyung

daehyun: antiklimax sekali

himchannie: huffft

himchannie: kalian tidak asik

zelo: himchan hyung

zelo: anak dari staff hyung ada yang butuh pengasuh

zelo: mungkin kau bisa mengambilnya :D

himchannie: bbaaaaaang

himchannie: boleh ya?

bbang: diet saja belum benar

bbang: masih mau mengurus anak orang lain?

daehyun: (diet saja belum benar)

youngjae: (DIET SAJA BELUM BENAR)

jongup: (DIET SAJA BELUM BENAR) (2)

zelo: (DIET SAJA BELUM BENAR) (3)

himchannie: TERLALU BANYAK MAKANAN ENAK DI DUNIA INI

himchannie: SIALAN KALIAN

himchannie: aku akan diet nanti

himchannie: serius

jongup: kau sudah mengatakan itu sejak era badman hyung ._.

youngjae: lol

himchannie: whtvr

himchannie: AYO ADOPSI ANAK STAFF

himchannie: ku mohon ;_;

bbang: tidak himchan

bbang: ingat kita sedang world tour

bbang: akan sangat repot mengurusnya

daehyun: lagipula

daehyun: staff hyung juga tidak akan memberikan anaknya padamu

daehyun: dia tidak akan percaya padamu

youngjae: lol

youngjae: jujur sekali

bbang: aku putuskan untuk tidak mengijinkanmu chan

bbang: demi kebaikanmu

bbang: dan kita semua

himchannie: kalau begitu

himchannie: aku mau bikin satu anak

himchannie: atau sepuluh juga boleh :D

daehyun:

youngjae:

jongup:

bbang:

\- bbang left the group -

himchannie: MAKSUDKU DENGAN ISTRI DIMASA DEPANKU

himchannie: AHHHHHHH

daehyun: aku tidak akan mengundang bang hyung lagi

youngjae: pencari masalah =_=

zelo: memang bagaimana cara membuatnya? ._.

\- jongup invited bbang to the group -

jongup: chan hyung selalu membuat bang hyung left grup =_=

himchannie: tapi tapi

himchannie: aku belum selesai mengetik tadi ;_;

youngjae: himchan hyung

youngjae: datanglah ke rumahku

youngjae: tetanggaku ada yang memiliki anak kecil

youngjae: kau bisa mengunjunginya tiap saat

himchannie: kau dimana sekarang?

youngjae: rumaah~

himchannie: OTW

\- himchannie left the chat -

daehyun: ini drama himchan hyung pt 2 kah?

youngjae: sejak kapan dia terobsesi dengan anak anak

jongup: aku tidak tau hyung ._.

daehyun: yasudah

daehyun: yang penting youngjae yang akan mengurusnya sekarang

daehyun: aku menonton dots dulu ^_^

daehyun: ciao~~~

\- daehyun left the chat -

youngjae: sialan kau jung

youngjae: aku jadi penasaran juga ingin menontonnya

youngjae: karena kau selalu berisik tentang dots

zelo: ._.

youngjae: ppyong~

\- youngjae left the chat -

jongup: para pecinta dots =_=

zelo: jonguppie hyungie

zelo: temani aku mencari melon ice cream ;_;

jongup: ayay

jongup: otw ke dorm junong

jongup: dari studio dance

zelo: kutunggu hyungie

\- jongup left the chat -

\- zelo left the chat -

.

wheepp!

setelah uts selesai baru bisa update lagiiiii~

ada apa sama otakku sih kenapa ide ide aneh gini yang keluar huhu. maapkeun aku readerdeul, maapkeun aku juga himchan (?). btw yang bbang minta 10 anak cewe itu beneran ya wkwkwkw pas fs dimana gt lupa dia blg gitu. sama yang ada himchan kecil itu juga bener. yang daehyun suka nonton dots juga bener. ahh sudahlah aku bingung mau cuap cuap apa

still open request, tapi kalo yg udah request dan aku belum buatin maap ya huhuhu. biasanya sebabnya krn topiknya ga nyangkut ke keseluruhan bap member jadinya agak susah bikin plot chatnya (sad)

terakhir rnr?


	29. special chap: happy bday chan pt 1

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

.

.

.

\- jongup joined the chat -

jongup: HYUNGDEUL

jongup: HIMCHANNIE HYUNG MEMAKSAKU T_T

jongup: KENAPA DIA SELALU MENGGANGGUKU T_T

\- youngjae joined the chat -

youngjae: oh jonguba

youngjae: yang di instagram?

jongup: NDEEE T_T

youngjae: tanggal berapa sekarang?

youngjae: aku bahkan lupa hari ini dia berulang taun ._.

\- daehyun joined the chat -

daehyun: TANGGAL 20

daehyun: tidak ada tanggal 19 di kalenderku ^_^

\- bbang joined the chat -

bbang: happy birthday, himchannie

bbang: wish you all the best

daehyun: WOW BANG HYUNG

youngjae: tumben sekali

bbang: himchan ngambek

bbang: karena aku tidak mengucapkannya jam 12 malam

\- zelo joined the chat -

zelo: #HappyChannieDay!

zelo: dimana himchannie hyung? ._.

youngjae: entahlah

jongup: DIA MASIH MENGGANGGUKU

jongup: DI KAMARKU T_T

daehyun: salahkan bang hyung

daehyun: dia yang membuat chan hyung begitu

bbang: himchan minta tukar kamar lagi?

daehyun: ndee hyung

daehyun: dia bilang ingin dengan jongup

bbang: pantas saja kopermu yang disini

bbang: kau dimana sekarang jung?

daehyun: di kamar manajer choi

daehyun: aku ada urusan sebentar

bbang: baiklah

bbang: himchan

bbang: keluar kau

bbang: aku minta maaf

youngjae: himchan hyung selalu seperti ini =_=

jongup: semuanyaaaa

jongup: selamatkan akuuuu ;_;

bbang: jonguba

bbang: himchan sedang apa sekarang?

jongup: dia sedang tidur di kasurku sekarang ;_;

jongup: tapi daritadi dia menggangguku T_T

bbang: aku kesana

\- bbang left the chat -

daehyun: semuanya

daehyun: ayo siapkan pesta untuk chan hyung

zelo: AYOOOOO :D

zelo: AKU SUKA PESTAAAA

zelo: YEAAAAH

daehyun: kalo bisa

daehyun: kita buat (seakan) bang hyung yang membuatnya

youngjae: bahaya sekali chan hyung jika sedang ngambek

zelo: AYOOO HYUNGDEEEUL

zelo: KITA RENCANAKAN SEMUANYA :D

youngjae: call

youngjae: bagaimana rencananya?

youngjae: jongubaa

youngjae: kau dimanaaa?

jongup: aku disini hyungggg

jongup: bang hyung sedang membangunkan himchan hyung ._.

daehyun: LIVE REPORT JONGUBA

youngjae: LIVE REPOST JONGUBA (2)

zelo: LIVE REPORT JONGUPPIE HYUNG :D

jongup: aaa..

jongup: baiklah

jongup: bang hyung...

jongup: sedang membangunkan chan hyung

jongup: dengan memeluknya dari belakang

jongup: dengan sangat mesra ;_;

zelo: HYUNGNIM LINE ;_;

daehyun: ah...

daehyun: siapa yang akan kuat dengan bang hyung versi itu?

youngjae: guys

youngjae: jangan lupa rencana kita

youngjae: pesta ulang taun chan hyung

jongup: bang hyung sedang minta maaf

jongup: "himchannie, maafkan aku"

jongup: "happy birthday himchannie"

jongup: "aku menyayangimu"

daehyun: tidak terbayangkan jika babyz tau ini

daehyun: yongguk hyung pasti berhasil meluluhkan chan hyung

zelo: bang hyung jjang! :D

zelo: bayangkan suara berat bang hyung hyungdeul

zelo: saat mengucapkan itu pada chan hyung :D

daehyun: (up) fans no. 1 bang hyung

youngjae: (up) fans no. 1 bang hyung (2)

zelo: aku serius! ;_;

jongup: himchan hyung baru bangun :o

jongup: dia mengubah posisinya

jongup: dan langsung memeluk bang hyung :o

daehyun: =_=

daehyun: dasar pencari kesempatan

youngjae: =_= (up)

jongup: sepertinya

jongup: aku mau keluar dari kamar ini ;_;

jongup: aku tidak mau mengganggu hyungnim line ;_;

jongup: aku mau ke kamarmu saja dae hyung ;_;

zelo: jonguppie hyung

zelo: ayo beli peralatan pesta kejutan chan hyung

zelo: dan beli kueee :D

jongup: call :D

jongup: aku tunggu didepan kamarku

\- jongup left the chat -

zelo: AYAY HYUNGIE

daehyun: yoo youngjae

daehyun: berikan mereka daftar apa saja yang dibeli

youngjae: ummm

youngjae: zelo?

zelo: ndeee hyungie?

youngjae: confetti, kue, balon, dan pasta gigi

daehyun: pasta gigi?...

daehyun: AH

daehyun: IDE YANG BAGUS :D

youngjae: hehehe (devil)

zelo: pasta gigi untuk apa? ._.

daehyun: hehehehe (devil)

zelo: di kamar hotel sudah ada pasta gigi kan? ._.

youngjae: untuk mengerjai himchan hyung :D

daehyun: belikan alat penjerat tikus juga

daehyun: seperti yang kartun tom and jerry

zelo: HYUNGDEUL TIDAK BOLEH JAHAT ;_;

youngjae: aku tau bang hyung mengajarkan tidak boleh jahat

youngjae: TAPI INI HIMCHAN HYUUUUUUNG

youngjae: dia sering jahat pada kita ._.

zelo: ._.

zelo: benar juga kau hyung :O

youngjae: kau boleh menambahkan apapun juga zelo

youngjae: jika kau ingin mengerjai chan hyung

zelo: ummm

zelo: boleh aku beli oreo

zelo: dan memasukkan pasta gigi kedalamnya? :D

daehyun: CALL

daehyun: KAU TIDAK PERLU MEMBELI KUE

daehyun: BELI SAJA OREO YANG BANYAK

daehyun: KITA SUSUN DAN BEBERAPA KITA ISI PASTA GIGI

youngjae: guys

youngjae: pasta gigi itu ada baunya

youngjae: pasti akan ketauan

zelo: KITA ISI BEBERAPA SAJA HYUNGDEUL :D

zelo: di bagian teratas tumpukan kue tersebut

zelo: sisanya yang masih asli untuk kita :D

daehyun: (up)

daehyun: itu maksudku

youngjae: JUNHONG JENIUS

youngjae: call

youngjae: lupakan kuenya

youngjae: kita pakai oreo!

daehyun: jangan lupa confetti, balon, dan lilinnya

daehyun: dan beberapa snack dan cola

daehyun: untuk makan bersama :D

zelo: siap hyungdeeeul :D

\- himchannie joined the chat -

himchannie: ramai sekali chatnya-

\- daehyun deleted himchannie from the group -

youngjae: lol

youngjae: mati kau jung

youngjae: sebentar lagi dia akan mengadu pada bang hyung

daehyun: TAPI YOO

daehyun: jika chan hyung membacanya

daehyun: rencana kita akan gagal ;_;

zelo: (up)

\- bbang joined the chat -

bbang: kenapa kalian menghapus himchan dari grup?

daehyun: JANGAN DIUNDANG DULU HYUNG

daehyun: kita sedang menyusun rencana

bbang: buatlah multiple chat sendiri jung

bbang: jangan menkick orang lain

daehyun: sudah terlanjut kita susun disini hyung ;_;

daehyun: mianhae ;_;

bbang: btw

bbang: rencana apa yang kalian buat?

youngjae: aku memberikannya judul

youngjae: DYZM BDAY TRAP PARTY!

bbang: apa itu dyzm bday trap party?

daehyun: kita akan memprank chan hyung

daehyun: dengan oreo dan pasta gigi

youngjae: dyzm = damchu yjay zelo mjup

bbang: ah...

bbang: prank pesta ulang taun?

zelo: yeaaaaap :D

bbang: call

bbang: aku akan menahan himchan

bbang: buat agar tidak fail

\- bbang left the chat -

daehyun: ntahlah apa yang akan dilakukan bang hyung

daehyun: tapi bang hyung sangat keren

youngjae: jiwa mudanya sedang mendominasi

daehyun: sepertinya dia senang

daehyun: karena himchan hyung akan dikerjai

youngjae: lol benar juga kau jung

daehyun: dia sudah lelah mengahapi chan hyung

zelo: hyungdeeeul

zelo: aku dan jonguppie hyung sudah mau sampai

zelo: aku harus ke kamar siapa?

daehyun: kamarku dan bang hyung

zelo: okay hyungdeul!

\- zelo left the chat -

daehyun: youngjae

daehyun: kesini sekarang

daehyun: cepat

youngjae: kau sudah di kamarmu?

daehyun: sudah

daehyun: cepaat

daehyun: kita harus memikirkan rencana kita baik baik

youngjae: oke jung

youngjae: aku kesana

\- daehyun left the chat -

\- youngjae left the chat -

.

waaa sorry late updateee ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan dulu soalnyaa

btw happychannieday! (telat ah telat). ah rasanya ultimate bias ultah deketan rasanya tuh ada manis manisnya ya. pokoknya wish our prince(ss) all the best lah!

anyway, aku seneng banget buka email dan isinya review dari readerdeul yg memberikan banyaaak inspirasi. thank you yaa. akan segera dibuatin pokoknyaa. yang minta drama pt 2... ditunggu ya (wink)

btw ini akhir akhir ini banyak banget banghim moment yak ampe author berasa hamil wkwkwkw dari yg himchan pegang pegang absnya yongguk, vappnya banghim (?), yg segala si himchan nyuruh yongguk megang banner ultahnya. entar yak, ini diceritainnya di himchan bday pt 2~

terakhir, rnr?


	30. special chap: happy bday chan pt 2

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

.

.

.

\- himchannie joined the chat -

himchannie: YONGGUK'S ABS (lovestruck)

himchannie: aku akan membayar berapapun untuk memegangnya lagi

himchannie: bahkan saat sekamar

himchannie: dia tidak membolehkanku memegangnya ;_;

himchannie: AHH SURGA SEKALI HIDUPKU

himchannie: INI KADO TERINDAH DALAM HIDUPKU

himchannie: I LOVE VANCOUVER

himchannie: I LOVE YONGGUK

himchannie: I LOVE MYSELF

himchannie: (kiss)(love)

\- daehyun joined the chat -

daehyun: =_=

daehyun: berlebihan sekali kau hyung

daehyun: tapi aku akui

daehyun: bang hyung kemarin terlalu vulgar

daehyun: disaat semua memakai hoodie dan kemeja

daehyun: dia memakai kaos yang seperti itu

daehyun: vancouver fans beruntung sekali

\- zelo joined the chat -

zelo: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM HIMU HYUNG :D

zelo: event yang diadakan babyz keren sekali

daehyun: tapi himchan hyung terlalu memaksa kita

daehyun: untuk memegang bannernya =_=

zelo: (terlalu memaksa) ._.

\- youngjae joined the chat -

youngjae: himchan hyung

youngjae: kita mau memberimu kejutan

daehyun: yjay-

daehyun: ssssttttt

himchannie:

himchannie: YOUNGJAE BABO

himchannie: KENAPA KAU MEMBERITAUKUUU

himchannie: JIKA SEPERTI ITU

himchannie: BUKAN KEJUTAN LAGI NAMANYA

himchannie: PADAHAL AKU INGIN KEJUTAN ;AAA;

youngjae: walau begitu

youngjae: kau tetap masih mau kan?

youngjae: atau mau kami batalkan saja?

himchannie: JANGAAAAAAN DIBATALKAN

himchannie: SIALAN KALIAN

himchannie: KENAPA KALIAN BEGITU JAHAT ;_;

daehyun:

youngjae:

zelo: ._.

\- bbang joined the chat -

bbang: himchan

himchannie: YA BBANG

himchannie: TERIMA KASIH UCAPANNYA DI TWITTER :'D

himchannie: DAN TERIMA KASIH UNTUK VAPP NYA :'D

himchannie: AKU SENANG SEKALI :'D

youngjae: aku punya pertanyaan

youngjae: kenapa daehyun hanya muncul sebagai photobomb

youngjae: saat bang hyung melakukan vappnya

youngjae: tumben sekali

\- jongup joined the chat -

daehyun: itu karena-

jongup: padahal kemarin di LA

jongup: dae hyung mengatakan

jongup: bahwa dia tidak canggung dengan bang hyung ._.

daehyun: BUKANNYA BEGITU

daehyun: kemaren bang hyung bilang padaku

daehyun: dia ingin melakukan vappnya sendiri

bbang: (up)

bbang: daehyun benar

youngjae: berarti secara tidak langsung

youngjae: chan hyung menghancurkan vappmu?

bbang: aku tidak bilang begitu

bbang: tapi kurang lebih benar begitu

himchannie: YA

himchannie: siapa suruh kau tidak berbicara?

himchannie: babyz akan sangat senang jika kau makan dan berbicara

bbang: terus saja bawa nama babyz

himchannie: AKU SERIUS ;_;

bbang: aku hanya ingin menunjukkan pada babyz

bbang: kalau aku makan dengan baik

bbang: bukan ingin melihat comment "banghim banghim"

bbang: di section comment vapp ku

himchannie: masih mending aku tidak membacanya

daehyun: sesekali memang kita perlu melakban chan hyung

daehyun: mulut, kaki dan tangannya

daehyun: agar tidak mengganggu bang hyung lagi

youngjae: (MELAKBAN)

zelo: (MELAKBAN) (2)

jongup: (MELAKBAN) (3)

youngjae: ayo beli lakban di mini market

zelo: CALL :D

daehyun: CALL :D (2)

jongup: aku akan beli ekstra lakban hyung :D

himchannie: KURANG AJAR

himchannie: AWAS KALIAN

jongup: peace hyung ;_;

himchannie: whatever

himchannie: yang terpenting adalah

himchannie: aku memegang abs yongguk kemarin (love)

youngjae: fyi

youngjae: dia sudah membahas itu denganku 5x hari ini

jongup: denganku 7x =_=

himchannie: SUNGGUH GUYS

himchannie: ITU KESEMPATAN LANGKA ;_;

zelo: memang bang hyung punya abs? ._.

bbang: (up)

bbang: yang punya abs zelo

bbang: aku tidak

zelo: tapi lama lama absku pergi hyungie

zelo: semakin lama semakin memudar ;_;

himchannie: iya?

zelo: iya himchannie hyung ;_;

zelo: rasanya sedih sekali ;_;

zelo: sulit sekali mendapatkannya ;_;

himchannie: BODO ^_^

zelo: HIMCHAN HYUUUUNG ;_;

daehyun: lol himchan hyung

youngjae: aku tertawa sangat keras disini

daehyun: yjay

daehyun: ayo lakukan vapp bersama

daehyun: seperti hyungnim line

youngjae: tidak mau

youngjae: bibirmu akan lebih menguasai kamera jung

daehyun: sialan kau

bbang: himchan

bbang: jangan lakukan itu lagi didepan fans

himchannie: itu apa bbang?~

bbang: memegang... anu...

daehyun: WOW BANG HYUNG

daehyun: ANU APA? O_O

youngjae: ANU APA? O_O (2)

zelo: ANU APA? O_O (3)

jongup: ANU ITU? ._.

youngjae:

zelo:

himchannie:

bbang:

daehyun: lol jongup

daehyun: kau membuatnya lebih ambigu lagi

bbang: maksudku

bbang: jangan pegang tubuhku lagi

bbang: aku sangat malu tau

zelo: ._.

daehyun: kau terlambat hyung ._.

youngjae: jika kau malu seharusnya kau tidak shirtless

bbang: maafkan aku

bbang: kemarin aku terbawa suasana

himchannie: KEMARIN AKU JUGA TERBAWA SUASANA

himchannie: makanya aku memegang tubuh yongguk :D

daehyun: =_=

youngjae: =_= (2)

bbang: ingatkan aku untuk tidak melakukannya lagi

himchannie: NO BBANG

himchannie: BABYZ SUKA MELIHATMU SHIRTLESS (love)

jongup: babyz atau kau hyung? ._.

daehyun: (ATAU KAU HYUNG?)

youngjae: (ATAU KAU HYUNG?) (2)

zelo: (ATAU KAU HYUNG?) (3)

himchannie:

himchannie: AAAAAAA

himchannie: POKOKNYA KEDUANYA

himchannie: kalau babyz senang

himchannie: aku juga senang

daehyun: uh uh fanbabo~

youngjae: #1 bang hyung's fans

daehyun: #1 penganggu bang hyung

youngjae: #1 tukang ngeles

zelo: (up)

jongup: (up)

himchannie: sialan kalian

himchannie: mati saja sana

\- himchannie left the chat -

daehyun: himchan hyung all-kill! (dead)(knife)

youngjae: lol

youngjae: aku terlalu menikmati moment ini

jongup: yeaaah :D

bbang: kalian menikmatinya

bbang: tapi aku yang akan kena batunya nanti

bbang: awas kau daehyun

\- bbang left the chat -

zelo: mati kau dae hyung ._.

daehyun: TAPI

daehyun: AKU HANYA BERCANDA ;_;

daehyun: bagaimana ini?

daehyun: GUYS

daehyun: BANTU AKU

daehyun: KUMOHON ;_;

youngjae: selesaikan sendiri masalahmu jung ^_^

youngjae: aku ingin belanja dulu~

\- youngjae left the chat -

daehyun: sialan kau yjay

daehyun: maknae line mau membantuku kan?

zelo: hmmm ._.

zelo: sebenarnya

zelo: aku ada urusan dengan jonguppie hyung :D

zelo: hehe

\- zelo left the chat -

jongup: ungggg

jongup: aku tidak ikutan hyungie

jongup: annyeong :D (bye)

\- jongup left the chat -

daehyun: sialan kalian

daehyun: kalian juga menikmati jokes ku kan

daehyun: kenapa hanya aku yang menanggungnya

\- daehyun left the chat -

.

wheeppp! lagi lagi telat update karena lagi ada acara kampus

btw, aku mau jelasin buat yg nanya sebenarnya juga bingung ini kenapa genrenya muter muter entah friendship atau mereka beneran ada hubungan spesial (?) tapi kayaknya makin kesini jadi ga keliatan hubungan specialnya sih, lebih ke friendshipnya. semuanya emg bener bener aku usahain sesuai dengan aslinya. yongguk yang ngeignore himchan, himchan yg (penbet) deket sama yongguk, daehyun yang loyal sama daejae shipper (sumpah ini beneran, jawabannya pas fansign no joke banget), youngjae yg ngeignore-tapi-sayang-sama daehyun, dan jonglo yang ada di planet lain (?) wkkwkw.

terakhir, rnr?


	31. bap's fansign

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

note: yjay's pict attach (from bap's fansign)

(whos member you want to travel with?

YG: ZL

HC: YG

DH: HC

YJ: HC

JU: ZL

ZL: JU

the unit you wanna be if you were do a unit?

YG: DH

HC: YG

DH: HC YJ YG ZL JU

YJ: ZL

JU: ZL

ZL: JU

the member u wanna go if you were to go on show/broadcast

YG: JU

HC: DH

DH: HC, YJ

YJ: DH

JU: HC

ZL: DH

the member you want to share a room with in whole day

YG: YJ or HC

HC: JU

DH: ALONE (?)

YJ: YG

JU: HC

ZL: JU)

.

.

.

\- youngjae joined the chat -

youngjae: aku menemukan tweet fans

youngjae: dan ini sangat menarik

\- youngjae sent you a picture -

\- daehyun joined the chat -

daehyun: lol

daehyun: yang memberikan pertanyaan orang yang sama?

\- himchannie joined the chat -

himchannie: sejak kapan bbang dan yjay dekat?

himchannie: dan kenapa bbang tidak pernah memilihku ;A;

daehyun: bang hyung memilihmu hyung

daehyun: tapi kau pilihan kedua setelah yjay

youngjae: lol

youngjae: kita pernah sekamar hyung

youngjae: makanya kita dekat

\- bang joined the chat -

bang: aku dekat dengan semua member

bang: memangnya kau

himchannie: AKU KENAPAAAA ;AAA;

\- jongup joined the chat -

jongup: aku dan himchan hyung sering menjawab sama :D

himchannie: YOOOO MJUP

himchannie: WE ARE HIMUP!

jongup: YEAH (hifive)

youngjae: kau yakin mau menjalankan satu hari penuh bersamanya?

daehyun: (up)

jongup: yup

jongup: karena himchan hyung selalu membelikan makanan enak

jongup: hehe :D

himchannie: sialan -_-

youngjae: as expected

daehyun: as expected (2)

bang: daehyun-ah

bang: ayo realisasikan bang x damchu

daehyun: YOO BANG HYUNG

daehyun: segera laksanakan captain!

himchannie: KAPAN KAU MAU SATU SUB GRUP DENGANKUUU

himchannie: ;AAAAA;

bang: kita sudah sangat sering himchan

bang: disetiap loe kita selalu membentuk unit dadakan

youngjae: (unit dadakan)

daehyun: (unit dadakan) (2)

himchannie: ah...

himchannie: benar juga kau

\- zelo joined the chat -

zelo: YONGGUKKIE HYUNGGG

zelo: KEMARIN KAU BILANG BANG X ZELO AKAN DULUAN ;AAAA;

bang: ohiya

bang: aku lupa

bang: tapi kenapa kau memilih jongup disitu

zelo: itu itu itu...

zelo: itu untuk grup dance ;_;

zelo: aku ingin bisa membuat sub grup dance dengan uppie hyung

jongup: yeaaaah junong :D

zelo: YEAAAAA :D

zelo: tapi aku tetap ingin bang x zelo kembali ;_;

himchannie: btw

himchannie: damchu menjawab ingin berduet dengan semua member

himchannie: pilihlah satu damchu

daehyun: tak bisa hyung

daehyun: aku paling suka saat sepanggung dengan kalian berlima

daehyun: jika membuat subgrup

daehyun: aku akan pilih semuanya

daehyun: agar kita terus bersama

zelo: DAEHYUN HYUNGIE ;_;

zelo: KITA AKAN TERUS BERSAMA PASTI ;_;

jongup: uh uh ;_;

youngjae: huuuu

youngjae: dasar pencari muka di depan fans

youngjae: pencitraan

youngjae: 11 12 dengan strong_chan

himchannie: ya yjayo

himchannie: memangnya aku kenapa?

daehyun: oh

daehyun: youngjae pms?

himchannie: youngjae pms? (2)

zelo: yjay hyung bisa pms? :O

jongup: yjay hyung pms :OOOOO

youngjae: sialan kalian (boxing)

youngjae: seharusnya itu jadi bahan untuk membully chan hyung :D

himchannie: membully chan hyung my ass

bang: youngjae

bang: ayo sekamar lagi denganku

himchannie: ANI

himchannie: TIDAK BOLEH

youngjae: CALL

youngjae: kita bisa sekamar saat ganti hotel hyung!

youngjae: atau mungkin saat di eropa

bang: call

bang: kita akan menonton pertandingan olahraga bersama

himchannie: TIDAK BOLEEEEEH

himchannie: ya bbang

himchannie: kita punya hal yang harus kita lakukan bersama kan?

bang: hal apa?

daehyun: bahkan bang hyung tidak tau hal apa yang dimaksud

youngjae: lol

himchannie: BBANG ;AAA;

bang: waeyo?

youngjae: hal apa hmm

zelo: hal apa hmm (2)

jongup: hmmmm

bang: oh

bang: membantumu mandi?

youngjae: BANG HYUNG :O

daehyun: :OOOO

daehyun: sudah sejauh inikah hubungan hyungline?

jongup: :OOOOOO

zelo: *tutup mata* *zelo polos*

himchannie: bbang...

youngjae: zelo...

daehyun: zelo... (2)

jongup: *jongup juga polos*

youngjae: =_=

daehyun: maknae line =_=

bang: ah maafkan aku

bang: maksudku membantu mengingatkannya mandi

youngjae: AH MASAAAAAA

daehyun: AH MASAAAAAA (2)

bang: aku serius

himchannie: membantuku mandi juga boleh ;)

bang:

\- bang left the group -

jongup: selalu terulang =_=

himchannie: TAPI AKU HANYA BERCANDA

\- himchannie invited bang to the group -

daehyun: bang hyung sangat ambigu

zelo: (up)

himchannie: kalian saja yang mesum

youngjae: memang kau tidak mesum hyung?

daehyun: yang menggoda bang hyung duluan tadi siapa?

jongup: (up)

zelo: (up)

himchannie: kalian mau menyerangku lagi?

youngjae: btw

youngjae: di foto yang tadi

youngjae: semua ingin ke variety show bersama daehyun

daehyun: yeaaaap

daehyun: karena aku the king of variety (happy)

himchannie: tapi bbang tidak

himchannie: dia malah ingin dengan jongup =_=

jongup: tapi aku ingin denganmu hyungie ;_;

himchannie: yeaaap

himchannie: ayo pergi bersama mjup

daehyun: #1 himchan's hyung fans

youngjae: #1 himchan's hyung fans (2)

\- bang joined the group -

zelo: dan semua orang ingin pergi travelling bersamaku

zelo: dan membuat subgrup bersamakuu

zelo: yohooo (yeah)

zelo: ayo traveliing dan buat subgrup hyungdeul

bang: kau ingin kemana?

bang: ayo pergi bersamaku

himchannie: aku bagaimana?

bang: sepeduliku?

himchannie:

\- himchannie left the chat -

daehyun: lol

daehyun: bang hyung jjang!

bang: himchan berisik sekali

youngjae: kapan dia tidak brisik hyung?

daehyun: (up)

jongup: HYUNGDEEEEUL

jongup: himchan hyung mengacak kamarku ;_;

daehyun: YA

daehyun: APA DIA MENGACAK BAWAANKU JUGA?

jongup: NDEEE ;_;

daehyun: manusia lemak sialan

daehyun: padahal aku tidak salah apa apa

zelo: seram sekali ._.

youngjae: blame bang hyung

daehyun: btw

daehyun: secara kalian tidak sadari

daehyun: plot persoalan kita selalu sama

daehyun: bang hyung berbicara himchan hyung ngambek dia mengacau

youngjae: (up)

youngjae: ayo buat drama jung

youngjae: agar kita sekelas dengan hyungline ^_^

bang: kalian sama sekali tidak membantu -_-

bang: mjup aku kesana

\- bang left the chat -

jongup: ndee bang hyung ;_;

youngjae: live reporttt!

zelo: hyung butuh bantuanku?

jongup: terserah kau saja junong ;_;

zelo: otw hyungiee

\- zelo left the chat -

daehyun: kim lemak sialan himchan

daehyun: aku otw kesana

\- daehyun left the chat -

jongup: youngjae hyung?

jongup: tidak ikut kesini?._.

youngjae: hufttt

youngjae: baiklah otw

\- youngjar left the chat -

jongup: cepat hyungdeul ;_;

\- jongup left the chat -

.

wheeep!

oke oke ini alay banget aku mulai jarang update soalnya aku mulai banyak kerjaan dan kegiatan huhu.

sejak bap world tour krn mereka jarang muncul kan jadinya aku agak bingung mau bikin topik apa. feel free to drop your ideas in review box ya! yang nyeleneh kayak himchan's drama juga gapapa tapi yang menyangkut semua member yaaa. btw ada sekitar 2/3 ff yang lagi on going salah satunya yg after the chatnya himchan's drama itu. tp krn banyak halangannya jadi kadangan susah nyari waktu nyeleseinnya huhu maafkan aku readerdeul ;_; sebagai gantinya aku bakalan update cepet bap chatroomnya setelah ini terbit yeey:3

terakhir, rnr?


	32. himchannie is angry

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

note: udah nonton close up observation diary on idolnya bbang yang dia muter muter nunjukin dorm bap sama studionya dia? kalo bisa nonton itu dulu yaa buat baca chap ini:3

.

.

.

\- himchannie joined the chat -

himchannie: bbang

himchannie: ya bbang

\- bang joined the chat -

bang: waeyo?

\- daehyun joined the chat -

\- zelo joined the chat -

himchannie: aku baru saja menonton acaramu

himchannie: yang kau menunjukkan dorm

himchannie: close up observation diary on idol

bang: ah...

himchannie: bisakah kau menjadi orang yang semenyenangkan itu ;AAA;

daehyun: oh aku tau!

daehyun: yang bang hyung makan ramen sambil baca koran?

himchannie: yeep

zelo: itu pasti bukan bang hyung ;_;

bang: itu aku junong

bang: hanya saja...

bang: sudahlah

himchannie: imejmu akan lebih cerah jika kau begitu terus

\- jongup joined the chat -

jongup: bang hyung terlihat girly disitu :o

daehyun: (GIRLY)

zelo: (GIRLY) (2)

himchannie: aku benci mengatakan ini

himchannie: tapi aku... setuju

bang: itu di skrip

\- youngjae joined the chat -

youngjae: ramai sekali kalian

daehyun: tidak mungkin di skrip

daehyun: kau tampak alami sekali melakukannya

himchannie: bbanggg

himchannie: kau punya bakat untuk ke variety show

bang: aku tidak himchan

daehyun: KAU PUNYA HYUNG

daehyun: YANG KAU LAKUKAN SANGAT KEREN

jongup: (UP)

jongup: bang hyung keren! :D

zelo: tapi aku masih belum percaya kalau itu bang hyung ;_;

himchannie: "yeorobun, tanganku seperti wanita kan?"

himchannie: "aku akan terus bekerja"

himchannie: "untuk menghidupi himchan dan anakku dimasa depan"

daehyun: EH

youngjae: EHHHHHHH

jongup: EHHHHHHH (2)

zelo: MEMANG BANG HYUNG BILANG BEGITU? :O

bang: himchan -_-

himchannie: ehehehe maaf bbang :D

youngjae: oh

youngjae: disitu juga yongguk hyung memperlihatkan snack andalannya

daehyun: yokan

daehyun: dan ramyunnya juga

zelo: jangan lupakan ruang kerja dan kemah mini bang hyung :D

bang: sudah aku bilang itu di skrip

youngjae: apakah diskrip itu

youngjae: mereka menyuruhmu makan ramyun hyung?

daehyun: dan memuji tanganmu sendiri ._.

youngjae: dan push up menggunakan satu jari ._.

daehyun: dan curhat mengenai keluargamu dimasa depan ._.

himchannie: ya

himchannie: masih bagus dia sudah mengalami kemajuan sekarang

bang: jangan dibahas lagi

bang: aku malu sekali

daehyun: itu satu satunya show

daehyun: dimana bang hyung bebas mengekspresikan dirinya

youngjae: lol

youngjae: biasanya hanya ada tiga orang yang berisik

youngjae: aku damchu dan chan hyung

daehyun: guys

daehyun: lain kali kita harus beri yang lain waktu untuk bicara

himchannie: aku diam tau

himchannie: kalian saja yang berisik

himchanne: aku hanya beberapa kali berbicara

youngjae: tapi sekalinya kau berbicara

youngjae: kita akan membicarakanmu

youngjae: dan melupakan yang lainnya

daehyun: lebih tepatnya

daehyun: kita akan membullymu

zelo: (membullymu)

jongup: ._.

himchannie: kalau begitu

himchannie: kenapa kalian tidak membully bbang

himchannie: agar bbang mendapat banyak sorotan?

bang:

jongup: ._.

jongup: aku tidak ikutan :D

zelo: aku tidak ikutan :D (2)

daehyun: memang kau berani membullynya?

youngjae: (up)

himchannie: tentu saja aku berani

daehyun: coba lakukan

zelo: coba lakukan (2)

jongup: coba lakukan (3)

youngjae: coba lakukan (4)

himchannie: ugh..

bang: memang aku semenyeramkan itu?

himchannie: ughhhhhhh

himchannie: bbang?

bang: yoo himchannie

himchannie: ...

himchannie: aku menarik perkataanku guys

himchannie: aku tidak berani membullynya

bang: padahal aku santai tadi

himchannie: aku pernah membullymu dulu sekali

himchannie: tapi tidak ada yang berani menimpali ._.

zelo: oh aku ingaaat!

zelo: badman era

zelo: saat himchan hyung meletakkan yongguk hyung diurutan terakhir

zelo: di apperance rank ._.

jongup: berani sekali chan hyung ._.

himchannie: akukan satu line dengannya

himchannie: jadi itu tidak masalah

daehyun: himchan hyung

daehyun: coba bully zelo

daehyun: aku penasaran seperti apa jadinya

zelo: aku?.-.

himchannie: uh...

himchannie: okay

himchannie: ya junongah

himchannie: bisakah kau lebih lucu jika di variety show?

zelo: aku sudah berusaha hyuuuung ;_;

zelo: maafkan aku ;_;

daehyun: itu namanya membully?

daehyun: mau aku ajarkan cara membully yang baik dan benar?

himchannie: baik dan benar my ass

himchannie: mana ada membully baik dan benar?

daehyun: ayo yjay tunjukkan

jongup: himchan hyung

jongup: sepertinya mereka akan-

youngjae: YA KIM HIMCHAN

youngjae: TURUNKAN BERAT BADANMU

youngjae: APA PERLU KITA MENDEMOMU DULU?

daehyun: manusia lemak sialan

daehyun: bisakah kau berhenti meracau di pagi hari?

daehyun: aku pusing mendengarkan racauanmu

youngjae: jangan habiskan uangmu di makanan

daehyun: jangan mengeluh terus saat kita sedang latihan!

himchannie:

bang:

zelo: :o

jongup: baru saja aku mau katakan ._.

himchannie: aku...

himchannie: sepertinya harus memukul damchu sekarang

youngjae: mati kau damchu

daehyun: ...aduh

himchannie: kau juga yjay

youngjae: ...aduh (2)

himchannie: katakan dimana kalian sekarang

daehyun: hyunggg

daehyun: kami hanya mengajarimu

himchannie: katakan damchu

himchannie: hadapi aku seperti lelaki sejati

youngjae: biasanya kan kita memang sering becanda-

himchannie: katakan yjay

himchannie: kalian berdua sudah membuatku maraaaaaah

youngjae: bang hyung tolong ;_;

daehyun: (up)

bang: aku sedang tidak bersamanya

bang: bagaimana cara menolong kalian?

daehyun: bang hyung tolong-

himchannie: DAMCHU YJAY

himchannie: KATAKAN KALIAN DIMANA SEKARANG

himchannie: ATAU AKU AKAN LEBIH MARAH LAGI

daehyun: hyung kita hanya mengajarkan

daehyun: sungguh

youngjae: iya hyung

youngjae: kita hanya becanda

himchannie: becanda my ass

jongup: daehyun hyung sedang bersamaku di kamar :D

daehyun: FUCK JONGUP

\- daehyun left the chat -

youngjae: at least

youngjae: kau tidak akan menemukanku

zelo: yjay hyungggg

zelo: sedang apa didalam lemari? :o

himchannie: junong dimana kau sekarang?

zelo: kamarku dan yjay hyung :D

youngjae: sialan

\- youngjae left the chat -

bang: himchan sudah-

himchannie: YA BBANG ;_;

himchannie: mereka mencari masalah terus ;_;

bang: namanya juga anak muda

bang: sudah biarkan saja

zelo: bang hyung berbicara seperti seorang kakek kakek ._.

jongup: (up)

himchannie: aku akan ke kamar jongup

himchannie: dan menyeret damchu ke kamar junong

himchannie: lalu menghukum mereka disana

zelo: AKU TIDAK DIHUKUM KAN HYUNGIE? ;_;

himchannie: tidak zelo

himchannie: jaga yjay jangan sampe kabur

himchannie: jika kau berhasil menjaganya

himchannie: kau tidak di hukum

zelo: AYAY HYUNG!

\- zelo left the chat -

jongup: bang hyung

bang: ndee?

jongup: kau sedang dimana?

bang: kamar manajer hyung

bang: kau bisa kesini jika kau mau

himchannie: JONGUP

himchannie: JAGA DAMCHU AGAR TIDAK PERGI KEMANA MANA

himchannie: atau kau akan dihukum juga

jongup: ;_; baik hyung

\- jongup left the chat -

himchannie: ya bbang

bang: hmmm?

himchannie: saranghae~~

bang: i love me, too

himchannie:

\- himchannie left the chat -

\- bang left the chat -

.

yeaaayyy

btw aku seneng banget ada yg request lagi wuwuwuwuuw. ayooo vote chatroom selanjutnya mau bahas yjay jealous to dae krn jongup dan suwoong, zelo atau jongup? karena aku ada ide buat tiga tiganyaa:3 gabanyak cuap cuap buat chap ini pokoknyaa maaf yaa agak jarang update, tapi aku usahain bakalaan update secepetnya

terakhir, rnr?


	33. special chap: daejae fight pt 1

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

.

.

.

\- bang joined the chat -

bang: daehyun youngjae

bang: ada masalah apalagi?

\- daehyun joined the chat -

daehyun: ya bang hyung

daehyun: kenapa kau jalan berdua saja dengan yjay?

daehyun: kenapa tidak mengajakku?

daehyun: kau menyukainya?

bang: ?

bang: oh

bang: kalian semua sibuk belanja saat itu

bang: jadi aku mengajak yjay jalan

daehyun: perlukah kalian foto bersama juga?

daehyun: perlukah kau mengupload foto kalian di igmu?

\- youngjae joined the chat -

youngjae: JUNG SIALAN DAEHYUN

youngjae: JANGAN LIBATKAN BANG HYUNG

daehyun: TAPI KAU KEMARIN JALAN DENGANNYA

youngjae: JALAN DENGANNYA MY ASS

youngjae: MEMANG KAU TIDAK

\- youngjae sent you a picture -

youngjae: 1. foto jongup di igmu

\- youngjae sent you a picture -

youngjae: 2. suwoong berfoto denganmu

\- youngjae sent you a picture -

youngjae: 3. bersandar di pundak pasifik milik jongup

daehyun: sudah ku bilang suwoong hanya-

youngjae: APA? DONGSAENG? TEMAN MAIN?

youngjae: get ur ass off from my room

daehyun: YA

daehyun: AKU AKAN TETAP SEKAMAR DENGANMU

youngjae: no

youngjae: aku akan tidur bersama bang hyung

\- himchannie joined the chat -

himchannie: YA

himchannie: bbang bersamaku

himchannie: jangan seenaknya

bang: kalian berisik sekali

daehyun: akukan sudah bilang

daehyun: suwoong hanya-

youngjae: SUWOONG HANYA APA?

\- youngjae sent you a picture -

\- youngjae sent you a picture -

youngjae: lihat foto fotonya bersama suwoong

youngjae: mereka terlihat dekat sekali

himchannie: chill yjay

himchannie: daehyun itu milikmu

youngjae: milikku my ass

\- zelo joined the chat -

zelo: yjay hyungieeee

zelo: sabar ;_;

youngjae: aku tidak sabar jika membahas ini

daehyun: KAU JUGA SERING BERSAMA ZELO AKHIR AKHIR INI

youngjae: ITU KARENA KAU SIBUK BERSAMA JONGUP

youngjae: FUCKIN DAEUP

daehyun: FUCKIN JAELO

zelo: aku? ;_;

daehyun: MEMANG KAU PIKIR KAU TAK SELINGKUH

youngjae: YA

youngjae: SADAR DIRI BAGAIMANA KAU BERSAMA SUWOONG

youngjae: KALIAN SELALU CHAT KAPANPUN DAN DIMANAPUN

youngjae: BAHKAN KAU TIDAK BEGITU PADAKU

youngjae: DASAR DOWER SIALAN

daehyun: KITAKAN SELALU BERSAMA YJAY

daehyun: UNTUK APA KITA SELALU CHAT

\- jongup joined the chat -

jongup: hyungdeeeeul ._.

youngjae: APA?

daehyun: APA?

jongup: jangan marahi aku ;_;

daehyun: JANGAN KELUAR LAGI BERSAMA MEMBER LAIN

daehyun: SELAIN AKU

youngjae: APA HAKMU MELARANGKU

daehyun: KAU KAN MILIKKU

youngjae: MILIKMU MY ASS

youngjae: KAU BISA PERGI BERSAMA SUWOONG

youngjae: ATAU JONGUP

jongup: aku? ;_;

himchannie: ya yjay

himchannie: kau cemburu pada suwoong dan jongup?

youngjae: tidak juga

youngjae: aku biasa saja

bang: -_-

himchannie: -_- (2)

himchannie: itu namanya kau cemburu yjay

zelo: hyungdeul seram sekali ;_;

jongup: aku tidak mau ke kamar itu lagi ;_;

bang: sini ke kamarku dan himchan

bang: kau dimana sekarang?

youngjae: bang hyung

youngjae: kau bisa ke kamarku

youngjae: aku sudah mengeluarkan barang barang damchu

daehyun: YA

daehyun: KAU LETAKKAN DIMANA BARANG BARANGKU

youngjae: di lorong hotel

daehyun: SHIT

daehyun: BAGAIMANA BISA KAU LAKUKAN ITU

daehyun: AKU SEDANG MENGHADAP STYLIST NUNA SEKARANG

himchannie: aku tidak tau ini lucu atau tidak

himchannie: tapi memang barang daehyun ada di lorong hotel

\- himchannie sent you a picture -

daehyun: DASAR YJAY BODOH

daehyun: YJAY SIALAN

bang: ayo berbaikan

bang: kita masih ada loe

bang: jangan bertikai

youngjae: TIDAK MAU

daehyun: TIDAK MAU

bang: -_-

himchannie: YA

himchannie: TURUTI PERKATAAN BBANG

himchannie: DASAR ANAK ANAK NAKAL

zelo: himchan umma ;_;

zelo: buat mereka tidak bertengkar lagi ;_;

jongup: chan umma ;_;

jongup: aku takut ;_;

himchannie: chan umma my ass

bang: chan umma

bang: ayo satukan mereka lagi

himchannie: ...AAAAAAAAAAAA

himchannie: BBANG YONGGUKKKK

himchannie: TADI KAU BILANG CHAN APAAAAAAA (shy)(dead)

bang: chan... umma?

bang: ayo aku serius

bang: kemarilah chan

himchannie: NDEEEE SEOBBANG~~~

himchannie: aku akan kesana sebentar lagi

himchannie: (love)(love)

himchannie: ciaooo~~~~

\- himchannie left the chat -

bang: berlebihan -_-

jongup: chan hyung =_=

zelo: =_=

daehyun: aku otw kamar hotel

daehyun: pastikan ponselku yang satunya tidak hilang

bang: memang ponselmu dimana?

zelo: ponsel damchu hyung...

jongup: ... :OOOO

daehyun: didalam koper yang biru

daehyun: yang yjay buang di-

daehyun: ASTAGA GUYS SELAMATKAN PONSELKU

daehyun: JIKA ITU HILANG

daehyun: KITA SEMUA AKAN MATI

zelo: MAMPUS KITA

zelo: AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKANNYA

\- zelo left the chat -

youngjae: bodoh

youngjae: ponsel nista itu seharusnya kau bawa terus

daehyun: SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG BODOH SIALAN

youngjae: KAU YANG BODOH DOWER

daehyun: FUCK U YJAY

bang: siapa yang mengajarkan zelo berbicara 'mampus'?

jongup: hyungdeeeeul

jongup: ada kabar buruk...

jongup: zelo mengabariku

jongup: ponsel damchu hyung tidak ada di koper biru ._.

bang:

daehyun:

youngjae:

youngjae: aku tidak mengambilnya guys

youngjae: aku serius

bang: mampus kita

daehyun: ini lebih menyeramkan

daehyun: daripada kemarahanmu yjay

youngjae: aku benci mengatakan ini

youngjae: tapi ayo temukan ponsel damchu

daehyun: jonguba

daehyun: tolong suruh zelo membongkar semua isinya

jongup: katanya sudah dibongkar semua hyung

jongup: tapi tidak ada ;_;

bang: damchu

bang: ingat ingat lagi kau membawanya atau tidak

daehyun: hanya ponsel ini yang kubawa

daehyun: yang satunya aku tinggalkan di koper

jongup: aku mencari di kamarku tidak ada hyungdeul ;_;

daehyun: coba cari lagi

daehyun: tadi malam kita sempat makan bersama di kamarmu

jongup: ayay hyung!

\- jongup left the chat -

bang: aku akan ke kamar yjay

bang: membantu yjay mencari disana

\- bang left the chat -

daehyun: yjay-

youngjae: jangan berbicara padaku

youngjae: cepat kesini

youngjae: dan bantu cari

\- youngjae left the chat -

daehyun: huuuuuuufttt

\- daehyun left the chat -

.

tragedi beneran ini kalo hpnya daehyun ilang wkwkwkww

anyway ini pt 1 nya yaaa. pt 2 nya soon. ini buat yg request daejae berantem kemaren siapa hayo ngaku yang request ini. readerdeul doain ya semoga ketemu hpnya daehyun. kalo ga ketemu bap berakhir hidupnya wkwkwkw

terakhir, rnr?


	34. special chap: daejae fight pt 2

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

note: sbnrnya... hpnya daehyun ga beneran ilang kok wkwwkkw ini cuma fiktif aja. buat yang gatau kenapa gawat banget kalo hpnya daehyun ilang ada cerita aslinya nih aku ambil dari interview mereka. jadi si daehyun sama member lain pernah bilang kalo hp daehyun ilang tuh bap bakalan berakhir krn isi hpnya tuh rahasia aib mereka semua :'D katanya rahasia terkecil yg ada di hp daehyun itu ada foto jongup lagi gapake baju yang diambil pas jongup lagi mandi (oke dia blg ini rahasia dan aib terkecil bap yang ada di hpnya). pertanyaannya adalah: KALO HAL MACEM ITU CUMA RAHASIA KECIL LALU RAHASIA BESARNYA TUH KAYAK APA? yaudahlah biarkan ini menjadi rahasia antara bap dan tuhan yah guys. btw enjoy pt 2nya!

.

.

.

\- daehyun joined the chat -

daehyun: aku sudah melaporkan ini ke pihak hotel

daehyun: mereka akan menelponku

daehyun: jika ponselku ditemukan

\- bang joined the chat -

bang: kau dimana sekarang

daehyun: aku masih dibawah hyung

daehyun: aku akan segera naik

\- youngjae joined the chat -

youngjae: aku sedang membongkar koper zelo

youngjae: dan sepertinya tidak ada disini

bang: aku sedang membongkar koper himchan

bang: disini juga tidak ada

daehyun: jika ponselnya ketemu

daehyun: aku tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi

youngjae: penyesalan selalu datang belakangan jung

\- zelo joined the chat -

zelo: hyungdeuuul

zelo: aku sudah membongkar tas daehyun hyungie lima kali

zelo: dan tetap tidak ada ;_;

bang: coba cari di kamar jongup dan daehyun

bang: jongup dimana?

\- jongup joined the chat -

jongup: aku sedang membongkar tasku hyungdeul

jongup: dan tidak ada disini ;_;

daehyun: aku sudah hubungi semua staff

daehyun: untuk mencarikan ponselku

daehyun: AH SIAL

daehyun: jika yjay tidak membuang tasku

daehyun: ini tidak akan terjadi

youngjae: KAU MENYALAHKANKU?

youngjae: DASAR DOWER SIALAN

daehyun: MEMANG KAU SALAH

daehyun: disitu ada aibmu juga bodoh

daehyun: perlu aku sebut satu satu disini?

bang: yjay damchu

bang: jangan bertengkar dulu

bang: aku sudah menghubungi manajer hyung

bang: manajer hyung otw kantor polisi

bang: untuk membuat laporan kehilangan

zelo: bang hyung jjang! :D

bang: aku sedang membongkar kamarku dan himchan

daehyun: mampus kita semua

daehyun: sebentar lagi aib kita akan tersebar di internet

daehyun: termasuk foto telanjang jongup

daehyun: termasuk foto foto aib yjay

daehyun: termasuk foto aib-

youngjae: ada foto aib suwoong juga?

daehyun: YA!

zelo: hyungdeul jangan bertengkar dulu ;_;

zelo: disitu aib kita semua dipertaruhkan ;_;

jongup: AKU TIDAK MAU FOTO TELANJANGKU TERSEBAR ;_;

jongup: HIKS ;_;

youngjae: sudah kubilang dari awal

youngjae: menyimpan foto aib di ponsel adalah hal buruk

youngjae: masih mending hanya wajah aib

youngjae: kau menyimpan foto yang SANGAT AIB

youngjae: seperti bagian tubuh yang seharusnya disensor

daehyun: YA

daehyun: MANA KU TAU PONSELKU AKAN HILANG

bang: manajer hyung sudah membuat laporan ke kantor polisi

\- himchannie joined the chat -

himchannie: kenapa kalian dan staff heboh sekali?

himchannie: chatku penuh sekali

jongup: HIMCHANNIE HYUNG ;_;

jongup: PONSEL DAMCHU HYUNG MENGHILANG ;_;

jongup: KITA AKAN BERAKHIR HYUNG ;_;

bang: himchannie

bang: kau tidak melihat ponsel laknat damchu?

himchannie: oh jadi

himchannie: ini alasan aku melihat staff berlari tadi?

jongup: hyungdeuuul

jongup: di kamarku dan damchu hyung benar benar tidak ada ;_;

bang: kamarku dan himchan juga tidak ada

daehyun: aish aku stress sekali

\- himchannie sent you a picture -

himchannie: ponsel ini?

himchannie: aku membawanya bersamaku

himchannie: agar ponsel ini tidak jatuh ke tangan yang salah

bang:

zelo:

jongup:

youngjae:

daehyun:

daehyun: FUCK U HYUNG

daehyun: KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG DARITADI!

daehyun: KITA SUDAH SANGAT PANIK

bang: untunglah ponselnya selamat

daehyun: MANUSIA LEMAK SIALAN

daehyun: KEKACAUAN INI SEMUA KARENA KAU

youngjae: no comment...

zelo: syukurlah ;_;

zelo: foto telanjang jonguppie hyung aman ;_;

jongup: TERIMA KASIH CHAN HYUNG ;_;

himchannie: YA

himchannie: AKU MENYELAMATKAN PONSELMU BODOH

himchannie: JIKA TIDAK AKAN BERBAHAYA BAGI KITA

himchannie: BAP AKAN DISBAND JIKA ITU TERSEBAR

jongup: ;_; aku bahagia sekali ;_;

bang: kau dimana sekarang chan?

himchannie: otw ke kamar kita bbang

himchannie: waeyo?

himchannie: merindukanku? ;)

bang:

\- bang left the chat -

daehyun: youngjae

daehyun: ikut aku sekarang

daehyun: turun sekarang juga

youngjae: tidak mau

youngjae: ajak saja suwoong atau jongup

daehyun: YATUHAN YJAY

daehyun: AKU KESANA SEKARANG

daehyun: KAU HARUS IKUT DENGANKU

\- daehyun left the chat -

youngjae: aku tidak mau

himchannie: yjay sungguh

himchannie: kau tidak boleh seperti ini

himchannie: daehyun tidak bermaksud seperti itu

youngjae: biarkan saja dia bersama jongup atau suwoong

zelo: yjay hyungiee

zelo: bukakan pintunya untukku ;_;

youngjae: okay maknae

jongup: ._.

\- youngjae sent you a picture -

youngjae: YA

youngjae: SIAPA YANG MENYURUH MAKNAE

youngjae: MENEMPEL DI PINTU SEPERTI INI

himchannie: aku dan jonguppie

himchannie: agar kau tidak mengunci pintunya saat damchu datang

jongup: YEAH JUNONG!

jongup: LANJUTKAN :D

youngjae: sialan kalian

youngjae: aku tidak mau menemuinya

himchannie: BATU SEKALI SIH

himchannie: RASANYA AKU INGIN SEKALI MEMUKULMU

\- youngjae left the chat -

zelo: DAMCHU HYUNG SUDAH MENCULIK YJAY HYUNG! :D

jongup: YEAH!

himchannie: siapa yang mau ikut denganku menjadi mata mata?

jongup: AKUUUU B)

zelo: AKU JUGA :D

himchannie: turunlah duluan

himchannie: aku akan mengajak bbang

himchannie: dan meminjam mobil manajer hyung

\- himchannie left the chat -

zelo: AYEYYY

zelo: KITA MENJADI AGENT LAGI YOHOOOO B)

jongup: YEAH JUNONG

jongup: ayo turun ke lantai bawah :D

zelo: ayoo hyungie!

\- zelo left the chat -

\- jongup left the chat -

.

konfliknya yjay sama damchu blm kelar loh. ada pt 3nya kok ;) yang request banghim sabar dulu yak kelarin daejaenya duluu tapi udh dalam proses pembuatan kokk. yang minta request lainnya lagi aku coba bikinin jugaa. ohiya kalo mau pm ide gapapa pm aja yaaa kutunggu masukan ide idenya:3

terakhir, rnr?


	35. banghim kissing

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

note: AKU GEMES BANGET SAMA UPDATETAN IGNYA HIMCHAN BEBERAPA HARI LALU PAS AKUNNYA MASIH STRONG_CHAN. pas himchan ngasih ucapan hbd ke jonghyun cnblue tuh si jonghyun jawabnya "terima kasih, yeobo" terus pake ada saranghae saranghaean segala. jiwa banghim shipperku tersakiti (?) karena melihat ini huhuhu. buat yg nunngguin daejae baikan di special chap tahan dulu ya, ternyata yg ini kelarnya lebih cepet wkwkwwk, soalnya daejae fight itu masih bingung mau dibikin brp part. sesuai req, di sini unsur pairingan banghimnya bener bener aku kentelin banget wkwkwk jadi yg baca yg sabar yaaa o:)

.

.

.

.

\- himchannie joined the chat -

himchannie: KAMARKU BERANTAKAN SEKALI

himchannie: KATAKAN SIAPA YANG MEMBUATNYA BERANTAKAN

himchannie: KATAKAAAAAN

\- daehyun joined the chat -

daehyun: hyung...

daehyun: bisa kah kau untuk tidak mengumbarnya?...

himchannie: mengumbar apa?

\- youngjae joined the chat -

youngjae: hyung

youngjae: siapa yang berani masuk kamarmu selain bang hyung?

himchannie: tapi bbang tidak mungkin-

himchannie: astaga

himchannie: jangan bilang-

\- jongup joined the chat -

jongup: chan hyung mengumbar apa?

jongup: kenapa bang hyung terlihat marah tadi? ._.

himchannie: JONGUBAAA

himchannie: KAPAN TERAKHIR KAU MELIHAT BBANG

daehyun: kau sudah mengerti hyung?

daehyun: bang hyung...

daehyun: terlihat sangat marah...

himchannie: tapi aku hanya becanda

himchannie: aku dan jonghyun kan memang sangat dekat

daehyun: hyung bodoh

jongup: bang hyung cemburu ._.

himchannie: astaga

himchannie: bbang bisa cemburu?

youngjae: himchan hyung

youngjae: ini serius

youngjae: bahkan jongup mengerti maksudnya

daehyun: bayangkan bagaimana jika bang hyung

daehyun: memanggil teman dekatnya dengan sebutan "yeobo"

himchannie: ...

daehyun: kau akan marah kan?

daehyun: kau kesal kan?

daehyun: kau bodoh hyung

daehyun: dasar manusia lemak bodoh

himchannie: dimana dia sekarang?

\- himchannie sent you a picture -

himchannie: lihat bagaimana dia menghancurkan kamar

himchannie: aku menyesal sekali

\- zelo joined the chat -

zelo: HIMCHANNIE HYUUUUNG

zelo: BANG HYUNG ADA DI LANTAI PALING ATAS

zelo: DEKAT KOLAM RENANG

zelo: AKU MENGIKUTINYA TADI

zelo: KARENA AKU TAKUT TERJADI APA APA ;_;

himchannie: oke junong

himchannie: hmm lalu

himchannie: aku harus apa?...

daehyun: DASAR BODOH

daehyun: SUSUL DIAAAAA HYUNG

jongup: SUSUL DIAAAAA HYUNG (2)

youngjae: SUSUL DIAAAAA HYUNG (3)

zelo: AYO KESINI CHAN HYUNNNG ;_;

himchannie: kalau seandainya dia marah bukan karna itu?

daehyun: =_=

daehyun: cepat susul

daehyun: atau aku yang akan menyusulnya

jongup: SUSUL SAJA DAEHYUN HYUNG

jongup: BANGDAE IS SAILING

jongup: HIDUP BANGDAE

jongup: YEAH

himchannie: BANGDAE MY ASS

himchannie: BBANG MILIKKU

himchannie: AKU AKAN KESANA

himchannie: damchu tetap ditempatmu

himchannie: awas kau jongup

\- himchannie left the chat -

daehyun: nice jonguba

daehyun: padahal sebenarnya

daehyun: aku masih bersama manajer hyung sekarang

jongup: ayay hyungie!

jongup: terima kasih sudah mengumpan :D

youngjae: aku juga masih diluar

daehyun: junongah

daehyun: live report

zelo: ayay hyungdeul :D

zelo: UUHH UUHH

zelo: himchannie hyung sudah disini :o

\- zelo sent you a picture -

daehyun: wow

daehyun: himchan hyung berlari?

youngjae: memang dia bisa lari?

daehyun: mereka sedang apa sekarang?

youngjae: macet sekali ini

daehyun: zelo

daehyun: junong

daehyun: junongie

daehyun: mana live reportnya?

zelo: hyungdeeeeul

zelo: mereka...

zelo: ber...

zelo: ciuman...

zelo: /_\

\- zelo sent you a video -

youngjae: my fuckin god

daehyun: ...

daehyun: kau merekamnya?

jongup: junongie ;_;

jongup: siapa yang menutup matamu disana ;_;

zelo: ciumannya...

zelo: lebih lama dari film spidermannn

zelo: lebih dari sebelas detik! :o

jongup: aaah

jongup: aku harus menutup mata junong

jongup: aku akan kesana!

daehyun: zelo

daehyun: jaga pandanganmu ._.

youngjae: dia menghitung hyungline berciuman?

youngjae: siapa yang mengajarkannya begini?

daehyun: pasti bang hyung

youngjae: bukannya kau yang mengajarinya?

daehyun: ya...

daehyun: aku mengajarinya sedikit

daehyun: tapi aku yakin bang hyung memberi banyak pengaruh

jongup: hyungdeuuuuul

jongup: aku sudah menutup matanya

jongup: tapi saat aku menutupnya...

jongup: ciumannya selesai ;_;

daehyun: lol

youngjae: lol (2)

youngjae: dua anak tk ini lucu sekali

zelo: jonguppie hyung bersik sekali ;_;

daehyun: dia hanya melindungimu junonga

daehyun: agar kau tetap menjadi maknae baik kami

jongup: wah

jongup: bang hyung sekarang memeluknya :o

\- jongup sent you a photo -

daehyun: tunggu

daehyun: chan hyung menelponku!

daehyun: tapi ke ponselku yang satunya

daehyun: tidak biasanya dia begini

daehyun: lagipula bukankah tadi kau bilang

daehyun: mereka sedang berpelukan?

daehyun: aneh sekali

zelo: ah!

zelo: sepertinya aku tau

zelo: himchan hyung sempat merogoh kantongnya tadi-

daehyun: AH

daehyun: aku tau sekarang

daehyun: pasti dia ingin pamer =_=

youngjae: wae wae?

daehyun: dia menelponku

daehyun: agar kita bisa mendengarkan percakapan mereka

jongup: :o

daehyun: "himchana, kau tau kan aku menyayangimu?"

daehyun: "apa kau tau rasanya kecewa"

daehyun: "ah apa yang aku bicarakan"

youngjae: lol

youngjae: tipikal himchan hyung

youngjae: apapun hal yang menurutnya bagus

youngjae: akan dipamerkan dan dibanggakan

daehyun: "himchana, dekatlah hanya denganku"

zelo: wow :o

zelo: bang hyung berbicara seperti itu? ;_;

zelo: dari sini tidak terdengar ;_;

jongup: :o

daehyun: "kau taukan aku hanya menyayangimu?

youngjae: pffft

youngjae: old-lame couple

zelo: LALU AKU TIDAK DISAYANG? ;_;

youngjae: junonga tenang saja

youngjae: bang hyung menyayangi kita semua

zelo: BENARKAH ;_;

zelo: BAGAIMANA JIKA BANG HYUNG TIDAK SAYANG KITA ;_;

daehyun: oh tuhanku

daehyun: lucu sekali maknae ini

\- bang joined the chat -

bang: jadi kalian semua mendengarnya?

daehyun:

jongup:

youngjae:

zelo: HYUNG TIDAK MENYAYANGIKU ;_;

zelo: HYUNG HANYA SAYANG PADA CHAN HYUNG ;_;

daehyun: sssst junongie-

bang: junonga

bang: aku menyayangimu juga

daehyun: sungguh hyung

daehyun: itu bukan kami yang minta

daehyun: chan hyung yang menelponku ;_;

\- daehyun sent you a photo -

daehyun: itu screenshotnya

bang: berlakulah seperti kalian tidak mendengar apa apa

bang: jongup zelo

bang: keluar dari sana

jongup: KITA KETAUAN :o

zelo: BAGAIMANA BISA :o

bang: kalian terlihat sangat jelas dari sini

zelo: :OOO

\- zelo left the chat -

jongup: zelo baru saja berlari tanpa sebab ._.

bang: damchu yjay kalian dimana?

daehyun: aku dan yjay sedang tidak di hotel

youngjae: (up)

daehyun: waeyo?

bang: tak apa

bang: hanya bertanya

daehyun: bang hyung

daehyun: maafkan himchan hyung ndee?

bang: sudah biasa

youngjae: tapi kata jongup kau terlihat marah tadi

jongup: iya hyung ._.

jongup: dan kamar yang kau buat berantakan

bang: ah itu...

bang: lupakan saja

\- bang left the chat -

youngjae: ayo bertaruh

youngjae: pasti bang hyung malu

daehyun: lol

daehyun: bagaimana bisa bang hyung menyukai seorang chan hyung

daehyun: mereka... sangat berbeda

youngjae: lol

jongup: hyungdeeeul

jongup: bang hyung mengajak kita makan

daehyun: WOWOWOW

daehyun: DIMANA?

jongup: entahlah

jongup: mau ikut?

youngjae: call

youngjae: sent location nanti

youngjae: aku menyusul

\- youngjae left the chat -

daehyun: its gonna be fun

jongup: hyuuung

jongup: aku bersiap duluu

jongup: nanti aku akan mengirimkan lokasinya

daehyun: ayay jonguba

daehyun: jangan lupa hubungi junong juga

jongup: ndeee

jongup: aku akan memanggilnya untuk pergi bersamaku hyung :D

daehyun: baiklah

\- jongup left the chat -

\- daehyun left the chat -

.

wheepp!

yang request ditunggu yaa, daejae fight pt 3 nya juga ditunggu. akhir akhir ini lagi sibuk terus huhuhu jadi maaf mulai jarang update lagi ;_; tapi request masih dibuka! yuyuyu yang mau request leh kok

"thor daejae fight update kapan?" doain selasa bsk bisa update ya!;)

terakhir, rnr?


	36. special chap: daejae fight pt 3

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

.

.

.

.

\- himchannie joined the chat -

himchannie: bang yongguk

himchannie: bbang

himchannie: bbaaaaaaaang

himchannie: bbaaaaaaaaaaang~

\- bang joined the chat -

bang: apa?

himchannie: kenapa jawabannya pendek sekali ;_;

bang: apaaaaaaaaa?

himchannie: bukan itu maksudkuuuu ;_;

\- jongup joined the chat -

jongup: chan hyungie =_=

\- zelo joined the chat -

zelo: aku sudah sampai duluan hyungdeul!

zelo: kabar baik untuk bang hyung

zelo: sepertinya mereka terlihat menuju museum :D

bang: yeah!

bang: ikuti terus

bang: jika benar ke museum

bang: nanti aku menyusul

himchannie: kau akan menyusul bersama siapa?

himchannie: kau dimana sekarang?

bang: bersama manajer hyung

bang: membicarakan stage kita besok

bang: wae?

himchannie: AKU MERINDUKANMU ;_;

bang: chan

bang: bahkan tadi malam kita tidur bersama

bang: bahkan malam malam kau tidur dikasurku

bang: kenapa merindukanku secepat itu?

himchannie: memang tidak boleh? ;_;

zelo: uh uh

zelo: mereka tampak jalan bersama :D

\- zelo sent you a picture -

bang: dengan siapa kau kesana?

zelo: staff nuna :D

bang: dengan kendaraan siapa?

zelo: kendaraan umum hyungie! :D

bang: oke

bang: hati hati

zelo: ayay hyungie!

zelo: kami duluan tadi

zelo: karena himup hyung terlalu lama =_=

himchannie: ya

himchannie: kau menyalahkanku?

himchannie: aku menunggu jawaban bbang tadi

himchannie: salahkan bbang

bang: kau menyalahkanku?

himchannie: ;_;

himchannie: tidak jadi ;_;

zelo: mereka sedang berjalan bersama

jongup: junong-ah

jongup: penyamaran apa yang kau gunakan?

zelo: penyamaran kacamata dan topi hyuungie

\- zelo sent you a picture -

zelo: aku juga tidak membawa skateboardku ;_;

himchannie: junongah

himchannie: jongup tidak memintamu selfie -_-

jongup: tidak apa hyungie

jongup: agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya hari ini :D

himchannie: pffft

himchannie: percintaan duo anak tk

zelo: UH UH

zelo: daehyun hyung berusaha merangkul yjay hyung

zelo: tapi...

zelo: yjay hyung menepisnya ;_;

\- zelo sent you a video -

himchannie: yjay kan begitu

himchannie: gengsi untuk memaafkannya tinggi sekali

zelo: aku masih mengikutinya hyungdeul

zelo: daehyun hyung modus sekali ._.

zelo: dia selalu berusaha untuk merangkul yjay hyung

zelo: walaupun ditepis terus ;_;

jongup: dae hyung memang begitu kan ._.

zelo: uh uh

zelo: sekarang dae hyung tampak sedang serius

zelo: dia terlihat menatap yjay hyung sangat dalam

zelo: dan membicarakan hal yang serius

\- zelo sent you a picture -

zelo: tapi yjay hyung tampak tidak mau mendengarnya ;_;

himchannie: sungguh

himchannie: aku benar benar ingin memukul yjay

himchannie: apa salahnya memaafkan daehyun?

bang: kenapa jadi kau yang emosi?

himchannie: ehehehe

himchannie: aku hanya gemas pada mereka bbaaang~

zelo: kabar buruk untuk bang hyung

zelo: mereka tidak jadi ke museum ;_;

bang: baiklah

bang: aku batal kesana

himchannie: SSTTTT ZELOO

himchannie: hyung kan sudah bilang

himchannie: jika tidak jadi

himchannie: jangan katakan padanya

himchannie: akukan merindukannya ;_;

zelo: chan hyung manja sekali ._.

bang: nanti kita bertemu chan

bang: di kamar

\- bang left the chat -

himchannie: AAAAA AKU TIDAK SABAR BABY~

zelo: UGH UGH

zelo: sepertinya mereka berenti sejenak

zelo: didepan tempat penjual permen kapas

zelo: yjay hyung sepertinya ingin permen kapas

zelo: waaaaa

zelo: mereka sungguh membeli permen kapass!

zelo: permen kapas berukuran besar ;_;

\- zelo sent you a picture -

himchannie: MENARIK SEKALI

himchannie: kenapa mereka sangat manis...

zelo: hyungdeul

zelo: sepertinya mood yjay hyung sudah membaik

zelo: daehyun hyung sudah bisa mencubit pipi yjay hyungie ;_;

\- zelo sent you a video -

jongup: MANIS SEKALI ;_;

zelo: ikr hyungieeee ;_;

himchannie: kenapa tidak daritadi saja mereka kesana

himchannie: yjay memang suka makanan macam itu

\- zelo sent you a picture -

zelo: daehyun hyung merangkul yjay hyung

zelo: dan dan dan

zelo: mereka tertawa bersama ;_;

jongup: MANIS SEKALI ;_;

himchannie: hmm interesting

zelo: mereka juga memakan satu permen kapas bersama

zelo: yjay hyung makan dari sisi satu

zelo: dae hyung makan dari sisi lainnya ;_;

\- zelo sent you a photo -

jongup: daejae hyungdeul manis sekali ;_;

himchannie: ew

himchannie: aku rasa sebentar lagi aku diabetes

zelo: chan hyung sirik ._.

jongup: chan hyung sirik ._. (2)

\- youngjae joined the chat -

youngjae: kapan dia tidak sirik seperti itu

himchannie: oh

himchannie: cie sudah berbaikan

himchannie: hi yjay ^_^

\- daehyun joined the chat -

daehyun: zelo menjadi spy kita kali ini?

zelo: yeaaap! :D

daehyun: keren juga kau maknae

daehyun: kau melaporkannya dengan baik

zelo: aku mengikuti ajaranmu hyungie

zelo: btw

zelo: hyungdeul manis sekali tadi ;_;

jongup: hyungdeul manis sekali tadi ;_; (2)

daehyun: aku tau

daehyun: yjay hanya membutuhkan moodbooster

daehyun: jadi aku membelikannya makanan manis

daehyun: dan setelah itu baru aku jelaskan semuanya

daehyun: walaupun tadi aku sempat putus asa

daehyun: karena dia keras kepala sekali

youngjae: ehehe

youngjae: terima kasih jung (love)

youngjae: moodku sudah lebih baik

youngjae: dan aku percaya padamu sekarang~

himchannie: murahan

himchannie: hanya disogok permen kapas saja kau luluh

youngjae: chan hyung

youngjae: boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?

himchannie: wae wae?

youngjae: kapan bang hyung pernah membelikanmu permen kapas?

daehyun: kapan bang hyung pernah membelikanmu permen kapas? (2)

zelo: kapan bang hyung pernah membelikanmu permen kapas? (3)

jongup: kapan bang hyung pernah membelikanmu permen kapas? (4)

himchannie: sialan kalian

himchannie: aku tidak suka permen kapas

himchannie: itu makanan anak kecil

daehyun: oke aku ralat pertanyaannya

daehyun: kapan terakhir bang hyung bertingkah manis padamu?

youngjae: KAPAN HYUNG KAPAN

jongup: KAPAN HYUNG KAPAN (2)

zelo: KAPAN HYUNG KAPAN (3)

zelo: ._.

himchannie: KALIAN SIALAN SEKALI

himchannie: BBANG SELALU MANIS PADAKU

himchannie: KALIAN SAJA YANG TIDAK TAU

himchannie: AKU AKAN ADUKAN KALIAN PADA BBANG

himchannie: AWAS SAJA

\- himchannie left the chat -

daehyun: jonguba

daehyun: bukankah kau sedang semobil dengan chan hyung?

daehyun: kalian tidak jadi kesini?

jongup: tidak hyung ._.

jongup: dia sedang di cafe sekarang

jongup: aku menunggu di mobil fan

jongup: chan hyung ngambek dan tidak jadi kesana ;_;

youngjae: oh

youngjae: kenapa tidak tinggal saja ._.

zelo: YOUNG CHAI HYUNG ;_;

zelo: TIDAK BOLEH JAHAT ;_;

daehyun: tapi ini chan hyung

zelo: a-aaaa

zelo: benar juga kau hyung ._.

\- bang joined the chat -

bang: siapapun

bang: jangan membuat himchan memspam chatku

daehyun:

youngjae:

zelo: :o

jongup: jadi...

jongup: chan hyung duduk memegang ponsel itu

jongup: sedang memspam chat bang hyung? ._.

bang: nde

bang: sedang apa himchan?

bang: dan dimana?

jongup: di cafe s hyung

jongup: dia sedang duduk

jongup: dan menatap ponselnya ._.

bang: aku kesana

\- bang left the chat -

daehyun: JONGUBA

daehyun: KIRIM LOKASIMU SEKARANG

daehyun: AKU MAU KESANA

\- jongup sent you a location -

jongup: sudah hyung~

daehyun: aku akan mengambil mobil dulu

daehyun: ciaooo

\- daehyun left the chat -

youngjae: dae sialan

youngjae: kenapa tiba tiba dia berlari meninggalkanku

zelo: jangan mulai bertikai lagi hyungie ;_;

youngjae: maknaeya

youngjae: sini temani hyung

youngjae: hyung di cafe c sekarang

zelo: ayay hyungie

zelo: aku segera kesanaa :D

youngjae: secepatnya

youngjae: kutunggu maknae

\- youngjae left the chat -

jongup: junongah

zelo: ndeee?

jongup: maukah kau membeli permen kapas denganku? :D

zelo: .. (shy)(dead)(shy)(love)(dead)

zelo: AKU MAU HYUNGIEEE :DD (love)

jongup: setelah bang hyung kesini

jongup: aku akan ke sana

jongup: tunggu hyung ndeeee?

zelo: ndeee hyungiee! :D

\- jongup left the chat -

\- zelo left the chat -

.

weeee aligg tumben pairingnya bisa dapet semuaaa, kayaknya bikin before the chatnya seru nih ya daejaenyaa hihi

kenapa tiba tiba dibikin pairing gini? karena request dari readerdeul yang pengen pairingan pairingan di bap chatroom wkwkww. ini panjaaang banget proses pembuatan dan kayaknya bakalan dilanjutin sama kisahnya dae yang kepo sama banghim. kira kira enaknya dilanjut keponya dae atau ganti topik aja? anyway request yang masuk masih otw dibuat, daaaan endlessong juga lagi nyiapin surprise buat bulan ramadhan nanti wkwwkwk. ditunggu yaa!

terakhir, rnr?


	37. hyungline's date

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

.

.

.

\- daehyun joined the chat -

daehyun: JONGUBA

daehyun: JONGUPPPP

daehyun: MJUPPP

\- jongup joined the chat -

jongup: yoo hyungie

daehyun: mobil fanmu yang mana?

jongup: mobilnya sudah kembali duluan hyung

jongup: sekarang aku di cafe s

jongup: di bagian luarnya

daehyun: oh

daehyun: aku melihatmu!

daehyun: ah sial

daehyun: parkirannya penuh

\- youngjae joined the chat -

youngjae: ya daehyuna

youngjae: menyetir dulu yang benar

daehyun: baby yoo

daehyun: aku sudah expert berkendara

\- bang joined the chat -

bang: dimana himchan

bang: dimana jongup

jongup: aku di cafe s hyung

jongup: dibagian depan

bang: himchan sedang apa?

bang: aku otw diantar manajer hyung

jongup: himchannie hyung masih sibuk dengan ponselnya

jongup: tapi sepertinya

jongup: dia tidak membuka chatnya ._.

bang: kebiasaan

bang: jonguba

bang: laporkan himu untukku

daehyun: WOW HIMU

youngjae: WOW HIMU (2)

jongup: WOW HIMU (3)

bang: wae?

bang: aku memang memanggilnya begitu kan?

youngjae: ehehe tidak apa hyung :D

daehyun: :D

\- zelo joined the chat -

zelo: yjay hyung baik sekali

zelo: dia membelikanku cheesecake uwoooo

\- zelo sent you a picture -

zelo: foodporn (fire)(fire)(fire)

daehyun: WAAAAAA ;A;

daehyun: CHEEJICAKEUUUUU ;_;

daehyun: belikan aku satu baby yoo ;_;

youngjae: menyetirlah dulu babyhyun!

youngjae: nanti aku belikan

zelo: uh uh hyungdeul manis sekali

zelo: babyyoo x babyhyun :D

daehyun: ndee

daehyun: tentu saja kita manis~

daehyun: memangnya-

bang: apa?

bang: siapa?

bang: jangan buat masalah lagi

daehyun: ehehe maaf bang hyung :D

jongup: chan hyung sudah memesan minuman kedua

jongup: dua duanya americano ;_;

bang: aku sudah sampai

bang: sedan hitam

jongup: AH NDE!

jongup: aku melihatmu hyung

jongup: semangat bang hyung!

\- bang left the chat -

jongup: hyungdeul

youngjae: waeyo?

daehyun: wae?

youngjae: ya jung daehyun

youngjae: menyetirlah dulu sampai dapat parkir

daehyun: aku sudah dapat parkir baby yoo

daehyun: hanya saja masih terlalu jauh

daehyun: aku sedang menunggu mobil lain yang selesai parkir

daehyun: yang lokasinya lebih dekat dari cafenya

\- jongup sent you a picture -

jongup: apa chan hyung akan mengenali bang hyung?

zelo: ITU BANG HYUNG? (gasp)

zelo: sejak kapan bang hyung mau menggunakan jaket tebal begitu ._.

daehyun: kekhawatiran manajer hyung memang berlebihan

daehyun: itu jaket milik manajer hyung kan

jongup: chan hyung duduk membelakangi kasir

jongup: dia belum sadar

jongup: kalau bang hyung sedang di kasir =_=

zelo: YEAH JONGUPPIE HYUNG LIFE REPORT! :D

daehyun: YEAH

daehyun: pap please

daehyun: aku ingin melihat posisi bang hyung dan chan hyung

\- jongup sent you a picture -

youngjae: tidak akan

youngjae: aku yakin dia tidak akan melihatnya

\- himchannie joined the chat -

himchannie: ramai sekali grupnya

himchannie: dan kenapa bbang belum datang ;A;

jongup: himchannie hyung

jongup: dibelakangmu ._.

himchannie: unggg?

jongup: BUKAN SAMPING HYUNG

jongup: BELAKANGMU

jongup: KENAPA KAU MALAH MELIHAT KE ARAHKU =_=

himchannie: SEJAK KAPAN KAU DISITU?

himchannie: kenapa kau tidak kesini saja?

jongup: ASTAGA

jongup: LIHAT BELAKANGMU HYUNG!

himchannie: memang ada apa-

himchannie: OH

himchannie: BBANG

\- jongup sent you a picture -

daehyun: HAHAHA DASAR BODOH

daehyun: kasihan bang hyung berdiri begitu

youngjae: bahkan jongup sampai tak sabar begitu

himchannie: aku kan tidak melihatnya!

himchannie: untuk apa juga aku menengok ke belakang

himchannie: OMG

himchannie: SIAPA YANG SURUH DIA BELI CHOCOLAVA ;_;

himchannie: CHOCOLAVA DISINI SANGAT ENAAAK ;_;

youngjae: berisik sekali sih kau hyung =_=

daehyun: jika enak makan saja hyung =_=

himchannie: pftt

himchannie: berisik

himchannie: aku mau kencan dulu

himchannie: bye!

\- himchannie left the chat -

youngjae: sombong sekali

youngjae: kencan saja setaun sekali

zelo: yang berisik kan chan hyung sendiri ._.

daehyun: aku otw kesana jongup

youngjae: LIVE REPORTTT JONGUBA

zelo: REPORTER JONGUPPIE HYUNGIE B)

jongup: chan hyungie...

jongup: terlihat malu malu anjing sekali =_=

youngjae: (MALU MALU ANJING)

zelo: (MALU MALU ANJING) (2)

daehyun: im here!

\- daehyun sent you a picture -

zelo: jonguppie hyungggg /_\

jongup: waeyo? ._.

zelo: stylemu keren hari ini :D

jongup: terima kasih junong :D

daehyun: reporter jung akan beraksi kali ini B)

daehyun: woaaah

daehyun: mereka tampak sedang mengobrol

daehyun: lebih tepatnya

daehyun: chan hyung tampak sedang mengadu

daehyun: bang hyung makan tiramisu

daehyun: chan hyung makan chocolava

jongup: bahkan aku tidak tau itu tiramisu...

youngjae: mata dae akan sangat jeli saat melihat makanan

zelo: =_=

daehyun: ssstt

daehyun: aku sedang memantau mereka!

daehyun: chan hyung tampak mendengarkan bang hyung berbicara

daehyun: aish

daehyun: wajah himchan hyung sok imut sekali

\- daehyun sent you a picture -

youngjae: ew ._.

zelo: ew ._. (2)

youngjae: chan hyung selalu terlihat kalem

youngjae: jika didepan bang hyung

daehyun: yeap

daehyun: UH UH

daehyun: BANG HYUNG MEMBERSIHKAN BIBIR CHAN HYUNG

daehyun: KARENA CHAN HYUNG MAKANNYA BERANTAKANNN!

\- jongup sent you a photo -

\- jongup sent you a photo -

\- jongup sent you a photo -

jongup: aku mendapatkan momentnya :D

youngjae: EAEA

youngjae: sebentar lagi

youngjae: chan hyung akan heboh disini

youngjae: lihat saja

daehyun: tapi sungguh

daehyun: bang hyung manis sekali

daehyun: dia bisa membuat chan hyung tenang

daehyun: padahal kata jongup

daehyun: tadi dia terlihat sangat marah

jongup: ndeee

jongup: syukurlah dia sudah tidak marah lagi ;_;

\- daehyun sent you a picture -

daehyun: mereka tampak tertawa bersama

youngjae: bang hyung memang dingin

youngjae: tapi sekalinya melakukan hal manis

youngjae: dia sangaaaat manis

zelo: aw bang hyungie ;_;

daehyun: kau memujinya?

daehyun: bagaimana denganku?

youngjae: kau cemburu hmm?

daehyun: kau tidak pernah memujiku

zelo: JANGAN MULAI LAGI HYUNGDEUL ;_;

zelo: KUMOHON ;_;

jongup: BANG HYUNG MENYUAPI HIMCHAN HYYUUUUUNG

\- jongup sent you a picture -

daehyun: TIRAMISUUUUUU ;_;

daehyun: AKU MAU TIRAMISU BANG HYUNG ;_;

youngjae: =_=

youngjae: aku rasa ...

youngjae: daehyun lebih suka makanan ketimbang aku

jongup: ahahaha jae hyung :D

zelo: manis sekali bang hyung ;_;

jongup: chan hyung terlihat malu malu anjing lagi

\- himchannie joined the chat -

himchannie: SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG ANJING

himchannie: chatnya ramai sekali

himchannie: pasti kalian sedang membicarakan aku ;)

himchannie: sekarang kalian tau kan kalo bbang manis-

\- daehyun deleted himchannie from the group -

daehyun: dia akan berisik

daehyun: jadi aku kick

youngjae: lol

zelo: lol ._.

jongup: lol ._. (2)

zelo: awas nanti dia ngamuk hyung ._.

daehyun: aman

daehyun: ada bang hyung yang akan-

daehyun: yah himlemak hyung sialan =_=

daehyun: bang hyung menatapku seram sekali

daehyun: pasti dia mengadu sesuatu

youngjae: wae wae?

\- bang joined the chat -

bang: daehyuna

bang: jangan buat mood himchan jelek lagi

bang: kautaukan betapa sulitnya menbuat moodnya naik

\- bang invited himchannie to the group -

bang: biarkan saja dia senang

bang: diamkan saja jika terganggu

daehyun: ... maafkan aku bang hyung ._.

zelo: MAAFKAN KAMI BANG HYUNG ;_;

bang: santai saja

bang: tapi aku berterima kasih pada kalian

youngjae: waeyo? ._.

bang: berkat kalian

bang: aku jadi bisa berkencan dengan himchan hari ini :)

\- bang left the chat -

youngjae: KALIAN LIHAT APA YANG BANG HYUNG KATAKAN

daehyun: dia sudah buta

daehyun: hatinya buta

daehyun: cintanya buta

zelo: /_\

zelo: bang hyuuuuung /_\

jongup: bang hyung tampak tersenyum senang

\- jongup sent you a picture -

youngjae: that emocticon too

youngjae: omfggggggg

zelo: oh my fuckin godgodgodgodgod :o

jongup: junonga

jongup: jangan cursing ;_;

daehyun: chan hyung akan sangat senang membacanya

daehyun: aku menscreenshotnya guys

zelo: NTAP DAE HYUNG :D

jongup: NTAP DAE HYUNG :D (2)

zelo: my mama dont like youuu

zelo: but she likes everyone :D

youngjae: sungguh

youngjae: dia sudah menyanyikan lagu itu beratus kali

zelo: memangnya kenapa hyungggg ;_;

daehyun: setelah ini

daehyun: aku akan membawa jongup kesana

daehyun: sepertinya hyungnim line butuh kencan pribadi

jongup: kalau begitu

jongup: unggg

jongup: junonga

zelo: nde uppie hyung?

jongup: ayo beli cotton candy :D

zelo: ...(shy)(dead)(fire)

zelo: AYOOOOOOO :D

youngjae: babyhyun cepatlah kesini

youngjae: zelo seperti nya tidak sabar

daehyun: segera otw!

\- daehyun left the chat -

jongup: junongaa

jongup: tunggu hyung ndee :D

zelo: AYAY UPPIE HYUNGIE :D

\- jongup left the chat -

\- zelo left the chat -

youngjae: percintaan anak tk =_=

\- youngjae left the chat -

.

waaaa siapa yang request jonglo kemaren ayo ngacung wkwkkw

selanjutnya bakalan ada jonglo special date kayaknya ayeyyyy. gatau kenapa mood bikin bap chatroom versi pairing pairingan lagi bagus banget jadi ginilah jadinya~ ayoo request biar idenya makin liar (?) lagi hahaha

terakhir, rnr?


	38. jonglo's short date

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

.

.

.

\- himchannie joined the chat -

himchannie: ya

himchannie: dimana daehyun dan jongup

himchannie: bbang menyuruhnya untuk masuk

himchannie: seseorang jawab aku

\- youngjae joined the chat -

youngjae: mereka otw ke tempatku dan zelo

youngjae: zelo dan jongup ingin...

youngjae: berkencan ._.

himchannie: OH MY GODDDDDDDDDDDDDD

himchannie: JONGUPPIE SUDAH BESAR

youngjae: makanya scroll ke atas

youngjae: mereka sangat manissss~

\- youngjae changed his name to yjay -

himchannie: AHHHHH

himchannie: KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MENGAJAKKU

\- bang joined the chat -

bang: yjay

bang: dimana zelo dan jongup sekarang

yjay: JANGAN LARANG MEREKA HYUNG ;_;

yjay: mereka sudah menunggu saat saat ini

himchannie: ya

himchannie: katakan dimana mereka

himchannie: kami akan menyusul

bang: aku tidak ingin melarangnya yjay

yjay: oh...

\- daehyun joined the chat -

daehyun: suruh zelo keluar cafe sekarang

daehyun: karena disini agak macet

daehyun: jongup tadi berlari menuju cafe

yjay:

bang:

himchannie:

himchannie: JONGUPKUU

himchannie: JUNG BODOH DAEHYUN

himchannie: KENAPA KAU MELEPASNYA

daehyun: aku tidak tauuu hyuung

daehyun: dia melakukannya dengan sangat cepat

yjay: aku tidak tau ini lucu atau tidak

yjay: tapi zelo barusan juga keluar

yjay: setelah mendapatkan pesan dari jongup

daehyun:

himchannie:

bang:

bang: ZELOKU

himchannie: ya

himchannie: kau hanya milikku

bang: kau tadi menyebut jongupku

bang: kenapa aku tidak boleh menyebut zeloku?

himchannie: a-ah

himchannie: POKOKNYA TIDAK BOLEH!

daehyun: HYUNGDEUL

daehyun: KENAPA KALIAN MALAH BERTIKAI

daehyun: bagaimana nasib maknae line

bang: aku sudah personal chat zelo dan jongup

yjay: tenang saja

yjay: aku mengikuti mereka sekarang

yjay: mereka sudah bertemu

\- yjay sent you a picture -

daehyun: BABY YOO

daehyun: KAU JENIUS SEKALI

yjay: awww (love)

yjay: aku memang genius babyhyun

bang: jangan sampai kehilangan zelo dan mjup

himchannie: zelomu huh?

bang: himchan =_=

daehyun: mereka akan kemana?

yjay: entahlah

yjay: mereka terus berjalaaan

yjay: jongup dan zelo terlihat mengobrol sambil tertawa

\- yjay sent you a picture -

himchannie: percintaan anak tk

bang: yjay

bang: awasi mereka dengan baik

bang: sepertinya aku dan himchan tidak bisa menyusul

daehyun: waeyo hyung?

daehyun: masih ingin qtime dengan orang macam dia?

himchannie: YA!

bang: sebenarnya

bang: aku ingin meminjam mobil manajer hyung

bang: tapi dia tidak menjawab pesanku

bang: dan yang kau bilang juga benar jung

himchannie: ...AAAAAA BBAAAAAAAAANGGGG (shy)

himchannie: AKU NYARIS BERTERIAK DI CAFEEEEE

himchannie: BBANG SENANG QTIME DENGAKU AWWW

bang: bohong

bang: dia sudah berteriak tadi

daehyun: tsk tsk

daehyun: selalu berlebihan

yjay: guys

yjay: duo maknae kita benar benar membeli cotton candy

yjay: ukuran besaaaar

\- yjay sent you a picture -

yjay: mereka memakannya bersama

himchannie: hanya beli satu?

bang: zelo manis sekali memegang permen kapas begitu

himchannie: YA!

yjay: yup

yjay: sepertinya mereka setelah ini akan ke gerai ice cream

yjay: ntah lah antara gerai ice cream atau cupcake

daehyun: maknae line manis sekali

daehyun: pasti semua request zelo

yjay: uh uh

yjay: seekor anjing poodle putih berlari ke arah zelo

yjay: dan zelo menggendongnya

yjay: dan jongup melihatnya dengan gemasss

\- yjay sent you a picture -

\- yjay sent you a picture -

himchannie: OMGGGG

himchannie: aku sepertinya diabetes sekarang

himchannie: mereka manis sekali ;_;

daehyun: jika kau diabetes sekarang

daehyun: kau akan mati lebih cepat kan?

daehyun: :D

himchannie: SIALAN KAU JUNG

bang: jung

bang: jangan mulai

daehyun: ehehe maaf bang hyung :D

\- yjay sent you a picture -

yjay: mereka bermain bersama anjing itu ;_;

daehyun: yatuhan kenapa mereka manis sekali

daehyun: sepertinya aku jadi jonglo shipper sekarang

bang: -_-

himchannie: =_=

yjay: aku jugaaaa babyhyun ;_;

bang: kau tidak kehilangan mereka kan yjay?

yjay: tidaak bang hyung

\- daehyun changed his name to damchu -

yjay: oh si pemilik anjing itu kembali

yjay: pemilik anjingnya seorang gadis kecil

yjay: omg

yjay: MEREKA MEMBELIKAN ANAK KECIL ITU ICE CREAM

yjay: MEREKA SEPERTI SEPASANG REMAJA YANG MENGURUS ADIKNYA

yjay: LUCU SEKALI

damchu: ;_;

\- yjay sent you a video -

himchannie: apa bedanya maknae line dan anak kecil itu

himchannie: mereka seperti teman bermain

yjay: TAPI MEREKA SANGAT LUCUU

yjay: jonglo dan anak kecil itu bermain ke sebuah taman

himchannie: berlebihan

yjay: oh anak kecilnya sudah pergi

yjay: sekarang mereka bermain di taman

yjay: JONGUP MENCIUM PIPI JUNONG

yjay: OMGGGG

\- yjay sent you a picture -

\- yjay sent you a picture -

\- yjay sent you a picture -

damchu: OMG

damchu: manis sekali ;_;

himchannie: wow

himchannie: jonguppie daebak (love)

\- himchannie changed his name to himu -

damchu: EAAAA HIMU

yjay: EAAAA HIMU (2)

himu: (love)

\- jongup joined the chat -

jongup: ramai sekali chatnya ._.

yjay: ya mjup

yjay: apa kau melihatku?

yjay: aku daritadi mengikuti kalian

jongup: dimana? ._.

yjay: =_=

damchu: yjay

damchu: aku melihatmu

damchu: berbaliklah

damchu: aku ada di mobilku yang tadi

yjay: oh

yjay: okaaaay

\- yjay left the chat -

damchu: kabar buruk

damchu: manajer hyung mencari kita semua

damchu: dan sepertinya dia agak marah ._.

himu: oh

himu: ponsel bbang mati

damchu: pantas saja =_=

damchu: manajer hyung berkata

damchu: dia tidak bisa menghungi bang hyung tadi

himu: jemput kami damchu

himu: di cafe yang tadi

jongup: lalu aku dan junong? ._.

\- himu left the chat -

damchu: aku juga akan menjemputmu

damchu: jayo sudah bersamaku

damchu: aku tidak jauh dari lokasi kalian

damchu: tunggu aku disana maknae line

jongup: ayay hyungie!

\- damchu left the chat -

\- jongup left the chat -

.

wheeep akhirnyaa aku update lagi!

maaf agak lama update, kemaren draftnya sempet ilang juga soalnya. yang mau request maish dibuka kok:3 yuyuyu request!

btw aku nerbitin ff lain juga tentang gimana anak anak bap kalo misalnya mereka puasa gitu. dicek juga yaaa;)

terakhir, rnr?


	39. yjay and his vinyl

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

note: vinyl itu semacam piringan hitam jaman dulu yaaa yg ngeplaynya harus pake alat ituu. sampe skrg vinyl masih dijual juga secara umum buat penikmat vinyl. enjoy!

.

.

.

\- damchu joined the chat -

damchu: junooong

damchu: dimana junong

\- bang joined the chat -

bang: masih di kamarnya

damchu: tidak ada hyung

bang: maksudku tadi pagi

damchu: =_=

damchu: dia memintaku menemaninya makan eskrim hari ini

\- yjay joined the chat -

yjay: JUNG DAEHYUN

yjay: kau janji mau menemaniku ke toko vinyl hari ini

damchu: ...?

yjay: kau pasti lupa ;_;

yjay: kau hanya ingat dengan makanan jung ;_;

damchu: kapan kau mengatakannya?

damchu: aku sudah otw ke studio dance sekarang

damchu: menjemput junong

yjay: T_T

\- himu joined the chat -

himu: kebiasaan

himu: urus yjay dulu baru pergi

damchu: tapi aku sudah sampaaaai hyung

damchu: aku sudah di studio dance

damchu: menjemput junong

yjay: jung sialan daehyun

yjay: kau sangat dekat dengan zelo akhir akhir ini

damchu: AKU HANYA MAKAN ESKRIM YJAY

bang: damchu

bang: selesaikan masalahmu dulu

bang: jangan berisik

himu: bbang

himu: aku tau kau juga punya masalah

himu: selesaikan dulu masalahnya

bang: thank you himu

bang: akan berusaha

bang: secepatnya

\- mjup joined the chat -

mjup: ada apa dengan yjay hyung?

mjup: ada yang melihat zelo?

yjay: sedang kencan bersama junong

damchu: KENCAN MY ASS

damchu: dia hanya minta ditemani makan eskrim

yjay: pasti setelah makan eskrim

yjay: kalian akan ke taman bermain

damchu: TAMAN BERMAIN MY ASS

himu: JUNG FUCKIN DAEHYUN

himu: kenapa kau berisik sekali sih

yjay: menutupi kenyataan

yjay: dia lupa janjinya padaku

damchu: YOO YOUNGJAE

damchu: kau membuatnya menjadi terlalu rumit =_=

mjup: yjay hyung

mjup: jika kau mau

mjup: kau bisa ke toko vinyl bersamaku :D

yjay: daehyun benar benar merusak moodku

yjay: benarkah?

yjay: baiklah nanti sore kita jalan

damchu: JANGAAAAAN

damchu: kau akan pergi bersamaku

damchu: besok

yjay: ya

yjay: siapa kau melarangku seenaknya

damchu: bukannya begitu

damchu: aku hanya

damchu: ah bagaimana menjelaskan ini

bang: daehyuna

bang: kau sedang menyetir kan?

bang: fokus pada jalanmu

damchu: aku sudah sampai hyung

damchu: jangan khawatir

yjay: di kedai eskrim mana?

damchu: YA!

himu: BERISIK

himu: KALIAN BERISIK SEKALI

himu: YOUNGJAE

himu: apa salahnya jika mereka makan eskrim bersama?

yjay: DAEHYUN JANJI MAU MEMBELI VINYL BERSAMAKU

yjay: dia melanggar janjinya ;_;

damchu: sungguh yjay

damchu: kapan aku berjanji padamu?

yjay: kemarin

yjay: AH SIAL KAU JUNG DAEHYUN

damchu: KENAPA KAU MENGATAIKU

mjup: kenapa hyungdeul bertengkar ;_;

bang: damchu

bang: minta maaf

damchu: AKU TIDAK PERNAH BERJANJI PADANYA HYUNG

damchu: aku sudah janji makan eskrim duluan dengan zelo

bang: kau dan zelo dimana sekarang?

\- damchu sent you a picture -

damchu: gambarnya sudah menjelaskan

mjup: maknae makan dengan baik ._.

himu: damchu bodoh

yjay: kan

yjay: dia sudah sampai dikedai eskrimnya

himu: YJAY

himu: kau sedang pms atau apasih?

yjay: aku benci orang yang melanggar janji hyung

bang: youngchai

bang: ayo pergi denganku ke toko vinyl

bang: aku ada refrensi musik rnb yang bagus

bang: kau dimana sekarang?

bang: aku akan menjemputmu

yjay: JINJAYO HYUNG?

himu: bbaaang

himu: sudah merasa lebih baik?

bang: yoo yjay

bang: aku akan ceritakan padamu nanti kim

yjay: jemput aku di cafe s hyung

yjay: aku akan kesana setelah ini

mjup: hyung

mjup: aku juga akan kesana

mjup: ayo beli vinyl bersama :D

himu: lihat kan

himu: semua orang menyayangimu youngjae

himu: semua mengajakmu membeli vinyl bersama

himu: kenapa kau terlihat seperti hanya memiliki daehyun sih?

yjay: ehehe

himu: dasar caper

yjay: aku benci orang yang melanggar janji hyung

yjay: ;_;

\- zelo joined the chat -

zelo: YOUNGJAE HYUNGIE ;_;

zelo: MIANHAE ;_;

yjay: gwaenchana junong ah

yjay: aku sudah lebih baik :D

zelo: damchu hyung memaksaku untuk pergi bersama

zelo: karena-

damchu: JUNHONG

damchu: SSSSTT

yjay: karena?

himu: zelo bodoh

zelo: AH...

zelo: TIDAK JADI ;_;

mjup: :o

bang: agar semua clear

bang: jelaskan zelo

zelo: ah ah-

damchu: aku salah mengajak zelo =_=

zelo: jadi..

zelo: aku ceritakan tidak apa kan hyung? ;_;

damchu: yasudah

damchu: sudah terlanjur juga

himu: cepat cerita junong

zelo: ah

zelo: damchu hyung memintaku untuk menemaninya

zelo: membelikan vinyl untuk yjay hyung

zelo: dan dia berjanji akan mentraktirku es krim

zelo: jika aku mau ;_;

yjay: ah

yjay: benarkah?

\- damchu sent you a photo -

damchu: yeap

damchu: makanya aku mencegahmu pergi hari ini

damchu: ini harusnya kejutan

damchu: aku benci hidupku

zelo: MIANHAE DAEHYUNNIE HYUNG T_T

damchu: gwaenchana maknae

damchu: mengajakmu pergi menyenangkan juga :D

yjay: jung

yjay: terima kasih :'D

damchu: tadi aku lihat seseorang mengataiku sialan?

yjay: ehehehe

bang: masalah selesai

\- bang left the chat -

himu: yjay memang tidak bisa diberi kejutan

yjay: memang kau bisa?

zelo: MIANHAE YJAY DAN DAEHYUNNIE HYUNG ;_;

damchu: santai maknae

mjup: daehyun hyung

mjup: sudah tidak bersama maknae?

damchu: tidak

damchu: aku sudah mengantarnya ke rumah temannya

yjay: jung

yjay: mianhae T_T

damchu: santai yjay

himu: masalahnya selesai kan?

himu: aku akan ke studio musik bbang

himu: untuk menghiburnya

\- himu left the chat -

zelo: BANG HYUNG KENAPA ;_;

damchu: ntahlah

damchu: tapi

damchu: siapa yang mau ikut menghibur bang hyung?

yjay: aku

yjay: kau dimana jung?

damchu: otw

yjay: aku akan ke cafe s sekarang

yjay: jemput aku disana

\- yjay left the chat -

damchu: zelo? jongup?

zelo: menyusul hyung

zelo: aku masih ada urusan dengan temanku ;_;

mjup: otw cafe s juga :D

damchu: oke aku ke cafe s

damchu: semoga urusanmu cepat selesai junong

zelo: terima kasih daehyunnie hyung :D

\- damchu left the chat -

\- zelo left the chat -

\- mjup left the chat -

.

WHEEPP!

siapa yang kangen bap chatroom? siapa yang kemaren request daelo? hayo ngaku wkwkwwkwkwkkw. kebetulan aku lagi suka juga sama daelo dan daelo muncul terus di vapp huhuhu mereka berduaan terus bahagianya hati ini

terakhir, rnr?


	40. chan's accident

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

note: ini moment pas himchan tangannya keseleo pas loe. kalo gasalah ini loe aussie kayaknya. kalo salah cmiiw yaa. kalo aku sih nebaknya ini krn dia salah posisi handstannya tapi entahlah apa yg sebenarnya terjadi (?) enjooy~!

.

.

.

\- bang joined the chat -

bang: himchan

bang: kim himchan

bang: dimana dia?

\- damchu joined the chat -

damchu: aku tidak melihatnya

damchu: tangannya baik baik saja kan?

bang: dasar bodoh

bang: bisa bisanya dia membuat tangannya terluka

damchu: aaaah

damchu: kau khawatir hyung?

bang: setelah konser dia menghilang

bang: himu sialan

\- yjay joined the chat -

yjay: sudah coba hubungi moon?

yjay: lmao

yjay: aku suka cara bang hyung mengkhawatirkan chan hyung

yjay: dengan cursing

bang: aku sudah personal chat moon

bang: dia belum membalasnya

bang: himchan sialan

yjay: sungguh hyung

yjay: ponsel himchan hyung tidak aktif

bang: ada yang tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

bang: ada apa dengan tangannya

damchu: sepertinya

damchu: saat perform sns

damchu: dia menyakiti tangannya

damchu: mungkin karena posisi handstand yang salah?

damchu: entahlah

bang: aku sudah bilang handstand adalah ide yang buruk

bang: dasar himu bodoh

yjay: (HIMU BODOH)

damchu: (HIMU BODOH)

damchu: panggilan sayang spasi cursing

damchu: hal yang terbaik

\- zelo joined the chat -

zelo: hyungdeul

zelo: himchan hyung dicari staff ._.

bang: dia menghilang maknae

bang: aku rasa bersama jongup

zelo: ah

zelo: jonguppie hyung meninggalkan ponselnya padaku ;_;

damchu: matilah

damchu: kemana mereka

yjay: mjup memang tidak addict pada ponsel

yjay: wajar saja

\- damchu sent you a picture -

damchu: bang_hyung_panik_jpg

yjay: kau seruangan dengan yongguk hyung?

damchu: aku sedang berjalan jalan

damchu: tautau dia ada di ruang ganti

zelo: tenang hyungdeul

zelo: aku sudah hubungi staff :D

yjay: bagus maknae!

damchu: bagus maknae! (2)

damchu: tapi

damchu: aku yakin bang hyung sudah menghubungi staff juga

damchu: ralat, beberapa staff

yjay: ralat, semua staff

damchu: ralat, satu melbourne

yjay: ralat, satu aussie

damchu: ralat, satu dunia

zelo: :oooo

zelo: jangan begitu hyungdeul ;_;

zelo: bang hyung sepertinya sangat panik

damchu: dia leader yang terlalu baik

yjay: (up)

damchu: tapi kebaikannya disalah gunakan

damchu: oleh chan hyung

yjay: lmao

yjay: bertaruh denganku

yjay: tangannya hanya bagian dari dramanya

damchu: jika tidak drama

damchu: paling tidak tangannya tidak separah yang kita kira

yjay: jika benar begitu

yjay: aku akan mematahkan tangannya

damchu: aku ikut

zelo: HYUNGDEUL ;_;

zelo: kenapa kalian tidak membantu mencari saja ;_;

damchu: paling dia ada dikamarnya

damchu: ini serius

damchu: bersama moon

zelo: aku akan cek hyungie

zelo: aku sudah di hotel

yjay: darimana kau tau jung =_=

damchu: kita sudah lama saling kenal

damchu: jadi aku tau

damchu: lihat saja

damchu: mana bang hyung?

\- mjup joined the chat -

mjup: tenang hyungdeul

mjup: aku sudah menyerahkan chan hyung

yjay: ke?

yjay: pihak berwajib?

damchu: ke manajer hyung?

yjay: ke pelaporan orang hilang?

damchu: ke penjara?

yjay: ke orang tua bang hyung?

damchu: EH?

yjay: UPS

yjay: jangan sampai chan hyung membacanya ^_^

zelo: HYUNGDEEEEEUL ;_;

mjup: ke bang hyung :D

\- zelo sent you a picture -

zelo: ayeyyy

damchu: aku bilang apa

damchu: dia ada di kamarnya

yjay: moon

yjay: apa yang kau lakukan dengannya sedari tadi?

mjup: ntahlah hyung

mjup: dia memintaku menemaninya ke kamar hotelnya ._.

damchu: pffftt

yjay: bang hyung sudah di hotel?

yjay: cepat sekali

mjup: yeap

damchu: itu alasan kenapa dia menghilang

\- zelo sent you a video -

mjup: :O

mjup: kau menyusup? :o

zelo: aku mengintip ;_;

zelo: apa itu dosa? ;_;

yjay: ma fuckin god

yjay: bang hyung

yjay: kenapa dia sangat baik pada chan hyung

damchu: bang hyung mengelus tangan chan hyung?

damchu: wow

damchu: bahkan bang hyung juga mencium tangan chan hyung

yjay: aku yakin tangannya hanya sedikit terluka

bang: YA

bang: AKU MELIHATNYA

damchu:

zelo:

yjay:

mjup: ._.

bang: INI HIMCHAN

damchu:

zelo:

yjay:

mjup: :o

bang: jangan merekam hal yang tidak seharusnya

bang: zelo

bang: kau aku hukum

mjup: ini bang hyung atau chan hyung? ._.

zelo: ;_;

bang: ini bang yongguk

bang: aku malu sekali

bang: tapi tadi yang capslock himchan

bang: dia memintaku menuliskan pesannya

bang: dengan capslock juga

zelo: MIANHAE BANG HYUNG ;_;

damchu: bang hyung

damchu: jangan marahi zelo

damchu: dia mengecek kalian tadi

damchu: dia panik karena staff mencari chan hyung

zelo: ndeeee ;_;

bang: tapi aku malu sekali

bang: terserahlah

bang: zelo ke kamar staff

bang: sekarang

\- bang left the chat -

\- himu joined the chat -

zelo: AKU SALAH LAGI TAAAAAAATTTTT

zelo: AKU TAKUT ;_;

himu: DA SA R KA LIAN

damchu: ya

damchu: sembuhkan tanganmu dulu

yjay: mengetik saja belum benar

yjay: drama apalagi yang kau buat

himu: I NIN BUKKAA DRA MA

himu: T A NBANKU SU NG GHUN S AK IT

yjay: whatever

\- yjay left the chat -

mjup: jangan marahi junooong hyungie

mjup: aku ingin melimdungi junong

mjup: tapi ada janji dengan staff hyung ;_;

damchu: tenang mjup

damchu: ada aku yang melindungi junong

mjup: AYAY HYUNG :D

\- mjup left the chat -

himu: KNAAAPA KA LIAN SYAALAAN S E KLALI

damchu: hentikan dramamu hyunggg

himu: aku tid aaakk

zelo: damchu hyungie

zelo: temani aku ke bang hyung sekarang ;_;

himu: manj a

damchu: tunggu aku di lobby junong

damchu: aku otw hotel

zelo: aku turun hyungie ;_;

\- zelo left the chat -

himu: hm whte ver

damchu: sampai bang hyung memarahi junong parah

damchu: awas saja

\- damchu left the chat -

himu: ;AAAAAAAAAAAAAA;

\- himu left the chat -

.

hola!

akhirnyaa bisa update lagi uhuhuhu. oke buat yang nanyain puasa with bap sabar ya, kemaren sempet blank gt harus ngapain dan diapain ffnya (?) yuk yuk kirim request lagiii, kemaren yg request moment loe aussie ayo ngaku wkwkwk

ohiya mau tanya, kalo aku terbitin ff daelo ada yang mau baca ga? any daelo shipper here? hahaha soalnya aku lagi suka bbgt sama daelo nih ;_;

terakhir, rnr


	41. special chap: hbd daejjang pt 1

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

note: bacanya yang teliti yaaa karena mereka tuker tukeran hp lagi di chap ini. btw thanks to Zha Jayo yang udah bikin aku bisa ngangkat topik ini buat special chapnya daehyun's bday. jadi katanya, di sg daejae dikasih kemeja dari fans yang sama beda ukuran (dae L jae M) tapi malah si youngjae pake bajunya kegedean which is berarti youngjae pake ukuran L (bajunya si dae). yang pasti pemikiran daejae shipper udah kemana mana dong?;) enjooy~!

.

.

.

\- himu joined the chat -

himu: HBD DAEHYUNNIE

himu: ah

himu: ultah daehyun di rayakan di tiga tempat oleh babyz

himu: aku sangat bangga

himu: dan bahagia untuk damchu tentunya

\- zelo joined the chat -

zelo: HBD DAEJJANG (love)

zelo: thai babyz keren kemarin

zelo: begitu juga japan dan sg babyz

himu: mana sopan santunmu

zelo:

zelo: ;_;

\- bang joined the chat -

bang: HBD DAEJJYANG

bang: ulang tahunmu tidak di korea lagi tahun ini

bang: tapi aku berharap yang terbaik untukmu

\- mjup joined the chat -

mjup: happy birthday dae hyung :D

mjup: semoga cheesecakemu makin banyak :D

himu: semoga dia tidak berisik lagi

himu: semoga dia tidak menjahiliku terus

himu: semoga dia tidak... stress terlalu banyak lagi

bang: nah

bang: semoga dia menyadari bahwa suaranya indah

bang: dan semoga dia tidak stress saat bernyanyi

himu: suaraku?

himu: bagaimana dengan suaraku ;AAAAA;

bang: chan -_-

zelo: dimana daehyunnie hyung?

\- damchu joined the chat -

damchu: DIMANA KEMEJAKU

damchu: btw

damchu: terima kasih zelo, bang dan chan hyung

damchu: dan mjup juga

damchu: btw lagi

damchu: dimana mjup sekarang?

damchu: kenapa tidak ada di kamarku?

mjup: di kamar staff hyung :D

damchu: ah

damchu: tapi kau tidak membawa kemejaku kan?

himu: kemejamu yang mana?

himu: sebutkan dengan jelas bodoh

damchu: kemejaku

damchu: dari fans sg kemarin

damchu: yang kembar dengan milik jayo

damchu: ah sial

damchu: KEMANA KEMEJAKU

bang: chill daehyun

bang: kemejamu yang seperti apa

mjup: kemeja apa hyung ._.

damchu: KEMEJAKU

damchu: dimana yjay?

zelo: bersamakuuu :D

\- zelo sent you a picture -

damchu: tunggu

damchuu: tunggu dulu

damchu: KENAPA BAJUNYA KEBESARAN

damchu: KENAPA DIA MEMAKAI BAJUKU

damchu: YA YJAY

zelo: APA? -yjay

damchu: MEMBUAT KESAL SAJA

damchu: KEMBALIKAN KEMEJAKU

damchu: KAU SUDAH PUNYA MILIKMU SENDIRI YOO

himu: BERISIK KALIAN

himu: jika kau mau pake kemeja

himu: pakailah kemeja yjay

himu: bukankah motifnya sama?

damchu: KEMEJA YJAY BERUKURAN M

damchu: terlalu kecil di badanku

zelo: kemejaku hilang

zelo: dan aku suka baju berukuran besar

zelo: jadi aku ambil punyamu

damchu: HILANG?

damchu: BAGAIMANA BISA

damchu: ITU DARI FANS KITA YJAY

damchu: shit

bang: damchu

bang: jangan cursing

himu: ya

himu: waktu itu kau cursing saat tanganku cidera

himu: sok suci

bang: itu karena kau memang sialan

bang: kau membuatku sangat khawatir

bang: sialan kau

mjup: :o

himu: ...

himu: KAU MENGKHAWATIRKAN AKU?

himu: (shy)(dead)(shy)(dead)

bang: -_-

damchu: YJAYO

damchu: KEMARIKAN KEMEJAKU

zelo: TIDAK MAU

zelo: AKU MAU PAKE BAJU INI

damchu: BAJU ITU TAMPAK JELEK DI TUBUHMU

zelo: ... aku jelek? ;_;

mjup: jae hyung menangis? ._.

bang: jayo?

himu: ya

himu: damchu

damchu: a-aku tidak bermaksud

damchu: yjayo

damchu: mianhae?

zelo: jangan panggil aku lagi

himu: mampus kau

bang: selesaikan masalahmu damchu

bang: jika dia masih bersama junong

bang: berarti dia masih di kamarnya

damchu: tapi aku hanya bercanda hyung

damchu: biasanya dia tidak akan marah...

himu: yjayo pms

bang: himchan

bang: serius

zelo: sialan kau chan lemak hyung

damchu: YOO BABY

damchu: mianhae?

zelo: kau minta maaf padaku atau babyz?

damchu: YA

zelo: huuuu fanbabo

damchu: yang fanbabo itu himchan hyung

damchu: strong babe master

himu: kenapa jadi bawa bawa aku?

bang: kalian bertiga fanbabo

damchu: ah benar juga bang hyung...

bang: bisakah kau gunakan ponselmu sendiri jayo?

bang: aku ada urusan dengan junong

himu: URUSAN APA

himu: KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG DULU PADAKU?

bang: memang kau siapa

himu: aku-

zelo: ponselku mati hyung

zelo: zelo tidak bersamaku juga sekarang

mjup: zelo bersamaku :D

mjup: kita di lobby hotel

mjup: mencari susu dan eskrim :D

himu: oh

himu: maknaeline date?

\- mjup sent you a picture -

mjup: junong meminum susunya dengan baik :D

zelo: belikan akuuu

damchu: ANGKAT TELPONKU BABO

damchu: kenapa kau membuatnya lebih sulit sih

damchu: aku mau minta maaf

damchu: aku hanya bercanda tadi

zelo: bercanda my ass

zelo: kau mengataiku tadi

damchu: kenapa kau sensitif sekali sih?

damchu: bahkan kau belum mengucapkan happy birthday padaku

damchu: sialan kau

zelo: oh

zelo: kau ulang tahun hari ini?

zelo: aku lupa

himu: lebih tepatnya

himu: kau tidak pernah mengingat ultah member lain

zelo: yeap

damchu: YA

damchu: jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan

damchu: jayo juga tidak mungkin melupakan ultahku

himu: yjayo sudahlah

himu: kembalikan kemeja damchu

zelo: TIDAK MAUUUUUU

zelo: dia masih menyimpan banyak di kopernya

zelo: dia bisa pakai yang lain

damchu: oh my god youngjae

damchu: aku hanya ingin menunjukkan ke fans

damchu: bahwa aku menggunakannya

damchu: mengesalkan sekali sih kau

damchu: sialan

bang: jalan pikiran kalian rumit sekali

bang: zelo sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku

bang: melalui ponsel moon

zelo: menjelaskan apa-

zelo: ah

zelo: bang hyung

zelo: hentikan

zelo: jangan

bang: jangan apa?

bang: jangan beritau pada damchu alasannya?

bang: dan membiarkan kalian terus berisik?

bang: tidak terima kasih

damchu: BANG HYUNGGGG

damchu: ada apa?

bang: kau mau tau alasan sebenarnya?

bang: itu karena hari ini kau berulang taun

damchu: o...kay

damchu: lalu?

zelo: BANG HYUNG ;_;

himu: CEPATLAH BBANG

himu: kau terlalu lama

bang: dia tidak mau kau

bang: menggunakan barang pemberian fans di ultahmu

bang: dia mau kau menggunakan baju yang diberikannya

bang: yang diselipkan mjup di kopermu

bang: sudah mengerti?

damchu: ah...

zelo: BANG HYUNG JAHAT

damchu: benarkah itu baby yoo?

zelo: ya

zelo: kurang lebih seperti itu

damchu: pantas saja

damchu: ada baju yang asing dikoperku

damchu: baby yoo?

zelo: happy birthday jung bodoh sialan daehyun

zelo: all the best

damchu: kenapa kau terlihat manis sekali sih?

damchu: mau membuatku makin gemas hm?

himu: EW

himu: menggelikan

bang: menggelikan (2)

mjup: menggelikan (3) -zelo

mjup: menggelikan (4) ._. -mjup

mjup: yoo hyung

mjup: kembalikan ponsel junong ._.

zelo: dimana junong?

zelo: suruh dia naik ke atas

damchu: JANGAAAAN

damchu: aku ada urusan dengan baby yooku

damchu: jangan keatas dulu

zelo: YA

zelo: KAU TIDAK PERLU KESINI

damchu: jika junong mau

damchu: dia bisa menggunakan ponselku

damchu: aku meninggalkan ponselku di kamar

damchu: tunggu aku baby yoo

\- damchu left the chat -

himu: berbaikanlah

himu: jangan buat masalah

bang: (up)

bang: baru aku mau mengatakannya

bang: selesaikan masalah kalian

bang: jangan kunci kamarmu

zelo: ndee hyung ;_;

zelo: dia sudah datang

\- zelo left the chat -

mjup: berarti untuk sementara

mjup: aku sekamar dengan junong?

himu: sepertinya begitu

mjup: ayeeeyy

mjup: aku akan bermain bersama junong

\- mjup left the chat -

bang: himu

bang: dimana kau?

himu: di kamar staff

himu: waeyo?

bang: temani aku makan

bang: skrg

bang: aku tunggu di kamarku

himu: AAAAAAA

himu: 10 MENIT BBANG

himu: tunggu aku

\- bang left the chat -

\- himu left the chat -

.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY OUR TAN-HONEY VOCALIST DAEHYUNNIE!

oke ini mau aku buat 2 chap special bday kayaknya. btw aku gajadi terbitin daelo ah, aku diamuk sama fansnya jonglo sama daejae di pm hihi maafkeun ke absurd-anku yaaa readerdeul *bow* anyway, project di taiwan, bangkok, sama sg kereeeeen yg buat ultahnya daehyun. terus yg kasus kemeja itu bener bener kejadian di loe sg, yang jayo ga hapal ultah member bap juga beneran yaaa

terakhir, RnR?


	42. special chap: hbd daejjang pt 2

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

note: bacanya yang teliti yaa, soalnya disini mereka tuker tukeran hp lagi. enjoooy~

.

.

.

.

\- yjay joined the chat -

yjay: bang hyuung

yjay: BANG HYUUUUNG

yjay: dae sialan berulah lagi

\- himu joined the chat -

himu: berisik

himu: mengganggu saja

himu: ada apa memanggil bbang?

yjay: kau bersama bang hyung?

himu: nope

himu: tapi aku bersama daehyun

yjay: YA

yjay: SI SIALAN ITU

himu: dengarkan dulu yjay

himu: dia tidak sengaja-

yjay: TAPI DIA JANJI UNTUK TIDAK MENGHILANGKANNYA ;A;

\- zelo joined the chat -

zelo: aku sudah mencari kemana mana hyungie

zelo: tapi tidak ada ;_;

yjay: kau mencarinya?

yjay: siapa yang menyuruhmu?

zelo: daehyunnie hyung ;_;

zelo: aku sedang bersama temanku

zelo: sampai tiba tiba dae hyung menelponku

zelo: menggunakan ponsel himchan hyung

zelo: "junonga carikan cincinku di kamar"

zelo: "cepat"

zelo: "sekarang"

zelo: ;_;

yjay: kenapa kau menurutinya

himu: yjay

yjay: apa?

himu: dengarkan dulu

himu: ponsel daehyun mati

yjay: katakan padanya

yjay: apa gunanya teknologi alat charger portable

himu: YJAY

himu: aish bocah ini

zelo: aish? ;_;

\- bang joined the chat -

bang: yjay

bang: dimana kau

yjay: BANG HYUNG

yjay: ayo bertemu ;_;

himu: YA

himu: APA APAAN KAU

yjay: kau saja berjalan dengan daesialan

yjay: aku sudah buat janji dengan bang hyung

himu: YA!

bang: himchannie

bang: -_-

yjay: BANG HYUUUNG ;_;

bang: nde nde

himu: BBAAAANG

bang: hari ini saja

bang: aku akan menjemputmu jayo

himu: YA

himu: JANGAN DENGAN BANG HYUNG LAGI KAU SIALAN

himu: -daejjang

yjay: YA

yjay: kau saja tega menghilangkan cincin kita

himu: AKU TIDAK SENGAJA

himu: SIALAN KAU

himu: AH SIALAN

himu: AKU SUDAH MENCARI KEMANA MANA

himu: AKU BAHKAN MENYURUH ZELO MENCARINYA

yjay: oh daelo

himu: YJAY

bang: -_-

bang: katakan kau dimana jayo

yjay: di studio rekaman hyung

yjay: kau sungguh akan menjemputku?

bang: tentu saja

bang: tunggu aku-

himu: BANG HYUNG JANGAN

himu: AKU AKAN KEMBALI SEKARANG

himu: jayo sialan

bang: tidak

bang: jika kau kembali sekarang

bang: keadaannya akan makin parah

\- mjup joined the chat -

mjup: aku sedang mencari cincin dae hyung juga

bang: sebenarnya

bang: cincin apa yang kalian maksud?

bang: sejak kapan kalian punya cincin bersama?

yjay: cincin...

yjay: cincin itu!

bang: cincin couple?

yjay: memang namanya cincin couple?

himu: IYA BANG HYUNG

himu: CINCIN COUPLE KITA

himu: GENGSI SEKALI DIA MENGAKUINYA

bang: damchu

bang: dimana himu?

\- himu sent you a picture -

himu: belanja

bang: mampus aku

bang: dia membawa kartu kreditku

zelo: ._.

himu: LOL

himu: PANTAS SAJA DIA BELANJA SANGAT BANYAK

yjay: masalah kita belum selesai jung

himu: aku akan belikan yang baru

himu: bagaimana?

yjay: baru my ass

mjup: kasar sekali hyungdeul ;_;

zelo: hu uh ;_;

yjay: oh ya

yjay: bang hyung

yjay: maknae baru saja memfollow model sexy di ig

yjay: kau tidak mau menghukumnya hyung?

bang: model sexy apa?

yjay: amareta

zelo: YJAYO HYUNGIE ;_;

zelo: USERNAMENYA EMRATA BUKAN AMARETA ;_;

zelo: KATANYA KAU TIDAK AKAN MEMBERITAU BANG HYUNG ;_;

zelo: APA SALAHKU ;_;

bang: junong?

zelo: BANG HYUNGIE ;A;

zelo: tapi dia cantik, sexy dan keren ;_;

zelo: uh uh uh ;_;

zelo: aku juga lelaki dewasa seperti hyungdeul ;_;

yjay: lelaki dewasa apanya...

mjup: lelaki dewasa apanya... ._. (2)

bang: ah...

bang: sudahlah

bang: itu bukan hal yang penting

himu: junong

himu: sudah menemukannya?

zelo: BELUMMMM ;A;

himu: moon?

mjup: belummmmm ;_;

himu: ah dimana dia

yjay: dasar bodoh

yjay: hilangkan saja semuanya

himu: ITU JATUH BODOH

himu: MANA AKU TAU ITU AKAN HILANG

himu: AKU SELALU MEMBAWANYA KEMANA MANA

yjay: kemana mana my ass

yjay: apa kau selalu memakainya

yjay: seperti case hpmu yang sama dengan junong?

zelo: AKU? ;_;

himu: ASTAGA YOUNGJAE

himu: KENAPA KAU MEMBAHASNYA LAGI

himu: AKU SUDAH TIDAK MEMAKAINYA

himu: YJAY SIALAN

yjay: aku mengambil ponsel yjay

yjay: ini bang yongguk

yjay: aku mengubah pikiranku

yjay: daehyuna cepat kembali

yjay: kita harus menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya

\- yjay left the chat -

himu: OTW

himu: aku akan cepat kesana hyung

himu: kau di dorm kan?

bang: hmm

bang: jangan biarkan himchan membawa mobilnya

himu: yeeep

himu: aku berikan ponselnya ke himchan hyung lagi

zelo: ;_;

zelo: chan hyung?

himu: eo?

himu: ini himchan

himu: how?

himu: semua beres?

bang: good

bang: nice acting everyone

zelo: YEAH :D (clap)

bang: cepatlah

bang: yjay sudah menyiapkan semuanya

himu: aku sengaja menghabiskan baterai ponsel damchu tadi

himu: dia tidak mungkin mengecek ponselnya

bang: bagus

\- zelo sent you a picture -

zelo: dorm sudah meriah sekali :DDD

zelo: PESTAAAAA :D

\- zelo sent you a picture -

zelo: MOON HYUNG SUDAH SIAP BERPESTAAAAA

zelo: AYEY

himu: junonga

himu: katakan pada mjup untuk mengecek ponselnya

bang: himchan

bang: suruh daehyun untuk cepat

bang: bilang yjay sudah menangis

bang: atau apalah

himu: ya

himu: aku sedang lelah mendengar ocehan damchu

himu: dia mengoceh terus tentang yjay

himu: dan cincin yang aku sembunyikan itu

himu: jika aku bicarakan itu lagi

himu: dia akan semakin berisik

zelo: bagaimana kau bisa mengambilnya hyungie?

zelo: bukankah dia selalu memakainya ._.

himu: karena aku hebat

himu: tentu aku bisa melakukannya

bang: bagaimana caranya?

himu: aku menyulapnya tadi

bang: pembohong

himu: fine

himu: aku mencurinya kemarin

himu: saat dia letakkan di tasnya

himu: aku mengambilnya

zelo: himchan hyung

zelo: waeyo?

zelo: -mjup

himu: tidak jadi

himu: kau terlalu lama =_=

bang: suruh damchu untuk cepat

\- himu sent you a voice note -

himu: dengar?

himu: dia mengoceh terus tentang youngjae

himu: aku pusiiing

\- bang sent you a photo -

himu: WAAAAA

himu: PESTA BESAAAAR

zelo: aku dan moon hyung bersiap siap dulu :D

zelo: KITA SIAP UNTUK PESTAAA :D

zelo: ciaoowww~

\- zelo left the chat -

bang: himchan

bang: katakan berapa yang kau gunakan untuk belanja?

bang: kau menggunakan kartu kreditku?

himu: nde ;_;

himu: waeyo?

himu: tidak boleh? ;_;

bang: jangan boros himchan

bang: itu akan berpengaruh pada gaya hidupmu

himu: tapi tapi

himu: bbang opppaaaa~

himu: tadi banyak barang bagusssss ;_;

himu: dan dan-

\- himu sent you a picture -

himu: bbang oppaaaa~

bang: siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk aegyo seperti itu?

bang: sialan kau

himu: aku sialan? ;_;

himu: tega sekali bbang oppa ;_;

bang: -_-

bang: yasudah lupakan

bang: kau boleh menggunakannya

bang: sebahagiamu saja

himu: ayey

himu: thank you bbang~ (love)

himu: aku tau kau lemah terhadap aegyoku (wink)

bang: cepatlah kim

bang: kita sudah beberapa kali menahan zelo untuk mencoba kuenya

bang: semoga pesta kejutan kita berhasil

himu: okay oppaaaa~~~

bang: musnahlah kau kim -_-

\- bang left the chat -

\- himu left the chat -

.

himchaaaaan kenapa kamu manggil bbang jadi oppa gitu centil bgt dah ah wkwkw. anggaplah mereka merayakan ultah daehyun di korea padahal ultah daehyun dirayain di sg taun ini uhuhuhuhu

anyway, selamat lebaran dan mohon maaf lahir bathin! *sungkeman bareng bang, himu, damchu, yjay, mjup dan zelo ke readerdeul* buat yang nungguin puasa with bap, kayaknya masih ada satu special chapter buat nutup yang tahun ini dan bakal diterusin kalo ketemu puasa lagi tahun depan. buat yang nanya kapan abisnya bap chatroom... ga akan ada abisnya sih hahaha kalo aku ada ide yaa aku nulis. jadi jangan bosyen bosyen baca yaaa (love)

anyway jangan lupa baca behind the chat - chan's accident yang udah aku terbitin ayeyy!

terakhir, rnr?


	43. where's junong?

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

.

.

.

\- mjup joined the chat -

mjup: hyungdeul

mjup: ada yang tau dimana junong?

mjup: p

mjup: p

mjup: p

mjup: jawab akuuu

\- bang joined the chat -

bang: aku tidak di dorm sejak kemarin

bang: waeyo?

mjup: dia belum kembali ke dorm hyung

mjup: sejak kemarin malam ;_;

bang: sebentar

bang: aku akan hubungi junseo

\- damchu joined the chat -

damchu: aku juga tidak melihat maknae

damchu: ada apa dengannya

mjup: entahlah hyung

mjup: apa dia marah pada kita?

mjup: apa dia diculik alien? :o

damchu: moon =_=

mjup: kan mungkin saja ;_;

\- himu joined the chat -

himu: siapapun

himu: ada yang tau kenapa junong tidak membalas pesanku?

damchu: oh

damchu: dia juga tidak menjawab pesanmu?

\- yjay joined the chat -

yjay: junong dimana?

yjay: staff mencarinya

yjay: karena sudah sejak tadi malam ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi

himu: sungguh

himu: kemana maknae

damchu: sial

damchu: aku sangat khawatir

mjup: semua orang mencari junong ;_;

mjup: dimana junooong ;_;

damchu: tunggu

damchu: siapa yang semalam bersama junong terakhir?

bang: junseo menjawab pesanku

bang: katanya dia sudah ijin kembali ke dorm sejak kemarin

yjay: oh tidak...

yjay: maknae benar benar menghilang?

damchu: apa perlu aku hubungi polisi?

himu: ah!

himu: aku akan coba hubungi kibum

himu: teman choi

himu: jangan panik dulu

damchu: shit

damchu: kenapa dia tidak mencharge ponselnya

damchu: aku akan menyusuri jalanan dekat dorm

damchu: setelah acaraku selesai

damchu: 10 menit lagi

yjay: aku mencoba menghubungi staff lain

yjay: untuk memberitau kita jika bertemu junong

mjup: aku sudah hubungi staff juga hyung

mjup: terakhir junong ke studio dance kemarin ;_;

mjup: tapi memang ada sesuatu yang aneh pada junong

himu: kabar buruk

himu: kibum sudah tidak bertemu dengan junong

himu: sejak tiga hari lalu

damchu: shittttt

damchu: sungguh guys

damchu: kemana maknae

damchu: aku sudah bisa hubungi kantor polisi?

himu: daehyuna

himu: sungguh

himu: kau bisa melaporkannya jika yang hilang tiger atau mochii

himu: tapi ini junong

himu: kau mau besok melihat di headline berita korea

himu: "salah personil boyband mendunia bap hilang berinisian zl"

himu: "bap member tidak menjaga maknaenya dengan baik"

himu: "inisial zl menghilang, bap panik"

himu: bersabarlah

damchu: ah...

damchu: benar juga kau hyung

bang: jangan panik

bang: kita pasti menemukannya

damchu: aku sudah menelusuri jalanan yg biasanya junong lewati

damchu: tapi belum menemukannya

yjay: aku di studio dance

yjay: aku akan semalaman disini

yjay: siapa tau dia kembali kesini

damchu: kau akan baik baik saja kan?

damchu: perlu aku susul?

damchu: kau bawa selimut kan?

damchu: perlu aku bawakan sesuatu?

yjay: gwaenchana

yjay: ada beberapa staff disini jung

yjay: aku aman

yjay: cari saja junong di jalan

damchu: oke baby yoo

himu: aku sedang menghubungi suwoong

himu: siapa tau dia bersama suwoong

damchu: oh

damchu: kau menghubunginya?

damchu: pantas saja suwoong menanyakan junong padaku

bang: hubungi jieun juga kim

bang: aku otw ke apartement manajer hyung sekarang

bang: setelah itu akan ke rumah bunong

himu: nde bbang

himu: hati hati

mjup: hyungdeul

mjup: ;_;

bang: jangan khawatir mjup

bang: kita akan menemukannya

himu: jieun tidak bersama junong

himu: aku tidak tau harus menghubungi siapa lagi

himu: ada yang punya saran?

damchu: suwoong sedang membantu mencarikan zelo

damchu: atau aku harus menghubungi jhope?

himu: ah jhope!

himu: siapa yang akan menghubunginya?

damchu: aku saja

damchu: junong pernah menggunakan ponselku

damchu: untuk menghubungi jhope

himu: oke

himu: aku akan coba menghubungi stylist hyung

yjay: god bless maknae

yjay: ketika member lain menghilang dua malam atau lebih

yjay: kita tidak akan khawatir

yjay: sedangkan maknae-

mjup: hyungdeul

mjup: aku sedang mencari junong bersama drummer kita

mjup: semoga bisa membantu

bang: tentu moon

bang: semua usaha kita akan sangat membantu

damchu: aku masih menyusuri jalanan

damchu: yang biasa dilalui maknae

damchu: aku pernah melihat gps di ponselnya

yjay: semangat jung

yjay: aku bersama dancer hyung sekarang

yjay: sedang berusaha menghubungi staff lain disini

\- zelo joined the chat -

zelo: hyungdeul

yjay:

mjup:

bang:

himu:

damchu: JUNOOOOOOOOOONG

damchu: kau dimana sekaraaaang

bang: maknae

bang: katakan kau dimana sekarang

damchu: hyung akan menjemputmu sekarang

bang: tidak damchu

bang: aku yang akan menjemputnya

himu: YA

himu: KEMANA SAJA KAU

zelo: hyungdeul ;_;

zelo: maafkan aku ;_;

zelo: tapi kalian tidak akan bisa menjemputku malam ini...

damchu: waeyo?

damchu: katakan pada hyung kau dimana

bang: katakan junong

yjay: maknae

yjay: ini bukan saatnya untuk bermain main

zelo: aku tidak main main-

himu: KATAKAN KAU DIMANAA SEKARANG

zelo: aku di jepang hyungdeul

zelo: aku tidak bercanda atau main main ;_;

\- zelo sent you a location -

bang:

himu:

damchu:

yjay:

mjup: :OOOO

damchu: sendirian!?

himu: YA

himu: BAGAIMANA BISA

himu: KAU INI

bang: bagaimana kau bisa ke jepang tanpa sepengetahuan kami?

damchu: jadi ketika kami khawatir

damchu: kau bersenang senang di jepang?

damchu: dasar maknae sialan

yjay: dasar maknae sialan (2)

himu: dasar maknae sialan (3)

mjup: HYUNGDEUL JANGAN BEGITU ;_;

zelo: mianhaeyo hyungdeul ;_;

zelo: ini tidak yang semudah hyungdeul pikirkan ;_;

bang: maknae

bang: jelaskan

zelo: aku...

zelo: aku...

zelo: hyungdeul tidak akan pernah mengijinkanku jika aku minta ijin

zelo: jadi aku kabur

zelo: karena...

zelo: aku ingin membelikan ini untuk jonguppie hyung

\- zelo sent you a picture -

zelo: jonguppie hyung sangat suka action figure ini ;_;

zelo: dan aku baru saja mengumpulkan uang untuk membelinya ;_;

zelo: dan inilah hasilnya :D

mjup: maknaee :'D

zelo: aku juga membelikanmu gundam hyungieee

zelo: aku menyayangimu jonguppie hyung :D

zelo: :OOO

mjup: ah.. ah...

damchu: junong

damchu: kau bisa mendapatkan itu di myeongdong

damchu: atau kau bisa membelinya secara online

damchu: untuk apa kau repot repot ke jepang

zelo: tidak bisa hyunggg

zelo: ini edisi special

zelo: dan edisi ini sepertinya hanya ada di jepang

zelo: uppie hyung juga ingin yang dari jepang asli ;_;

zelo: bukan yang di beli di korea ;_;

himu: pfft

himu: percintaan anak tk

yjay: percintaan anak tk (2)

damchu: percintaan anak tk (3)

bang: besok aku ke jepang

bang: katakan kau menginap di hotel mana

bang: cek personal chat

zelo: :O

zelo: tidak perlu hyungie ;_;

zelo: aku bisa menjaga diriku disiniii

damchu: woah

damchu: bang hyung daebak

bang: ada yang mau ikut ke jepang?

yjay: wow

yjay: kau menawari kita hyung?

yjay: daehyuna

yjay: kau ikut ke jepang juga?

damchu: tidak bisa

damchu: aku ada janji dengan seseorang besok

yjay: oh

yjay: kalau begitu

yjay: bang hyung

yjay: tolong jaga maknae kita ;_;

mjup: aku tidak bisa ikut bang hyung

mjup: besok aku harus pulang ;_;

mjup: tolong jaga maknae ;_;

zelo: bang hyuuunggg-

himu: aku jelas tidak akan ikut

himu: untuk apa menjemput anak nakal seperti junong

bang: baiklah

bang: jadi semua tidak ikut

bang: kecuali himchan

bang: ya kim himchan

bang: kau harus ikut denganku

bang: aku sudah membelikan tiket untukmu

himu: APAAAAAAAA

himu: YA

himu: SEENAKNYA SEKALI KAU

himu: KENAPA TIDAK MEMINTA IJIN PADAKU DULU

himu: DASAR SIALAN

yjay: ya himchan hyung

yjay: kau mau yang duduk disebelah bang hyung seorang pelacur?

damchu: aku dengar pelacur jepang pintar menggoda

yjay: yep

yjay: sayang sekali himchan hyung tidak mau-

himu: FINE

himu: AKU IKUT

himu: dasar kalian sialan

bang: itu yang aku ingin dengar

bang: besok jam 7.30 pagi aku jemput

bang: cepat packing

bang: aku menyayangimu

\- bang left the chat -

himu: AAAAA MAMPUS AKU

himu: DIA MENGATAKAN KALAU DIA MENYAYANGIKU

himu: DAN BESOK

himu: AKU KE JEPANG BERSAMA YONGGUK

himu: HANYA BERDUA

himu: BISA MATI MUDA AKUUUUU

himu: AAAAAA ;A;

yjay: berlebihan

damchu: berlebihan (2)

mjup: berlebihan (3)

zelo: bang hyung sungguh sudah memesan tiket ;_;

\- zelo sent you a picture -

yjay: whoah daebak

yjay: bang hyung sangat sayang padamu junong

damchu: tapi tentu saja

damchu: dia paling sayang pada chan hyung

damchu: sampai mengejar zelo saja dia diajak

mjup: ohya

mjup: maknae?

mjup: kau taukan aku menyayangimu?

mjup: hyung akan belikan kau cocobi yang banyak :D

yjay: pffft

yjay: setelah kisah rencana piknik keluarga cemara

yjay: percintaan anak tk muncul lagi

damchu: giliran dibelikan sesuatu

damchu: dia baru mau mengeluarkan uang =_=

yjay: uh uh =_=

zelo: aaa~

zelo: gomawooo hyungie :D

zelo: tunggu aku pulaang ndeee

mjup: saranghae junonga (love)

zelo: :OOOOOOOOOO

\- zelo left the chat -

mjup: zelo?

mjup: waeyo?

damchu: tubuhnya kehabisan baterai mungkin?

yjay: lol

himu: keluarga cemara my ass

himu: anakku jongup

himu: bukan si nakal junong

mjup: AKU? :O

mjup: (no)

damchu: penolakan yang bagus mjup!

yjay: "keluarga cemara bbang"

yjay: ah aku jadi ingin ke jepang juga

himu: JANGAN

himu: jika ada kalian

himu: aku tidak bisa kencan ;_;

himu: aku masih punya waktu beberapa jam

himu: untuk berduaan dengan bbang

himu: sebelum bertemu junong

himu: jika ada kalian bisa hancur rencanaku ;_;

yjay: hmm

yjay: exited untuk sakura datemu?

mjup: (sakura date) ._.

damchu: yongguk hyung daebakiya

damchu: sepertinya dia memang ingin kencan denganmu

damchu: sampai memesan dua tiket pesawat

damchu: atas nama kau dan dirinya

mjup: (clap)(clap)

himu: ... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

himu: jangan bilang begituuuuu (shy)

himu: sekarang kalian taukan bang menyayangiku?

himu: walaupun dia...

himu: ah

himu: bagaimana mengatakannya...

yjay: terlihat menbencimu?

himu: ya!

damchu: lol

damchu: fakta sekali

yjay: :D

himu: ah

himu: tapi perkataan youngjae ada benarnya juga

himu: ah sudahlah

himu: aku packing dulu

himu: jangan coba coba ikut ke jepang besok!

himu: ciao~

\- himu left the chat -

damchu: siapa yang mau ikut

damchu: aku saja ada janji besok =_=

mjup: aku akan menelpon junong dulu hyungdeul

mjup: untuk memastikan bahwa dia baik baik saja

mjup: dan untuk mengucapkan selamat malam :D

mjup: ppyong~

\- mjup left the chat -

damchu: pfttt anak tk

yjay: ya daehyuna

yjay: kau ada janji dengan siapa besok?

damchu: kau penasaran?

yjay: ... tidak juga

damchu: tentu saja denganmu baby yoo

damchu: besok kita akan kencan dari pagi sampai sore

damchu: eottae?

yjay: ...hmmmmmm

damchu: aku akan menjemputmu di studio dance

damchu: jam 7 besok

damchu: dan akan membawakan baju ganti juga

damchu: sleep well

damchu: and see you tomorrow baby yoo (love)

damchu: aku menyayangimu (kiss)

\- damchu left the chat -

yjay: sial

yjay: kenapa kau manis sekali sihhh

yjay: aaaa

yjay: aku menyayangimu juga jung daehyun

yjay: semoga kau tidak membacanya

\- yjay left the chat -

.

yang request jonglo mana nih suaranyaaaa?

sebenarnya author bingung ini lebih ke jonglo, banghim, apa daejae ya soalnya daejaenya manis banget, ah gakuat banget parah nulisnya. btw yang request jan bully himchan terus udah aku kurangin ya wkwwkkkw walaupun masih ada dikit (?)

beginilah mood swings author, sebenarnya aku sendiri lebih suka brothership mereka tapi kadang gatel banget pengen nulis yang beginian karena yang request rata rata mintanya kayak gini wkwkwkwk yaudahlahya, apapun yang bisa menghibur pembaca mah apa aja bakalan author lakuin deh eaaaa.

terakhir, rnr?


	44. bbang appreciation day!

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

.

.

.

\- himu joined the chat -

himu: semuanya

himu: sudah bangun?

\- damchu joined the chat -

damchu: yoo hyung

damchu: waeyo?

himu: ayo kita bikin hari ini menjadi hari apresiasi yongguk!

himu: (party)

damchu: boleh juga

damchu: bang hyung butuh hal ini

damchu: untuk mengurangi stressnya

\- zelo joined the chat -

zelo: ayay hyungie!

zelo: aku ikuttt!

zelo: banyak hal yang dapat diapresiasi dari bang hyung :D

himu: aku benci mengatakan ini

himu: tapi perkataan maknae sangat benar kali ini

\- yjay joined the chat -

yjay: aku ikut!

yjay: siapa yang akan memulainya?

himu: dimana mjup?

damchu: ah

damchu: mjup sedang mandi

damchu: aku akan memanggilnya

himu: kau di dorm jung?

damchu: yeap

damchu: tapi sebentar lagi aku ada acara

\- bang joined the chat -

bang: yo

bang: tumben kalian bangun pagi

himu: hari ini special bbang

himu: kita akan membuat hari ini sebagai

himu: bbang appreciation day

zelo: ayeyyy! (party)

bang:

bang: untuk apa?

bang: aku tidak membutuhkan hal semacam ini

himu: ayolah bbang hanya sekali saja

himu: hari ini sajaa

yjay: boleh kan kita lakukan?

damchu: boleh kan?

zelo: hyungie ku mohonn ;_;

\- mjup joined the chat -

mjup: aku ikut hyuuung :D

bang: baiklah

bang: terserah kalian saja

bang: tapi jangan aneh aneh

himu: AYEYYYY

damchu: AYEYYYY (2)

yjay: AYEYYYY (3)

zelo: YEAH! (fire)

himu: aku akan memulainya

himu: ayo apresiasi cara bbang menghibur fans di panggung

himu: dengan membuka bajunya

himu: dan memperlihatkan absnya

zelo: *_*

damchu: whoaah

damchu: setelah pasific tour

damchu: akhirnya kau menunjukkannya lagi hyung

damchu: itu benar benar membuat babyz goes wild

himu: seketika yongguk jadi idola nomer satu di panggung

zelo: yeaaap!

zelo: hot-bang hyung (fire)(fire)

yjay: bang hyung keren sekali

yjay: dia tau waktu untuk membuka absnya

yjay: ketika kita sampai di asia

yjay: dia tidak melakukannya lagi

damchu: ah american style bang hyung memang yang terbaik

himu: yeaaaap

himu: american style bbang memang yang terbaik

bang: sungguh

bang: aku malu sekali

bang: aku hanya kepanasan saat itu

damchu: (KEPANASAN)

yjay: (KEPANASAN)

mjup: panas hyung? ._.

mjup: tapi ruangannya full ac

mjup: aku saja tidak kepanasan..

himu: yeoksi

himu: uri hot-bbang

himu: panas setiap waktu (fire)

zelo: ayeaaah! (fire)

damchu: itu karena

damchu: di dalam diri bang hyung

damchu: ada jiwa penghibur seorang leader didalamnya

damchu: yooo daddy swag

yjay: yooo daddy swag (2)

zelo: a6

yjay: a6 (2)

mjup: a6 (3)

damchu: apa itu a6

yjay: kau lame sekali jung

yjay: a-six

yjay: asik

damchu: oh

damchu: aku baru tau

himu: aku juga baru tau

damchu: tsk tsk

damchu: bahasa baru maknae team

himu: btw bbang

himu: bagaimana perasaanmu saat

himu: aku meraba absmu? ;)

bang:

yjay:

zelo:

mjup:

damchu: chan hyung =_=

damchu: jangan buat bang hyung left group lagi

bang: iseng sekali dia

damchu: sungguh hyung

damchu: aku tidak akan berani melakukan hal itu ._.

yjay: aku juga ._.

mjup: apalagi aku ._.

bang: jangan sekali kali mencoba

bang: aku malu sekali

zelo: TAPI TAPI...

zelo: AKU BERANI MEMBUKA ABS BANG HYUNG

zelo: SAAT DI LOE BANGKOK KEMARIN :D

himu: si sialan bunong-

bang: kejadian saat loe kemarin

bang: semua termaafkan

bang: walaupun aku malu sekali

damchu: ah

damchu: aku harap aku bisa menunjukkan absku

damchu: seperti junong, mjup dan bang hyung

bang: kau sudah menunjukkannya jung

bang: di radio waktu itu

mjup: iya

mjup: kau sangat keren hyung :D

damchu: tapi tidak didepan umum hyung

damchu: ah jinjja

bang: dan seketika

bang: himchan dan youngjae tidak berisik lagi

bang: saat damchu membahas abs

damchu: lol

damchu: bang hyung

damchu: aku tertawa sangat keras

zelo: ._.

himu: sialan kalian

yjay: sialan kalian (2)

yjay: badanku terlalu bagus untuk diperlihatkan

yjay: jadi aku tidak tunjukkan

himu: ketampananku sudah cukup untuk fans

himu: tidak perlu segala menunjukkan abs

himu: aku sudah menjaring banyak fans

damchu: memang kalian punya abs?

bang: memang kalian punya abs? (2)

zelo: himjae hyungdeul punya abs? :O

zelo: SEJAK KAPAN :O

bang: sejak negara api menyerang

mjup: UWOOOOO

mjup: AVATAR AANG :O

zelo: :OOO

damchu: lol

damchu: rip selera humorku

yjay: selera humor bang hyung selalu begitu

damchu: membicarakan soal abs lagi

damchu: bang hyung

damchu: bagaimana kau bisa-

himu: ah keumanhae

himu: kenapa terus terusan membahas abs

himu: masih banyak bahan omongan lain

yjay: lol

yjay: waeyo hyung?

yjay: kau iri?

mjup: maknae saja membuka kancing bajunya saat solo perform

mjup: kapan himchan hyung begitu?

damchu: (KAPAN HIMCHAN HYUNG)

zelo: (KAPAN HIMCHAN HYUNG)

himu: kapan my ass

himu: aku sudah bilang wajah tampanku sudah cukup

himu: jika aku punya abs juga

himu: semua babyz akan menjadi himchan biased

himu: nanti kalian tidak punya fans

himu: lihat betapa baiknya aku pada kalian

yjay: jadi kau menganggap

yjay: bahwa kau adalah hyung yang baik?

himu: tentu saja

himu: selain karena hal itu

himu: aku selalu membelikan banyak hal untuk kalian

himu: terutama jongup

zelo: apakah membelikan banyak hal

zelo: termasuk dapat dikatakan hyung yang baik? ._.

damchu: lol

damchu: maknaee

damchu: to the point sekali

yjay: btw

yjay: aku baru tau sonamoo menambah personilnya

bang: benarkah?

bang: kau serius?

yjay: yeap

\- yjay sent you a picture -

damchu: oh

damchu: himchan hyung bukan personil kita lagi?

yjay: yeeap

yjay: bagaimana?

yjay: keren bukan?

mjup: SETUJUUUUUUUU

mjup: YEAH

himu: setuju my ass

himu: daehyun juga mengambil foto bersama mereka

himu: kenapa hanya aku yang dibilang pindah grup?

yjay: karena...

yjay: kau cocok menjadi member sonamoo

damchu: lebih tepatnya

damchu: karena kau sudah tidak dibutuhkan di bap lagi hyung :D

mjup: (UP) :D

himu: sialan

himu: double sialan

himu: triple sialan kalian

damchu: aku setuju dengan yjay

damchu: lol

zelo: AKU JUGAAAAA :D

himu: JUGA APA HAH?

zelo: juga... juga...

zelo: tidak jadi ._.

\- bang sent you a picture -

bang: jayo, mjup, himu dan zelo

bang: kalian bahkan pernah menjadi member secret

bang: jangan membuat grup ini menjadi gaduh

damchu: LOL BANG HYUNG

damchu: KAU MASIH MENYIMPAN FOTO ITU

yjay: ah...

damchu: kau manis sekali dulu baby yoo~

yjay: apanya yang manis

yjay: itu sangat menjijikan

yjay: dan sangat tidak intelejen

bang: zelo sangat manis saat itu

himu: YA

himu: siapa kau bilang?

himu: berani bilang sekali lagi-

zelo: AKU MENJADI WANITA WAKTU ITU ;_;

zelo: AKU TIDAK MAUUUU ;_;

damchu: jangankan kau

damchu: jongup saja menjadi wanita

bang: kita aman damchu

damchu: ayey hyung!

bang: (hi5)

damchu: (hi5)

himu: dasar sialan

himu: kalian berdua sialaan sekali

bang: secret sunbaenim hanya punya 4 member

bang: aku dan damchu tidak mungkin ikut

damchu: (up)

damchu: lagipula

damchu: itu bukan bang&hyun's style

damchu: (ew)

bang: (up)

himu: ya

himu: itu juga bukan styleku

yjay: apalagi aku

mjup: APALAGI AKU ;_;

zelo: aku jugaaaaa ;_;

damchu: bersabarlah

damchu: terima saja

damchu: kita melakukan itu untuk babyz

damchu: babyz sepertinya menyukainya

himu: bbang sudah pernah memakai kostum maid

himu: kau kapan jung?

yjay: kau kapan jung? (2)

damchu: ya

damchu: aku terlalu tampan untuk dijadikan wanita

yjay: ohya

yjay: kalimat jung di vapp

yjay: "aku tidak akan terlihat bagus sebagai seorang wanita"

yjay: lol

himu: daebak sekali

damchu: sialan kalian

zelo: aku juga tidak akan terlihat bagus ;_;

himu: ya

himu: bbang mengatakan bahwa kau manis

himu: berarti kau cantik :)

zelo: SENYUM ITU LAGI ;A;

zelo: TOLONG AKUUUU ;A;

\- zelo left the chat -

bang: himchan -_-

bang: aku hanya becanda

himu: becanda my ass

yjay: bang hyung

yjay: apa aku cantik saat menirukan secret sunbae? :D

himu: YA

bang: aku tidak akan menjawabnya jayo

bang: tapi kau sudah tau jawabannya

himu: YA

damchu: chan hyung =_=

bang: himchan memang begitu

bang: biarkan saja

himu: dia tidak pernah memujiku begitu ;_;

mjup: zelo mempersonal chatku

mjup: menanyakan apakah chan hyung benar membencinya atau tidak

mjup: aku harus jawab apa? ._.

damchu: lol

yjay: lol (2)

bang: kau tidak perlu tanya mjup

damchu: perlu aku jelaskan detail tentang ini?

yjay: aku punya banyak bukti juga

bang: atau kau mau aku yang jelaskan?

himu: AKU TIDAK MEMBENCINYAAAAAA

himu: aku tidak pernah membencinya guys

himu: aku tidak pernah

himu: aku sangaaat menyayangi junong :)

yjay: mjup

yjay: emotnya sudah menjelaskan segalanya kan?

mjup: yup!

mjup: chan hyung memang sangat baik

mjup: dia tidak akan membenci junong

mjup: aku akan menelpon junong dulu

mjup: untuk memberitau padanya tentang ini :D

\- mjup left the chat -

damchu:

yjay:

bang:

himu:

himu: god bless jongup

himu: positive mindnya sangat kuat

damchu: all hail mjup!

yjay: all hail mjup! (2)

bang: sudah selesai kan?

bang: aku akan melanjutkan membersihkan apartemenku dulu

bang: peace

\- bang left the chat -

himu: AAAAA

himu: SIAPA YANG MENGIJINKAN YONGGUK PUNYA APARTEMEN BARU

himu: asdfghjkl

himu: aku akan menyusulnya

\- himu left the chat -

damchu: =_=

yjay: aku ingin latihan dulu jung

yjay: aku di studio musik

yjay: kemarilah

yjay: temani akuuu

damchu: alright alright

damchu: tunggu aku yoo

\- yjay left the chat -

\- damchu left the chat -

.

ciaooo

ini apresiasi buat bbangnya mana ya grgr ngomongin abs jadi buyar semua wkwkw. yagitudeh, yaaa

anyway agak shock sama teaser misteriusnya daehyun yaaa. sexy bangaaat. dah gitu aja. sekian.

btw yang request behindnya hbd daejjang pt 2 lagi dibuat yaa. endlessong bakalan terbitin ff lain ga? ada yg lagi dibuat kok, ada beberapa malah, ditunggu yaa. mau request dong thor, yuk masih dibuka terutama buat bap chatroom ini

terakhir, rnr?


	45. special chap: banghim's royal wedd

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

note: oke, yang dibahas disini yang tentang 5 tanggepan himchan tentang yongguk itu beneran semua, lol. rasanya jadi bbang di lamar di depan babyz gimana ya wkwkwkw. enjooy~!

based from:

[FANACC 160716 OSAKA FREELIVE FSG]

Q (to himchan): pls answer 5 things you like about yongguk

A: 1. he's my friend

2\. he drinks often

3\. he's rich

4\. he's my roomate, pls marry me

5\. yg eats so little (karena himchan bisa ngabisin sisaannya yongguk)

.

.

.

\- damchu joined the chat -

damchu: CONGRATULATION HYUNGLINE (clap)(clap)(clap)

damchu: chan hyung akhirnya melamar bang hyung didepan babyz

\- yjay joined the chat -

yjay: chan hyung daebak

yjay: antara daebak dan gila tepatnya

damchu: lol

damchu: aku masih tertawa jika mengingatnya

damchu: jujur sekali dia didepan babyz

\- zelo joined the chat -

zelo: jadi hyungdeuuul

zelo: kapan pernikahannyaaa? :D

damchu: bahkan maknae saja penasaran

yjay: jika hyungline menikah

yjay: ini akan menjadi pernikahan hebat abad ini

zelo: THE ROYAL WEEDING :D

yjay: (UP)

yjay: KAU JENIUS MAKNAE!

zelo: itu karna ajaranmu hyungie

zelo: ayey! :D

yjay: YEAH

damchu: LOL

damchu: tuan putri himchan akan menjadi ratu himchan

damchu: dan pangeran bang akan menjadi raja bang

damchu: benar benar definisi royal wedding sesungguhnya

\- mjup joined the chat -

mjup: chan hyung gila ._.

mjup: maafkan chan hyung semuanya ;_;

damchu: lol

damchu: tidak perlu minta maaf begitu jonguba

damchu: justru ini hiburan gratis :D

mjup: sepertinya chan hyung sedang gila

mjup: apa kita perlu membawanya ke dokter? ;_;

zelo: ayo hyunggg

zelo: bawa chan hyung ke dokter ;_;

zelo: aku takuttt ;_;

yjay: biarkan saja

yjay: dia memang sudah gila dari dulu

yjay: dia terlalu mencintai bang hyung

damchu: ralat

damchu: sangat terlalu mencintai bang hyung

yjay: lol

damchu: jika didepan umum

damchu: aku tidak akan berani menjawab begitu

damchu: kalaupun pertanyaannya adalah tentang jayo

yjay: jika kau berani

yjay: matilah kau ditanganku jung

damchu: ehehe (sorry)

zelo: hyungdeul

zelo: dimana chan dan bang hyung? ._.

damchu: mungkin..

damchu: chan hyung sedang mendapat pendisiplinan

zelo: seperti aku yang dimarahi bang hyung kah? ;_;

zelo: menyeramkan sekali ;_;

damchu: tenanglah

damchu: mereka berteman maknae

damchu: mereka tidak akan saling menyakiti

yjay: atau mungkin

yjay: mereka sedang merencanakan royal wedd mereka?

mjup: royal wedd :O

damchu: lol

yjay: coba reka ulang jung

damchu: okee yoo

damchu: jadi kemaren mc mengambil pertanyaan dari babyz

damchu: dan pertanyaan yang keluar adalah...

damchu: yjay music cue!

yjay: *dugeun dugeun dugeun*

yjay: pertanyaaannya adalaaaah~

damchu: "apa yang himchan sukai dari yongguk"

yjay: *in babyz voice* KYA KYA AKU PENASARAN

damchu: lalu chan hyung menjawab-

zelo: hyungdeeeul ;_;

zelo: apa kalian tidak takut chan hyung marah ;_;

yjay: tidak maknae

yjay: nikmati saja semuanya

yjay: tertawalah selagi bisa

damchu: lol

damchu: dia sedang pendisiplinan maknae

damchu: jika kau dimarahi

damchu: hyung akan membelamu

yjay: hyung juga akan membelamu

yjay: tenang saja

zelo: jadi aku boleh tertawa? ;_;

damchu: yuppp

mjup: bagaimana denganku? ;_;

yjay: kau juga akan kami bela jonguba

yjay: lanjutkan reka ulangnya jung

damchu: aaaah oke oke

damchu: jadi

damchu: APAKAH YANG DISUKAI HIMCHAN DARI YONGGUK?

damchu: himchan perlu menyebutkan 5 hal

yjay: *in babyz's voice* kya kyakyaaaaa

damchu: 1. dia adalah chingu

yjay: *in babyz's voice* HANYA CHINGUUU?!

zelo: yjayo hyungieee

zelo: aku tertawa sangat keras disini (lol)(fire)

yjay: itu pendramatisir maknaeee :D

zelo: daebak jayo hyungie (fire)(fire)(fire)

damchu: aku lanjutkan

damchu: 2. dia sering minum

yjay: *in babyz's voice* KYAAAA WINE COUPLE KYAA

damchu: 3. dia kaya

zelo: BIAR AKU COBA YANG INI JAYO HYUNG :D

zelo: *in babyz's voice* PASTI UNTUK PERAWATAN WAJAH KYAA

damchu: LOL MAKNAE

damchu: AKU TERTAWA SANGAT KERAS SEKALI

yjay: (perawatan wajah)

zelo: kan kan kan

zelo: pernikahan bang dan chan hyung

zelo: adalah royal wedding ;_;

zelo: di hari h pernikahannya

zelo: chan hyung harus terlihat bak bidadari jatuh dari surga

zelo: jadi perawatan wajahnya harus bagus :D

yjay: bagus maknae

yjay: kau diterima jadi anak daejae

zelo: YEAH!

damchu: YEAH MY SON! (2)

damchu: kau harus sering belajar membully chan hyung

damchu: dari kita berdua maknae :D

mjup: hyungdeuuul

mjup: BIARKAN AKU MENCOBA YANG SELANJUTNYA ;_;

mjup: AKU JUGA MAU JADI BABYZ ;_;

damchu: alright alright moon

damchu: ini bagian menyenangkannya

damchu: jangan ada yang mengacaukannya

yjay: *in babyz's voice* KYAAAA LANJUTKAAAN

damchu: 4. dia teman semakarku, pls marry me

yjay: LOL

damchu: (pls marry me)

zelo: (pls marry me) (2)

yjay: MJUP

yjay: MANA SUARA BABYZNYA

mjup: ahiya hyung

mjup: *in babyz's voice* ...

mjup: ...

damchu: YA MOON JONGUP

damchu: MANA BACKSOUNDNYAAAA

yjay: lol

yjay: mjup blank

yjay: dia pasti bingung

mjup: memang chan hyung benar berkata begitu?...

mjup: kenapa chan hyung sangat gila ;_;

yjay: benar mjup

yjay: sebenarnya

yjay: aku yakin ada maksud dari perkataannya yang itu

yjay: sesuatu seperti

yjay: "kita sudah tidur bersama, tolong nikahi aku"

damchu: LOL

damchu: AKU TERTAWA SANGAT KERAS

damchu: KAU SANGAT BENAR YJAY

damchu: ada apa dengan chan hyung

zelo: :OOOO

zelo: aku tidak bisa membayangkan

zelo: jika bang hyung melihat ini semua ;_;

mjup: aku masih blank hyungdeul ;_;

yjay: lol

yjay: cuci muka dulu mjup

yjay: sadarkan akal sehatmu

damchu: semua perilaku chan hyung

damchu: memang tidak bisa diterima akal sehat

mjup: huhuhuhu ;_;

\- himu joined the chat -

himu: 50+ chat

himu: DAN KALIAN MEMBICARAKANKU?

yjay:

damchu:

mjup:

zelo:

himu: itu fanservice tau!

himu: terus saja dibicarakan

damchu: fanserviceeee?

damchu: apa jika bang hyung mengiyakan didepan publik

damchu: namanya masih fanservice juga?

himu: YA!

himu: kalau yang itu beda cerita...

yjay: LOL

yjay: AKU TERTAWA SANGAT KERAS

zelo: chan hyuuung ;_;

zelo: jangan menggila ;_;

mjup: jangan menggila ;_; (2)

damchu: himchan hyung

damchu: duo maknae blank karena tingkahmu

himu: junong blank tapi masih bisa mengataiku

himu: sialan kalian semua

himu: termasuk jongup

\- bang joined the chat -

bang: jangan bikin himchan ribut lagi

zelo: BANG HYUUUNG ;_;

zelo: maafkan himchan hyung ndee?

bang: semua yang terjadi kemarin

bang: sudah ku maafkan

bang: santai saja maknae

zelo: bang hyung baik sekali :'D

himu: tentu saja dia selalu baik

himu: dia milikku

yjay: lol

damchu: lol (2)

mjup: MILIKMU? :O

yjay: apalah kau ini hyung

yjay: sangat tidak nyambung

damchu: chan hyung

damchu: bagaimana dengan progress royal weddingmu?

himu: aku? royal wedd? dengan?

damchu: BANG HYUNG :D

\- bang left the chat -

yjay: LOL

yjay: BANG HYUNG LEFT

yjay: BANG HYUNG PASTI MALU SEKALI

damchu: yeaap

damchu: jelas

zelo: apa bang hyung akan marah pada kita semua? ;_;

yjay: tidak zelo

yjay: tenang sa-

himu: SEMUA BERKUMPUL DI STUDIO SEKARANG

himu: kalian semua perlu pendisiplinan

himu: aku tunggu secepatnya

himu: ini bang

\- himu left the chat -

damchu:

yjay:

mjup:

zelo: :OOOO

zelo: KITA AKAN DIMARAHI ;_;

damchu: aaa... aaa...

damchu: aku otw

damchu: siapa yang mau aku jemput

damchu: aku otw dari cafe c

zelo: AKU HYUUUUUNG

\- zelo sent you a location -

zelo: sejalan denganmuuuu

damchu: yang lain?

yjay: aku otw menjemput jongup

yjay: kita sangat jauh jung

mjup: ndee hyungie aku bersama jayo hyung

damchu: oke

zelo: hubungi aku jika sudah dekat hyungg

damchu: oke maknae

\- zelo left the chat -

\- damchu left the chat -

yjay: mjup 10 menit lagi sampai

mjup: oke hyung

\- yjay left the chat -

\- mjup left the chat -

.

wayolo mau diapain padaan sama bbang wkwkw iseng bangetsih lagian

btw kocak banget si himchan blg "pls marry me" wkwkwkwkw. yaAllah himchan emang ga ada habisnya buat bikin banghim shipper gempar. hidup banghim, hidup queen himchan! (?)

terakhir, rnr?


	46. catch em all!

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

.

.

.

\- bang joined the chat -

bang: ummanya junhong menelponku

bang: menayakan dimana junhong

bang: seseorang

bang: jawab aku

\- himu joined the chat -

himu: aku tidak tau

himu: dan tidak peduli

bang: ini serius

bang: apa junhong hilang lagi

bang: setauku

bang: tidak ada member yang akan ulang tahun dalam waktu dekat ini

bang: himchan

bang: kimchan

bang: jawab aku

himu: hmmmm?

\- damchu joined the chat -

damchu: aku tidak tau ini kabar baik atau buruk

damchu: tapi aku dengar

damchu: dancer hyung sedang mencari jongup

damchu: karena dia tidak menjawab telponnya sejak...

damchu: tadi pagi?

himu: OH

himu: JADI JONGUP HILANG JUGA

himu: YA BBANG

himu: SEHARUSNYA KAU MENDIDIK JUNHONG DENGAN BAIK

himu: APA SALAH JONGUP

bang: kapan aku mendidik kalian dengan salah

bang: kau bahkan membiarkan jongup dab di jepang

himu: kau bahkan membiarkan junhong untuk menindik hidungnya

himu: itu sangat tidak baik

damchu: sebenarnya hyungg

damchu: kesalahan terbesar jongup adalah...

damchu: mengenal himchan hyung ^_^

himu: sial kau jung

\- yjay joined the chat -

yjay: semuanya

yjay: dimana member kita yang berinisial ZL dan JU

damchu: (inisial ZL dan JU)

yjay: ini serius jung

himu: kau pikir apa yang kita bicarakan daritadi

himu: junong menculik jongup

bang: himchan -_-

himu: waeee

himu: memang itu kenyataannya

yjay: sungguh

yjay: ponsel keduanya tidak diangkat

yjay: padahal aktif

bang: aku juga tidak mengerti

bang: aku yakin mereka di dorm tadi malam

bang: sebelum aku ke studio tengah malam

himu: aku yakin tadi malam aku sudah..

himu: menepuk nepuk pantat mereka sampai tidur

damchu: lol

damchu: yeoksi

damchu: uri himchan umma

yjay: sejak kapan jongup tidur sebelum kau tidur hyung

damchu: sejak kapan junong minta kau puk puk

yjay: sejak kapan kau begitu peduli pada mereka

damchu: lebih tepatnya peduli pada junong

himu: sial kalian

yjay: oke

yjay: apa kita perlu hubungi polisi?

himu: jayoo

himu: mereka belum hilang sehari

himu: aku yakin mereka baru keluar tadi pagi

himu: maksudku

himu: JANGAN HUBUNGI POLISI

himu: BISA BISA NAMA BAP HANCUR NANTI

himu: HANYA KARENA MENGHILANGNYA DUA MEMBER KITA

bang: coba hubungi staff lain

bang: dan teman teman choi atau moon

himu: bbaaang

himu: apa kau lupa kalau kita tidak punya banyak teman

himu: kecuali aku

himu: untuk bisnis B)

damchu: aku akan hubungi jhope lagi

yjay: ini seperti dejavu

yjay: kita pernah mengalami ini

himu: memang kita pernah

himu: saat junhong ke jepang

bang: nah

bang: junhong ke jepang untuk membelikan hadiah untuk siapa?

himu: kenapa?

himu: kau menyalahkan jongupku?

damchu: HYUNGDEUL

damchu: AYOLAAH

damchu: JANGAN BERTIKAI

yjay: staff belum melihat mereka hari ini

yjay: di studio dance, studio music

damchu: jhope tidak bersama choi

yjay: bodoh

yjay: tentu saja jhope tidak bersama choi

yjay: mereka punya jadwal sendiri

bang: aku sudah hubungi manajer hyung

himu: kenapa junong harus membawa jongupkuuu

bang: kenapa juga junong harus hilang dengan jongupmu

himu: YA!

damchu: hyungdeul =_=

yjay: terkadang hyungdeul bisa sangat childish ternyata

damchu: uh uh =_=

himu: dia yang menulainya duluan

yjay: guys

yjay: apa kalian sadar sesuatu?

yjay: himchan hyung

himu: wae?

yjay: apa kesukaan jonguppie?

himu: kesukaan jonguppie?

himu: tentu saja aku

damchu: lol

damchu: mimpimu tinggi sekali

bang: ah

bang: pokemon

bang: pokemon go

himu: ah

himu: game menangkap pokemon itu?

himu: yang kita harus berjalan dan menemukan pokemon?

yjay: yeap

yjay: dan ada kabar buruk

bang: aku mengerti

bang: pokemon go di banned di korea

damchu: mampus kita

damchu: itu berarti maknae line tidak di korea

yjay: dan aku mau memberitau kalian sebuah berita

\- yjay sent you a link -

himu: MEREKA KE JEPANG

yjay: nah itu maksudku

yjay: pokemon go baru dirilis dijepang hari ini

himu: fucking pokemon go

himu: apa serunya game anak anak itu

damchu: hyung

damchu: pokemon go itu menyenangkan

damchu: tapi memang berbahaya untuk anak anak

bang: maknae line masih anak anak

bang: tapi apa kau yakin mereka benar ke jepang

yjay: sebelum di jepang

yjay: pokemon go hanya rilis di tiga negara

yjay: US, NZ dan AUS

bang:

himu:

damchu: gila

damchu: mereka tidak ke salah satu dari tiga negara itu kan?

bang: tidak mungkin

bang: mengurus visa tidak semudah itu

yjay: tapi pokemon go bisa di download di beberapa negara

yjay: dengan menyetting region apple idnya

yjay: tapi yang terdekat menurutku jepang

damchu: genius yjay

damchu: aku dan himchan hyung tidak terpikiran sampai situ

himu: ya

himu: kenapa bawa bawa aku

damchu: aku mewakilimu hyung

damchu: aku tau kau juga bodoh

himu: sialan kau jung

himu: double sialan

himu: triple sialan

damchu: (up) mengakui kebodohannya

\- mjup joined the chat -

mjup: catch 'em all!

mjup: im a pokemon hunter!

bang:

himu:

damchu:

yjay:

yjay: YA

damchu: YA!

himu: YA! (2)

himu: dimana kau sekarang

himu: dibawa kemana kau oleh junong

himu: dasar bocah sialan

mjup: aku sedang mengejar pokemon hyungie

mjup: aku baru saja mendapatkan pokemon yang langka!

\- mjup sent you a picture -

bang: kami tidak peduli

bang: dimana maknae

bang: dimana kalian

mjup: :OOOO

mjup: bang hyung ;_;

himu: KATAKAN KAU DIMANAAAA

damchu: dasar sialan

damchu: persetan dengan pokeball, pokestop dan ratata

yjay: oh

yjay: kau main juga jung?

damchu: ... oops

damchu: tapi sekarang sudah tidak

himu: pfffft

himu: kau tidak memainkannya karena kau di korea sekarang

bang: MOON JONGUP

mjup: NDEE BANG HYUNG ;_;

bang: kau bersama junong kan sekarang?

mjup: ndeee

mjup: junhong ada didepanku

\- mjup sent you a picture -

mjup: kami sedang makan ramen :D

yjay: WOW

yjay: RAMEN DATE

himu: RAMEN DATE (2)

damchu: tepatnya lebih ke pokemon date

mjup: disini ada yang lure ;_;

damchu: sudah kuduga

bang: kalian pasti dijepang

bang: itu restoran ramen kesukaanku dijepang

bang: mengakulah

mjup: ...

mjup: ndee bang hyung

mjup: mianhae ;_;

himu: KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MENGABARI KAMI

himu: siapa yang mengajak kesana?

mjup: aku mengajak maknae hyungdeul

mjup: mianhaeyo ;_;

bang: himchan sialan

bang: dia sudah menuduh junong yang mengajakmu

mjup: chan hyung

mjup: jangan begitu

mjup: maknae tidak salah apa apa ;_;

himu: sialan kau bbang

himu: ya aku mengaku salah kali ini

yjay: mengharukan sekali

yjay: mjup membela junongi :'D

damchu: wow jonglo

yjay: bang hyung juga membela junongi :'D

yjay: mengharukan sekali :'D

himu: berisik kau

bang: suruh junong mengangkat teleponku

mjup: tidak bisa hyung

mjup: maknae sedang mencari pokemon

\- mjup sent you a picture -

bang: suruh dia berhenti

bang: atau aku akan keluarkan kalian berdua dari bap

\- zelo joined the chat -

zelo: AMPUN HYUNGIE ;A;

zelo: aku sudah menclose gameku ;_;

zelo: ada apa ;_;

bang: choi sialan junhong

bang: kenapa kau tidak angkat telponku

bang: ummamu mencarimu

bang: dasar sialan

yjay: :OOO

yjay: bang hyung murka

damchu: bang hyung murka (2)

zelo: hyuuuung

zelo: mianhae ;_;

bang: jika besok saat aku sampai di dorm belum ada kalian

bang: awas saja

bang: dan untuk yang lain

bang: pokemon go dilarang

\- bang left the chat -

damchu: untung aku sudah menghapusnya

himu: aku bahkan tidak tertarik sama sekali

zelo: ;AAAAAAAA;

zelo: aku akan pulang bersama mjup hyung besok ;_;

\- mjup sent you a picture -

mjup: aku juga sudah menghapusnya hyung ;_;

yjay: hari ini maknae line mendapat pendisiplinan

yjay: itu ancaman yang menyeramkan

himu: dengar

himu: aku tau kalian penasaran dan ketagihan

himu: tapi bermain pokemon go atau apalah itu namanya

himu: ada batasannya

himu: kalian tidak tau seberapa panik bbang mencari kalian

mjup: ndeee umma ;_;

zelo: UMMMAAAAAA ;_;

zelo: aku takut pada bang hyung ;_;

himu: aku benci mengatakan ini

himu: tapi aku akan berusaha membela kalian berdua

himu: aku tau kalian pasti hanya bermain saja

damchu: pada akhirnya

damchu: chan umma luluh

zelo: TERIMA KASIH CHAN UMMA ;_;

mjup: CHAN UMMA YANG TERBAIK ;_;

yjay: aku benci mengatakan ini

yjay: tapi ...

yjay: kau keren chan hyung!

damchu: kau keren chan hyung! (2)

himu: tentu saja aku keren

himu: nanti aku akan bicara dengan bbang

mjup: ohiya

mjup: hyungdeul ._.

mjup: boleh aku menunjukkan sesuatu?

yjay: wae?

damchu: silahkan moon

\- mjup sent you a picture -

mjup: pokemonnya ada di kepala junongie tadi pagi

mjup: mana yang lebih lucu :D

damchu: waaaaa

yjay: waaaaa (2)

mjup: lucu sekali kan :D

zelo: jongguppie hyung

zelo: kenapa hyung tunjukkaaaan (shy)(shy)

yjay: MANIS SEKALI KALIAN ;_;

damchu: ;_; maknae line membuatku gemasss

yjay: zelomon go!

himu: aku benci mengatakan ini

himu: tapi lebih lucu junong dibandingkan pokemon bodoh itu

damchu: WOAH

yjay: WHOAHHH

damchu: apa itu bang hyung membajak ponsel chan hyung

himu: tidak ini aku seriussss

himu: anak anakku memang lebih lucu

himu: ketimbang pokemon itu

zelo: chan ummaaaa :'D

zelo: aku sayaaaaang chan umma :'D

damchu: sungguh hyung

damchu: kau dewasa sekali kali ini

damchu: dan aku menyukainyaa

yjay: (up)

himu: gombal sekali

himu: aku akan menghubungi bbang dulu

himu: untuk membicarakan hal ini

himu: ciaooo

\- himu left the chat -

damchu: sudah booking flight untuk besok?

zelo: sudah hyungieee

\- zelo sent you a picture -

zelo: kami landing jam 2 siang besok

zelo: tapi tetap akan menginap dulu di jepang ;_;

damchu: aku dan jayo akan menjemput kalian

damchu: dan kita akan sama sama pulang ke dorm

yjay: call

yjay: jemput aku dirumah temanku

yjay: didekat cafe s

damchu: baiklah

damchu: jaga diri baik baik maknae line

mjup: ayay hyungie :D

\- damchu left the chat -

zelo: ummaku menelpon

zelo: aku away dulu hyungdeul

\- zelo left the chat -

yjay: moon

yjay: jaga dirimu dan zelo baik baik

yjay: aku tidak mau terjadi apa apa pada kalian

mjup: ndeee hyungie :D

yjay: besok kita bertemu moon

yjay: see you

\- yjay left the chat -

\- mjup left the chat -

.

ayey! yang demam pokemon go siapa nih? dikasitau sama himchan umma tuh gaboleh berlebihan kalo main pokemon go

anyway, di vapp yg di tokyo kalo gasalah si youngjae pernah ngomongin aplikasi pokemon go ini. cuma ngebayangin aja kalo moon sama zelo suka main pokemon go sampe segininya. lucu bgt pasti

yukyuk request buat bap chatroom~ aku masih nunggu requestnya nih~

terakhir, rnr?


	47. daelo's hold hands

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

note: terinspirasi dari postingan ig daehyun megang tangan zelo dan tweet zelo megang tangan daehyun

[IG] dh_jung_bap: i want to walk with you guys like this... #but #thisis #zelo #ha

[TWT] ZELO96: dont go leaving me, guess who this person is

(current roomate: bang di apartemen, daehyun sendiri, younglo sekamar, himup sekamar. source: heyo tv)

.

.

.

\- yjay joined the chat -

yjay: HMMMM DAEHYUN

\- yjay sent you a picture -

\- yjay sent you a picture -

yjay: pantas saja

yjay: saat manajer menyuruh kita masuk mobil fan

yjay: kalian berdua lama sekali

\- moon joined the chat -

moon: itu sungguh tangan junhong?...

moon: putih sekali ;_;

yjay: yeaah

yjay: tipe daehyun sekali

yjay: baju mereka juga sama

\- himu joined the chat -

himu: ?

himu: aneh sekali

yjay: jika bang hyung menawarkanmu berpose seperti itu

yjay: apa kau akan menolak?

himu: tentu saja menolak

yjay: yeap

yjay: menolak untuk mengatakan tidak

moon: ._.

himu: ya!

\- damchu joined the chat -

damchu: YA

damchu: salah sendiri kau meninggalkanku

damchu: itu kan permisalan

yjay: the point is

yjay: kau menyukai aku atau junhong?

moon: o-ow ._.

himu: drama keluarga jung dimulai

damchu: ASTAGA

damchu: itu hanya foto, yoo

damchu: karena...

yjay: karena?

himu: oh

himu: karena imagine babyzmu itu?

damchu: yeaap

damchu: bukankah itu keren?

yjay: menjijikan

himu: menjijikan (2)

moon: menjijkan ._. (3)

damchu: babyz suka hal itu

\- cunongi joined the chat -

yjay: selingkuhan jung datang~

cunongi: DAEHYUN HYUNG MEMAKSAKU ;_;

cunongi: ampuni aku hyung ;_;

damchu: kenapa kau mau dipaksa?

yjay: YA

himu: orang ketiga datang~

cunongi: AKU BUKAN CHAN HYUNG ;_;

damchu: memang bukan cunongi

moon: (cunongi)

himu: (cunongi)

yjay: panggilan sayang

damchu: sialan

damchu: aku hanya membaca dn nya

\- bang joined the chat -

bang: masih pagi

bang: kenapa kalian berisik sekali

bang: himchan

himu: ya sayang?

yjay:

moon:

damchu:

cunongi:

bang:

bang: selesaikan masalah mereka

himu: bagaimana bisa

himu: mereka berdua keras kepala

damchu: aku tidak

yjay: aku juga

bang: -_-

himu: lihatkan?

cunongi: hyungdeul

damchu: wae?

yjay: (up) penjawab tercepat

damchu: astagaaaa youngjae

damchu: aku benar benar kehabisan kesabaran

yjay: kau bahkan tidak minta maaf padaku

damchu: untuk apa aku minta maaf?

yjay: karena...

bang: kau menyukainya

bang: iyakan

himu: (up)

yjay: tidak

himu: tidak salah lagi

cunongi: hyungdeeeeul

moon: wae junhong?

cunongi: aku minta maaf sebelumya...

cunongi: ada yang melihat baju bergarisku ._.

himu: baju bergarismu yang mana?

himu: di wardrobe ada banyak baju bergaris junhong

cunongi: itu hyung...

cunongi: bajuku yang...

cunongi: yang ada...

cunongi: ummm...

cunongi: di foto yang aku dan daehni hyung...

cunongi: ._.

moon: oh ._.

moon: aku tidak tau ._.

bang: kau tidak melaundrynya kemarin?

bang: bersama baju member lain?

cunongi: tidak hyung

cunongi: kemarin masih di koperku ._.

himu: coba cari lagi

himu: kaukan ceroboh

damchu: sekedar info saja

damchu: kemeja bergarisku juga hilang

bang: youngjae

bang: kau kemanakan baju daehyun dan junhong

bang: mengakulah

moon: :OOOO

moon: bang hyung cenanyaang :O

himu: ya bbang

himu: jangan asal menuduh

yjay: fine

yjay: aku membuangnya

damchu:

moon:

cunongi:

bang:

bang: sudah ku bilang kan

himu: sinting

moon: youngjae hyung :O

damchu: kau manusia sialan

damchu: itu baju mahal bodoh

yjay: lalu?

himu: youngjae

himu: kau sedang pms?

himu: sungguh

himu: itu hanya foto

yjay: tapi daehyun kan milikku!

moon: (milikku)

himu: (milikku) (2)

damchu: ah...

damchu: kau cemburu?

yjay: tidak

himu: tidak salah lagi

yjay: YAAA!

himu: ckck

himu: pasangan muda

moon: (pasangan muda)

cunongi: benarkah kau membuangnya yoo hyung T_T

cunongi: itu hadiah dari...

yjay: dari?

moon: dari? (2)

himu: dari? (3)

cunongi: seseorang ._.

damchu: baby yoo~

yjay: apa?

himu: junhong personal chat

moon: (up) chan hyung kepo

himu: oh

himu: tenyata itu hadiah dari daehyun?

yjay: ?

cunongi: BUKAAAAAN

cunongi: AKU TYPO TADI TATT

yjay: jung?

damchu: sungguh yoo

damchu: aku tidak memberikannya apa apa!

yjay: hmmmm

cunongi: hyung

cunongi: aku mau mengetik nahyun noona tadi

cunongi: tapi jadi daehyun noona ;_;

himu: jauh sekali~

damchu: junhong memang aneh

yjay: pembohong

damchu: aku tidak bohong yoo baby

\- cunongi sent a picture -

cunongi: LIHAT AKU MENULISNYA DAEHYUN NOONA ;A;

himu: ahahaha

himu: aku suka keadaan seperti ini

bang: himchan

bang: jangan memperkeruh suasana

himu: aku tidak

himu: junhong memang mengatakan daehyun

bang: kompor

moon: kompor (2)

cunongi: AKU TYPO HYUNG ;_;

yjay: oke cunongi

cunongi: JAYO HYUNG ;_;

cunongi: JANGAN USIR AKU DARI KAMARMU ;_;

cunongi: AKU SUKA SEKAMAR DENGANMU ;_;

yjay: biasanya kau juga tidur sekamar dengan daehyun kan?

damchu: aku sekamar denganmu malam ini yoo

damchu: tidak peduli apa yang terjadi

yjay: YA

yjay: APA APAAN

cunong: ;_;

bang: himchan

bang: studioku

bang: sekarang

himu: on your service, bbang;)

\- himu left the chat -

cunongi: bang hyung ;_;

bang: kau juga junhong

bang: studioku

bang: sekarang

\- bang left the chat -

cunongi: ;_;

moon: ayo aku antaar junhong

moon: kau dimana?

cunongi: rumah temanku ;_;

\- cunongi sent you a location -

moon: otw!

moon: 15 menit

\- moon left the chat -

damchu: baby yoo?

yjay: hmmm?

cunongi: maafkan daehyun hyung ;_;

damchu: maafkan daehyunmu ;_;

yjay: hmmm

cunongi: aku bersiap dulu hyungdeul

cunongi: maafkan aku ;_;

\- cunongi left the chat -

yjay: daehyun

yjay: dorm

yjay: sekarang

damchu: ayay babyyyyy!

\- damchu left the chat -

\- yjay left the chat -

.

HALOOOO

WHO MISS MEEE?

kemaren akunnya eror ;_; maaf ya ga update untuk waktu yang lama huhu. bap ini sebentar ga update aja bisa ga catch up ya T_T yuk yg punya momen terbaru atau yg menurut reader iconic bisa mulai request ke akuuu lagi nanti aku buatin~

terakhir, rnr?


	48. banghim's problem pt 1

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

.

.

.

\- bang joined the chat -

bang: himchan

bang: maafkan aku

bang: kau maukan memaafkan yonggukmu?

bang: ah maksudku bbangmu?

\- damchu joined the chat -

damchu: ... hyung?

damchu: sedang minum?

damchu: atau sedang sakit?

bang: tidak

bang: himchan marah padaku

\- yjay joined the chat -

yjay: ah

yjay: hyung menghukum chan hyung?

yjay: karena hal itu?

damchu: hal itu apa?

yjay: heyo tv

yjay: yang chan hyung minta pangku

damchu: ah

damchu: yang aku tertawa sangat keras itu?

damchu: benarkan?

damchu: tapi bukankah itu hanya bercanda?

bang: aku tidak menghukumnya

bang: ada kesalahpahaman

bang: dan aku rasa himu tidak dapat menerimanya

\- cunongi joined the chat -

cunongi: hyungdeul...

cunongi: kalian dimanaaa?

yjay: rumah temanku

damchu: aku di studio dance

bang: apartemenku

bang: wae junhong?

cunongi: apa minum wine satu botol sehari itu diperbolehkan?

cunongi: chan hyung nyaris menghabiskan dua botol hari ini ;A;

bang: dia benar marah padaku?

damchu: junhong-ah

damchu: apapun yang terjadi

damchu: jangan ikut minum

yjay: (up)

yjay: kau masih bayi junhong

cunongi: aku tidaaaak hyungdeul

cunongi: tapi sepertinya jonguppie hyung iya ;_;

bang:

yjay:

damchu:

damchu: manusia sinting

damchu: mengajak anak dibawah umur untuk minum

bang: mereka mabuk berat sekarang?

cunongi: sepertinya iya...

cunongi: maksudku chan hyung yang terlihat sangat mabuk

cunongi: chan hyung menangis

cunongi: lalu tertawa

cunongi: lalu menangis lagi ;_;

yjay: toleransi moon tinggi terhadap alkohol

yjay: aku yakin dia tidak semabuk chan hyung

damchu: junhong-ah

damchu: kau sedang dimana sekarang?

cunongi: aku bersembunyi di kamar ;_;

cunongi: aku takut ;_;

yjay: dorm?

cunongi: yep ;_;

damchu: jayo

damchu: posisi?

yjay: rumah temanku jung

damchu: sent location

damchu: cepat

\- yjay sent you a location -

cunongi: hyungggggg

cunongi: bang hyuuuuung

cunongi: dia memanggil manggil namamu

cunongi: dia mengatakan kalau...

damchu: kalau?

yjay: kalau? (2)

cunongi: dia menyukai bang hyung saat bang hyung tersenyum ;_;

bang: ah...

bang: aku juga menyukainya saat dia tersenyum

cunongi: ;_;

yjay: sweet-old-couple

yjay: manis sekali

yjay: tapi bang hyung tidak pernah mengungkapkan itu

damchu: lebih tepatnya

damchu: bang hyung mengungkapkannya berkebalikan

bang: dan disitu salah pahamnya

bang: aku sangat malu kemarin

bang: dan aku mengacuhkannya

bang: sampai sekarang

cunongi: bang hyuuung ;_;

cunongi: tidak boleh jahaaaaat ;_;

bang: aku tidak tau

bang: sikapku keluar begitu saja

bang: aku tidak bermaksud begitu

bang: tapi mungkin himchan sedang sensitif

damchu: bang hyung

damchu: mau aku jemput!

damchu: *?

yjay: aku bisa minta antar temanku ke dorm jung

yjay: jemput saja bang hyung

bang: disini ada yongnam

bang: aku bisa minta antarkan dia

damchu: ah baiklah

damchu: junhong

damchu: ponsel moon ada dimana?

cunongi: tidak tau hyung ;_;

\- moon joined the chat -

moon: hyungdeeeul

moon: dan junhong

damchu:

yjay:

cunongi: :OOOOOO

cunongi: MOON HYUNG :O

bang: moon

bang: bagaimana keadaan himchan?

bang: dia masih mabuk?

moon: masih ;_;

moon: ohya

moon: aku tidak mabuk

moon: aku hanya menjaga chan hyung

moon: dan mendengarkan ceritanya

damchu: sungguh moon

damchu: kau jenius!

moon: jenius apanya? ._.

damchu: =_=

yjay: bagaimana keadaan himchan hyung sekarang?

yjay: dia baik baik saja?

moon: sangat mabuk hyung

moon: dan sangat kesal pada bang hyung

moon: ;_;

bang: otw dorm

bang: jung, yoo

bang: bantu aku

bang: kalian ke dorm juga

damchu: laksanakan kapten

\- bang left the chat -

damchu: kalau begitu

damchu: aku akan menjemput jayo

yjay: ?

yjay: kau dimana sekarang?

damchu: aku sekarang di...

damchu: busan?

yjay:

moon:

cunongi: daehyuunie hyungggg

cunongi: itu jauh sekali ;_;

damchu: aku hanya bercanda

damchu: aku distudio dance

damchu: jayo 10 menit

yjay: ayay jung

\- damchu left the chat -

moon: junhongie

moon: bantu aku

moon: ke ruang tengah sekarang

moon: untuk menghentikan chan hyung

cunongi: oke hyung

yjay: aku akan segera kesana maknae line

yjay: apapun yang terjadi

yjay: jangan mabuk

moon: siap hyung!

cunongi: siap hyung! (2)

\- yjay left the chat -

\- moon left the chat -

\- cunongi left the chat -

.

YAAAAPS!

okay ini chap satu buat yang request manisnya banghim sama moment banghim di heyo tv hayo ngaku siapa yang requessst? hihi. yuk request moment ke aku siapa tau aku bisa bikinin fast kayak chapter ini.

terakhir, rnr?


	49. special chap: hbd uri makdongie!

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

.

.

.

\- bang joined the chat -

bang: happy birthday junhong

bang: uri makdongie sudah dewasa

bang: hyung sudah kirim ucapannya di personal chat

\- cunongi joined the chat -

cunongi: GAMSAHAMNIDA HYUNG :'D

cunongi: ucapan hyung sangat berarti untukku

cunongi: boleh aku post di twitter? :D

bang: tentu

bang: apapun untuk bday boy

cunongi: AYEY! :D

\- damchu joined the chat -

damchu: ?

damchu: kau ulang tahun?

cunongi: IYA HYUNG ;A;

cunongi: tebak siapa yang sudah dewasa B)

damchu: oh

damchu: aku hanya tau kau ulang tahun pada bulan oktober

damchu: tapi tidak tau tanggalnya

damchu: happy birthday junhong

damchu: jangan sebar rahasia kita selama kita sekamar

cunongi: O-OHHHH

cunongi: terima kasih hyungie!

cunongi: tenang hyung

cunongi: aku sudah dewasa

cunongi: aku tidak akan menyebar rahasia :D

\- himu joined the chat -

himu: aku sudah mengucapkannya kan?

cunongi: YEAAAAP

cunongi: DENGAN DANCE :D

damchu: oh

damchu: kau bersama chan hyung?

bang: pedulilah sedikit dengan membermu jung

damchu: hehe maaf hyung

damchu: aku sedang tidak konsentrasi

\- yjay joined the chat -

yjay: happy birthday makdongie!

yjay: aku memang tidak hafal ultah semua member

yjay: tapi karena grup ramai

yjay: kenapa tidak?

cunongi: aku menghargai ucapanmu hyungie!

cunongi: terima kasih :D

himu: maknae bersemangat sekali

himu: kau ingin mentraktir kita?

cunongi: mentraktir?

cunongi: apakah itu harus? ._.

himu: tentu saja

himu: kau kan sudah dewasa

himu: itu berarti

himu: kau harus tau cara menghabiskan uang

himu: seperti orang dewasa lainnya

himu: kau harus mentraktir kita semua~

bang: jangan dengarkan himchan

bang: dia bohong

himu: BBAAAAAAANG

himu: kau tidak tau apa aku sedang kelaparaaaaaan?

himu: aku sedang latihan sekarang

himu: menunggu guru jung

yjay: (guru jung)

yjay: kemana jung daehyun sebenarnya

damchu: kenapa kau ingin tau?

himu: aku sebenarnya juga tidak peduli

himu: aku hanya peduli pada ketampananku

yjay: (TAMPAN)

yjay: itu sepertinya mendeskripsikanku

damchu: lebih tepatnya aku

damchu: jung daehyun si visual

himu: kau main vocal bodoh

himu: apa mendapat bagian banyak di lagu belum cukup untukmu?

himu: sialan

bang: aku membuka obrolan di chat untuk ultah junhong

bang: bukan untuk melihat kalian bertengkar

\- moon joined the chat -

moon: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAKNAE :D

moon: ayooo pestaaa

moon: hyung akan belikan cherry tomato yang banyak

moon: dan cocobi :D

cunongi: UUUUUUUU ;-;

cunongi: TERIMA KASIH MOON HYUNG!

cunongi: AYOO PESTA :D

bang: junhong

bang: lakukan yaja timemu

cunongi: ndeee? ._.

cunongi: aku tidak perlu hyung

himu: jangan paksa dia bbang

bang: tapi dia butuh chan

himu: tapi aku tidak mau bbang

damchu: =_=

damchu: ribut lagi~

yjay: junhong

yjay: kau butuh atau tidak?

yjay: jika butuh ayo lakukan

yjay: jika tidak yasudah tidak usah

cunongi: hmmmm ._.

bang: himchan sayang

bang: biarkan dia melakukannya

yjay: (HIMCHAN SAYANG)

damchu: (HIMCHAN SAYANG)

moon: bang hyung sakit? ._.

himu: AAAAA BBAAAAANG

himu: AAAAAA

himu: apapun untukmu ;)

yjay: trik bang hyung ke xxx

yjay: "panggil himchan sayang dan dia akan menurut"

himu: dia memang sayang padaku

himu: makanya dia mengatakannya

damchu: huh apa apaan

bang: junhong?

cunongi: ndeee hyung?

bang: ayo lakukan

cunongi: umm baiklah

cunongi: karena aku sudah dewasa

cunongi: karena aku sudah 21 tahun sekarang

cunongi: aku akan-

himu: LAKUKAN CEPAAT

himu: kau terlalu banyak omong

himu: kami tau kau sudah dewasa junhong

cunongi: ;_;

bang: himchan

bang: mana sopan santunmu pada junhong hyung

himu: AAAAA

himu: BISA GILA AKU

moon: junhongie hyung

moon: apa aku nakal selama ini? :D

cunongi: tidaak hyung!

cunongi: maksudku moon ._.

cunongi: tetaplah menjadi temanku

cunongi: karena tidak ada yang memahami seleraku selain kau

cunongi: aku menyayangimu moon! (love)

moon: ayey!

yjay: junhong hyung

yjay: bagaimana denganku?

cunongi: yoo

cunongi: terima kasih sudah megijinkan aku sekamar denganmu

bang: junhong hyung

bang: kau tidak mau mengucapkan keluhan?

cunongi: maksudnya? ._.

bang: yaja time diberikan untuk mengeluarkan keluhan

cunongi: aaaaaah

cunongi: ada hyung ._.

cunongi: boleh aku langsung sebut namanya? ._.

bang: tentu

damchu: pasti bukan aku

damchu: aku tidak pernah-

cunongi: DAEHYUN

cunongi: BISAKAH KAU TIDAK MENGGIGITKU DIDEPAN UMUM ;AAAA;

cunongi: DAN MEMEGANG PANTATKU TERUS

cunongi: AKU SUDAH DEWASAAAA SEKARANG TAATTT

cunongi: dan berhenti memperlakukanku seperti bayi lagi ;_;

damchu:

yjay: HAHAHAHAHA

yjay: MAKNAE MENGATAKAN ITU PADAKU SEMALAM

yjay: KERJA BAGUS MAKNAE

cunong: ;AAA;

yjay: dia sangat membencimu jung

yjay: sungguh

damchu: ah..

damchu: maafkan aku junhong hyung

damchu: tapi kau memang seperti bayi

damchu: aku gemaaaas

bang: junhong menang menggemaskan

bang: tapi semuanya harus respect pada kedewasaannya

moon: aku tidak bisa hyung ;_;

moon: junhong terlalu lucuuuu

moon: dan menggemaskan

damchu: dan lagi

damchu: dia memiliki bau seperti bayi

damchu: apa kau masih memakai bedak bayi?

cunongi: AAAAAH HYUNGGGGGGG~

cunongi: aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku bau seperti bayi

cunongi: aku sudah mengganti parfumku beberapa kali

cunongi: dan aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku selalu dianggap bayi

cunongi: padahal aku ingin dianggap dewasa juga ;AAA;

moon: kau memang sudah dewasa makdongie!

yjay: tapi tidak bagi kami dan babyz

yjay: terima saja junhong

cunongi: tapi aku sudah dewasaaa

cunongi: aku ingin seperti bang hyung ;AAA;

himu: bang hyung my ass

yjay: junhong-ah

yjay: bahkan ketika umurmu 30 tahun nanti

yjay: kami akan tetap menggapmu bayi

damchu: yeap

damchu: kau bayi besar kami junhong

himu: aku juga bayi besar kalian kan?

\- bang left the chat -

yjay: pembuat masalah

himu: KENAPA BANG LEFT TATTTT

damchu: bayi sekali kau hyung

moon: chan hyung pembuat masalah

himu: aku tidak

cunongi: chan hyungie

cunongi: bagaimana kalau kita bertukar

cunongi: aku menjadi hyung

cunongi: dan hyung menjadi aku

cunongi: aku jadi yang tertua kedua :D

himu: agar kau bisa dekat dekat dengan bbang?

himu: TIDAK TERIMA KASIH :)

cunongi: SENYUM SERAM ITU LAGI TATTTT

yjay: lol

yjay: sebenarnya jika di urutkan berdasarkan mental age

yjay: chan hyung dan junhong ada di peringkat yang sama

damchu: ralat

damchu: lebih dewasa junhong sedikit

cunongi: BENARKAH? :DD

cunongi: berarti aku sudah dewasa kan hyung?

moon: tentu junhong

moon: ayo lakukan kegiatan orang dewasa choi!

cunongi: AYOO HYUNG!

cunongi: memang kegiatan orang dewasa seperti apa? ._.

damchu: minum minum?

damchu: banyak orang dewasa melakukannya

damchu: untuk melepas stress

himu: merokok?

himu: itu juga yang dilakukan pria dewasa untuk melepas stress

moon: ummm ._.

cunongi: aaah...

cunongi: tapi keduanya tidak sehat hyung ;_;

cunongi: aku tidak suka alkohol dan asap rokok ;_;

damchu: aku sekali pernah memergoki junhong

damchu: dia ke club malam

damchu: dan dia update dengan dua hashtag

damchu: #nosmokingarea #healthy

cunongi: aa-aaah...

himu: siapa yang mengijinkanmu ke club malam?

cunongi: jangan marahi akuuu ;_;

yjay: hmm

yjay: lebih baik dimarahi atau tidak?

cunongi: aku senang hyungdeul memperhatikanku

cunongi: tapi...

cunongi: aku kan sudah besar ;_;

\- bang joined the chat -

bang: junhong

bang: ke club malam lagi?

cunongi: HYUUUUUNG ;_;

bang: kau dimana?

cunongi: JANGAN MARAHI AKUUUU ;AAAAA;

himu: studio dance

himu: tempat latihan

himu: bersamaku

cunongi: CHAN HYUNGGG ;_;

\- cunongi left the chat -

himu: aku akan menahan junhong

himu: agar dia tidak lari

\- himu left the chat -

bang: siapa yang mengajarkannya ke club?

damchu: teman teman gaul junhong, hyung

yjay: damchu yang mengajarkannya

bang: damchu

damchu: YOUNGJAE SIALAN

bang: damchu

moon: aku tidak ikutan ._.

bang: semua ke studio dance

bang: sekarang

bang: jika tidak awas saja

\- bang left the chat -

damchu: youngjae bodoh

damchu: youngjae sialan

damchu: youngjae sinting

damchu: aku sedang menyiapkan pesta kejutan zelo

moon: aku ikutt hyung

moon: bagaimana aku bisa membantu

yjay: HMMM SUDAH KUDUGA

yjay: KENAPA TIDAK MENGAJAKKU

damchu: AKU MELAKUKANNYA UNTUK MINTA MAAF BODOH

damchu: katanya tadi dia marah padaku

damchu: sialan kau

yjay: kita bisa melakukan kejutannya di studio dance jung

yjay: otakmu pendek sekali

damchu: BENAR JUGA KAU

damchu: jayo, moon posisi?

yjay: dorm jung

moon: aku di cafe s dekat dorm hyung

damchu: OTW

\- damchu left the chat -

yjay: aku tidak mengerti

yjay: kenapa dia heboh sekali -_-

moon: hyuuung

moon: aku lupa menanyakan

moon: apa daehyun hyung sudah membeli kuenya?

yjay: ohiya

yjay: dasar manusia bodoh

yjay: aku akan personal chat dia

yjay: aku juga akan ke cafe s setelah ini

yjay: agar jung tidak repot mampir dorm

yjay: sampai ketemu moon!

moon: ayey

moon: aku tunggu hyung!

\- yjay left the chat -

\- moon left the chat -

.

HAPPY ZELSHIONISTA DAAAAAY!

buat yg nungguin chap banghim berantem pt 2 (?) setelah chap ini yaa aku terusinnya. ohiya seperti biasaya beberapa yang aku selipin itu ada yang beneran mereka bilang kayak yang daehyun blg junhong baunya kayak bayi, sampe umur 30 tahun junhong bakal tetep di anggep bayi sama bap, sama yg mental age ranking itu. uwuwuwwuuw makdongie udah 21 tahun tp teteppp bayi kan buat semuanyaa~

terakhir, rnr?


	50. failed party

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

.

.

.

\- dae joined the chat -

dae: eyyy

dae: hyungdeul

dae: dan zelo

\- zelo joined the chat -

zelo: ?

zelo: ya hyung?

dae: ayo adakan pesta :D

\- bang joined the chat -

bang: pesta kejutan yjay&moon?

dae: yas bang hyung

dae: bagaimana?

\- chan joined the chat -

chan: AYEY

chan: AKU ADALAH PARTY PEOPLE

dae: party people my ass

zelo: (up)

chan: zelo

zelo: AKU HANYA BERCANDA HYUNG TAT

bang: oke

bang: tapi ini group

bang: mereka bisa baca

dae: tidak hyung

\- dae sent you a pict -

dae: hp mereka sudah kuamankan

zelo: wow hyung

zelo: bagaimana bisa kau mengambilnya?

dae: aku mencurinya tadi malam

dae: mereka tidak akan sadar

dae: jadi bagaimana?

chan: aku akan membelikan kado untuk mjup

bang: ehem

chan: APAAAAA BBANG

chan: aku sudah lama tidak memberinya hadiah

dae: hyung

dae: kau membelikan sepatu baru dua hari lalu

dae: DUA HARI LALU

bang: mungkin dua hari seperti dua abad baginya

chan: ...bbaaaang~

chan: ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan

zelo: kau membuat bang hyung makin sakit, hyung ._.

chan: makin sakit my ass

dae: GUYS

dae: rencana pesta kita

dae: untuk baby yoo dan mjup

bang: junhong

bang: ayo beli sesuatu

zelo: ayay hyung :D

chan: BBAAAANG

chan: belilah bersamaku

chan: kenapa harus zelo?

bang: kau bisa pergi dengan daehyun

chan: dengan manusia berisik itu?

chan: tidak terima kasih

dae: sialan

dae: kau juga berisik hyung

dae: baiklah kita bagi jadi dua team

dae: zelo dan bang hyung

chan: BBANG DENGANKU

dae: membeli-

chan: BBANG DENGANKU

chan: ENAK SAJA

zelo: dae hyung ;_;

dae: araso

dae: aku akan pergi dengan zelo

chan: YAS

bang: tapi aku tidak mau membelikan kado mjup

chan: KENAPA?

chan: DIA ANAK KITA BBANG

dae: (ANAK KITA)

zelo: ._.

bang: kau akan SANGAT LAMA dalam memilih

bang: aku akan lelah menunggumu

bang: dan kau akan berakhir dengan belanja banyak hal

bang: kita akan pulang malam

chan: BBANGGGGGGGG

chan: apakah itu masalah untukmu?

bang: ya

zelo: dae hyunggg

zelo: bagaimana rencananya?

dae: okay begini saja

dae: aku dan zelo akan beli kado untuk yjayo dan mjup

dae: hyungline akan membeli kue dan peralatan pestanya

bang: bukankah sbnrnya ini sudah sangat terlambat

dae: daripada tidak sama sekali

chan: oke!

chan: kita akan membeli tiramisu

bang: tidak

bang: blackforest

chan: BBAAAANG~

dae: BISAKAH KALIAN BERHENTI BERTENGKAR

zelo: ._.

zelo: hyung ayo mulai belanja

zelo: kita tidak punya banyak waktu

dae: bang hyung

dae: bagaimana keadaanmu?

bang: selalu baik untuk memberku

bang: aku tau himchan merindukanku

chan: BBAAAAANG ;_;

chan: cepat kembali~

dae: chan hyung =_=

dae: aku yakin bang hyung juga ingin kembali

bang: comeback selanjutnya

bang: aku sedang membuat lagu

chan: AKU MERINDUKANMUUUUU~

bang: aku juga

bang: kau dimana sekarang?

chan: di hatimuuuu~

bang: tidak jadi

bang: aku ganti partner

dae: lol

dae: chan hyung bodoh

chan: BBAAAAANG TAT

chan: baiklah ayo beli apa yang kau inginkan

chan: untuk jayo dan mjup

zelo: dae hyung~

zelo: ayo mulai beli kadonya

zelo: mau aku jemput?

dae: maknae

dae: kau bawa mobil?

bang: maknae

bang: siapa yang suruh kau bawa mobil?

zelo: bang hyung dan dae hyung

zelo: aku sudah 20 tahun

zelo: aku punya satu tindikan dihidung dan satu tato

zelo: AKU BUKAN BAYI LAGI ;_;

chan: sebentar lagi kalian akan luluh

chan: dia sudah besar guys

chan: santai saja

dae: ... bayi

zelo: DAE HYUNG TAAAAT

bang: araso

bang: chan

bang: kau dimana

chan: di dorm bbang

chan: aku akan menjemputmu

bang: aku di studio

chan: baiklah

\- yjay joined the chat -

yjay: tolong siapkan pesta yang meriah

yjay: aku dan mjup meminta dengan sangat

bang:

chan:

zelo:

dae: WHAT DE

dae: AKU MENGAMBIL PONSELMU

dae: BAGAIMANA BISA

yjay: aku punya ipad

yjay: aku menlogin aplikasi chatnya disini

\- mjup joined the chat -

mjup: yeap

mjup: aku diajari yjayo hyung

mjup: teknologi jaman sekarang sangat canggih :O

dae: sialan

dae: rencana batal

yjay: YA

yjay: aku pesta dan hadiah

bang: happy birthday jayo

bang: happy birthday cheetos

yjay: terlambat bang hyung

yjay: tapi thanks

mjup: terima kasih bang hyung!

mjup: semoga kau cepat sembuh

mjup: tapi aku tetap mau hadiah :D

chan: aku adalah hadiahmu mjup

chan: eksistensiku adalah hadiah untuk setiap orang

dae: bleh

dae: apa apaan

bang: tebar pesona

chan: BBAAAANG

chan: aku hanya becanda ;_;

bang: sekali tebar pesona tetap tebar pesona

chan: mjup sialan

mjup: kenapa aku =_=

chan: eksistensimu adalah kesalahan

bang: kau yang salah

dae: kau yang salah (2)

yjay: aku tidak peduli siapa yang salah

yjay: mana kadoku

zelo: hyungg

zelo: kau mau apa?

zelo: aku dan dae hyung akan membelikannya :D

bang: aku kira pestanya batal

chan: jika kau mau pesta yang lain

chan: aku siap bbang ;)

\- bang left the chat -

dae: seperti biasa

chan: aku tau itu maksudnya panggilan ke studionya

yjay: junhong-ah

yjay: belikan aku hal itu

dae: (hal itu)

dae: cintaku maksudnya?

mjup: junhong-ah

mjup: ayo bermain pokemon go bersama :D

zelo: AYOOOO HYUNG

zelo: DAE HYUNG-

dae: pergilah maknae line

dae: pestanya dibatalkan

yjay: wait

yjay: WHAT

yjay: kau sialan

yjay: aku mau hadiah dan pesta

dae: jonguba

yjay: ya!

dae: ambil ponselmu di kamarku

dae: di dorm

dae: kemarilah

yjay: ya daehyun!

yjay: jangan ignore aku

zelo: jonguppie hyung

zelo: kau dimana sekarang?

mjup: sebentar

chan: ya daehyun-ah

chan: jadi pestanya di batalkan

dae: yeaah chan hyung

yjay: DAEHYUN

yjay: JUNG DAEHYUN DEMIAPAPUN

yjay: aku ingin hadiahku

chan: well

chan: aku akan ke studio kalau begitu

dae: hati hati chan hyung

yjay: JUNG SIALAN DAEHYUN

\- chan left the chat -

dae: jonguba

dae: kau masih di kamarmu kan?

dae: kamar dorm?

yjay: DAEHYUN

mjup: tidak hyung

mjup: aku masih di studio

mjup: junhong-ah

dae: zelo

zelo: ya hyungdeul?

mjup: ayo mencari pokemon

yjay: jung daehyun!

dae: boleh aku ikut kalian?

yjay: JUNG DAEHYUN!

yjay: hadiahku!

zelo: aku akan menjemputmu ke studio moon hyung

zelo: aku tadi dari supermarket

zelo: membeli makanan mochii :D

mjup: ayey

mjup: aku tunggu zelo

dae: hati hati dijalan maknae

yjay: JUNG DAEHYUN

yjay: jawab aku!

yjay: DAEHYUN

\- zelo left the chat -

mjup: dae hyung

mjup: bisakah kau membalas yjay hyung ._.

dae: membalas apa

yjay: DAEHYUN

yjay: JANGAN MENGANGGAPKU TIDAK ADA

dae: mjup

dae: boleh aku ikut?

yjay: sialan

mjup: gunakan senjata rahasiamu jayo hyung

mjup: pasti berhasil ._.

yjay: ...

yjay: benar juga

yjay: baiklah

yjay: dae sayang?

dae: YAAAAA BABY YOO?

mjup: =_=

yjay: sialan

dae: ada apa sayang?

mjup: uh uh =_=

yjay: hadiaaaah~

yjay: aku mau hadiahkuuuuu

yjay: dan pesta

dae: araso araso

dae: kau ke dorm sekarang

mjup: junhong sudah sampai

mjup: aku out dulu hyungdeul :D

\- mjup left the chat -

yjay: aku dirumah sekarang

yjay: kau saja yang kesini

dae: rumahmu jauh bodoh

yjay: disini banyak makanan

dae: aku bisa beli makanan sendiri

yjay: aku akan ganti bensinmu

dae: beli mobil barupun aku mampu

yjay: ayolah daehyun kesini

dae: terima kasih baby yoo

dae: aku tidak mau repot repot untuk-

yjay: rumahku kosong

dae: OTW!

\- dae left chat -

yjay: =_=

\- yjay left the chat -

.

ngebuka email dan ngeliat ternyata banyak banget yg kenal sama bap chatroom ;_; jadi aku mutusin buat nulis lagi ditengah skripsiku huhu maafkan aku readers. kalo ada waktu senggang pasti aku terusin kok:') anyway, buat chapter dua banghim problem ditunggu ya, setelah ini aku bikinin. kira kira ada request lagikah? ;)

terakhir, rnr?


	51. banghim's problem pt 2

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

.

.

.

\- dae joined the chat -

dae: maknae

dae: bang hyung sudah sampai?

dae: aku dan jayo terjebak macet

\- zelo joined the chat -

zelo: sudah hyung!

zelo: bang hyung baru sampai

\- yjay joined the chat -

yjay: maknae

yjay: live report!

dae: kami akan bawakan makanan

yjay: sungguh

yjay: ini macet sekali

yjay: tidak biasanya macet begini

\- mjup joined the chat -

mjup: hyungdeul

mjup: aku sudah tidak bersama himchan hyung

zelo: uh uh

zelo: hyungline tampak berbicara sangat serius

zelo: duduk bersebrangan

zelo: ah bagaimana menjelaskannya

zelo: bang hyung (meja) chan hyung

dae: pap maknae

yjay: (up)

\- zelo sent you a picture -

zelo: ituuu

dae: typical obrolan serius hyungline

yjay: hmm

yjay: mereka tampak serius

dae: mereka selalu duduk seperti itu jika sedang serius

zelo: himchan hyung seperti frustasi ;_;

mjup: chan hyung mengungkapkan...

mjup: semua kesalahannya pada bang hyung

mjup: aku rasa chan hyung sedang curhat ;_;

dae: aku harap aku ada disana sekarang

dae: untuk memeluk chan hyung

yjay: aku benci mengatakan ini

yjay: tapi aku juga ingin memeluk chan hyung

zelo: chan hyung mengatakan kalau dia...

zelo: selalu jadi hyung yang buruk bagi kita

zelo: dan sosok yang buruk untuk bang hyung ;_;

yjay: aku yakin

yjay: bang hyung tidak akan membiarkan chan hyung begini

yjay: untuk waktu yang lama

mjup: wow hyung

mjup: bang hyung menggenggam tangan chan hyung

mjup: dengan sangat mesra ;_;

\- mjup sent you a picture -

dae: wow tatapan bang hyung

dae: chan hyung akan cepat luluh

zelo: chan hyung sudah berenti minum

zelo: sejak bang hyung datang :D

yjay: baguslah

yjay: aku sangat khawatir dia tidak bisa berhenti minum

yjay: hyung yang satu itu terlalu pemikir

yjay: aku tidak mau dia sakit

dae: up

mjup: walaupun chan hyung mengesalkan

mjup: aku selalu membenci jika dia begini

mjup: karena aku ingin dia bahagia selalu ;_;

zelo: bang hyung mengusap pipi chan hyung

zelo: kenapa mereka sangat manis ;_;

yjay: oke

yjay: semua lemah dengan bang hyung versi itu

dae: yjay juga lemah jika aku mengusap pipinya

yjay: ya!

mjup: =_=

zelo: sepertinya bang hyung bergerak ke rak dapur

zelo: seperti mencari ramyunnya

dae: ah

dae: bang hyung pernah membuatkanku ramyun malam malam

mjup: maknae dan daehyun hyung benar sekali

mjup: bang hyung sepertinya akan membuat ramyun

mjup: untuk mereka berdua

zelo: eeeepppp

zelo: chan hyung membantu bang hyung sepertinya

zelo: dia berdiri dari kursinya

zelo: :D

zelo: chan hyung berjalan ke arah bang hyung

zelo: daaaan...

mjup: oops

mjup: chan hyung kepleset ._.

yjay: LOL

yjay: BENARKAH

mjup: dia jatuh hyung ._.

mjup: maknae sampai menutup mulutnya menahan tawa

dae: astaga

dae: aku juga tertawa sangat keras

\- mjup sent you a picture -

mjup: huhuhu ._.

dae: lihat dia benar benar jatuh

dae: sampai terduduk

yjay: lol

zelo: ._.

zelo: tapi bang hyung menolongnya hyungdeul

zelo: tapi sambil tertawa

zelo: ._.

yjay: jika aku disana

yjay: aku akan menyelesaikan tawaku dulu

yjay: baru menolongnya

dae: aku bahkan tidak pernah menolong orang yang jatuh

dae: karena aku akan terlalu sibuk tertawa

mjup: bunyi jatuhnya sangat keras tadi ._.

mjup: sepertinya menyakitkan

dae: tenang mjup

dae: bantalan lemak himchan hyung banyak

dae: jadi dia tidak akan kesakitan

\- chan joined the chat -

chan: YA

chan: KALIAN

chan: BERANI BERANINYA

dae: HYUNGGGG

dae: sudah merasa lebih baik?

chan: lebih baik my ass

chan: bantalan apa tadi kau bilang?

yjay: LEMAK :D

chan: sialan

yjay: hyung

yjay: bang hyung sedang apa?

chan: untuk apa kau bertanya orang yang tidak ada?

yjay: justru karena tidak ada aku tanyakan =_=

mjup: jenius yjay hyung :D

zelo: chan hyunggg

zelo: aku lapar

zelo: bolehkah aku minta tolong bang hyung untuk-

chan: TIDAK

chan: buat sendiri ramyunmu

chan: ini special untuk kita berdua

zelo: ._.

chan: ramyun date~

dae: lebih tepatnya failed ramyun date

dae: karena kau terpeleset hyung

yjay: lmao

yjay: ramyun 'terpeleset' date

chan: itu manusiawi

chan: kalian pikir aku malaikat tidak bisa terpeleset?

chan: ya sebenarnya aku memang malaikat

chan: dalam bentuk yang memanusia

dae: ew

mjup: ew (2)

yjay: ew (3)

zelo: ew (4)

chan: junhong

zelo: AKU HANYA BECANDA HYUNG ;_;

yjay: jadi masalah kalian sudah selesai?

chan: yeap ^-^

chan: bukankah bbang adalah leader yang sangat baik?

mjup: tadi siapa yang menangis sambil cursing ke bang hyung =_=

chan: eheheh

chan: itukan sebelum dia datang

chan: dan sebelum membuatkanku ramyun

chan: dia mencintaiku

yjay: yea

yjay: jika aku bilang iya

yjay: kau akan berhenti berisik kan?

chan: sialan

dae: jadi hyung

dae: katakan sebenarnya kau kenapa

chan: ummmmmm

chan: kemaren bbang menghukumku

chan: karena aku bertingkah speerti bayi di heyo tv

yjay: lalu?

chan: yasudah

chan: aku kesal

chan: itukan hanya masalah sepele

\- bang joined the chat -

bang: chanchanie

bang: aku tidak menghukummu

bang: aku hanya memberitaumu aku sangat malu

bang: apakah aku harus menjelaskan pada anak anak juga?

yjay: (ANAK ANAK)

dae: kita anak bang hyung

zelo: AKU ANAK TERAKHIR :D

dae: jadi aku anak pertama?

chan: tapi kau membentakku!

chan: kau membentakku disaat yang salah

yjay: hyungdeul

yjay: kalian ada di satu meja kan sekarang

yjay: untuk apa kalian saling chat?

bang: aku hanya menjelaskan

bang: himchan seperti menyalahkanku

chan: BBANG

chan: ah sial

chan: untung ramyun buatanmu enak

chan: aku makan dulu

chan: sambil...

chan: memandang wajahmu

chan: hehe

\- chan left the chat -

mjup: bang hyung

mjup: terima kasih susah membuat chan hyung berhenti minum :D

bang: sama sama

bang: itu tugasku

bang: karena aku menyayanginya

yjay: awww

yjay: our sweet old couple

dae: jayo

dae: kau mau aku manis juga seperti bang hyung?

yjay:

\- yjay left the chat -

zelo: hyunggg

zelo: aku dan moon hyung ingin mencari makanan

zelo: bolehkah?

dae: ya maknae

dae: aku dan yjay membawa makanan

zelo: tapi kalian tidak sampai sampai =_=

zelo: aku lapar hyung ;_;

bang: baiklah

bang: ramyunnya juga habis

bang: hati hati maknae

zelo: terima kasih atas ijinnya hyung

zelo: ciao :D

\- zelo left the chat -

mjup: aku pergiiiii~

\- mjup left the chat -

bang: daehyun

dae: ya hyung?

bang: belikan himchan makanan manis

bang: aku ingin menperbaiki moodnya

dae: baik hyung

dae: cheesecake?

bang: oke

bang: oh

bang: dan americano

bang: nanti aku ganti

dae: oke hyung

dae: setengah jam lagi aku sampai

bang: nanti aku ganti

bang: hati hati dijalan

dae: baik hyung

dae: santai saja

\- bang left the chat -

\- dae left the chat -

.

whelp!

inilah banghim pt 2 nya~ next pada request daejae vlive ya? sipdeh dibikinin special buat reader yg dah pada nungguin updatetan bap chatroom yg sempet hiatus lama hihi. makasih buat yang masih inget dan setia baca bap chatroom aku terharu bgt huhuhuhu:')

terakhir, rnr?


	52. daejae why?

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

.

.

.

\- yjay joined the chat -

yjay: daehyun sialan

\- zelo joined the chat -

zelo: aaaaah

zelo: pasti karena backstage be act play kemarin ._.

yjay: yes maknae

yjay: daehyun sangat menyebalkan

yjay: dia meremas pipiku

yjay: lalu berlari begitu saja

yjay: lalu pada saat konser...

yjay: ew

yjay: sok perhatian

\- mjup joined the chat -

mjup: hyungg

mjup: bukankah itu baik untukmu?

mjup: dia menunjukkan cintanya hyung ._.

yjay: tapi tapi-

\- daehyun joined the chat -

daehyun: ya

daehyun: salah sendiri

daehyun: kenapa kau sangat menggemaskan

daehyun: umurmu bertambah

daehyun: kenapa kau lebih manis dari sebelumnyaa?

yjay: gombal

daehyun: aku serius sayaang~

zelo: hyungdeul pacaran lagi di chatroom =_=

\- himu joined the chat -

himu: JADI DAEHYUN

himu: TOLONG HENTIKAN YJAY YANG MENGADU PADAKU

himu: dia terus mengirimiku pesan

daehyun: pesan apa hyung?

yjay: HYUNG

yjay: JANGAN

himu: hmmmmm

himu: pesan yang dikirim jayo

yjay: jika satu kata saja keluar

yjay: aku akan membunuhmu hyung

yjay: sungguh

himu: apa yang bisa kau berikan untukku?

yjay: sialan

yjay: ini pemerasan?

daehyun: chan hyung

daehyun: aku akan belikan cheesecake

daehyun: dan sweater gucci yang kau inginkan

daehyun: aku tidak bercanda

daehyun: tapi cepat beritau aku

himu: serius?

\- bang joined the chat -

bang: setelah kejadian kemaren

bang: aku otp dengan jayo sekitar...

bang: dua jam?

himu: YA!

himu: pantas saja kau tidak membalas pesanku

himu: kau selingkuh?

zelo: hyungline jangan bertengkar ;_;

bang: selingkuh apanya

bang: yjay terlalu senang malam itu

bang: bagaimana aku bisa memutus telponnya?

daehyun: senang?

bang: daehyun

bang: katakan padaku

bang: kau menciumnya kan kemarin?

mjup: memang itu menyentuh? ._.

himu: wow

himu: aku kira itu tidak?

daehyun: itu...

daehyun: AH

daehyun: jadi baby yoo senang aku perlakukan...

daehyun: seperti itu?

daehyun: aku tidak salah menangkap kan?

mjup: sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengatakan ini tapi..

mjup: (mungkin) setelah menelpon bang hyung

mjup: jayo hyung meleponku juga ._.

daehyun: maknae

daehyun: maknae katakan sekarang

zelo: apa hyuuuuung?

daehyun: dia juga menelponmu?

zelo: ...

zelo: dia tidak menelponku

daehyun: jangan bohong

zelo: tapi

zelo: dia mengajakku keluar hyung ._.

daehyun: pantas saja

daehyun: aku tidak bisa hubungi jayo tadi malam

daehyun: dimana yoo menggemaskanku sekarang

yjay: apa?

yjay: kau memanggilku?

daehyun: baby yooo~

daehyun: kenapa kau sangat menggemaskan

yjay: gombal

bang: kalian bisa pergi berkencan sekarang

himu: mereka ada dibawah pengawasanku bbang

himu: sana kencan

mjup: ayo hyung ajak yjay hyung kencan!

zelo: up up up :D

daehyun: kenapa kalian memaksaku?

himu: kau ini bodoh

himu: dan terlalu lama

himu: berkencan sekarang atau ku pecat dari bap

bang: kau menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik chan

himu: apapun untukmu (kiss)

mjup: jadi dae hyung, yjay hyung

mjup: jujur pada kami semua

mjup: kemarin setelah dae hyung meremas pipi yjay hyung

mjup: apakah tercium? ._.

zelo: TERCIUMM HYUNG~

zelo: AKU ADA DISEBELAHNYA

zelo: AKU SANGAT YAKIN!

yjay: tidak tercium maknae

daehyun: karena bibirku merasa menyentuh pipimu

daehyun: berarti tercium

bang: sebuah penggambaran jelas

himu: bisakah kau berkata jujur youngjae

yjay: aku jujur

daehyun: jujur versimu sendiri

daehyun: maknae tidak pernah bohong

daehyun: bang hyung mendidiknya dengan baik

bang: secara tidak langsung

bang: kau mengatakan bahwa yjay dididik himchan

bang: dan menjadi seorang pembohong

himu: sialan

himu: beruntung karena aku menyayangimu bbang

bang: aku juga menyayangimu himchan

himu: :Q_ helpppp

daehyun: baby yoo

daehyun: ayo berkencan

yjay: tidak mau

yjay: kita ajak maknae

zelo: tidak bisaa hyung

zelo: aku sedang ada urusan :D

bang: biar ku tebak

bang: kau ke dokter hewan

bang: mengecek kesehatan mochii

zelo: :OOOO

zelo: BAGAIMANA HYUNG BISA TAU :OOO

himu: jadwalmu sama seperti bang fams

himu: tiger juga medical check up setiap tanggal segini

mjup: (medical check up) ._.

zelo: uh uhhh mochii dan tiger kembar :D

daehyun: guys

daehyun: ehem

daehyun: kencanku

daehyun: ehem

mjup: yjay hyung

mjup: ayo terima kencan dae hyung ._.

yjay: tidak

yjay: malas

bang: percayalah padaku

bang: ketika yjay bilang malas

bang: itu berarti 5 menit lagi kau harus sampai

yjay: tidak peka

daehyun: kenapa kau sangat manis babyyyyy

daehyun: aku gemas pada-

himu: CEPAT OTW

himu: kau ini bodoh atau apa

daehyun: otw dorm sayang~

daehyun: bersiaplah

\- daehyun left the chat -

yjay: kenapa daehyun bersikeras kalau itu tercium

yjay: itu tidak

zelo: tapi hyung

zelo: sepertinya sedikit menyentuh

zelo: itu sepengelihatanku ._.

yjay: ya...

yjay: tapi kan hanya sedikit

himu: apa susahnya mengaku

himu: kau terlalu jual mahal

yjay: bukan jual mahal

yjay: aku memang mahal hyung

yjay: tidak seperti kau

bang: aku suka himchan yang seperti itu

himu: AAAA BBAAAAANG~ (shy)

bang: dia mengungkapkan dirinya dengan baik

mjup: jayo hyung

mjup: apa kau sedang badmood? ._.

yjay: sedikit

yjay: karena daehyun tidak mengajakku kencan sebulan ini ;_;

himu: ah

himu: akhirnya kau jujur sekarang

himu: aku harap kau menjelaskan ini juga ke daehyun nanti

bang: (up)

bang: jangan membuat semuanya semakin rumit

zelo: hyung

zelo: kau benar benar ada di dorm kan sekarang?

yjay: yup

yjay: ada apa maknae?

himu: hfft

himu: daehyun kan otw sana bodoh

himu: jika ternyata kau ada di rumah orang tuamu

himu: kalian tidak akan jadi kencan

bang: mereka tidak akan jadi kencan

bang: tapi akan ada acara lamaran dadakan disana

mjup: bang hyung ._.

himu: lol

himu: aku tidak membayangkan jika itu sampai terjadi

yjay: guysssss

yjay: aku... pergi dulu

zelo: SELAMAT KENCAN JAYO HYUNG :D

zelo: SEMOGA MOODMU MEMBAIK

mjup: up :D

bang: jangan buat masalah jayo

himu: appa dan umma disini untuk mendukungmu :'D

yjay: ((appa dan umma))

yjay: terima kasih guys!

\- yjay left the chat -

bang: appa dan umma apanya

himu: kau ini

himu: kita harus menyemangati baby bird kita bbang

bang: ya terserah saja

bang: bisakah kau ke apartemenku sekarang

himu: BISAAAA

himu: 10 menit!

\- himu left chat -

mjup: bang hyung

mjup: terima kasih karena sudah membuat chan hyung senang

mjup: :D

bang: tidak masalah moon

zelo: moon hyunggg

zelo: jemput aku sekarangg ;_;

mjup: araso junhongie

mjup: hyung akan ke sana

\- mjup left the chat -

bang: kau tidak membawa kendaraan?

zelo: nope hyung

zelo: tadi moon hyung memaksa mengantarku

zelo: tapi ternyata dia ada urusan ;_;

bang: ah baiklah

bang: jaga dirimu

zelo: ayay hyung! :D

\- bang left the chat -

\- zelo left the chat -

.

wheeep!

ini dia daejae vappnya~ selanjutnya karena banyak banget yg req masukin yongnam ke chat edisi selanjutnya kita coba iseng masukin yongnam ya. kita rusakin lagi rumah tangganya banghim hihi. anyway request lagi yuyuyuyu dan jangan lupa kita support comeback rose yaa!


	53. yongnam or yongguk?

A B.A.P Chatroom

summary: himchan bikin grup chat buat B.A.P member? gimana ya kalo kita intip mereka ngechat di grup? hmmm

maincast: B.A.P member

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic tapi doi bikinnya pake bahasa inggris. aku coba bikin pake bahasa indonesia (tapi ini bukan translatetannya, ini buatanku sendiri) semoga ga fail banget ya

.

.

.

\- yjay joined the chat -

yjay: ada yang tau dimana himchan hyung?

yjay: semalaman dia tidak pulang

yjay: maksudku

yjay: tumben sekali

\- chan joined the chat -

chan: maaf

chan: aku lupa mengabarimu

chan: aku kemarin hangout

chan: bersama yongnam

yjay: oh...

\- dae joined the chat -

dae: wow

dae: kau berpaling dari bang hyung dan..

dae: mengincar kembarannya?

dae: daebak

chan: aku hanya makan bersama

chan: bukan berkencan

yjay: jika bang hyung tau

yjay: kau bisa mati hyung

chan: tentu saja tidak

chan: aku hanya jalan bersama yongnam

chan: bukan berkencan

dae: kau mengulang kata berkencan dua kali hyung

\- zelo joined the chat -

zelo: hyungdeul

zelo: ada yang melihat moon hyung?

dae: di dorm

zelo: benarkah?

dae: tadi pagi

dae: ehehe

zelo: =_=

zelo: sekarang sudah siang hyung

dae: kau di studio dance kan?

dae: aku sedang keluar bersama staff

zelo: yes hyungg

zelo: jonguppie hyung katanya ingin menyusul

yjay: moon tadi mengabariku

yjay: dia sepertinya sedang ada urusan maknae

yjay: bersama staff

\- bang joined the chat -

bang: himchan

bang: kemana saja kau

chan: aku disini bbaaaang

chan: wae?

bang: maksudku kemarin

chan: aku hang out

bang: bersama?

dae: bersama yongnam hyung

dae: dia mengatakannya tadi

bang: ...

bang: kim himchan

bang: siapa yang mengjinkan kau jalan dengannya

chan: ya

chan: aku hanya mengobrol

bang: dulu kau juga awalnya mengobrol denganku

chan: sungguh bbang

chan: hanya kau yang ada dihatiku

dae: (hanya kau yang ada dihatiku)

yjay: (hanya kau yang ada dihatiku)

zelo: ._.

bang: yongnam punya wajah mirip sepertiku

chan: memang aku pernah melarangmu hangout bersama sleepy?

chan: atau siapapun teman minummu itu?

\- mjup joined the chat -

mjup: maknae aku otw studio-

bang: kau pikir aku akan menyukai satu dari mereka?

mjup: o-ow ._.

yjay: bang hyung

yjay: chan hyung hanya hangout

yjay: bukan berkencan

yjay: keduanya berbeda

bang: dulu aku juga berawal dari hangout dengannya

chan: bbaaang

chan: kenapa kau jadi begini?

bang: aku tidak begini jika kau membalas pesanku semalam

chan: baterai ponselku habis

dae: kau tidak bawa charger?

yjay: ssst daehyun!

dae: ups

chan: terima kasih atas pertanyaannya dae sialan hyun :)

chan: aku lupa bawa charger kemarin

dae: kau kan bisa pinjam pada yongnam hyung?

dae: atau pada sekitarmu?

yjay: JUNG DAEHYUN DEMIAPAPUN!

dae: aku selalu melakukan itu untukmu baby~

dae: apa yang salah?

mjup: daehyun hyung

mjup: kau benar benar makin merusak suasana

mjup: lebih baik kau diam =_=

yjay: (up)

bang: kebetulan sekali

bang: saat bersama yongnam kau lupa mencharge ponselmu

chan: ASTAGA BANG YONGGUK!

chan: jangan membuatku marah

yjay: bukankah himchan hyung terlihat mahal malam ini

zelo: aku takut hyung ._.

chan: aku memang mahal

bang: buktikan

bang: buktikan jika hangout kalian itu penting

bang: dan aku tidak bisa mengganggunya

daehyun: kita perlu undang yongnam hyung?

chan: ide bagus

\- chan invited yongnam to the chat -

chan: kita tunggu sampai dia menerimanya

mjup: chan hyung

mjup: kita tidak perlu mengundang yongnam hyung ._.

mjup: dia bukan personil bap ._.

mjup: sedangkan ini grupchat bap ._.

chan: biarkan saja moon

chan: dia butuh penjelasan langsung

dae: kau menyepelekan ideku?

dae: sialan

yjay: daehyun!

yjay: kau ini benar benar pembuat masalah

dae: aku kenapa lagi baby yooooo?

zelo: AKU TAKUT ;_;

zelo: seharusnya hyungline jangan bertengkar ;_;

\- yongnam joined the chat -

yongnam: ada apa ini?

chan: YONGNAM

chan: JELASKAN

yongnam: jelaskan apaa?

yongnam: aku sebentar lagi mengajar

chan: bang yongguk

chan: yonggukkie

chan: kau harus membacanya

dae: bang hyung hilang =_=

zelo: BAGAIMANA JIKA BANG HYUNG BUNUH DIRI ;A;

mjup: maknae ._.

yjay: lol

yjay: btw hi yongnam hyung

yongnam: yoooo wassup youngjae!

yongnam: zelo, jongup dan daehyun juga

dae: yow yongnam hyung

yongnam: tapi ada apa ini?

yongnam: dimana yongguk?

chan: jelaskan apa saja yang kita lakukan kemarin

yongnam: ada apa?

yongnam: kita hanya makan bersama

yongnam: kau banyak menananyakan keadaan yongguk padaku kan?

yongnam: bukankah topik kita tidak jauh jauh dari yongguk?

chan: nah

chan: lalu?

yongnam: ahhh hal itu

yongnam: apa aku boleh menyebutnya disini?

dae: aku sangat penasaran

dae: pasti ada hal lain yang membuat bang hyung ambek

yjay: ((bang hyung ambek))

mjup: ._.

yjay: yongnam hyung

yjay: bang hyung marah pada himchan hyung

yjay: karena kau hang out dengan chan hyung

yongnam: ahh

yongnam: berlebihan sekali

yongnam: adikku terkadang memang seperti itu

chan: kemana dia sekarang

chan: si sialan itu

yongnam: kemarin himchan merencakan liburan

yongnam: liburannya dan yongguk

yongnam: aku mengatakan kalian harus istirahat yang banyak

yongnam: karena kalian akan ehem world tour ehem

yongnam: aku tau itu ramai di bicarakan fans

chan: tapi konfliknya sudah mereda

chan: ohya

chan: tadi malam

chan: aku juga merencanakan makan malam bersama bang

chan: di budapest

chan: tapi ketika dia membacanya

chan: semuanya sudah bukan kejutan lagi

dae: wow hyung

dae: sampai sebegitunya?

yongnam: tentu

yongnam: bukankah himchan orang yang hebat?

chan: tentu saja aku hebat

chan: aku sudah bilang pada kalian

chan: aku ini party people

chan: dan aku orang yang penuh kejutan

yjay: party people my ass

yjay: main limbo saja tidak bisa

dae: upssss

dae: lol

dae: aku tertawa sangat keras

yongnam: aku yakin yongguk tidak bermaksud seperti itu

yongnam: maksudku dia punya panic disorder

yongnam: mungkin dia takut kehilangan himchan

zelo: BANG HYUNG HUHUHU ;_;

yongnam: tenang zelo

yongnam: bang hyungmu akan baik baik saja

chan: dia bbangku

chan: bukan milik zelo

mjup: chan hyuuuuung

mjup: zelo milikkuuuuuu

mjup: kau tidak perlu khawatir

zelo: :Q_ moon hyung!

zelo: aku malu sekali

zelo: /-\

yjay: lol

yjay: percintaan anak tk

yjay: menggemaskan

dae: (up)

yongnam: bagaimana?

yongnam: apa semua sudah jelas?

yongnam: dimana yongguk?

yjay: tenang yongnam hyung

yjay: bang hyung pasti sedang membaca chatnya

yjay: hanya saja dia belum bereaksi

bang: himchan

bang: studioku

bang: sekarang

bang: ini perintah

\- bang left the chat -

yongnam: oke

yongnam: maafkan yongguk untuk itu

dae: santai hyung

chan: YA BANG YONGGUK

yongnam: himchan

yongnam: segera kesana

yongnam: dia membutuhkanmu

chan: TAPI DIA SEENAKNYA SAJA

dae: hyung dia sangat menyukaimu

dae: dia hanya panik

dae: dia takut kehilanganmu hyung

dae: cepaaaaat ke studionya

yjay: aku benci mengatakan ini

yjay: tapi kali ini damchu benar

yjay: ayo hyung segera kesana

yongnam: aku rasa aku sudah selesai menjelaskan semuanya

yongnam: aku ada jadwal mengajar

chan: baiklah yongnam

chan: terima kasih untuk penjelasannya

dae: semangat yongnam hyung!

moon: ayey yongnam hyung :D

yongnam: yoooo

yongnam: semangat juga untuk kalian!

\- yongnam left the group -

zelo: moon hyung

zelo: ayoo mainnnn :D

dae: MAIN APAAAA

yjay: MAIN APAAAA (2)

dae: maknae sinting

dae: jangan ambigu

zelo: MAIN GAME ;_;

zelo: JONGUPPIE HYUNG BARU BELI GAME BARU

dae: ooooo

yjay: ooooo (2)

yjay: dasar ambigu

mjup: apanya yang ambigu hyung ._.

chan: kalian berdua ambigu

dae: CHAN HYUNG

dae: CEPAT SUSUL BANG HYUNG

yjay: chan hyung ini

yjay: sudah berlemak

yjay: keras kepala lagi

dae: lol

mjup: yjay hyung ._.

mjup: kenapa perkataanmu sangat benar

dae: lol kuadrat

dae: aku cinta grupku

chan: sialan

zelo: chan hyunggg

zelo: cepat susul bang hyung

chan: aku tidak diperintah siapapun

zelo: atau

zelo: kau mau aku yang ke bang hyung?

zelo: aku bisa menenangkan bang hyung

chan: TIDAK TIDAK

chan: DASAR SIALAN

chan: AKU OTW

\- chan left the chat -

yjay: junhong?

zelo: aku membajak ponsel zelo

zelo: ini daehyun

yjay: lol

yjay: sudah kuduga

mjup: dimana zelo?

mjup: dia tidak benar benar ke studio bang hyung kan?

zelo: tidak mjup

zelo: sebentar

zelo: aku akan berikan ponselnya ke junhong

yjay: otak licik daehyun berjalan dengan baik hari ini

dae: aku sudah memegang ponselku

zelo: apa chan hyung benar benar mendatangi bang hyung?

yjay: sepertinya iya

mjup: maknaeee

mjup: aku di lantai bawah

mjup: ayo pulang ke dorm dan bermain game :D

zelo: ayoooo hyung!

\- mjup left the chat -

\- zelo left the chat -

dae: baby yoo~

yjay: apa?

dae: menyusulah kesini

dae: ayo habiskan waktu bersama

yjay: aku sedang dirumah

yjay: dan rumahku-

dae: kosong?

yjay: ^-^

dae: nice

dae: otw

\- dae left the chat -

\- yjay left the chat -

.

wheeelp!

yang kemaren minta bahas kasus world tour yang dibanned babyz sudah ku sedikit singgung. yang kangen jonglo aku udah selingin jonglo dan ALL HAIL BANGHIMMMM! rumah tangga mereka dirusuhin sama yongnam kali ini hihi. chapter selanjutnya mau himu curhat tentang gmn dia jadi leader sementara pengganti yongguk atau jonglo moment nih? atau yang lain? ayoo request! request masih kebuka kok, kasih ide banyak banyak buat akuu~

BTW COMEBACK ROSE ADA LEADER BAAAANG YUHUUU~ KANGEEEEEN~

terakhir, rnr?


End file.
